I'm a WHAT!
by parallel2
Summary: Tsuna thought things were back to normal.He was wrong when he find out that he is a she!Now not only she try to start her new life as a girl and with a new threat approaching.How is Tsuna going to cope all this?      Fem27 X ALL
1. A calm before the stormPart 1

**HI,GUYS. This is the first time I wrote KHR fanfic. so if there is any mistakes or what so send me a review.

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

A calm before the storm(Part 1)

It was just another peaceful morning in Namimori. The birds were chirping and the sun began to rise from the horizon. Everyone was still in bed expect for one baby with a fedora, Reborn.

Reborn was sitting in his comfy couch and care freely drinking his espresso. He looked at his watch and realised it was time to wake his student up.

"Tsuna!"

Silence…

"Tsuna!"

Silence…

"Hmm…look like I have no choice but to use _that_"

* * *

3…

The birds were chirping non-stop.

2…

Ryohei was doing his routine morning exercise.

1…

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream echoed through the streets of Namimori.

The birds flew away.

Ryohei stopped on his track.

"Eh? That voice…IS SAWADA! He is EXTREMELY energetic today! I'm going to ask him to join the boxing club to the EXTREME!" He then ran off while shouting "EXTREME"

_Meanwhile, back to Reborn_

"REBORN! What do think you are doing?" TheVongola Decimo stared at his tutor, who was using a machine similar to a stun gun on him.

"Waking you up" Said Reborn innocently.

"But you don't have to shock me!"

"That is to check your endurance. Frankly, I have used it on other before, but none of them expect you have opened their eyes." Reborn smiled with a thumb up. "Well done, Tsuna!"

"That because they are DEAD!" Tsuna yelled. "AND I'm not proud of something like THAT!"

"You are going to be late for school" said Reborn, ignored Tsuna's yelling, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"HIIIEEE! 7:50? I'm late for school!" Tsuna quickly take a quick shower, wore his uniform and ran out of the house.

Tsuna gasped for air as he ran to school. He certainly does not want to get bitten to death by Hibari after an intense battle with the Varia a few days back.

While Tsuna was in his thought, he did not notice someone in front of him.

CLASH

Tsuna fell down with a thud.

"Itai" Tsuna rubbed his butt.

"Hey! Watch where you go- Ju...Juudaime?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up and saw his silver-haired friend.

"Gokudera- kun?"

"JUUDAIME! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Gokudera bowed and smashed his head against the ground, begging for forgiveness.

"Gokudera-kun…it's ok. I'm fine" Tsuna tried to reassure him.

"Are you sure, Juudaime?" Gokudera ask in concern.

"I'm fine, really! By the way, what are you doing here?"

Gokudera was about to answer but was interrupted.

"The kid told us to wait for you here" A voice appeared behind Gokudera.

"Yamamoto!"

"Ohayou, Tsuna" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Ohayou, Yamamoto"

"Don't steal my line, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed. "And don't speak to Juudaime so casually." Yamamoto just laughed in response which annoyed Gokudera even more.

Tsuna suddenly remembered that they are late for school.

"Come on guys, we are late for school." Tsuna ran ahead of his storm and rain guardians.

"Matte Tsuna/ Juudaime" both of his guardians shouted as they followed him.

* * *

"OH NO! I'm done for!" Tsuna whined, before he turned to his guardians, who just arrived at the entrance of the school. "Hibari-san is going to bite us to death!"

"Why do you think so, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because we are late for school"

"But Juudaime, there is no school today"

"Huh?"

"Because today is the start of summer vacation" Yamamoto added.

"EEEHHHH" Tsuna's eyes widen in realisation. He could not believe that he fall for another Reborn scheme again.

"Hmm…500 metres in just 55 seconds. You have improve, Dame Tsuna" Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"HHIIIEEEE!" Tsuna jumped in surprise. "RE-REBORN"

"A mafia boss should be aware of his surroundings"

"I told you I'm not going to be a mafia boss" Tsuna yelled.

"If that the case, why are you wearing the Vongola ring?" Reborn smirked, pointing to the ring hanging around Tsuna's neck.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna was surprised as how he does not realise that the ring was on him the whole time. Furthermore, Tsuna was sure that he had hid the ring in his video game box so that Reborn would never have a chance to find it.

"Still wonder how I find it, Dame Tsuna?" Reborn smirked under his fedora.

_Is he reading my mind?_

"You should never underestimate the world greatest hitman."

"What are you herbivores doing here? Crowding?" A voice that never fail to let Tsuna freak out appeared.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shivered in fear.

"Ciaossu, Hibari!" Reborn greeted.

"Ah infant, are you here to spar with me?" Hibari glared at Reborn, with his tonfas already out.

"No. Actually it was Tsuna wish to spar with you, Hibari." Reborn commented.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled.

Hibari slowly shifted his glare from the baby hitman to Tsuna, who instantly froze at the glare received from his cloud guardian.

Gokudera immediately stepped in front of Tsuna and spread his arms out like a hen protects her chick, saying something like "Don't you dare hurt Juudaime, you bastard." while Yamamoto just stood there laughing, thinking they were playing the mafia game with Hibari.

Hibari put away his tonfas and then closed his eyes for a while. "Hmm…very well, I accept the challenge infant." Reborn smirked "You won't regret this, Hibari"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, meet me at school yard 3 days later. If you are late, I will bite you to death." Hibari turned his back and began to walk off.

"Hai, Hibari-san" Tsuna was too scared to object Hibari's offer.

Hibari suddenly stopped on his track. "One more thing, if you herbivores ever destroy school properties or crowding in group again, I will not hesitate to bite you all to death." The prefect shot a death glare at them before walking away.

"That was scarily…" Tsuna was shivering in fear.

"Tch! That bastard…" Gokudera cursed under his breath and clenched his fists.

Yamamoto laughed "Haahaa…That went well…haahaa"

"Stop laughing already, baseball idiot "The bomber glared at Yamamoto. He was getting more annoyed by the baseball moron's laughter.

Tsuna was still shivering, wondering how he could get out of this mess.

"_Know your true nature, Vongola Decimo"_

"Eh?" Tsuna looked around before turning to his storm guardian, who was still arguing with the rain guardian.

"Gokudera-kun, did you say something?"

"Hai, Juudaime. I was trying to tell this baseball idiot to shut up."

_Who voice is that? What did he mean by that?_ Tsuna was wondering in his thought.

"Is there something wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna break away from his thought. "No…it is nothing."

Seeing Tsuna reaction, Reborn knew that something was going on. But he wasn't sure what the problem was, so he decided to investigate further.

"Tsuna, I'm giving you a break till the end of the day"

"Eh? Reborn, you really mean it?"

"You guys deserve it .You all didn't have any proper rest after the ring conflict, so you guys go and have fun. The training will resume tomorrow." Reborn replied.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. He could not believed that Reborn, the Spartan tutor of his, the one that made his life worst than hell, has actually agreed to let him have a day off. Usually Tsuna would be suspecting Reborn be plotting something on him, but this time he decided to brush it off.

"Reborn, Arigatou!" Tsuna exclaimed in joy.

Unknown to Tsuna, Reborn smirked in response.

The Vongola Decimo turned to his two guardians. "Neh Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, what do you guys wants to do now?"

"Juudaime! Do you want to go to the-" Gokudera was once again interrupted by Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, there is a new shopping mall located at the downtown area and it is not too far from here. Want to go there?" The rain guardian asked.

"Wow! I didn't know about that." Tsuna replied "As expected from Yamamoto"

Yamamoto slightly blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well it was nothing"

Gokudera could not believe it. That damn_ baseball idiot_ steals his line twice and get so intimate with his beloved Juudaime. He believes that the only one closed to Juudaime should be him, his right-hand man.

The bomber finally snapped when he saw Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna.

"OI! You bastard, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF JUUDAIME" A very piss off Gokudera shouted, before sending a deadly glare at Yamamoto and grabbing his dynamites out.

"Huh? Isn't it a bit too early for fireworks, Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed.

Unknown to Yamamoto, his answer seem to anger Gokudera even more.

"THIS IS NOT FIREWORKS! THAT IT, TIME TO DIE YOU BASEBALL BASTARD!" Gokudera began to light the dynamites on his hands and just before he threw all his dynamites at Yamamoto, Tsuna stopped him.

"Gokudera-kun. What are you doing?"

"Juudaime! Let me go! As your right-hand man, it is my duty to protect you from those outsiders that want to get close to you" The storm guardian sent another glare at Yamamoto.

"Please stop! Gokudera-kun, I don't want any of my friends to get hurt because of me. Please stop!" Tsuna pleaded. Gokudera had never seen Tsuna like this before and he was determined not to let his boss to hurt again.

"Juudaime! I'm sorry" Gokudera said in a soft voice.

"Haahaa! You are funny, Gokudera! But I thought we agree that in the mafia game that I get to be Tsuna's right-hand man."

Unfortunately for Tsuna, that last comment by Yamamoto had just sent Gokudera's boiling point straight to the max.

"YOU ARE JUUDAIME'S RIGHT-HAND MAN! THAT IT! YOU ARE GOING DOWN YOU BASEBALL BASTARD" Gokudera shouted while Tsuna trying to stop his advance toward Yamamoto, whom was still laughing.

Reborn signed at the commotion they were making and decided to help Tsuna out before the situation gotten out of hand.

BANG

BANG

Everyone stopped what they doing and looked at Reborn, who had just fired 2 warning shots into the sky.

"Enough! Stop your childish acts already! If the Varia seen this, they would be laughing their heads off as the Vongola tenth's guardians are not united and their boss fails to do anything about it. If you guys keep continue this kind of act, this would be your downfall." Reborn answered in a serious tone. "I'm sure you guys don't want this to happen, do you?"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked down in shame by Reborn's words. Tsuna looked at reborn, spoke in a soft tone that only he can heard.

"Reborn…"

'Now …are we going to stay here all day or going to the new mall Yamamoto mentions?" Reborn was back in his usual tone.

"Right…let go! Juudaime" Gokudera dragged Tsuna and walked off.

"Ehh…Gokudera"

"WHAT?"

"The mall is in the other direction" Yamamoto pointed.

"O-Of course I know that, you baseball idiot." Gokudera gasped in embarrassment.

"Maa maa, I will lead the way" Yamamoto laughed.

"Hey! Don't show off, baseball idiot"

Tsuna watched his two friend's argument and he glad everything was back to normal.

_This is going to be interesting_. Reborn smirked before following the trio to the mall.

* * *

**NEXT CHAP PREVIEW**

"_know the truth about yourself"_

_What is he saying? _Tsuna wondered.

"_I shall free you from the shadow"_

"Iemitsu, we need to talk" said Reborn.


	2. A calm before the stormPart 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**A calm before the storm (Part 2)**

"WOW! This place is HUGE!"

At last, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna have finally reached their destination- The Namimori Mega Mall.

When they entered into the shopping mall, they especially Tsuna was amazed how by the number of shops and people there.

"Sure is crowded." Yamamoto said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Of course it is, this is a new mall" Gokudera yelled.

"I wonder how many kinds of shops are there?" Tsuna asked.

"Haahaa…there is a ton of them" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Shut up, baseball idiot" The bomber turned to Tsuna, "Don't worry, Juudaime. As your right-hand man, I will help you out."

"Huh?"

"Now Juudaime, please listen very carefully" Gokudera adjusted his spectacles and used his pointer to point at the blueprint of the mall on the whiteboard, which had some kind of calculations on it.

"The mall is divide into 10 sections, which is further subdivided into 7 sub-sections. Given by my observation, there are 5 sub-sections on each level of the mall. Each section area is approximately 756.733345 metres square, so…"

_G-Gokudera-kun is going scientific way. _Tsuna sweat drop.

"… the distance in between two sub-sections is…"

Tsuna watched his storm guardian pointing to another section of the blueprint and started to explain in some alien language.

Luckily for him, Yamamoto went to save the day.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Isn't directly go visit the shops the best way?"

"Shut up, Yamamoto" The bomber had a vein appearing on his forehead. "I'm trying to explain to Juudaime the situation in a very simple way"

_No...It is not simple at all._ Tsuna thought.

"Anyway, let go and enjoy our day off, guys"

"Hai Juudaime/Tsuna" As they followed Tsuna.

Reborn watched the trio disappeared into the crowd.

"Things are getting more interesting" Reborn smirked.

* * *

"I have so much fun today." Tsuna exclaimed.

The trio have spent half of their day looked around the mall. Yamamoto has gotten his self a new baseball bat while Gokudera has brought the lasted edition of his alien comic book.

Tsuna had never felt this great. No trouble, no mafia and most importantly, No Reborn. It was just him and his friends doing normal stuffs like other people do.

"I can get used to this" Tsuna said to himself.

As soon as Tsuna said it, he heard a voice which immediately shattered his dream of being normal when they passed by the arcade store.

"Heehee... this is all Lambo-san's balls."

"Lambo, share the balls."

"Lambo?" Tsuna called out as he entered the arcade store.

He saw Lambo and I-Pin by the basketball stand (I don't know what it called) playing basketball but what surprised him was the third person that looked after them.

"Dino-san!"

"Oh, it you Tsuna" The blonde replied.

"Aren't you going back in Italy already?" Tsuna asked.

"Well…I intend to head back to Italy after the ring conflict. However, Reborn want me to stay for a while."

"Reborn-san wants you to stay?" Gokudera asked.

"Yup. He wants me to look after these two." The boss of the Cavallone Family answered.

_EH? Reborn want Dino-san to look after Lambo and I-Pin? _Tsuna looked in horror.

"**YOU LOSE"**

The four of them turned their attention to Lambo, who was already in tears as this was the 7th times he lost to I-Pin.

"Gotta… stay… calm"

"I can't! GO DIE YOU STUPID MACHINE" Lambo cried as he took out a hand grenade from his afro and threw it at the stand.

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed

"Don't worry. I will handle this." Dino used his whip to catch the grenade but he suddenly slipped and the grenade flew to Tsuna's direction.

_AHHH! Dino-san doesn't have his subordinates around._

"JUUDAIME"

"Watch out, Tsuna"

Tsuna shut his eyes and waited for the grenade to explode.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

Tsuna watched Ryohei deflected the grenade and sent it flying to the air, which seconds later exploded.

"Onii-san"

"Sawada, are you alright?" Ryohei asked.

"I'm fine. Arigatou" Tsuna smiled.

"YOU STUPID COW! You almost hurt Juudaime!" Gokudera was furious as he grabbed Lambo.

"Let me go! Stupidera!" Lambo trying to get free from the bomber's grip.

"Maa maa Gokudera. Go easy on the kid" Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down.

"Sawada"

"What is it, Onii-san?" Tsuna asked his sun guardian.

"WHERE ARE WE NOW?" The boxer shouted on top on his voice.

_EHH! He doesn't even know where is he in the first place?_

"You are too loud!"

"Shut up, octopus head!" Ryohei stared at Gokudera.

"What was that, lawn head?" The bomber glared back.

Tsuna was worried that a fight might break out between his sun and storm guardians.

"Say Tsuna, Aren't you hungry? Wanna go grab a bite?" Dino asked.

"Huh? Dino-san…" Tsuna was confused.

"WHAT! Juudaime is hungry? Don't worry Juudaime, I have already found a place for us to eat." Gokudera proudly announced.

"Lambo-san also wanna go"

"We didn't invite you, stupid cow" Gokudera snapped.

"I'm going too. I'm hungry to the EXTREME!" Gokudera sent a glare to Ryohei.

"Maa maa, we can all go together. The more the merrier, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto carried both Lambo and I-Pin in his arms.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Tsuna replied.

"Well… If Juudaime say so…" Gokudera folded his arms in defeat.

Tsuna realised that Dino has manage to calm Gokudera and Ryohei by diverting their attention to him. _As expected from Dino-san_. Tsuna thought.

Gokudera brought them to an Italian restaurant. A waiter led them to a room and waited for them to order.

"I will have 7 sets of _Spaghetti alle Vongole_ (Spaghetti with clams) and then follow by _Tiramisu_ (A creamy Italian custard dessert)." The waiter wrote down the order and leaves the room.

"Wow, I didn't know you speak Italian, Gokudera"

"I don't want to hear it from you, baseball idiot"

"Let just wait for the food, okay guys?" Tsuna asked.

They all nodded in unison.

_20 minutes later…_

"Where is the food? I'm extremely starving" The boxer yelled.

"Lambo-san is hungry" Lambo cried.

Tsuna asked Gokudera to check the situation as he was afraid his two guardians might start a riot. Gokudera looked determined and ensured he will get the job done.

Gokudera went to reach the door but the door was opened. The bomber froze for a while before he collapsed to the ground.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out as he went to his side.

_When Gokudera become like this, which mean…_

"You are still the same, Hayato" A beautiful woman wearing waitress attire carried their food came in to the room.

"Poison Scorpion, Bianchi" Dino announced.

"What is Bianchi doing here?" Tsuna was in shock.

"Bianchi work here as a part-time waitress" Reborn came out from the vase, which was at the centre of the table for decoration.

"Ciaossu!"

"REBORN! Don't scare me like that!"

"You are still pathetic as ever, Dame Tsuna" Reborn let out a sign.

Meanwhile, Lambo was so hungry that he could not take it anymore.

"I'm hungry!" Lambo took out his Ten Year Bazooka and jumped in, pink smoke started to engulf the room.

"What happen to the EXTREME?" Ryohei shouted.

"Haahaa, is this some kind of magic trick?" Yamamoto looked amused by the scene.

"My, my. I was just enjoying a hotel meal, and now this…" A 15 year-old boy signed as he appeared from the pink smoke.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna's shouting caught adult Lambo's attention.

"Long time no see, young Vongola-hime." Adult Lambo said with a smile.

The word 'hime' had caught Reborn's attention. He was getting more curious about what the 15 years old stupid cow had to say.

Before adult Lambo could spoke another word, he dodged a poison cooking that was aiming for him.

"ROMEO!" Bianchi released her dark aura as she threw another poison cooking at adult Lambo.

"My, my. I shall make a run for it. Farewell, young Vongola-hime!" Adult Lambo dodged the poison cooking and ran for the exit.

"Stop right there, Romeo!" Bianchi chased after him.

"The magic trick is pretty neat." Yamamoto chuckled.

_Yamamoto thought all this was a magic trick? _. Tsuna sweat-dropped as he watched his rain guardian laughed.

"Oi Tsuna! Go to Starbucks and help me take my espresso. I forget to take it."

"Reborn! What am I to you? Your lackey? Take it yourself!" Tsuna stared at his tutor.

Reborn was a bit surprised by Tsuna's words. This was his first time defy his order.

"Hmm, will you like to go there yourself or…" Reborn's pet chameleon changes into a green pistol onto his hand and he said in a lower, deeper voice. "…you need a little help?"

"HIIEEE! Alright, alright. I will get your espresso, just don't shoot me!" Tsuna ran off as he doesn't want to run around in the shopping mall in his underwear. It would be another level of embarrassment for him.

"Dino, take Gokudera to Shamal now" said the baby hitman.

"I-Pin shall help too" Both Dino and I-pin carried Gokudera as they disappeared from Reborn's sight.

"Yamamoto, Ryohei. You both come with me."

"To where, kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"To watch a performance." Reborn simply replied.

* * *

Tsuna ran through the crowd of people as he tried to find the Starbucks cafe. As he was searching for the cafe, he heard the mysterious voice again.

"_Know the truth about yourself_"

_Eh? That voice again? What is he saying? What does tha-._ Tsuna was knocked off the ground.

"What the hell! That hurt, kid!" A large shadow engulfed Tsuna's small form.

Tsuna immediately apologised as he saw a well-built man with tattoo all over his body looking down on him. He was accompanied by two of his men, whom were small-built and wore black biker jacket.

"Hey, kid. Our boss is hurt. Compensate us 10,000 _yen _and we shall let it off." One of small- built man said.

"B-But I have no money!" Tsuna said in a softer voice, hoping they would leave him alone.

"No money eh? Well then, look like we will have to teach you a lesson." The trio started to approach Tsuna.

A crowd had already been formed around Tsuna and the 3 men. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn were in the crowd, watching the whole event.

"This is bad! We have to help Tsuna" Yamamoto took his sword out.

"I extremely agree, Yamamoto" Ryohei nodded in agreement. They were about rush into the scene to protect Tsuna when Reborn stopped them.

"There is no need to. Tsuna can handle it himself" Reborn said calmly.

"But kid…"

"Just watch the show" Reborn cut him off before focus his attention to Tsuna. Both the rain and sun guardians could only watched as their boss was alone handling the 3 gangsters.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered.

"G-Get- Get away from me!" Tsuna shivered.

"Look. The kid is shivering" The gangsters laughed.

"Now…prepare to meet hell, kid." The well-built man clenched his fist and was heading for Tsuna.

"_Reveal your truth identity, Vongola Decimo"_

A hand captured the gangster's fist, which turned out to be Tsuna.

"Don't touch me"

"Huh?" The gangsters looked confused.

"Don't you ever touch me" Tsuna used his leg to make a swift kick to knock away the gangster's arm.

"Damn you" One of the gangster approached Tsuna from behind, ready to caught him by surprise. Tsuna easily dodged his attack and punched him in his jaw, which sent him flying to the nearby bushes.

The second gangster threw his punches at Tsuna, which Tsuna dodged effortlessly. "Is there all you got?" Tsuna asked before he punched the gangster in the stomach, then he raised his left leg to a 90 degree and dived to make contact with the gangster's head. The gangster crashed to the floor, leaving a small crater behind.

Tsuna have never felt so light-headed in his life and time seems to slow down before him. He felt his body was being controlled by another force as his movements becoming more and more agile.

Tsuna leaped back as he dodged the well-built gangster's punches. He then dashed forward and grabbed the gangster's right arm before throwing him into the air. He gave the man, who was in mid-air, a kick in the face before he plunged to the floor, leaving him out cold.

Tsuna stood there, watched the unconscious men that had been beaten by him, he gave a smile to himself before starting to lose conscious. The Vongola Decimo fall to the ground but a pair of strong arms caught him. He managed to catch a glimpse of Yamamoto smiling at him before darkness took over.

Reborn stood far away as he watched Tsuna collapsed in Yamamoto's hand.

"Hmm …" Reborn said to himself before disappeared into the crowd

* * *

That night, Yamamoto and Ryohei sent Tsuna home. Yamamoto wanted to stay to look after Tsuna but Reborn reassured him Tsuna was going to be all right.

Reborn entered into Tsuna's room and stared at Tsuna sleeping form for a while. Reborn have made a conclusion from the result of his research. He would have to confirm it with Iemitsu.

Reborn waited 5 minutes for Iemitsu to pick up the phone.

"Oi Iemitsu!" Reborn said out.

A sleepy Iemitsu greeted the Arcobaleno on the other side, wondering what it was about.

"Iemitsu, we need to talk" Reborn paused for a while. "It's about Tsuna"

The Arcobaleno took one last glance at the boy before jumped out of the window to meet Iemitsu, who agreed to tell Reborn everything. As soon as Reborn left, the voice appeared.

"_It is time, Vongola Decimo_"

Silence filled the room as the voice spoke again

"_I shall free you from the shadow_."

With that, silence filled the room once more. The Vongola ring hanging on Tsuna's neck began to glow brightly…

* * *

NEXT CHAP PREVIEW

"Tsuna , you are a girl."

"EHHHHH?"

"This is getting more and more interesting" Reborn smirked.


	3. The revealing truth

**Hi, guys. I have finally finish this chapter! MAN, It took 5 days to think of it. Anyway, pls enjoy it!

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

The revealing truth

"Pops, I will be going now!"

"Take care, Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's father said.

Yamamoto left the Takezushi and was heading to Tsuna's house. He was worried about Tsuna since the incident yesterday. He then spotted a familiar figure before him.

"Hey, Gokudera!" The bomber turned around.

"Oh, is just you!" Gokudera muttered.

"What are you doing out here so early in the morning?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm going to visit Juudaime. I heard that he was injured."

"Really? Me too" The baseball idol laughed.

The bomber cursed under his breath while they were interrupted by a third party.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted the two guardians.

"Reborn-san"

"Hey there, kid!"

"I heard that you guys are going to visit Tsuna, right?" Reborn asked. Both of them nodded.

"Then, I have a job for you. We are going to have an emergency family meeting at Tsuna's place, but we need all the guardians to be there." Reborn stated.

"WHAT! Emergency family meeting? Is Juudaime in trouble?" Gokudera yelled.

Reborn ignored Gokudera and continued, "Unfortunately, I'm occupied by the moment so I need the both of you to get all the guardians to Tsuna's house before noon!"

"No problem, Reborn-san. I will do it for the sake of Juudaime!" Gokudera looked in determination while Yamamoto nodded.

Reborn just smirked before disappeared into his hideout.

"Right! Let get go, Gokudera!" Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's sleeves and ran off before the bomber could protest.

* * *

"Hmm…first stop, Senpai's house." Yamamoto said as they arrived at Ryohei's place.

"Why do we have to choose to find lawn head first?"

"Haahaa…because Senpai's house is closer!" Yamamoto answered which led the bomber to growl in respond.

Just as Yamamoto said his sentence, an energetic Ryohei arrived in front of them.

"Ohayou, Senpai!" Yamamoto greeted.

"OHHH! Yamamoto and octopus head! Are you guys here to run as well? Alright, let run 100 laps around Namimori to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said.

"Who the hell will run with you? you extreme idiot!" Gokudera said in an annoyance tone.

"What was that, octopus head?"

"Who are you calling octopus head, lawn head?"

"Maa maa, Senpai, Gokudera! There is no need to fight!" Yamamoto tried to calm them down.

"The kid told us that there is a family meeting at Tsuna," Yamamoto continued. "But he needs us to find and gather all the guardians by noon!"

The sun guardian stayed silence for a while and nodded to himself. "Although I don't understand what you are talking about. But I'm getting all pumps up! Let go find the rest to the extreme!" He sprinted off, leaving the duo behind.

Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera muttered something like "Stupid lawn head!" as they followed after Ryohei.

* * *

"Why are we even here?" Gokudera asked as they reach the entrance of the rundown amusement park, Kokuyo land.

"Like I say before, it is closer!" The rain guardian laughed and rubbed the back of his neck while the bomber glanced at him.

"OHHH, let go in!" Ryohei opened the door but was interrupted.

"What are you Vongola doing here? Are you here to fight, byon?" The figure shouted.

"Please leave the premise; you guys are not welcome here!" Another one with spectacles spoke.

"You bastard! I will blast your animal's ball to Africa, you animal freak!" Gokudera took out his dynamites into his hands.

"What was that?" The blonde took out his animal teeth set, ready to fight.

"Ken, Chikusa! I will handle this!" Said the girl emerged from the duo.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put!" Ken grouched.

"But I …"

"No but! Are you stupid or what? Miss Stup-" Ken paused and saw Chikusa patted on his shoulder, urged him to stop.

"Che! Have it your way!" Ken slouched with his hands in his pockets, walked back to their hideout with Chikusa.

"Yo, Chrome!"

"What do you guys want?" Chrome asked softly.

"There is a family meeting at Tsuna's place; we were hoping you will come!"

"Is there something happen to the boss?" Chrome asked in concern.

"Well, the kid didn't tell us anything yet!" The baseball star said. "The kid just tells us to get all the guardians by noon."

"I'm sorry! I cannot go for the meeting!"Chrome bowed.

"But why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Mukuro-sama entrusts me to take care of Ken and Chikusa, so I can't go." Chrome explained.

"But we are extremely sincerely asking you!" The boxer exclaimed.

"Sorry, send my regards to the boss!" Chrome bowed again and headed into the hideout.

"Damn that girl! I swear I will blast them off to Vendicare Prison if they want to be with that Mukuro bastard!" Gokudera shouted as he clenched his fists.

"No choice then. It can't be helped!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"ALRIGHT! LET GO TO OUR NEXT DESTINATION!" Ryohei yelled in excitement.

Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera shot him a glare.

* * *

"Well…we are here!" Yamamoto said to the rest as they reached the Namimori middle school

"Lambo-san is hungry!" Lambo cried as he was on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"You just eat 10 set of takoyaki, stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"It is none of your business, Stupidera!" Lambo yelled back.

"Maa maa, I will buy you takoyaki after this, Okay?" Yamamoto comforted the lightning guardian, who nodded.

Gokudera could not believe his luck. They were just on their way to find Hibari when they bumped into the stupid cow. Then the stupid cow followed them and bugging them to buy takoyaki for him just because he was hungry. Worst of all, he had to use the money he was going to buy a gift for his precious Juudaime to wish for his recovery to pay for the takoyaki the stupid cow have eaten!

And now, he is hungry again for crying out loud. The bomber wondered why god brought the stupid cow into this world in the first place. He was childish, stupid, annoying brat who just gave nothing but trouble. Gokudera swore he would one day get rid the stupid cow for the sake of Juudaime, and himself as well.

"Now, where is Hibari?" Ryohei looked around for any signs of Hibari.

"Che, he is probably in somewhere sleeping!" Gokudera said.

"What are you doing here?"

They turned their heads and saw Hibari, walking toward them.

_Speak of the devil_. The trio thought excluding Lambo, who was already sleeping.

"Trespassing without any valid reason is against the school rule; I will bite you to death!" Hibari said in a harsh, cold voice and with his tonfas out.

"What was that?" Gokudera growled in anger.

"Maa maa, Gokudera." The baseball star tried to calm the bomber before he continued. "Hibari, we were wondering if you will go attending the family meeting at Tsu-"

"I have no interest about that herbivore's business!" Hibari stated, obviously looking bored. "He is an eyesore, just like you guys!"

"WHAT?" Gokudera snapped.

"What is with the attitude?" Ryohei has snapped as well. "I'm extreme piss off!"

"Maa maa, calm down." Yamamoto tried to hold the two very mad sun and storm guardians from attacking Hibari.

"Actually the kid told us to meet at Tsuna's house for the meeting!" Yamamoto answered.

Hibari raised an eyebrow before his bored expression changes into an exciting one.

"The infant?"

"Yup!"

"I will consider about it. Now leave before I bite you to death!" Hibari shot a glare at them and raised his tonfas.

"Right, right, we will be on our way. See you later, Hibari!" Yamamoto laughed before he basically dragged the two guardians, whom were still angry at the school prefect, to Tsuna's house.

* * *

_5 minutes before Yamamoto's group arrive at Sawada residence._

"Hmmm…morning already?" A voice rose up the room. Tsuna woke up and he looked at the clock.

"EHHHH! That late already?" Tsuna whined in horror.

_Oh crap! Reborn is going to kill me!_

"Eh?" Tsuna took a second to realise that Reborn was not in the room, it was strange that Reborn does not come and wake him up like he usually does, preparing to use some kind of punishment to torture him. Furthermore he had a weird dream about hearing a voice and something about fighting a group of delinquents in the mall.

_What a day to start_. He thought as he sleepily stretched his limbs and gotten out of bed.

Then Tsuna noticed his hair have gotten longer. The brunette reminded himself to get haircut. He then felt his shirt shrank and his pant become loose as it kept dropping off. He reminded himself once again to buy smaller size attire.

Tsuna felt his chest become heavy as he wondered if Reborn had put or added something heavy to his body. His hand shifted and made in contact with his chest, it was big, soft and bouncy.

"Like a woman's breast!" Tsuna said to himself.

_EHHHHH!_

Tsuna paused for a while and blinked a few times, hoping that this was all a dream. Sadly, the Vongola Decimo crushed the idea as he kept touching his newly developed breast. Tsuna froze when he put his hand into his underwear.

_T-TH-THERE IS NOTHING THERE!_

Tsuna immediately went to process the whole event into his mind and he finally realise that he has become…has become a…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Well…Chrome is unable to attend and Hibari say he will consider coming. That all!" Yamamoto told reborn everything.

"Hmm…we can't do anything about them!" Reborn commented. "Anyway, nice work! Especially Yamamoto!"

"Haahaa, it was nothing!" Yamamoto smiled as he put his hands on the back of his head while Ryohei nodded "Extremely good job!"

"Tch! That baseball idiot steals all the credit!" Gokudera was jealous that Yamamoto was being praised but thankfully, Juudaime wasn't there to see it.

Gokudera's eyes widen. He had forgotten his sole purpose of gathering the guardians.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera asked Reborn "Is Juudaime alright?"

Reborn pointed his finger upward in silence.

"It can't be…Juudaime…Juudaime…" Gokudera grasped as he kneeled on the floor.

"Kid, is Tsuna really…?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course not! Why do you think that?" Reborn replied.

"Then where is he?" Ryohei asked, who still have no clue what was going on.

"He is at his room, sleeping!"

"Haahaa… that a re-"

"**AGHHHHHHHH!**"

A loud scream shook the whole house even before Yamamoto could finish his sentence.

"And now he is awake!" Reborn stated while walking at a pace to his couch in the living room.

"Juudaime/ Tsuna/ Sawada!" They all called out as they ran up to Tsuna's room.

However, when they reached the stairs, they stumbled across a girl who was speeding down the stairs.

"REBORN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" The girl shouted as she reached the living room.

"Oi, Tsuna, you are finally awake!" Reborn was enjoying his espresso in his couch.

The trio observed the girl that revealed to be Tsuna. She has long chestnut hair that reached her chest, her lips was small and tender. (Take reference from a younger Nana, Tsuna's mother.) Her slender body was easily shown as her boy attire was too loose for her to wear. To the other, Tsuna just looked like any ordinary girl.

"Reborn, what kind of sick joke are you trying to pull?" Tsuna frowned at reborn, who was still enjoying his espresso.

Tsuna's guardians were all too shocked or stunned by Tsuna's appearance. They thought Tsuna was cute, but never this cute before as a GIRL. They just stood there; their eyes were on Tsuna as she argued with Reborn. Finally, Yamamoto stepped forward and breaks the silence.

"Tsuna, is that you?"

Tsuna stopped her argument with Reborn and turn her head around, she froze.

"Y-Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun and Onii-san?" She nervously spells out their names.

"Reborn…"

"They are here because of the emergency family meeting!" Reborn stated calmly.

"HIIIIEEE! What are you talking about, Reborn?" Tsuna asked her tutor, who still drinking his espresso. "Reborn, change me back, change me back!"

Reborn raised his eyebrows and said "How I'm going to change you back since I'm not responsible for this act, Dame-Tsuna? Beside, I'm a hitman, not a scientist. I can't help you in any way."

"Don't joke with me, Reborn. Change me back-"

"Reborn is right!"

All eyes shifted to a man, wearing coalminer attire, sitting at the corner.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked in surprise and confusion, wondering why her dad was here.

"Everyone, please take a seat!" Iemitsu said. Tsuna and her 3 guardians took their seats, with their eyes lock on Tsuna.

"First of all, I thank Reborn for able to summon this meeting in such hurry and lure Nana and the others away."

"Piece of cake!" Reborn smirked.

"What are you guys talking about, dad?" Tsuna was getting more confused.

Iemitsu hesitated a while before he continued. "Tsuna…you are a girl!"

"Dad, I know that! Reborn change me!"

"No, what I mean is, you are originally born as a girl!"

"WHAT! What do you mean by that?" Tsuna shouted as she trying to understand what her father had said.

Iemitsu let out a sign before he speaks "When Nana gave birth to you, I was the happiest man on earth. However, as I was the head of the CEDEF, I tend to have lots of rivals. But I wasn't worry as no one dares to mess with the Vongola. When the news reaches the hand of a rival mafia, they sent an assassin to kill you. But they give the assassin the wrong potion and he injected you with some kind of gender changes potion, which changes you from a girl into a boy. Since then, I tried to find a cure or method to reverse the effect, but no valid. We had no choice but to let you live as a boy but I always hoped that you will return to normal one day."

"But why am I now turning back? Didn't you say there is no cure or method to change this?" Tsuna cried out.

"It is all thank to the Vongola rings!" Reborn pointed to the sky Vongola ring hanging on Tsuna's neck.

"Huh?"

"The Vongola rings" Reborn explained. "There are rumours state the Vongola rings have the power to cure or neutralise any effects on its wielders. However, they must be approved by the Vongola itself."

"The Vongola itself…Reborn-san, you mean…" Gokudera spoke.

"Yeah. Vongola Primo and its successors." Reborn answered.

"Reborn, what does the Vongola bosses had to do with this?" Tsuna asked, who has calm down a little.

"Do you remember the fight in the mall?" Reborn asked Tsuna, who nodded. Yamamoto and Ryohei thought of that scene where Tsuna kicked those delinquents' butts.

"That fighting style you fought against the delinquents was developed by the Vongola Ottavo, Daniela. It was a fighting style that only suitable for women, men whose try to learn the technique will die in 3 day!" Reborn explained.

"EHHHH! But why?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That why I say you are Dame Tsuna!" Reborn signed. "You inheritances Ottavo's fighting technique because she knowledge you as a fellow Vongola boss and as a female as well."

"As expected from Juudaime!" Gokudera said in high hope.

"Nice one, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"But I 'm a girl now…" Tsuna lower her head and soften her voice.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders Tsuna looked up. It was Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, no matter you are a boy or girl, we will always be friends!"

"Baseball idiot is right! Juudaime, I have a new found respect for you. Okay, from now onward, I shall call you _Princess_." Gokudera bowed.

_What is with the change of name? Princess?_

"OHHHH! Sawada, you extremely look like a girl, join the boxing club!" Ryohei yelled.

_EH? He had no idea what is this about?_

"Tsunami, I will be leaving now!"

"Huh? Dad?" Tsuna called out.

"That your name that I plan to name you" Iemitsu said before leaving through the door. "Goodbye Tsunami, my little Kawaii daughter. Say Hi for your mother for me!"

(I change the name because Tsuna is a girl now.)

_He just left like that._ Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Reborn, what am I going to do now? I don't anything about being a girl!" Tsunami turned to Reborn.

"Easy, you will learn everything from this expert" Reborn snapped his fingers as a figure approaching.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Aneki!" Gokudera grasped, he grabbed his stomach in violently as he collapsed on the floor.

Yamamoto laughed while Ryohei kept shouting "Extreme!"

"Come on, there is no time to waste. I will teach you everything about love" Bianchi grabbed Tsunami's shirt and dragged her to her room.

Reborn smirked as he watched. _This is going to be interesting from now onward._

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Learning to be a girl.


	4. Learning to be a girl

**CHap 4 is up. I put alot of effort. OH..I was wondering if I should do the TYL arc plot or not. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4:

Learning to be a girl

"Listen Tsunami, A girl must know how to dress herself properly." Bianchi said.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me, Tsunami. If you don't know how to dress properly, how are you going to attracts men from various mafias to form alliance with the Vongola?" Bianchi asked.

"EHHH!" Tsunami gasped in surprise.

_I'm going be marry to other MEN that I didn't know?_ The thought of it made Tsunami wanted to puke everything she ate.

"Now let get back to the topic, Tsunami." Bianchi continued. "I'm going to test you on your taste on woman clothing."

"Test me on my taste on woman clothing?" Tsunami repeated what the Poison Scorpion had said.

"That right! You are going to buy 3 sets of clothing. 1st is your undergarment, 2nd is casual wear and lastly is formal wear." Bianchi stated.

"No way, I'm not going to buy some…" Tsunami paused as she saw Bianchi holding a poison cooking in her hand.

"What was that you are going to say?" Bianchi threatened.

"I mean I'm so excited to buy my first girl clothes!" Tsunami sweat dropped as the last thing she wanted was to let Bianchi to lose her cool. She really couldn't imagine the worst if that happen.

"But I can't go out like this" Tsunami pointed to her boyish clothes, which were too inappropriate for her to wear.

"Hmm…you are right. But we don't have any more girls clothing." Bianchi folded her arms, trying to think for a solution.

Tsunami was going to say something but a new voice interrupted her.

"Don't tell me you are going to say forget about all this and rest for the day?" The voice said.

"Yeah. That right." Tsunami nodded happily but she suddenly stopped.

_EHH? How does he know what am I going to say? And this voice, there is only 1 person with this voice, which is…!_

"REBORN!" Tsunami called as she looked at the hitman, who dressed himself as some sort of fairy, started to descend from the ceiling.

"I'm fairy godmother Reborn and was just passing the area. What seem to be the problem?" He asked.

"No problem at all!" Tsunami yelled.

"We need female clothes for Tsunami!" Bianchi exclaimed.

"Okay! Here you go!" Reborn quickly passed a set of clothes to Bianchi, who said "Ohh! Reborn, you are so wonderful!"

"Now…" Bianchi tilted her head and slowly approaching the Vongola Decimo. "Let get rid of those rag from your body."

Tsunami slowly backed away till she reaches a dead end. She shifted her eyes to Reborn for a second and found out that he is smirking.

Tsunami swore that Reborn would get it one day, maybe not in this life but the next life. Her eyes turned back to Bianchi, who was still approaching with the clothes on her hands.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle!" Bianchi said.

A loud shriek could be heard from the room.

* * *

_At the same time…_

Gokudera Hayato, the self-proclaimed Vongola 10th right-hand man, was resting on the couch after receiving a sudden attack from Bianchi. He was thinking how is he going adjusts to the fact that his boss was a girl all along, in fact a cute one as well.

Suddenly, his intuition was tingling and Gokudera realised that his boss was in trouble. He forced himself to get out of the couch but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, you are in no condition to move." Yamamoto explained.

"Let me go! _Princess_ is in trouble, I must go save her!" Gokudera push Yamamoto away and ran up to Tsunami's room. The baseball star had no choice but to follow the bomber.

As they approached Tsunami's room, screams and shouts could be heard. Gokudera rush to the door but found that it was locked.

"_Princess_, _princess_! Are you alright?" Gokudera pounded on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gokudera grabbed the person's shoulders, thinking that it was the Princess.

"_Princess_!" Gokudera called out.

However to his horror, he realised that the person he grabbed was not Tsunami, it was Bianchi.

"You are too noisy, Hayato!" Bianchi said softly while touched his cheek.

"Ahhh!" Gokudera said his last word as he fell onto the floor, motionless.

"Gokudera-kun" Tsunami cried out.

"Oi, Gokudera! Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Yamamoto asked, does not realise what really happened.

_Yamamoto thought Gokudera-kun is sleeping?_

Tsunami rushed out of her room to Gokudera side. She was wearing a white polo, a red miniskirt and black stocking on her long, slender legs. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail, with a small red ribbon attached to.

Yamamoto blushed at the sight of Tsunami, he never expected Tsunami to be this cute.

"Yamamoto"

"Huh?" Yamamoto breaks off from his thought and looked at Tsunami, who had a puzzle expression on her.

"Why is your face so red? Are you having a fever?" Tsunami asked.

Yamamoto shook his head, telling her it was not a fever. Tsunami then asked her rain guardian to carry the unconscious Gokudera to her room.

"There is no need to" Bianchi walked over and carried Gokudera. Gokudera regained conscious but when he saw Bianchi by his side, he fainted immediately.

"Don't worry about Hayato! He will be fine after he drink my specialty soup." Bianchi added. "Remember to be back by dinner time to pass the test."

_She did it on purpose._ Tsunami thought as she saw Bianchi disappeared with the bomber.

"Y-Yamamoto, can you accompany me to the mall? I need to buy some clothes." Tsunami asked, shyly. She does not want to go alone in her new form, it would be too embarrass for her.

"Sure, why not?" Yamamoto put his hands at the back of his head.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto!" Tsunami said with a huge smile on her face.

"N-No problem, let go then." Yamamoto laughed as they headed to the mall.

* * *

"What do you want to buy first, Tsunami?" Yamamoto asked.

"Umm…Underwear" Tsunami said softly in embarrassment.

"Right…there we are" Yamamoto stuttered as they walked into a department store.

"Wow, there is a lot to choose from" Tsunami said.

"Excuse miss, how may I help you?" A clerk came forward.

"Uhh…I will like to buy a bra…" Tsunami answered.

"May I please know your size?

"Um…34C" Tsunami felt relief as for once she was glad that Bianchi had measured her, although by force.

"Hai…Please wait here for a while I recommend some of our bras that suit your liking." The clerk asked politely.

After several hours of searching, choosing and wearing, Tsunami has finally chosen the 3 types of clothing that Bianchi requested.

"Thank you for shopping with us! Please come again!" The clerk bowed as the Vongola Decimo and her rain guardian left the store.

"I never thought that shopping will be this tiring" Tsunami signed as they decided to rest for a bit.

"Don't worry, Tsunami, you will get used to it." Yamamoto comforted her.

"Yeah. Yamamoto, can you look after my stuff for me?" Tsunami asked.

"Why?" Yamamoto looked puzzled.

Tsunami hesitated before answering. "I need to go to the bathroom"

"Haahaa…I see, I see." Yamamoto smiled.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto"

"Take your time, Tsunami!" The baseball star called out.

It was easy to find the bathroom, but for Tsunami, who had been a boy for 15 years, it was not easy to enter the girl bathroom. It took her half an hour to muster her courage to go in, and it took another half hour to finish the matter as she had no idea how to do it, it was her 1st time.

_Being a girl, this is the hardest._ Tsunami signed as she walked out the bathroom. She passed by a group of thugs that were smoking.

"Hey, hey, check her out, she is cute" one of the thug said.

"Yeah, what a cutie!" the other one agreed.

It felt very weird and scared to be watched by men, she already had enough trouble for the day. The now female Vongola Decimo decided to get away from them and meet with Yamamoto as soon as possible.

"Hey, cutie over here"

_Just ignore them! Just ignore them!_ Tsunami increased her pace.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Tsunami's arm and pull her back. It was one of the thugs.

"What the rush?"

"Stay and play with us!"

Tsunami saw there were lust in their eyes, she blinked a few times in confusion and she realised that she was going to be rape.

She immediately reached into her pocket but she forgot to bring her dying will pills and gloves along. Tsunami remembered the Ottavo's technique; she then threw a punch to the capturer that was closer to her, but her capturer easily caught it.

_What? It didn't work_?

"Trying to fight us, huh?" The thugs laughed as Tsunami was thrown to the ground.

Tsunami shivered in fear as her attack was totally useless against them. She could not believe that she was going to be raped on the 1st day she became a girl. She prayed that Yamamoto or someone would help her.

"Don't worry, we will be gentle!" The thugs laughed as they were getting closer to Tsunami.

Suddenly, a flying kick sent one of the thugs crashed into the wall. Tsunami's eyes widen as her saviour came into view, it was Gokudera.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt the _Princess_!" Gokudera warned.

"Damn you, you will pay for this." The thugs said as some of them took out guns while other took out long steel bars or daggers.

"HIIEEE! They got weapons!" Tsunami squealed in horror.

"Don't worry, _Princess_. I will finish this in an instant." Gokudera reached to his jacket to get his dynamites but he found nothing. He realised he forgotten to refill his dynamite supply when he rushed out of the house to search for Tsunami.

"_Princess_, please run away while I distract them." The bomber said calmly.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? They got GUNS!" Tsunami exclaimed. "I'm not going to leave you here."

"_Princess_…" Gokudera looked in her eyes, which were filled with determination.

"Go to hell, scumbag!" One of the thugs pointed his gun at Gokudera, who spread his arms to protect Tsunami. Both of them closed their eyes and waited the sound of the gun being fired, however they heard screams and the sound of metals clashing together.

Both Tsunami and Gokudera opened their eyes and saw Yamamoto holding his sword and already successful knocked out one of them.

"Yo, did I missing anything?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yamamoto!" Tsunami exclaimed in joy.

"Gokudera, protect Tsunami!" Yamamoto said.

"I will protect _Princess _with my life." Gokudera clenched his fist as promise.

Yamamoto just smiled before he turned to the group of thugs.

"I will not forgive anyone that hurt Tsunami!" Yamamoto's expression turned serious as he charged to the thugs.

"Damn you!" The thugs fired their guns which Yamamoto dodged easily.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, Stance 8: Pelting Rain" Yamamoto used his sword to swing around the thugs, sending them flying to the ground. Another thug sneaked behind him, tried to attack but the rain guardian dodged and lunged at the thug.

Yamamoto approached the thug, swung his sword. The thug acts on instinct, used his steel bar to block it, but was surprised when he saw the sword disappeared from Yamamoto's hand.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, Stance 5: Early Summer Rain." The sword reappeared on Yamamoto's hand and he swung at the thug as he was caught off guard. The thug was knocked unconscious before he knew what had hit him.

"Damn it, who is that guy?" One of the thugs said.

"Don't be scared. There is only one person; we can take care of him if we charge together." Another said.

"Yeah. There is so many of us here, he can't take us all." The rest of the thugs prepared themselves to take on Yamamoto.

"Bring it on!" Yamamoto raised his sword, ready to take them on as well.

There was silence between the Yamamoto and the thugs, each waiting for other to make the first move.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no dainaku shounaku name ga li…"_

_Isn't that is our school anthem?_ Tsunami wondered.

A little yellow bird flew around them a few times before it flew to the exit where there stood a man they all feared.

"Hibari-san" Tsunami yelled.

"Shit! Is Hibari!" One of the thugs shouted in fear.

"No good, run for it" The thugs took a step back.

"Those who make a ruckus in the mall will be bitten to death!" Hibari said coldly, raised his tonfas and lunged toward the thugs.

After a few minutes, all the thugs were all either defeated or ran away.

"Thank for the help, Hibari!" Yamamoto thanked him.

"You guys are in the way!" Hibari shot a glare at Tsunami.

"Are you cosplaying, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari's eyes narrowed.

Gokudera clenched his fist into a ball; he said "Want to fight?"

"That because Tsuna is a girl now" A voice came from the sky. The four of them instantly jerked their heads up.

"Reborn!" Tsunami yelled as Reborn was held on a Leon parachute, slowly descending to the ground.

"Infant, it doesn't matter to me whether the herbivore is a boy or girl, but they have disturbed the peace of Namimori .For this reason, they will be bitten to death" Hibari said as he raised his tonfas.

"Matte Hibari" Reborn landed on Tsunami's head. "Before you bite them to death, wanna heard a story?"

"Wao!" Hibari said after hearing Reborn's story. "That is interesting"

"Sawada Tsunami, I will be looking forward to our battle!" The school prefect smirked before he left, accompany by Hibird.

"Reborn! What did you say to him?" Tsunami frowned a bit.

"I told him the same story about you as I told Kyuudaime!"

"WHAT! You told Kyuudaime about me! Then what do he said?"

"Read the letter!" Reborn gave Tsunami a letter with dying will flame on it.

Tsunami opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Vongola Decimo,_

_I was glad that you changes back into a girl when Reborn told me everything. Please do not be alarm; I had known your truth gender since you was born. I may not understand how you feel right now, but please do not be disheartened as you will find your own path when the time had come._

_P.S: Congratulation on your inheritance from Ottavo. I'm sure that Reborn will train you into a fine lady like her._

_Your sincerely, _

_Vongola Nono._

"NO WAY!" Tsunami squealed as she turned to the Arcobaleno. "Reborn, please tell me this isn't real."

"You can't escape your fate, Dame-Tsuna-mi" Reborn simply replied.

Tsunami signed and suddenly remembers her guardians, she turned to them.

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto for saving me" Tsunami thanked them.

"It is my duty to serve you, _Princess_." Gokudera said proudly.

"No problem, Tsunami" Yamamoto said.

Tsunami noticed Yamamoto's arm was bleeding, she rushed to his side.

"Yamamoto, you are bleeding" Tsunami said, worried about him.

"I'm fine, it is just only a few scratches" the baseball star laughed, trying to reassure Tsunami not to worry.

"Stay still" Tsunami said as she tried to bandage Yamamoto's wound. Yamamoto was having a nosebleed as he was so close to Tsunami's cute face.

"Ah…Yamamoto, you have a nosebleed." Tsunami said in alarm as she took a handkerchief to wipe off the blood from his nose.

Yamamoto was blushing while Gokudera was about to explode when he saw Yamamoto was getting to close to Tsunami.

"Oi, Tsunami. Aren't you forgetting something?" Reborn asked.

Tsunami pondered over her thought and then realise that she had forgotten her stuffs.

"Yamamoto, where did you put my bags?"

"Oh…I think I left it at the bench near the department store"

"Gokudera- kun, Yamamoto, let go!" Tsunami grabbed both her storm and rain guardian's arm and ran to her destination.

* * *

"Thank god"

Luckily for Tsunami, the bags were still there. If she failed the task, who knows what Bianchi might to do her.

"Tsunami, there is still some time left, you have any place you wanna go?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsunami's stomach let out a low rumble sound as soon as Yamamoto finished with his sentence.

"Let-let finds a place to eat!" Tsunami's face was blushing in embarrassment.

"Hai, _Princess_!" Gokudera was in high spirit while Yamamoto laughed.

As Tsunami and her guardians were searching for a place to eat, they passed by a cake shop where they meet two familiar figures.

"Ah! Is Kyoko-chan and Haru!" Tsunami squeaked in surprise as she never imagined she would meet them in this circumstance (where Tsuna is a girl.)

Tsunami's squeak has managed to catch the girls' attention.

"Hey! Isn't that Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, let go say hi to them" Haru suggested. Kyoko agreed with her.

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsunami turned her head around and found out Kyoko and Haru were in front of her.

"Huh? Since when your hair grows so long, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko questioned.

"And why did you wear a skirt?" Haru asked.

"Umm…I…I'm…"Tsunami was trying to think of something to answer their questions.

"How dare you question the _princess_ about her skirt? You stupid woman." Gokudera shouted.

"Hahi? Haru is not a stupid woman." Haru yelled back.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. We need to find a place to eat as Tsunami is hungry" Yamamoto said.

"Tsunami?" Both Kyoko and Haru tilted their head. "Who is Tsunami?"

"Th-That will be me" Tsunami pointed to herself.

"Oh…I'm sorry for mistaken you for someone I know, but you really look like Tsuna-kun. Are you relating to him in anyway?" Kyoko asked politely.

Just before Tsunami opened her mouth, someone else took a step ahead of her.

"Tsunami is Tsuna's twin sister" Reborn appeared in between the Kyoko and Haru.

"Reborn!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san has a twin sister? How come Tsuna-san never mentions this before?" Haru was surprised by the statement.

"Tsuna want to give you a surprise as Tsunami just came back from Italy yesterday." Reborn explained.

"I never know Tsuna-kun was so good of giving people surprises." Kyoko smiled.

"Where is Tsuna-san now? I want to ask him about it" Haru asked.

"Tsuna had left a few days ago to follow his father footstep to become a miner. This is a picture he had sent me." Reborn shown them a photo of Iemitsu standing on the edge of a volcano, along with Basil, who wearing a mask that resembles Tsuna.

_What the hell is that?_ Tsunami twitched her eyebrows.

"Tsuna-san look so handsome, Haru is so proud of him." Haru squealed in happiness.

"Tsuna-kun must be happy to be able to follow his father!" Kyoko stated.

_I can't believe that Kyoko-chan and Haru buy that story. _Tsunami signed.

"Neh Tsunami-chan, since you are hungry, why don't you try the cake here?" Kyoko pointed to the cake shop beside her. "The cakes here are pretty good!"

"Umm…okay!" Tsunami nodded before she was dragged by Kyoko and Haru. The rest followed behind.

"There strawberry cake is the best." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, but Haru like the chocolate cake better. Tsunami-chan, wanna try?" Haru recommended.

"Sure…"Tsunami said. She knew nothing about cakes .Well, to her, cake is just cake. However, Kyoko and Haru's obsession for cakes really kind of scared her.

"So Tsunami-chan, why did you go to Italy?" Kyoko asked as she put down the strawberry cake.

"I go to there for my studies." Tsunami replied as she eats her strawberry cake but she felt someone was staring as her. It was Haru.

"Haru-chan, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Tsunami said out nervously. _Has Haru find out about me?_

"Tsunami-chan…" Haru was leaning her head closer to Tsunami.

"Y-Yeah?" Tsunami sweat dropped.

"You are…so cute" Haru hugged Tsunami.

"EHHH!" The Vongola Decimo struggled to get out of Haru's embrace.

"I can't help it. Tsunami is so cute and her cheek felt so soft and smooth like Tsuna-san." Haru rubbed her cheek against Tsunami. Kyoko giggle at the scene.

"Of course .Tsunami and Tsuna are twins" Yamamoto chuckled as he put his arm around Tsunami.

"Don't get so close to _Princess_, stupid woman. You too, baseball idiot." Gokudera yelled as he tried to get Haru away from Tsunami.

Reborn just stay in his seat and eating his coffee flavour cake, watching the entire scene.

_You still had a long way to success, Tsunami._ Reborn thought.

* * *

"Then, see you later, Tsunami-chan"

"Bye, Tsunami-chan"

"Yeah. Bye" Tsunami waved her hand as she bid farewell to both Kyoko and Haru. Reborn had disappeared again before they realised it.

"Man… that was tiring, especially with Haru." Tsunami whined.

"That stupid woman, getting all clinching with _Princess. _Don't worry _Princess_, the next time I will personally annihilate her." Gokudera clenched his fist tightly.

"No need to, Gokudera-kun" Tsunami said.

"Haahaa… that was fun!" Yamamoto put his hands behind the back of his head.

"Shut up, Baseball idiot. Why are you here anyway?" The bomber asked.

"Well I'm accompanying Tsunami home for her safely." Yamamoto's eyes were on Tsunami.

"There is no need to since you had failed to protect her in the mall. It is my turn now to protect _Princess _as I'm the right-hand man."

"But in the mall, I was the one protecting her because you run out of your fireworks." Yamamoto added.

"Why you bastard..." Gokudera growled.

"Enough, you guys. Please don't make any more trouble anymore, I had enough for today." Tsunami begged.

Both of her guardians nodded and stay silence until they reach Tsunami's house.

"I'm home!" Tsunami yelled into the house before coming in.

"Welcome, Tsunami!" Bianchi come out from the kitchen.

"Aneki!" Gokedera's face turns pale and fainted at the sight of his sister.

"Bianchi!"

"Let see what you had brought" Bianchi checked through the items Tsunami had brought at the mall.

"Well done. It seems your woman's intuition has been awakened" Bianchi grinned.

"Where mom?" Tsunami asked as Nana usually came and greeted her when she returns home.

"Mama is on a cruise ship with Fuuta and Iemitsu" Reborn came out of the kitchen.

"EHHHH!" Tsunami shouted. _How long will they be going anyway?_

"They will be back till the end of summer vacation." Reborn answered as he read his student's mind.

"Don't read other people's mind without permission" Tsunami glared at the hitman.

"Yamamoto, have you brought the thing that I ask?" Reborn asked the baseball star.

"Hai, there you go" Yamamoto hand to Reborn a bag of sushi.

_What is going?_ Tsunami wondered.

"I know you all must be hungry, so I have prepared a feast for you guys." Bianchi showed them a table full of poison cooking dishes.

"HIIIIEEE! This all poison cooking" Tsuna screamed in horror.

"Don't waste Bianchi's effort!" Reborn said.

"Then why are you having sushi?" Tsunami pointed to the plate of sushi that Reborn placed in front of him.

"I'm on a diet!" Reborn simply said.

"Lambo-san is hungry," Lambo seen the plate of sushi, he lunged forward. "Sushi belong to Lambo-san"

"Get your own, stupid cow" Reborn said as Leon turned into a hammock onto his hand, he swung the hammock at Lambo which sent him fly through the window.

"Lambo!"

"That kid is teaching Lambo how to play baseball, how cute." Yamamoto mumbled to nobody in particular.

_Yamamoto still thinks everything is a game_. Tsunami signed.

"Just enjoy the feast, Dame-Tsunami" Reborn said while he was enjoying the sushi.

Tsunami whined in fear as Bianchi was getting closer with a plate of her poison cooking while Yamamoto just smiled.

"Now, enjoy the feast" Bianchi said as she shoved the dish into Tsunami's mouth.

A loud scream echoed within the Tsunami's house that night.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Cooking lesson.


	5. Cooking lesson!

**Sry for the long delay, chap 5 is up. **

**I hav been trying my best to correct those grammer errors , so if still any one that is left out...hope you can understand...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5:**

Cooking lesson

"Tsunami!"

"Oi, Tsunami!" Reborn called.

"…I can't eat anymore…" Tsunami groaned in her sleep as she turned her head away from the baby.

"Wake up, you bonehead!" Reborn jumped and kicks Tsunami on the head, causing her to fall off the bed.

"Reborn, what is that for?" Tsunami whined at Reborn.

"You have been asleep for one whole day." Reborn replied.

"EHHH! How did that happen?"

"You ate Bianchi's poison cooking the day before!"

"HHIIIEEE!" Tsunami's mind traces back to the day where she was forced to eat Bianchi's feast.

"Relax, I asked Dr. Shamal to come to cure you."

Tsunami sweat dropped as she feared the perverted doctor mights do something to her if he found out of her truth identity. "Then did he do anything to me?"

"Don't worry. I just told him to subscribe some medicines to cure your poisoning. He didn't know a thing about you." Reborn answered.

Tsunami felt a moment of relief until Reborn spoke again. "Now let proceed with the lesson."

"EHHH! What lesson?" Tsunami questioned the Arcobaleno.

"Lesson on becoming a girl" Reborn said "Bianchi is waiting at the kitchen."

"B-But I…"

"You're going to be late, Dame-Tsunami" Reborn kicked Tsunami right on her back, causing her to fly to the stair and started to roll down the stair.

"Itai…" Tsunami rubbed her back and head as she landed, hoping to cease the pain. _Reborn is still the same, whether I'm a boy or girl. _She thought.

"You're finally here" Tsunami tilted her head and saw Bianchi, leaning on the wall, waiting for her.

"What is it, Bianchi?" The brunette asked.

"We will now proceed with lesson number 2 for today" Bianchi said.

"Which is?" Tsunami asked.

"Cooking lesson!" Bianchi answered calmly.

"EEEHHHH!" Tsunami gasped in surprise (as well as horror) that she will learn to cook. Tsunami recollected the time when she was in elementary (when she is a boy); she was instructed by the teacher to make a bento set for mother day. However being no-good, she ruined it by adding oil instead of water into the rice cooker. As a result, a fire broke out and nearly destroyed the whole school. After that incident, she never touches or talks anything about cooking again.

"But I suck at cooking!" Tsunami squealed.

"Don't worry! By today, your skills will be as good as those world-class chefs." Bianchi suddenly released her aura in determination clenched her fists as promise.

_I can't talk back! _Tsunami thought as she stared at Bianchi in silence, completely overwhelmed by Bianchi's determination.

"I want you to go upstairs and change now, I have some errands I want you to do." Bianchi instructed the burette.

Tsunami has no choice but to follow Bianchi's order. _Why me?_ Tsunami signed as she dragged her feet into her room.

Minutes later, Tsunami emerged from her room, wearing a white scoop neck tee and a pink mini skirt with a rose design attached on it. Tsunami stopped on her track and gave her thought for a while, all this would not be happening if she was not the Vongola Tenth in the first place. Then she could not have found her truth gender and would be kept in the dark for the rest of her life. _God really like to make fun of my life, huh?_ Tsunami smiled at the thought.

"Is that so?" Reborn suddenly said, standing behind her.

Tsunami startled out of her thoughts that she lost her footing and fell down the stair with a loud shriek.

"REBORN! Don't sneak up and scare me like that!" Tsunami yelled while Reborn slowly walked down the stair.

"I didn't sneak up on you, Dame-Tsunami. I'm just answering your question." Reborn answered as he walked up to Tsunami, who was still lying on the floor.

"And please respect other people's privacy. NO reading other people's thought!" Tsunami added. Reborn just smirked under his fedora which made Tsunami wondered when she will be free from the Spartan tutor from hell.

"Not in this life time" Reborn answered.

"Reborn!" Tsunami shot a glare at the baby. Reborn ignored his student's glare and walked to Bianchi, who was at the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Then, Tsunami saw Reborn was muttering to Bianchi about something.

_What on earth could they be talking about?_

"TSUNA!" Tsunami thought that something soft and warm had hit (or land on) her head. Feeling curious, she moved her eyes up and realised that it was Lambo.

"Lambo!"

"Tsuna! Lambo-san is bored, play with Lambo-san" Lambo said.

"Lambo, I'm sorry. I have no time to play with you now." Tsunami answered gently.

"Lambo-san doesn't care! Play with Lambo-san now!" Lambo cried while pulling Tsunami's hair.

"Ouch! Lambo, stop it!" Tsunami tried to coax Lambo from pulling her hair but no avail.

"It's pathetic that a mafia boss had trouble of dealing with a weakling likes him." Reborn commented with a sign.

Tsunami wanted to say something but was interrupted by Lambo, who was still angry with Reborn because of the incident the day before.

"Reborn, you're going to pay for stealing Lambo-san's sushi." Lambo point a finger at Reborn.

"Tsunami, this is your next task" Reborn said, clearly ignored Lambo. The cow kid was even angrier as Reborn always ignored him.

"Gotta…stay…calm." Lambo reminded himself. Tsunami could not help but felt sorry for the 5 years old; she could understand how Lambo felt. Being abused by Reborn, it was the worst of the worst.

Reborn turned his back, calling Bianchi out. Lambo seen this as an opportunity to teach that Reborn a lesson. He lunged towards Reborn, holding 2 hand grenades in his hands.

"Die! Reborn!"

Reborn just stood still as Leon transformed into a baseball bat. "Lambo!" Tsunami could only watched as Reborn swung the bat into Lambo's face, which cause Lambo to fly through the window and disappeared into the sky, followed by an explosion.

"That is a home run!" Reborn said in his care free tone.

"Reborn!" Tsunami shot a glance at the hitman, but was ignored once again.

"Tsunami, this is your task" Reborn said as Bianchi passed Tsunami a roll of paper.

Tsunami accidentally dropped the paper and the paper began to roll and roll until it reaches the front door.

"Reborn! What is this" Tsunami asked her tutor, who smile at her.

"This is a list of ingredients that we need you to buy for today lesson." Reborn replied.

"But look at the length of that list!" Tsunami pointed to the long list of paper that stretched through the entire hallway.

"We need a range of different ingredients to create different types of dishes." Reborn said before he hands Tsunami a card with Vongola crest imprinted in it.

"This is your credit card, a gift from Kyuudaime. All the expense will be funded by the Vongola until you have inherits the position from Kyuudaime."

Before the Vongola Decimo could protest, she was thrown out of the house, along with the list, by Reborn. His last words to her was "Come back before sunset." before closing the door.

Tsunami signed, she had no idea what to do. It will be her first time buying the ingredients for the cooking lesson conduct by Bianchi. Either way, it was going to be hell for her.

"Yo, Tsunami! What're you doing?" Tsunami tilted her head and saw her rain guardian, standing in front of her, wondering what was going on.

"Yamamoto!" Tsunami exclaimed. She was surprise to see him to be so early. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh…The kid called me and Gokudera here, saying that you need some help." Yamamoto explained.

"Where is Gokudera-kun?"

"He is right there…" Yamamoto pointed to an empty spot beside him. "That strange! He was there just now."

"Where did Gokudera-kun go?" Tsunami asked.

Yamamoto wraps his arms around Tsunami and pulls her closer to him.

"Haahaa…Don't worry, he is fine. He must be hiding from his sister, right?" Yamamoto said.

Tsunami looked at Yamamoto, who chuckled.

"Get your hands off the _Princess_."

Both Tsunami and Yamamoto turned their head around, wondering where it comes from. Then Tsunami notices there were some activities on the tree, she walked to the tree and looks up and find Gokudera there.

"Gokudera-kun, what're you doing up there" Tsunami asked the bomber, who was lying on the branches.

"_Princess_! I-I was just keeping a look out for anyone trying to harm you." Gokudera nervously said.

_He is obviously hiding from Bianchi!_ Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Oi, Gokudera. Are you playing the mafia version of hide and seek?" Yamamoto laughed. "That looks fun, let me join in."

_Yamamoto still thinks it is a game…_

"Shut up, you baseball idiot! I'm trying to protect the _Princess_ from harm." Gokudera yelled while still hanging on the branches.

"Maa maa, isn't the more the merrier?" Yamamoto answered while Gokudera shot a glare at him.

"G-Gokudera-kun, can you please come down from the tree first?" Tsunami asked politely. As on cue, Gokudera immediately climbed down from the tree and rushes to Tsunami side.

"Hai, _Princess_!" Gokudera salute to his boss.

"Tsunami, the kid says you need our help. What is it?" Yamamoto said.

"Reborn ask me to buy ingredients for today meal but I don't know what to do." Tsunami whined.

"Haahaa … that easy. I will help you. I often help my Pops buy fresh ingredients for Takezushi." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Really? Thank Yamamoto" Tsunami's mood brightened when Yamamoto offered her a hand.

"What're friends for?" Yamamoto put his arm onto Tsunami's shoulder while Gokudera was trying to suppress himself from exploding. He does not like that baseball idiot getting all the attention from the _Princess,_ so he had to step in.

"_Princess_, I know a place where you can buy the food you need." Gokudera exclaimed.

"Where is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami questioned.

"At 7-11!" Gokudera announced proudly.

There was a moment of silence between the trio after Gokudera said his answer. Tsunami was dumbfounded by the bomber's answer while Yamamoto was the first one that questioned Gokudera.

"Eh…Gokudera, I don't think 7-11 can be considered as a place for Tsunami to shop." The rain guardian rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nonsense! That is always where I go and had my meals, you baseball idiot!"

"Gokudera-kun, I think Yamamoto is right."

"WHAT!" Gokudera gasped in shock and surprise, he could not believe that the _Princess_ has sided with Yamamoto, he just could not believe… he just can't.

"You can't expect me to buy some instant noodles or junk foods. Reborn will definitely kill me." Tsunami explained. "Let just follow Yamamoto, okay? Gokudera-kun?"

"H-Hai, _Princess_" Gokudera said in defeat.

"Let go, Yamamoto" Tsunami said to Yamamoto as they walked to their destination while Gokudera was shooting glares at Yamamoto and muttering "Stupid baseball idiot" at the same time.

* * *

Yamamoto had led Tsunami and Gokudera to the Namimori shopping district, the town's busiest district; it was full of people since it was the summer vacation.

"I think is this way" Yamamoto said while trying to squeeze through the swarming crowd as Tsunami and Gokudera tried to follow him. However with the area filled with people, Tsunami gets push away from Yamamoto and Gokudera easily. As Tsunami trying to move forward, a hand grabs her and pulls her forward. She moves her head up and saw someone who she never expected to be.

"Mukuro!"

"Kufufu…well, well. Look like the Arcobaleno is telling the truth, the Vongola is a girl!"

"Mukuro, what do you want?" Tsunami asked nervously.

"What do I want, you ask?" Mukuro leans forward; making the brunette wonders what he was going to do. Mukuro stopped a few inches from Tsunami, their eyes meet for a while before Mukuro pushes Tsunami away as the dynamites explode when came in contact with the illusionist.

"_Princess_, are you alright?" Gokudera asks as he and Yamamoto arrived.

Before Tsunami could answer, an arm grabbed her waist and the other grabbed her wrist, which made her squeal in surprise.

"Kufufu…look like you miss, guardian of the storm, Gokudera Hayato." Mukuro smirked.

"You bastard! Are you after the _Princess_'s body again?" Gokudera holds his dynamites up, ready to blast that pineapple bastard to hell.

"Oh no. I've change my mind. I now _desire_ her body because… she is my toy." Mukuro smiles and licks Tsunami's ear, which cause tsunami to shiver.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera want to throw his dynamites but he hesitated as he might hurt the _Princess_.

"Well, this is troublesome." Mukuro releases Tsunami and immediately cast an illusion to avoid Gokudera's rocket bombs.

"Kufufu…look like you need to consider changing your guardian, Vongola. If not, you will be in danger like just now!"

"Damn you!" Gokudera threw another set of rocket bombs at him but was fool by his illusion.

"I've my fun today, it was pleasant" Mukuro reappeared on the roof of building. "I can't wait for the next one."

Gokudera growls while Tsunami just stares at her mist guardian.

"Farewell, Sawada Tsunami." Mukuro chuckled before he disappears in the mist.

"Tsunami, are you being violated in any way?" Gokudera asked in concern.

"No, I'm not" Tsunami's cheeks redden and remain silence.

"Are you sure, _Princess_? That pineapple bastard, how dare he does _that_ to the _Princess_" Gokudera clenches his fist. "I'm going to make him pay"

Tsunami smiled nervously when she notices there were a crowd of people surrounded them. Gokudera pull Tsunami behind him while Yamamoto was just standing there, smiling to himself.

Then, there were applause coming from the crowd as they cheered in excitement.

"Good job" A man put his thumb up.

"Nice trick"

"Cool"

"That pineapple man is so cool" A kid said.

Tsunami blinks a few times in confusion before she realise that they were referring to the fight with Mukuro just now. _They all thought is a play._

Gokudera growls while Yamamoto bowed back and thanks the crowd.

"Arigatou, Arigatou." Tsunami immediately grabs both Yamamoto and Gokudera and disappeared into the crowd before this get out of hand.

* * *

"Haahaa…that was fun"

"Shut up, you baseball freak." Gokudera growls at the baseball idol.

Tsunami signs at the two as they entered the Namimori supermarket, which Yamamoto recommended.

"Where can we find a trolley?" Tsunami muttered to nobody in particular.

"I'm already on it, _Princes_s" Gokudera said with a trolley in his hands.

_EH? That was fast!_

"So any idea what are we going to buy, Tsunami?" Yamamoto asked. Tsunami read the list for a second and pointed to the vegetable section.

"Haahaa…alright, we're going to buy vegetable." Yamamoto laughed as the trio made their way to the vegetable section.

It was hard for Tsunami to choose which kind of tomato and potato as she never does shopping before. Luckily, Yamamoto was there to help her while Gokudera was checking every tomato and potato to see whether they were poison or not. When the supermarket employees urge him to stop as he was destroying all the vegetables they have, Gokudera threaten to blow them up until Tsunami stopped him.

The trio then continued to the seafood section as Tsunami had to select 3 lobsters as instructed on the list. However as Tsunami was scared of lobster because of their pincers, Gokudera volunteers to help. What he did not expects that it took him half an hour to get the lobsters and getting pinch on the fingers countless of time.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, I forget about the clams. Can you help me to get it?" Tsunami asked.

"Hai, you can count on me, _princess_!" Gokudera dashed off before he was out of Tsunami's sight.

"Yamamoto, let search for the salmon roe" Yamamoto nodded.

_Hmm…where is that salmon roe? _Tsunami wandered off as she search for the roe. She finally find it at the main display (Where they have all the cans of Salmon roe been pile up into a pyramid.). She takes a can and started to head back to Yamamoto, what she did not know was a couple of kids that were playing around and one of them bumped into the pyramid, causing the pyramid to tremble violently.

"Tsunami, watch out"

Tsunami turned her head in confusion and saw the pyramid began to collapse toward her. She froze instantly, staring at the falling structure.

CRASH!

Tsunami breaks away from her trance and found herself under Yamamoto, who used himself as a shield to protect her.

"Yamamoto"

"Tsunami, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, which Tsunami never responds. She was just staring at her rain guardian with her big brown eyes. Yamamoto felt his heart suddenly going faster when he saw Tsunami's eyes were staring at him. He does not know why, but he definitely does not want this moment to end.

"_Princess_, are you alright? I hear a crash…" Gokudera ran in before he dropped the bag of clam from his hands when he saw Yamamoto was on top on Tsunami.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU DOING TO THE PRINCESS?"

Both Tsunami and Yamamoto break off from each other upon they heard Gokudera's yelling.

"Gokudera, this isn't what you think. We did nothing" Yamamoto explained.

"Don't mess with me" Gokudera shouted as he grips Yamamoto's shirt and dragged him to the wall. "Get away from the _Princess_!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera. I did nothing to Tsunami, really!" The baseball star tried to explain the bomber but he refused to believe it.

"I always thought that pineapple bastard was a scumbag, but you are even worse than him" Gokudera clenches his fist and prepared to give the baseball idiot a hell of a beating, but was stop by Tsunami.

"_P-Princess_?" Gokudera looked at Tsunami, who grabbed Gokudera's arm. She looks up with her big, teary eyes.

"Please, Gokudera-kun. Please don't hurt Yamamoto; he protects me from the falling salmon roe cans."

Although Gokudera really want to beat the crap of the baseball idiot, but he cannot say no to his boss as he promise himself he will not let _Princess_ be hurt again.

"Alright, if _Princess_ say so" Gokudera loosen his grip on Yamamoto.

"Boy…that was scary" Yamamoto laughs as he adjusts his shirt neatly.

"Then let finish with our shopping" Tsunami walks to the trolley, which was nearby.

Yamamoto walks toward Tsunami but was stopped by Gokudera.

"If you dare to do that to the _Princess_ again, I will kill you, you got that?" A very serious Gokudera warned.

"Haahaa…Hai, Hai. I got it" Yamamoto laughs which make the bomber growl in annoyance.

"Are you guys coming?"

"Coming!" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled before they joined Tsunami.

* * *

"There is your change. Please come again." The cashier smiles before bowing.

"Hai!" Tsunami receives the change and headed to the exit, where Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting for her.

"I'm sorry; I forget to bring money today. So can we just forget about it?" This spark Tsunami's curiously to the counter next to her.

"Are you trying to pull my leg? I've already key in the data, don't mess around!" The cashier said.

"B-But I…" A red- haired teen with spectacle said.

"You can either pay up or I will have you report to the police." The manager suddenly appears beside the cashier.

The red-haired teen was trying to explain to the manager but no avail. "Call the police!" The manager instructed the cashier to call the cops.

"There is no need! I will pay for him." Tsunami walks toward them, giving the credit card to the cashier.

"Are you sure, Miss?" The manager asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes Sir, I think he just forgotten to bring his money, please don't call the police." Tsunami pleaded.

The manager looked at Tsunami for a while before turning to the red-haired teen, "Young man, consider lucky for this young lady is willing to pay for your payment."

"Arigatou, manager."

"Don't thank me, boy. If you want to thank, thank this young lady." The manager pointed out.

"A-Arigatou." The red-haired teen bowed.

"There is no need to thank me, I was often in your situation" Tsunami said before she takes back her card and left. "Bye!"

"Matte!" Tsunami turns around and saw it was the red-haired teen from earlier.

"C-Can I know your name? My name is Irie Shoichi." Shoichi said.

"Sawada Tsunami. Nice to meet you, Shoichi-san."

"Same here, Tsunami-chan." Shoichi smiled.

"Oh god! I must go now!" Tsunami suddenly remembers that Yamamoto and Gokudera were still waiting for her. "Bye, Shoichi-san" Tsunami waved.

"Bye, Tsunami-chan" Shoichi waved back as he watch Tsunami disappeared from the corner.

_Tsunami-chan_. Shoichi thought.

* * *

"F-Finally home!" Tsunami and her guardians stand outside her house.

"I'm home!" Tsunami opened the door and was greeted by a kick on the head from Reborn.

"You're late!" The Arcobaleno said.

"What are talking about, Reborn? I was on time" Tsunami defended herself.

"You're late, you have guests." Reborn points to the 3 figure in the living room.

Tsunami's eyes widen, "Onii-san, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan?"

"Tsunami-chan" Kyoko greeted. "You're here"

"Why are you guys here?" Tsunami gasped.

"We heard that Bianchi-san is conducting cooking lesson, so we come here to learn" Kyoko answered.

"That right" Haru added.

"Oh yeah, where is Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami noticed her storm guardian was missing again.

"Oh, Gokudera say he remembers something that he needs to go, so he might not be coming." Yamamoto mentioned.

_Gokudera-kun still can't face Bianchi!_

"Sawada, I come here to return you this!" Ryohei raised his hand up, revealing a sleeping Lambo.

"Lambo!"

"I found him hanging on a tree when I'm doing my daily 100 laps routine run. So I come here to return him, but Elder Pao Pao says you were out. So I wait until you come back."Ryohei yelled.

"Arigatou, Onii-san." Tsunami thanked the bomber.

"No problem, Sawada. But if you really want to thank me… THEN JOIN THE BOXING CLUB." Ryohei yelled.

_EHH? Even as a girl now, he still want me to join the boxing club. _Tsunami thought.

"Onii-chan, Tsunami-chan is a girl; she can't join the boxing club." Kyoko explained.

Ryohei frowned, "What are you talking about, Kyoko? Sawada is a extreme guy."

"Haahaa…look like Senpai is mistaken Tsunami for Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

"Tsuna, Lambo-san is hungry." A very hungry Lambo cried.

"Haha…Lambo also mistaken me for Nii-chan too" Tsunami laughing nervously as she hope she was not found out by the girls.

"That truth, Haru also takes Tsunami-chan for Tsuna-san." Haru commented.

"Of course, they are twins." Yamamoto scratches his head.

"Lesson is about to start, girls." Bianchi emerged from the kitchen.

"Hai!" Both Kyoko and Haru enter the kitchen.

"Kyoko, Sawada is really-"

"Let me handle this, _Princess_!" Gokudera (who was wearing sunglasses) appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ryohei and Lambo into Tsunami's room.

_Can Gokudera even see with his sunglasses on?_

"I will go check on them." Yamamoto makes his way up to Tsunami's room.

"Tsunami, let go" Bianchi grabs Tsunami.

Tsunami, still have the fear of Bianchi, decide to turn to Reborn for help, only to find a bubble blowing from Reborn's nose.

_He is SLEEPING! _Tsunami gasped before she was dragged into the kitchen.

_Sometime later, in Tsunami's room…_

* * *

"I extremely don't get it"

"Lambo-san too"

"We have been explaining the situation to you guys _70th _times already and we wasted 3 hours straight! Are you guys playing with me?" Gokudera banged the table that was around them in frustration and took out his dynamites.

"Maa maa, Gokudera calm down, we certain didn't want to destroy Tsunami's room, right?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Senpai, Lambo. Let me use a more simple way of explaining to you." Yamamoto begins on the whole story.

After Yamamoto finishes his story, Ryohei remain silence for a while before he spoke.

"Okay, I think I somehow get the story."

"First, Sawada is a girl at first."

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded.

"Second, she suddenly gets change into a boy by some potion." Ryohei continued.

Both the bomber and the baseball idol nodded again.

"Then, she got changes back into a girl by the Vongola ring." He added. "And she didn't want Kyoko and the others to know about it."

"Yeah, that right, Senpai!"

"Finally!" Gokudera thought that this was over…but he was wrong.

"Lambo-san don't understand"

"Oi. Haven't you listen to anything we say for the past 3 hours? You stupid cow" Gokudera grabbed Lambo in anger.

"Lambo-san doesn't care! Let go, Stupidera!" Lambo immediately farted onto Gokudera's face, which cause Gokudera to let Lambo go.

"Haha, Stupidera, Stupidera!" Lambo opened his eye wide and sticks out his tongue.

"Why you little…I'M GONNA MAKE CHEESE OUT OF YOU, STUPID COW!" Gokudera snapped as Ryohei and Yamamoto watched Gokudera chases Lambo around the room.

Ryohei remarked "This is extreme!" while Yamamoto laughed "Playing tag? I used to play when I was a kid. Ah, good times, good times."

This last for a while until Bianchi stormed through the door, which causes Gokudera to faint as he lost his sunglasses while chasing Lambo. Lambo also faints as he saw a 'hairy scary monster'.

"Be quiet or else" Bianchi shot a glare at them.

"Hai" Both Ryohei and Yamamoto kept quiet at the form of Bianchi, which were scary beyond their imagination.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen…_

"The boys look like they are having fun upstairs." Kyoko mentions.

"Haru think that they are too noisy." Haru said. "Thank goddess that Bianchi-san went to warn them."

Tsunami was wondering what was going on up stairs.

"Neh Tsunami-chan. So how is yours one doing?"

"Huh? What?"

"Your dish, Tsunami-chan" Haru was referring to Tsunami's lobster that was lying on the table.

It had been hell for the brunette as Bianchi had instructed the three of them cooks up a lobster dish. She does not even know how to fry an egg, let alone a lobster dish. Fortunately, the appointed vice-chef, I-pin has help to them to kill the lobster since none of them know the way of killing a lobster.

"Oh that. Not so good." Tsunami makes a small smile on her face.

"So how are you girls doing?" The door opened, revealing Bianchi.

"Not so well, Bianchi-san." Kyoko replied.

"I'm thinking on giving up" Haru whined.

"Girls, do not be dishearten. You guys are lacking one important thing."

"Which is?" Tsunami questioned Bianchi.

"LOVE! THE THING YOU NEED IS NEED IS LOVE! WITH LOVE, YOU CAN ACCOMPLISH BASICALLY ANYTHING!" Bianchi exclaimed.

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"Arigatou, Bianchi-san. We finally understand the truth meaning behind cooking." The girls bowed to Bianchi, who just smile.

"Come on, Tsunami-chan. For the sake of love, we shall march forward." Both Kyoko and Haru grabbed Tsunami and continued with their cooking.

_Why is this always happen to me?_

* * *

"Let eat!" Everyone expect for Gokudera and Lambo were there. When Tsunami asked Bianchi where were they, she only said out one word, "Sleeping". Seeing Yamamoto and Ryohei do not have eye contact with Bianchi, Tsunami reminds herself: Never make Bianchi angry.

"Now we will have the famous chef Reborne to try out the main dish of the day." Bianchi announced as she signal the girls to present their dishes.

"Ciaossu, I'm chef Reborne" Reborn was wearing a chef attire and he had a medal hanging around his head.

_Reborn! What kinds of trick are you try to pull now?_ Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Let the tryout begin!"

After Reborn had tried out all three lobster dishes make by the three girls, he graded Haru 7 out of 10 for her performance. 8 out of 10 for Kyoko and 9 out 10 for Tsunami.

"Tsunami is the winner!" Reborn announced.

"Congratulation, Tsunami-chan" Both Kyoko and Haru said.

"Well done on passing lesson 2"Bianchi commented.

"Tsunami congratulation" Yamamoto give her a pat on the shoulder.

"Extremely a job well done, Sawada-chan. Join the boxing club!" Ryohei yelled and raised his fists in to the air in excitement.

Tsunami rejects Ryohei's offer but she was glad that he had agree to keep her secret after Yamamoto had inform her.

The night had finally comes to an end. Tsunami bids farewell to her friend and slowly made her way to her mother's bedroom. (Since her room was currently occupied by Gokudera and Lambo.)

"So tired~" Tsunami begin to collapse on her mother bed. However, instead of meeting with the soft and warm mattress, she crash hard onto the cold, hard floor.

"Are you awake?" A small hitman asked.

"Reborn! We're done for the day, let me sleep" Tsunami yelled at her tutor.

"We're far from done, Tsunami" Reborn answers. "Are you forgetting that you have a duel with Hibari tonight?"

Tsunami's eyes widen in realisation, she had complete forgotten about it. "Reborn, why you didn't inform me earlier?"

"Cause it is more fun this way!" The Arcobaleno replied with a smirk.

_He is the devil. _Tsunami glances at her tutor.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me or get bitten by Hibari? You are going to be late" Reborn informs Tsunami.

"Oh crap!" Tsunami immediately grabs her gloves and dying will pills and ran off to Namimori Middle School along with Reborn.

* * *

Next chapter: The Awakening


	6. The Awakening

**Hi guys! Chapter 6 is up! **

**The guardians were slowly in love with Tsunami, excluding Lambo. What will she do?**

**Thank you very much for the reviews and enjoy the story.**

**Note: Don't own Kateyo Hitman Reborn . Akira Amano does!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6:**

The Awakening

It was a cold windy night as Tsunami makes her way through the empty streets of Namimori. She had never been out in the street this late, well expects for the ring conflict with the Varia. However, she felt scared by the empty streets; its look more creepy and scary. Worst of all, she was with Reborn.

"Tsunami ran faster if you don't want to be bitten to death by Hibari." Reborn commented.

"But how can I run like this!" Tsunami complains, referring to being tied with a rope to a small carriage, with Reborn sitting in it.

"Consider this as a warm up before you spar with Hibari, Tsunami."

"More like a servant to me…"

"Stop whining or else." Reborn pointed his gun at Tsunami, who squeals in fear.

"Now run faster." Tsunami fastens her pace, heading towards the school.

* * *

"I can't…move …another step." Tsunami pants heavily as they have finally reach Namimori Middle.

"A little run and you get tired so easily, you're really Dame-Tsunami!" Reborn signed.

"Hmm…look like I will have to increase your training load more frequently." He added.

"Reborn! Don't make my life even more~" Tsunami suddenly felt a hostile presence behind her; she turned around and saw Hibari standing next to her.

"You're late"

"Sorry Hibari-san." Tsunami took a step… a big step back to distance herself and Hibari.

"Ciaossu, Hibari" Reborn greets.

"Infant" Hibari greets back.

"Hibari, can you give me a second? I need to talk to Tsunami" Reborn asked. Hibari gave a nod and walks to the side of a tree, with Hibird followed him. Reborn smirks and begin his talk with Tsunami.

"Tsunami, I need you to take off the Vongola ring and wear it on your finger." Reborn asked.

"Huh?"

"Take off the ring and wear it on your finger." Reborn repeats his sentence.

Feeling puzzled and confused, Tsunami had no choice but to follow Reborn's order. She took off the chain that was attached to the Vongola ring and wears the ring on her middle finger.

"Then I want you to fight Hibari with your full strength." Reborn said.

"What are you talking about, Reborn?" Tsunami was really confused. Reborn want her to fight with Hibari with full force? That is insane! Hibari will be killed by her and she will be rated as a murderer for the rest of her life! What was Reborn thinking?

"Relax, everything will be fine! Just trust me on this!" Reborn reassure his student.

Tsunami did not know whether to trust the hitman at all. Every times she puts her trust on him, he makes her life miserable. Like the time when Reborn put her and Kyoko on a date, but then she found out it was all a scheme to find an animal partner for her. And there was the other time where Reborn become her teacher during the parent day in school, where she was ignored by her classmates for 3 days after that. But Tsunami could felt the seriousness in his eyes when she look at him, Reborn will only be like this when something was about to happen. She knows that she is going to regret this but decide to trust the Arcobaleno.

"All right, I will" Tsunami said, Reborn just smirk at the reply.

"Are you guys done?" Hibari asked, clearly getting impatience with the waiting.

"Sorry for the wait, Hibari. She is all your." Reborn kicks Tsunami on her back, causing her to trip over her feet and falls forward. Tsunami found it weird that she comes in contact with something very warm and she would even heard what seem to be heartbeats. She looked up and realises that she was hugging Hibari. Tsunami back away in fear as she felt Hibari's cold eyes staring at her, she kneels and bowed, apologise to Hibari for her action.

_Oh gosh! I will be bitten to death! I will be bitten to death by Hibari-san._ Tsunami thought as Hibari's eyes were on her. Then, Hibari did something that she never thought it will happen, he just took out his tonfas and said "Let start!"

"Tsunami" Reborn called out.

"R-Right" Tsunami wore her mittens, take out the dying will pills and pop two of them into her mouth.

An orange dying will flame appears on Tsunami's forehead and her mittens change into a pair of black, metal-clad gloves.

"Let do this" Tsunami said calmly.

Hibari immediately lunged toward Tsunami with his tonfas swung on her. Tsunami dodged the attack and throws a punch at Hibari but he blocked it with his tonfas. He tried to hit Tsunami with his tonfas but was evaded by Tsunami, who leaped away from Hibari.

_Hibari-san seems different today! Something is not right!_ Tsunami thought as she looked at Hibari, who began to walk towards her.

"When are you going to fight me seriously? Sawada Tsunami." Hibari said coldly.

Tsunami immediately bursts her X-Gloves with flames and charge toward the school prefect, who smirk and run toward Tsunami with his tonfas on the front. As the two was getting closer and closer to each other, Hibari take the first strike but Tsunami evaded it by leaped forward and attacked Hibari from behind. Hibari attempts to block it but Tsunami was too fast, he was hit in the stomach and sent him flying to the school wall, causing a crater to appears on the wall.

Reborn just stood still, watching the fight from a safe distance. Tsunami was worried about Hibari but was relief when Hibari emerged from the dust and smoke.

"You've improved, herbivore! Now I can fight seriously." Hibari said with his tonfas suddenly engulfed with purple colour flames.

_T-That purple colour flames on his tonfas is…the dying will flame! But how?_ Tsunami's mind was in a wild goose chase, wondering how Hibari can use dying will flames like her.

_So Hibari can summon dying will flames on his own already? Not bad, Dino! _Reborn smirks at the scene and begin to wonder what Tsunami will do now.

Hibari lunged forward and strike Tsunami with his now engulfed with dying will flames tonfas before she would react, sending her flying to the school wall. However, Tsunami was able to use her flames as thrust to slow the impact and then she fly to Hibari, Hibari moved to the side, spun around and hit Tsunami on the back of her head, causing her to crash on the ground hard.

"Is that all you got?" Hibari asked.

Tsunami stands up on her feet and charge toward Hibari. The school prefect swung his tonfas but Tsunami do a back-flip to avoid it, and then she runs toward the prefect. As she runs faster and faster, the Vongola ring on her finger started to release dying will flames and soon surround Tsunami while she charges. Hibari counter it with his tonfas but Tsunami was too fast for him. She hit Hibari with a blast and he was taken a couple of step back.

_Hmm…look like Tsunami has already learn how to use one of the technique, Scontro di armonia (Clash of harmony), but Hibari isn't the guy that will be knocked out because of this._ Reborn thought.

"Hmm…interesting" Hibari smirks.

Tsunami charges toward Hibari again, using _Scontro di armonia_. "However, I already seen through this attack" Hibari commented before spun around Tsunami and used his leg to trip the brunette over, making the attack useless.

Tsunami was getting exhausted as she had not rest since morning. She was trying to think of a measure to counter Hibari, but suddenly a voice startled her.

"_It is time to be awaken, Vongola Decimo_" The voice spoke in Tsunami's mind.

Before Tsunami could understand what it means, her ring glows brightly and the flames on her gloves grow bigger. The flames then began to change its shape into a form of a crossbow.

"W-What is this? It is so heavy." Tsunami struggled to raise her arms after giving in to the weight of the crossbow.

"You did it, Tsunami "Reborn smirks.

"A crossbow? Interesting" As soon Hibari finishes his sentence, he lunged at Tsunami.

"Oh crap! What should I do now?" Tsunami whined. "_Charge it with your flames._"The voice spoke. Tsunami had no choice but to follow, she charge the crossbow with her flames and strangely, the crossbow feels light after it was engulfs with the dying will flames.

"_Aim at the target, press the trigger and shoot_" The voice spoke again. Tsunami followed but she aims it at Hibari's leg as she did not want to hurt Hibari. An arrow begins to form on to the crossbow and was also charges with dying will flame. Tsunami presses the trigger but Hibari dodged the arrow and was getting closer to her. She fires a few more shots at him but the shots only torn his sleeves. Hibari swung his tonfas at the Vongola Decimo.

Tsunami was able to block it but was also on the edge on collapsing, she knows that she only can load one more arrow with her strength, so she has to end this now. She immediately distances herself and her cloud guardian and running straight at him, releasing her flames from her ring into a barrier that surrounds her.

_So Tsunami intends to end this with Hibari with one last shot? _Reborn wondered as he watches Tsunami charges at Hibari.

"Same trick won't work twice." Hibari said as he too charges at Tsunami.

As the two was getting closer, Hibari take the first strike, but Tsunami ducked and spun her body around with her crossbow directly aims at Hibari, with her finger pressing on the trigger. Hibari quickly shifted his body, dodging the arrow and swung his tonfas around, hitting Tsunami hard.

Tsunami takes the hit and collapsed. Hibari turned to Reborn "Are we done?"

"Yeah! It looks like she collapse due to fatigue" Reborn commented as his eyes fixed on Tsunami. _Using Scontro di armonia as a decoy, luring Hibari into closing the distance between you two, where you shoot the arrow in a point-blank range. Not bad with your first time, Tsunami._

"Hibari, remember to keep this and the flames a secret, you got that?"

"Fine, Infant." Hibari said.

"Infant?"

"What is it?"

"Where does Sawada Tsunami live?"

"What the reason?" Reborn asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Because…she has proved to be interesting after all." Hibari said while he walks to Tsunami and carried her in bridal style.

"Follow me" Reborn smirks as Hibari following the hitman to Tsunami's house.

_

* * *

_

5 hours later, in Nana's bedroom…

Tsunami was having a wonderful dream that she was in food paradise, everywhere was her favourite foods. She looked around and saw a marshmallow as big as her house next to her. Tsunami squeals in joy as she jumped and hugged the marshmallow.

_Eh? That is strange, shouldn't marshmallow be soft and why is a pumping sound inside?_ Tsunami decided to investigate by putting her ear closer to the marshmallow to listen more carefully.

"Itai" Tsunami felt something was pecking her forehead. She opens her eyes a bit and saw Hibird staring at her.

_What is Hibird doing here?_ Tsunami's eyes begin to look down and saw a familiar prefect lying besides her sleeping. She froze for a while and …Scream.

"**HHIIIIEEEE**"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen…_

Reborn was having coffee with Yamamoto and Ryohei, who came to visit Tsunami. Reborn was having a conversation with both of them.

"So what do you think of Dame-Tsunami?" Reborn asked Yamamoto, who seems startled by his question.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck and said "Tsunami was a cute, kind-hearted, care-free girl, she care for other before caring for herself. Oh, she is also a great cook. It is great to be her friend."

"Only as a friend?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto went to drink his coffee.

"Do you like her?" Yamamoto immediately choked on his coffee and spills some of it on his shirt.

"W-What are you talking about, kid?" Yamamoto blushed.

"Nothing!" Reborn has seen the obvious reaction from the rain guardian; he then turned to the sun guardian.

"What did you think of Tsunami, Ryohei?"

"Ohhh…you mean Sawada-chan, she was one extreme girl who I'm willing to protect with my life. She is kind, sweet and caring person to the extreme." Ryohei answered, with a light blush appeared on his face.

"Hmm…I see" Reborn looked at his watch. "Well it is time to wake Tsunami up"

A loud scream shook the house with so much force that the windows began to crack.

"Look like there is no need for me to go" Reborn said as both Yamamoto and Ryohei rush upstairs to check on Tsunami.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in Tsunami's room…

Gokudera was having the happiest and strangest dream in his life, he dream that he was in a church, wearing a formal suit and was standing in front of Reborn, who was the priest. In the front row on his left were baseball idiot, lawn head, stupid cow, Hibari and that pineapple bastard. On his right was the Sasagawa girl, stupid woman, the Kokuyo girl, I-pin, his sister and _Princess_'s mother. But what puzzled him was that they looked very happy.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man was holding a woman, who was in a white wedding dress. _Isn't that Princess's father?_ Gokudera watches as they walked down the red-carpet and stand next to him.

"She is all your, take good care of her" Iemitsu said to Gokudera and patted on his shoulder before joined his wife in the front row. Gokudera was wondering why he said that to him.

"Cough, cough!" Gokudera turned his attention to Reborn.

"Now we got everyone's attention." Reborn said before holding a bible in his hand.

"Do you, Sawada Tsunami, the 10th boss of the Vongola famiglia, swear to take this man, Gokudera Hayato, as your husband?"

"Yes, I do" The bride, who revealed to be Tsunami, said.

"Do you, Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola 10th right-hand man, swear to take this woman, Sawada Tsunami, as your wife?"

_W-What! Princess is going to marry to ME?_ Gokudera's mind was in a spin, he could not believe all this is happening to him.

"Err…I-I…" Gokudera was either too shock or happy to speak as he take a look at Tsunami, who smile at him.

_Oh gosh! Princess looks so beautiful in a wedding dress._ Gokudera kept staring at Tsunami until Reborn threw his bible at him.

"I repeat! Do you, Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola 10th right-hand man, swear to take this woman, Sawada Tsunami, as your wife?"

"NOOOO" Gokudera shouted in confusion. The whole church suddenly silence in shock.

"What the matter, Hayato? Don't you want to marry me?" Tsunami looked at him, looking upset.

"NO-No…this isn't what I mean…But I …you… _Princess_…" Gokudera was trying to explain to Tsunami, but his mouth refused to open completely.

"You really don't want to marry me!" Tsunami's tears were flowing down her face and she run away from Gokudera. Gokudera reach out of her but he collapsed due to an angry Bianchi without her goggle on.

"_Princess, Princess!_" Gokudera shouted as he watches Tsunami fades away from his sight.

"_Princess_!" Gokudera yelled. He opened his eyes and found himself in Tsunami's room, along with Lambo.

"That was all a dream" Gokudera let a sign of relief. But could he and Tsunami be like that in the dream? He chuckled at his own thought.

He suddenly heard Tsunami scream, worried about her, Gokudera got out of bed and rush to Nana's room.

_

* * *

_

Back to Tsunami…

Tsunami had backed from Hibari after she realise that she had hugged Hibari very, very close in her sleep.

"Keep it down or I will bite you to death." Hibari said, with his eyes closed. Tsunami covers her mouth and begins to wonder. Why were Hibari and her on the same bed? Why Hibari lets her hugs him even he knows it? Who brought her back?

As Tsunami was pondering over her thought, the door was being slam opens by a very loyal, protective and energetic storm guardian.

"_Princess!_ What wrong?" Gokudera was worried for Tsunami, but he become very angry when he saw Hibari on the same bed with Tsunami.

"Gokudera-kun"

"Tsunami/ Sawada-chan!" Both Yamamoto and Ryohei arrived at the scene.

"Yamamoto, Onii-san"

"Gokudera, you're here too? Oi, Hibari is here as well." Yamamoto notice Hibari was in the room.

"What are you doing here, you bastard? And why are you in the same bed as the _Princess_?" Gokudera demanded an explanation from the prefect.

Hibari opened his eyes and glances at the trio. He rose up and yawns, before getting out of bed.

"Hibari, where are you going?" Reborn appeared at the window near the bed.

"I'm going back, infant" He continued. "It seems that some people can't keep their mouth shut, it disturbs me."

"Why you…" Gokudera wanted to beat the crap out of Hibari but was stop by Yamamoto.

"Fine, you may go" Reborn permitted.

"Sawada Tsunami"

"Eh?"

"I've fun today, I shall see better performance by you the next time we meet" Hibari smiled before he left with Hibird.

"What did he means by that, Tsunami?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh…Hibari-san means…" Reborn put his hand on Tsunami's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"They had just finish their 'special' training and Hibari was getting tired from the training as well, so they sleep together."

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei nodded in understanding while Gokudera was still processing everything that Reborn had said.

"HOW DARE HE! THAT BASTARD!" Gokudera yelled in anger.

Reborn let go of his hand, Tsunami speak softly. "What is it, Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm sorry, _Princess. _I've failed my duty as your right-hand man." Gokudera kneel and bowed in front of a very puzzled Tsunami.

"Huh? "

"I've failed to protect your first time from that bastard."

"First time?" Tsunami as well as Yamamoto and Ryohei were puzzled at Gokudera's statement.

Reborn jumps onto the bed and whisper into Tsunami's ear, her face become brightly red after she listens to Reborn's explanation.

"It is not like that, Gokudera-kun" Tsunami explained.

"Say no more, _Princess_. I know that he force you into it, I will personally erase him from the surface of this planet." The bomber yelled and began to run out the door but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Calm down already."

"Let me go, you baseball idiot. I must protect _Princess_'s reputation from that bastard." Gokudera was struggling to get free from the baseball star's grip. Ryohei was standing at a corner, practising boxing while shouting "Extreme".

"STOP ALREADY!" Tsunami shouted, standing up. She could not stand all the noise made by her guardians.

All her three guardians looked at her direction and were blushing deeply red. Tsunami was confused over at her guardians' reaction and she asked Reborn "Is there something on me, Reborn?"

"Dame-Tsunami, you say the exact opposite, there is nearly nothing on you" Reborn smirks under his fedora and Leon was closing his eyes.

Tsunami tilted her head down and her cheek instantly turns red. She was wearing nothing expects for her bra and panties. The reason? Tsunami forget that when using the technique _Scontro di armonia _, the flames around her must be control very well and if not, all her clothes will be burn off when charging toward an opponent.

"AHHHH! GET OUT" Tsunami quickly grabbed the blanket and wraps around her. Her guardians could not take it anymore, they were having a major nosebleed and staying in the room with a Tsunami without clothes will kill them. They rush out of the room with speed faster than the speed of light.

"Reborn, did you do this to me?" Tsunami questions the hitman.

"I didn't this to you, you did." Reborn answered.

"The technique that you use against Hibari burnt out your clothes, because you didn't control your flames. Hibari carry and sent you home. After that, he also felt tired and since there is no other bed in the house, I give him permission to sleep on the same bed with you. Does that answer all your questions?"

Tsunami nodded but then she froze.

"If what you say is truth. Hibari-san sent me home, which means that HE ALREADY SEES MY BODY!" Tsunami pulls her hair in realisation.

"Don't be a cry-baby. What done is already done" Reborn signs.

"I don't want to hear that from a baby, get out! I need to change"

"Why should I? I'm just a baby." Reborn said in a innocent tone.

"GET OUT" Tsunami yelled in embarrassment.

"Fine! I left you clothes on the table beside you. By the way, you only have 3 minutes to change before I come and burst through the door."

"Matte, Reborn…" Reborn had already closed the door and that only left Tsunami in the room.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Senpai, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked Ryohei as the three of them although have recovered from the nosebleed but their face was still red.

"Yeah! But I didn't know that Sawada-chan has a extreme body." Ryohei yelled.

"Yeah, me too" Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed at the thought of Tsunami.

The sound of footstep from above has brought the three guardians to their attention. Tsunami was running down the stairs, looking for reborn. She noticed that her guardians were all looking at her, just like before but she was sure that she was wearing clothes this time.

"Stop looking at the _Princess_" Gokudera shouted.

"Aren't you looking as well, Octopus head?" Ryohei replied.

"W-Well I…" The bomber began to falter as his cheek turns red.

"Have you guys seen Reborn? Where is he anyway?" Tsunami asked, ignoring her guardians' stares.

"Right here" Reborn appeared from the kitchen, wearing his boxing attire.

"Elder Pao Pao!"Ryohei exclaimed.

"Reborn, why are you wearing that and why am I wearing this?" Tsunami pointed to her workout attire, which considers an orange sport jacket and a pair of black pants.

"We're going to train, Dame-Tsunami." Reborn simply said.

"Why?"

"Because you have failed your 'special' training with Hibari."

"Reborn!" Tsunami was blushing while her guardians was either laughing or was muttering about killing a certain prefect.

"What about Lambo and I-pin? We can't leave them alone in the house." Tsunami stated.

"Already taken care of. They are in Haru's house for the day." Reborn said.

"Ah Reborn-san, can…" Gokudera speak but was interrupted by Reborn. "You guys are coming as well"

"Okay, kid!"

"Extreme!" Both Yamamoto and Ryohei said while Gokudera growls.

"Alright, I now announce the Vongola training: Special edition will now begin" Reborn said as he hopped on Yamamoto's shoulder.

_I hope this will end soon_. Tsunami signs at the thought as she follows the group.

What Tsunami doesn't know is… the worst had yet to come.

* * *

Next chapter: Training


	7. Training

**Hey! Chapter 7 is up.**

**This chapter show Tsunami's training but will she able to handle it?**

**Stay tuned and enjoy the chapter.**

**Note: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7:**

Training

"Reborn, where are we going?"

"You will see"

Tsunami frowned. "You've say that for the past 2 hours already. Where are we going?"

"You will see soon" Reborn said with a smirk. Tsunami shot a glare at the infant, he is driving her crazy. They have been walking non-stop and Reborn still refuse to tell them anything.

After walking for another 30 minutes, they were in the depth of Namimori mountain area.

_Why the hell are we in the mountain anyway? Wait, this seems familiar._ Tsunami was wondering if that tutor of her was planning something fishy.

"Stop right here" Reborn said. Tsunami and the others stopped at their tracks, in front of them was a cave.

"Walk into that cave and we will officially start our training." Reborn stated.

"EHHH? Y-You got to joking" Tsunami turns paled.

"It is no joke. Anyway, I will meet you guys on the other side." Reborn flew off Yamamoto's shoulder with a jetpack and ended with a "Ciao Ciao" (It mean 'Bye Bye') before he left.

"OHHH! Let go! I'm getting extreme excited" Ryohei yelled.

"Be quiet, lawn head" Gokudera turned to Tsunami; notice that her face was pale.

"_Princess_, what wrong?"

"I-It just that it l-look so scary and d-dark in there" Tsunami managed to say out.

Yamamoto wraps his arm around Tsunami, "Don't worry, Tsunami. If you're scared, I will be there for you"

"Arigatou, Yamamoto"

Yamamoto looked at Tsunami's smile and felt his heart has melted. He loves this sensation that was coming from his heart whenever Tsunami was around.

"Oi! We better get going." Gokudera growls as he slapped Yamamoto's arm away from Tsunami.

"Right!" Yamamoto grinned as the four of them head into the cave.

"It is extremely dark in here" Ryohei mentions.

"I can't see a thing in here."

"Don't worry, _Princess_. I'm always prepared for this kind of situation."

"Eh?"

"Where is it? I think is around somewhere…Ah find it" Gokudera exclaimed.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?"

"A candle!" Gokudera announced.

_Eh? Why a candle and not a flashlight?_ Tsunami thought but she was relief when Gokudera lights his candle, brighten the section of the cave that they were in.

"I now can see to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled in joy.

"Good job, Gokudera-kun." Tsunami smiled.

"It was nothing, _Princess_!"Gokudera blushed when he saw Tsunami smiling at him.

"What is that sound?" Yamamoto asked when he heard a strange noise.

"Maybe is a bear" Ryohei said.

"HIIEEE!" Tsunami immediately hid behind Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, _Princess_. I will protect you_._"Gokudera announced.

Tsunami looked at Gokudera but she froze. "G-Gokudera-kun, the thing in your hand…"

"Huh? In my hand" Gokudera turned his head and he paled instantly. It was not a candle he had brought out, it was a stick of dynamite.

"AHHH! Let get out of here!" Tsunami cries in horror. She ran, with the rest follow her, deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Haahaa…this is fun." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsunami looked at Yamamoto strangely. _Yamamoto is still Yamamoto!_ She giggles at the thought before she realised something. Why is she able to see Yamamoto in this dark cave? There is only one answer…

_Gokudera-kun is still holding the dynamite!_ Tsunami turns her head and confirmed her suspicion.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsunami yelled.

Gokudera took a while to realise that he was still holding the dynamite. He immediately threw the dynamite away.

"There is the exit" Yamamoto pointed to a bright light ahead of them as they began to run faster and faster.

Tsunami and her guardian made it out of the cave before the cave collapsed due to the explosion.

"Thank god we make it in time." Tsunami signed in relief.

"That was an extreme run" Ryohei laughed.

"_Princess_, are you alright?" Gokudera asked. Tsunami nodded her head before she looks at her surroundings.

"EHHHH!" Tsunami yelled. In front of them was a vast view of range of mountains and forests.

"Wow…nice view" Yamamoto looked at the scenery.

"Great job for making it here." Reborn appeared in front of Tsunami and the others, in a hot air balloon.

"Reborn! What had you done? Where are we?" Tsunami asked the Arcobaleno.

"We're currently in Hell Mountain." The hitman answered.

"Hell Mountain?"

"Hell Mountain, the sister of Death Mountain, was a mountain that every mafia in the world fear the most." Gokudera said.

"WHAT?" Tsunami squeaked.

"It is also rumour that a hundred people went in there and everyone went back in one piece."

"Oh really?" Tsunami's eyes were beamed with hope.

"But they were in one piece all right, in their skeleton." Reborn continued.

"HIEEE! That it, I want to go home" Tsunami cries.

"There is two way to get out of Hell Mountain. One is the cave…" Reborn said. Tsunami and the rest looked at the cave, which was blocked by the explosion earlier.

"What is the second one, kid?" Yamamoto questioned.

"The second one is to walk all the way down from Hell Mountain. That is your training, Tsunami."

"I will die, Reborn" Tsunami was already in tears when she heard Gokudera says about the Hell Mountain.

"And if you guys don't get down from Hell Mountain by tomorrow sunset, you all will be trap in here forever." Reborn added.

"That sounds like fun" Yamamoto laughed.

"That is going to be an extreme training for me" Ryohei punched the air in excitement.

"Then I will be going now. See ya" Reborn began to float away in his hot air balloon.

"Reborn, don't leave me here."Tsunami watches Reborn disappeared from her sight, she cries.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Tsunami's cries echoed through the wildness.

* * *

"I'm so sorry,_ Princess_. If isn't me that throw that dynamite into the cave…"

"Gokudera-kun, you've been apologising to me 30th times. It is fine now."

"But _Princess_…"

Yamamoto put his arm around Gokudera, "Maa maa, Gokudera. Smile a bit; you don't get to see so much nature this often."

"Get your hand off me, you baseball idiot" Gokudera growls at the rain guardian, who laughed at Gokudera's reaction.

Tsunami turned to Ryohei, "We've been walking for an hour, Onii-san, are you sure this is the right way?"

"Of course, Sawada-chan. Elder Pao Pao left me this map before he left." Ryohei showed Tsunami a map of Japan.

"See, it says this way." Ryohei pointed to an arrow that stated "This Way" on the map.

_It seems that Onii-san can't read map._ Tsunami sweat dropped at the thought.

"Anyway, let continue walking" Yamamoto looks at Tsunami for a while, Tsunami blushed when she felt Yamamoto was looking at her.

Gokudera mentally curse at Yamamoto while Tsunami spotted a sign on the side of the bushes.

"There is a sign" Tsunami and her guardians walk to the sign.

"Beware of rolling rice ball"

"What is that means?" Ryohei asked.

"Maybe it means "Rolling Boulders or rocks" instead?" Gokudera questioned.

"It will be ridiculous for us to be scared for some rice ball" Tsunami raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Hey, what is that?" Yamamoto pointed to a small circular object that was coming towards them, but it became bigger and bigger.

"That looks like a…"

"A giant rice ball!" Tsunami squeals in alarm.

"Watch out, _Princess_" Gokudera pulled Tsunami just in time as the gigantic rice ball rolled pass where Tsunami was a moment ago.

"Hey, look there is more" The rain guardian pointed to a dozen of rice balls rolling toward them.

"OOHHH! This is extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he ran toward the rice balls.

"This game is fun" Yamamoto said as he dodged another giant rice ball.

"Extreme left punch" Tsunami saw Ryohei destroyed another rice ball, but she failed to notice that one of them was closing in on her.

_He is treating this as training?_

"_Princess_, watch out." Gokudera threw his dynamites at the rice ball, successfully destroying it.

"_Princess_, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Anyway, let get out of here before anything happen."As soon as Tsunami finishes her sentence, a loud roar echoed through the forest which followed by a series of the ground trembling violently.

"An earthquake?" Yamamoto asked.

Ryohei noticed there was something moving in the forest as the trembling was getting more and more violent. "Look something is coming out."

They all turned to the trees and seen something emerging from it. It was something that defines logic.

"W-What is a T-rex doing here?" Tsunami raised her shaking finger and point to the pre-historic reptile.

"Don't worry, _Princess_. I will protect you." Gokuderapulled Tsunami behind him.

The T-rex turned its head a few times before noticing Tsunami and her guardians. It looked at them and roars before it's lunged toward them.

"Rocket-bombs!" Gokudera threw his dynamites at the dinosaur but the dinosaur remains unharmed.

"It didn't work…" Gokudera was surprised that his dynamites did not even scratch the king of reptile.

"Gokudera-kun, let run." Tsunami and Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's arms and drags him away from the T-rex.

"I don't care if it is a T-rex or a Z-rex, I will fight it to the extreme." Ryohei yelled but was dragged by Tsunami.

The four of them began their run from the raging beast; however the T-rex was still hot on their trails.

"HHIIEEE! It is getting closer." Tsunami cries.

"Run faster!" Yamamoto shouted as everyone fastens their paces. Tsunami tripped on a stone and fall to the ground. She turned and saw the T-rex was already opened its mouth and charging towards her.

"Tsunami!"

"Sawada-chan"

"_Princess_" The three of them called.

A shadow suddenly appears in front of Tsunami and used a bullwhip to cause the T-rex to trip and crashed hard to the ground, knocking it out.

"Yo, little sis"

"Dino-san!" Tsunami exclaimed in surprise.

"_Princess_, are you alright?"

Tsunami smiled at the bomber, insisted that she was fine and asked Dino why was he here.

"I heard news about your real identity and I asked Reborn, he told me everything and informs me to go to Hell Mountain to check on you." Dino said with his eyes fell on Tsunami.

Tsunami blushes lightly while Gokudera growls at the fact that Dino was looking at Tsunami so closely.

"Anyway, I come here to help. Hell Mountain is a place worse than Death Mountain, I can't believe that Reborn actually put my cute little sister here. What was he thinking?" Dino said, wearing a small frown.

"It is to train Tsunami's strength." A voice startled Tsunami and Dino.

"Reborn!" Tsunami yelled at the hitman, who wearing his trainer outfit like the one in Death Mountain.

"Reborn, why is a T-rex here? I thought they were supposed to be extinct." Tsunami cries out while pointing to the unconscious reptile.

"The T-rex here was developed by the Vongola; they were put here to be tested out to be used as a killing machine. You guys are lucky that Dino is here, if not you will be T-rex food already." Reborn said calmly while Tsunami shot a glare at the hitman, which made him smirks.

"Haahaa…that T-rex looks so real." Yamamoto laughed.

"What should we do now, Reborn-san?" The bomber asked the Arcobaleno.

"Like I say earlier, get down by tomorrow sunset, if not struck here forever." Reborn said while he jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

Tsunami was about to cry when Dino put his hand on her shoulder. "Tsuna…I mean Tsunami, I've a GPS on my cell. Using it, we can get down Hell Mountain by tomorrow sunset."

"Arigatou Dino-san" Dino just smile in response and took out his phone, he signal the rest to follow him down the mountain.

* * *

It had been 4 hours since Tsunami and the rest had followed Dino to get down the mountain. Dino decided to have a break by a lake before they continued.

"I'm extremely hungry" Ryohei yelled with his stomach growling as well.

"Yeah…me too." Tsunami signed as she realised that she had not eaten anything since the fight with Hibari. She had asked Dino but was disappointed when Dino informs her that he forgot to bring food.

"Dame-Tsunami, try to catch some fish or something for us to eat." Reborn said.

"Then what the hell are you eating?" Tsunami shot a glare at the baby, who was having sushi.

"I had troubles catching these on my own." Reborn said.

_That a lie, he gotten it from Yamamoto's restaurant._ Tsunami saw the Takezushi logo on the plastic bags lying beside Reborn.

"Haahaa…don't worry Tsunami, I have made these fishing rods for us to fish." Yamamoto handed the makeshift fishing rods to the group.

"OHHH…Let catch fish to the extreme."

"Don't worry, _Princess_. I will catch some fish to you."

"I won't let my little sister starve."

"Let go catch some fish, Tsunami." Yamamoto put his arm around Tsunami as they walk to the lake.

_After 45 minutes…_

"I'm hungry" Tsunami signed. It had been a while that they arrived at the lake, trying to catch some fish. However, Ryohei have doze off after just 5 minutes, Gokudera was muttering something about "Stupid lake, where the stupid fish…", Yamamoto was in his cheerful self, happily waiting for the fish to bite the bait and Dino gotten himself wet after his hook got caught on his jacket. As for herself, nothing had happen.

"Um…Dino-san, where are your subordinates?" Tsunami suddenly remembers this important question.

"Oh…that. They are off to enjoy themselves to some hot spring."

_Which mean we can't depend on Dino-san anymore…_

"Why did you ask?"

"It is just a question." Tsunami said.

"Haahaa…Tsunami, don't worry. Just be patience and the fish will come before you." Yamamoto reassured her.

"Yeah right, it can't be this simple." Tsunami signs but suddenly her rod began to shake.

"Tsunami, the fish had bitten the bait, raise your rod up." Yamamoto exclaimed. Tsunami followed Yamamoto's instruction and raises her rod up. However, instead of the fish being pull up, Tsunami was thrown off into the water.

"Tsunami" Both Yamamoto and Dino shouted.

"HIIIEEE! HELP ME" Tsunami yelled while being pulls off by something that was caught by her rod.

"_Princess_, I will save you" Gokudera was about to use his dynamites but was stopped by Dino.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go."

"If you throw dynamites at the thing, you might hurt Tsunami in the process."

"But _Princess_…"

"Don't worry, I will save her" Dino took out his bullwhip and lunged forward, but he slipped and fall into the lake.

Out in the lake, Tsunami was still struggling to hold the rod for her life when she saw Dino have fallen into the lake.

_Dino-san is useless without his subordinates around._

Tsunami signed at the thought but she suddenly was being leaped into the air. Tsunami tilted her head and saw an eye staring at her. She screams at the scene because she was being carried off by a giant tuna.

_At shore…_

"What is that?" Dino said as he had gotten on shore.

"That is a …" Yamamoto spoke.

"Look like Tsunami had caught herself the king of tuna." Reborn said.

"The king of tuna?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah…it was the rare breed of tuna that were thought to be extinct. I never expect it to see it here." The baby added with a smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT REBORN! HELP ME!" Reborn could only heard Tsunami's faint yelling from the distance that they are in; feeling satisfied on his student's misfortune, he turned to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, take this"

_Meanwhile…_

"This is getting tired." Tsunami said as she still grabbing hold on her rod while being pull by the biggest tuna that she have ever seen in her life, she was wondering when was this was going to be over but the line on her rod snapped. Tsunami thought she was safe but the tuna turned back and heads for her, with its mouth opened wide.

Tsunami tried to swim away but the tuna was catching up. On the edge of being eaten, she closed her eyes and waited to be swallowed by the fish.

"Yo, Tsunami" Tsunami opens her eyes and saw Yamamoto holding a sword and was standing on top of the tuna, which was already dead, smiling at her.

"Yamamoto"

"Look like we're having tuna for dinner." The baseball star grinned as Tsunami smiled back.

* * *

After getting the tuna onto shore, Tsunami was having trouble of calming Gokudera.

"_Princess_, I've fail to save you from that tuna, I don't deserve to be your right-hand man." Gokudera bowed for forgiveness.

"Gokudera-kun, it is alright. I don't mind at all"

"_Princess_…" Gokudera looked up at the brunette; she looked like an angel from his view. Is she the one for him?

While Gokudera was in his fantasy world, Tsunami turns her head around her. She found out that Ryohei was still sleeping in spite of the commotion that happened just now. Tsunami signed lightly and notice Dino was searching his pockets.

"Dino-san, what wrong?"

"I kinda lost Enzo; I wonder where did I put him?" Dino was still searching his pockets.

Tsunami suddenly remembers the scene when Dino fall into the lake. "Don't tell me..." She said but was interrupted by a sharp screech. They turned their heads and saw a giant, monster turtle emerges from the lake.

"Hey, isn't that…" Yamamoto spoke.

"AHHH…It is the mountain god. The mountain god is angered! Please be calmed. Please be calmed!" Gokudera kneels on the ground, shouting for forgiveness.

"That is Dino-san's pet, Enzo. You've seen it before, twice." Tsunami tried to talk some sense to her storm guardian but he continued to shout.

"Please be calmed. Please be calmed, please be calmed!"

"Why is it so noisy?" Ryohei was being awake by the Gokudera's begging and he was thrilled by the giant turtle that appeared in front of him.

"OHHH, this is one extreme opponent" Ryohei was burning with determination that he charges forward but was stopped by Dino.

"We can't do anything since he is so big. We only have one option left." Dino said.

"What is the option?" Tsunami asked.

"Isn't it obvious…RUUUNNN!" Dino yelled as they began their run of their lives from Enzo.

"Where is Reborn?" Tsunami looked around for the baby.

"Right here." Reborn jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Reborn…"

"If you slow down, you will be flattened." Reborn smiled.

"You aren't the one running, so quit saying that." Tsunami yelled.

"ROARRRR!"

Tsunami and the rest began to speed up their pace, hoping to outrun the turtle.

"This way, this is a shortcut." Dino pointed to a small trail in the forest. The group followed him as well as Enzo.

"AHHH! He is getting closer"

"This way, hurry" Dino instructed.

"This is a dead-end" Ryohei spoke as they run to a cliff.

"Let head back" Gokudera suggested but before they started to make their move, Enzo was already on the cliff.

"HIEEE! It is shaking." Tsunami shrieks as the ground began to shake.

"Calm down, Tsunami!" Yamamoto shouts.

"He is coming!" Ryohei shouted as the ground shakes when Enzo was approaching closer to them.

"I will create a distraction, and then you guys make a run in the opening I create." Dino said while pulling out his bullwhip.

"Don't acts like a hero, you won't be able to." Gokudera yelled while trying to balance himself.

_That right! Dino-san doesn't have his subordinates with him today._ Tsunami thought. "Dino-san…"

Dino smiled at Tsunami before he turned and face Enzo.

"Let fight to death, Enzo!" Dino used his whip to attack Enzo but due to his clumsiness. His attacks cause the cliff to break into half.

_He breaks the cliff, just like last time._

"Oh, no!" Dino manage to say out before they and Enzo fall to the depth of the forest below.

* * *

"_Princess, princess_, are you alright?"

"Oh… my head!" Tsunami gotten up and realises that Gokudera had taken brunt of the fall by grabbing and cradled her.

"Gokudera-kun, are you hurt?" Tsunami asked, checking at his body for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine, _Princess_. It is my duty as your right-hand man." Gokudera answer as he stands up, with his fist pounding lightly on his chest.

"Thank god the tree branches acts as a cushion to break our fall." Yamamoto said.

"Then..."

"If you're worry about Enzo, don't worry. He is fine now and he had shrunk to half his size already." Dino said with a smile.

"Where are we?" Ryohei asked, looking left and right.

"Hmm...It seems that you guys are lost again" Reborn said while lying on a tree branch.

"I'm sorry. My hand slipped." Dino said with his eyes narrowed.

"You bastard! 'My hand slipped' doesn't mean a thing!" Gokudera shouted in anger, but was restrained by Yamamoto.

"Maa maa, what really important is we are all safe."

"But the question is how we're going to get home if we don't even know where we are." Tsunami pulls some of her hair in despair.

"Don't worry,_ Princess_. I have this!" Gokudera shows Tsunami his cell phone.

"Oh right…" Tsunami suddenly remembers last time in Death Mountain. "…It won't be out of range, right?"

"Don't worry. Ever since in Death Mountain, I've buy a new phone with better range and connectivity. And today, I will be able to use it to help the _princess_."

_We're saved_. Tsunami was in tears of joy. "Arigatou, Gokudera-kun"

"It is my honour." Gokudera flipped his phone and punched in the keys. He frowns as he said, "I'm sorry, it seems that I forgot to charge my phone last night."

"Oh no!" Tsunami was having the look of despair on her face.

"Calm down, Tsunami. Are you forgetting that I have a GPS system in my cell? I could easily get the location and send help if needed."

Tsunami was in high hope by Dino's words but her hope was short-lived as he pulls out his cell, which was already soaked in water when Dino fell into the lake.

"Damn it. I should have brought the waterproof one." Dino felt disappointed as he could not do anything to help Tsunami.

"We're doom" Tsunami shrieks.

"Listen up, you guys." All heads were turned to Ryohei, who was facing the vast mountains. "The only way to get help is to use the old fashion way…"

"HELP US! WE ARE STRANDED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled on top of his voice to the vast mountain below.

_That is his method of help?_

"Want to join and shouted extremely for help?" Ryohei asked but the rest declined his offer.

"To make matter worse, we left our food at the lake." Reborn said, which made the Vongola Decimo glanced at the hitman.

_Whose fault is it anyway?_ Tsunami thought as she stared at Reborn.

"The sun will be setting soon and the night will be cold." Gokudera replied as the sun was descending from his view.

"I wonder if there is a cave nearby that we can hide from the cold." Yamamoto added.

"A-A cave?" Tsunami's face turned white as she heard that they might be going into some dark cave to spend the night.

"This will be the test of survival for you, Tsunami." Tsunami turned to Reborn and was surprise by his appearance.

"HHIIEEE! When did you change into that?" Tsunami yelled at the hitman, who changes his attire into a military uniform and pants; he was also wearing a headband similar to Colonnello and had an 'R' pin attached to it.

"Let the test of survival begin." Reborn announced.

"You look like you're having fun!" Tsunami yelled and luckily, Yamamoto was there to hold her from killing Reborn, or rather have herself killed by baby.

"Everywhere is a place for survival, now let find a place to spend the night." Reborn finishes his sentence and marched away.

"Maa maa….now let find a place to settle down."

"All right, let go" Ryohei yelled as they followed Reborn.

* * *

After a few hours of searching and barely escaped death from man-eating plants, spiders and man-eating earthworms, Tsunami and the rest has finally found an ideal place to spend the night.

"Let find some branches and start a fire. It can protect from us from animal and cold; in addition, it can also serve as a SOS signal to people who came looking for us." Dino said.

"Hai" The group went their separate ways to collect the branches. Tsunami was collecting the branches when she thought of being at home, taking a nice warm bath and watching her favourite anime. She signs at the thought and carried the branches to Dino.

"Great job, now we have enough branches to start a fire." Dino put his hand into his pockets but he could not find his lighter.

"Leave this to me, _Princess_" Gokudera lights one stick of his dynamite and throw into the pit, a fire started to emerge from the branches.

Tsunami was glad that they had started a fire, unlike the one in Death Mountain. She was about to praise Gokudera, but she sneezes, which startled the rest of the males.

"_Princess_, are you okay?" Gokudera asked in concern.

"I think I might have caught a cold or something when I fall into the lake." Tsunami sneezes again.

"You must change your clothes. It will worsen your condition if you are still wearing your wet clothes." Yamamoto said.

"But I…"

"Don't worry, Tsunami. We won't look at you while you are changing. Here, I will give you my jacket because you don't have any clothes." Dino passes Tsunami his jacket. Tsunami thanked him and orders everyone, including Reborn to turn around.

"No peeking!" Tsunami turned her head around to check on the boys before she went behind the bushes to change.

After a couple of minutes, Tsunami walked out from the bushes. She felt weird that she was only in her bra and panties but was glad that Dino's jacket was big enough to cover her body. It would be an embarrassment if Dino and her guardians saw her in her bra and panties again.

"How is my jacket, little sis?"

"It fits quite well" Tsunami smiled, which made Dino, Ryohei and Yamamoto blushed while Gokudera was clenched his fist as Dino was standing so close to her.

"ROAR!"

The sound make Gokudera and Yamamoto becomes wary of the surroundings while Dino took out his whip, ready to fight the intruders.

"Ah…sorry, it seems that my stomach cannot take it." Ryohei replied a little gruffly and his face reddens.

Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera was angry with the boxer. "Oi, lawn head. Your stomach scares the hell out of us."

"I can't help it, Octopus head. When you are hungry, you are hungry."

"Don't worry, I will find us some food to eat." Dino smiles and turned to Tsunami, who was sitting with Reborn. "We will be back with some food"

"ROAR!"

"Lawn head, we're going to find us some food. So control your stomach"

"What are you talking about, Octopus head?" Ryohei had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm talking about your god dam…" Yamamoto covers Gokudera's mouth before closing his eyes for a while.

"There is something coming our way" Yamamoto opened his eyes and raised his sword. Gokudera stayed beside Tsunami to protect her from dangers since she is sick.

The group waited for the intruders to show up but they were stunned by the intruders, it was the T-rex.

"It looks like that T-rex from earlier have call his comrades." Reborn said as he watches the event in Tsunami's arms.

"I hope they're alright." Tsunami whispers, barely for herself and Reborn to hear.

"Don't worry; they're your guardians after all." Reborn smirks.

"This is getting more intent." Yamamoto laughed as he blocked the T-rex's tail with his sword.

"Yeah, you're right" Dino dodges the T-rex's attack and use his whip to attack; however, he got hit by his own whip instead.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei managed to hit one of the T-rex in the jaw, knocking the reptile out.

"No matter how many we take down, there is still a lot more." Gokudera throws another set of dynamites at the oncoming T-rex.

"This is bad, they don't have enough strength left in them" Reborn stated.

"Oh no, we've to help them." Tsunami shrieks but was kicked by the baby on the head.

"Relax, I already did." Reborn smirks.

"Eh?" Tsunami wanted to further ask her tutor what was he meaning but the sound of a helicopter startled her. She watches as the helicopter hovered in mid-air and a figure jumped out from it, entering the battlefield.

The brunette then heard the cries of the reptiles as they backed away from the figure, who revealed to be Hibari.

"Hibari-san" Tsunami shouted.

"Those who disturb the peace of Namimori will be bitten to death" He raised his tonfas and lunged toward the group of T-rex. Within a few minutes, the problem had been taken care by Hibari.

"Ciaossu, Hibari" Reborn said.

"Hello, infant"

"Why is Hibari-san here?"

"The infant informs me that I can look for Bucking Horse for a rematch, and these guys offered me a ride here." He pointed to Dino's subordinates, whom were in the helicopter.

"Thank a lot, Kyoya..." Dino managed to dodge Hibari's attacks.

"What the hell you're doing, Hibari?" Ryohei yelled but was ignored by the prefect.

"I'm going to bite you to death, Bucking Horse."

"Matte Hibari, we can talk this out…" Dino trying to convince Hibari to stop but Hibari's eyes was on someone else. It was Tsunami.

"What're you wearing, Sawada Tsunami? Wearing inappropriate clothes is against the rule. I will bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfas and shot a glare at the brunette, who yelps in fear.

"How dare you insult the _Princess_." Gokudera grabbed his dynamite but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Maa maa. Calm down." Yamamoto continued. "Hibari, Tsunami was having a cold so she changes into something warmer."

Hibari set his gaze on Tsunami, who was sneezing and shivering. He lowers his tonfas and headed back to the helicopter.

"Fighting in your current state doesn't interest me at all, Bucking Horse. I'm leaving"

"Hibari-san, can we come along too?" Tsunami asked. Hibari looked at her for a while before boarding the helicopter.

"Are you herbivores going to stand there or aboard the helicopter?" Hibari said coldly.

"Thank you so much, Hibari-san." Tsunami thanked him before boarding the helicopter, which was followed by the rest.

Hibari looked at Tsunami, who was happily chatting with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He wondered why he wanted to get close to her and the strange feeling he had since he turned into a girl. Hibari bushed away the thought and closed his eyes and sleep for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Next chapter: What to do when you're sick?


	8. What to do when you're sick?

**Sry for the long delay, guys. School had just started and I had trouble doing the story and studying at the time.**

**However, I 've finally finish chap 8 and hope you will enjoy it.**

**Note: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

What to do when you're sick?

"Cough, cough!"

"Hold still"

"But I…"

"I can't measure your temperature if you keep moving." Bianchi said.

After a while, Bianchi took out the thermometer from Tsunami's mouth and looked at the display.

"41 °C" She reads.

"Hmm…41 °C. She has a high fever." The hitman said as he hopped on Tsunami's study table.

"Don't worry; I will make my special soup that will make you feel better." Bianchi walks toward the door.

"Matte…*Cough*…Bianchi" Tsunami rose up and tried to call Bianchi, but she have closed the door and left. She cursed her luck, the summer vacation is coming to an end and she had a lot of homework that has not been done yet.

"Lie down, Dame-Tsunami" Reborn kicked Tsunami's forehead lightly, causing her to fall back onto the pillow.

"You're in no condition to move around, just stayed in your bed." Reborn said as he replaces the icepack on Tsunami's forehead. Tsunami looked at her tutor strangely; this is the first time that the Arcobaleno has actually shows concern for her. She once thought Reborn was an emotionless person but looks like she was wrong.

"Reborn…'

"You're really something, getting ill after falling asleep in the bathtub." Reborn said.

That comment made Tsunami's eyebrows twitched as she recalled everything that occurs the previous night.

_Flashback:_

"I'm…home" Tsunami was glad to return home after the intense training in Hell Mountain.

"Welcome home" Bianchi said, showing a table of poison cooking dishes. "I make dinner for you, Tsunami."

"Um…no thank. I've already eaten." Tsunami politely declined, she does not want to die so early.

"Are you sure, Dame-Tsunami? Your stomach seems to disagree with you." Reborn smirks.

Tsunami just stared at the hitman in annoyance while Bianchi run up to Reborn and hugged him. "Welcome back, Reborn~"

"Ciaossu"

"Where is Lambo and I-pin?" Tsunami asked.

"They're both asleep" Bianchi answered.

Tsunami signs in relief when Bianchi suddenly asked, "Where did you get the jacket?"

"Oh…Dino-san lends me his jacket as I was all drenched and having no clothes."

"I see…well you should take a bath, you look tired."

"I will, Arigatou Bianchi" Tsunami thanked her and headed to the bathroom.

_Later…_

"Ahh…this feel great" Tsunami felt the tiredness have gone from her body as she slipped into the bathtub. She was glad that Bianchi have forced her to watch herself naked in the mirror countless times before she had gotten used to it.

_This feels so good._ Tsunami leaned back and closed her eyes. Before she knows it, she was already fallen asleep…

_Flashback end~_

"Whose fault is it that I've falls asleep in the tub for one hour?" Tsunami jumped back to reality.

"Actually is three hours, Dame-Tsunami. Besides, it is your fault for not taking care of your own body." Reborn stated calmly.

"It is…*Cough*…because of your training you've been…*Cough*…giving me…" Tsunami replied but was silence by Reborn, who shot at her, only to miss a few inches from her head.

"Are you saying that it is my fault?" Reborn cocks his gun and looked at Tsunami with the killer intent in his eyes.

"O-Of course not, Reborn."

"Well then, it seems that we can't do any training since you're sick, so get some sleep, you will need it." The Arcobaleno commented. Tsunami thanked him as Reborn smirks and left the room.

Tsunami lies back to her bed and closed her eyes in comfort, preparing to head off into some dreamland.

"_Princess_" A voice startled Tsunami from her sleep. She turns her head and looks at the window and saw Gokudera was climbing through the window.

"Gokudera-kun?"

BANG

Tsunami turns her head to the direction of the door, only to find the door being destroyed by Ryohei.

_Why my door? _As she watches Ryohei enter the room, followed by Yamamoto and Dino.

" Konnichi wa, Tsunami" Yamamoto greeted.

"Yo, little sis" Dino smiles.

Tsunami was surprise by the arrival of her friends. "Err…why is everyone doing here?"

"Reborn told us that you're down with a cold, so we come here to visit you…"Dino informed her.

"…and to keep you company." Yamamoto smiled widely.

"Arigatou, everyone…" Tsunami sneezes.

"_Princess_!"

"I'm alright." Tsunami smiles to reassure the bomber that she is fine.

"Oh…here's your jacket, Dino-san. Thank for lending it to me." Tsunami passed back Dino his jacket.

"You're welcome." Dino gives Tsunami a smile. Gokudera sees Tsunami's face redden (It might be due to her fever or something…); he immediately stands in between the two, with his back facing the blonde.

"Ne _Princess_, I thought that you might be bored, so I brought something to entertain you…" Gokudera gently spoke as he took out a hat and a wand.

"Wow that looks like fun! Let me in too."

Gokudera paused and turns to the rain guardian. "Oi! Quit interrupting me, Baseball idiot."

"Maa maa let me join in the fun as well. I've something to show Tsunami." Yamamoto laughed.

"This looks interesting" Dino said.

"I'm getting pumped up" Ryohei agreed. Gokudera shot a glare at them before Tsunami called him.

"G-Gokudera-kun, let just them join in as well, okay?" She did not want Gokudera to blow up in her room and especially when she is sick.

"Well…if _Princess_ say so…" Gokudera said.

"Now…" All five heads turn to the window. "We will begin the competition, Vongola style, show and kiss."

"Reborn!" A certain brunette yelled. "What's this?"

"A competition that is makes for you, Dame-Tsunami." Reborn continued. "The winner will get a kiss from Tsunami."

"What! Is that truth, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. The Arcobaleno nodded.

"Matte! Reborn! Why am I being the prize? And why a kiss?" Tsunami blushes.

"Then, let's begin." Reborn announced.

"Are you ignoring me?" Tsunami yelled.

"Alright, I won't lose." Gokudera said in confidence.

"Yeah, me too" Yamamoto said.

"I will win it to the extreme" Ryohei shouted.

"Not if I'm around." Dino looked seriously.

Tsunami could felt the tension in the room as the boys were sending glances at one another.

"You guys…"

"You've no choice, Tsunami." Reborn smirks as Tsunami tilted her head down in defeat.

"Tsunami and I will be the judges and whoever scores the highest out of 100 will be the winner. Now who will go first?" Reborn asked the four boys in the room.

The four of them stood silence for a while before Ryohei stepped forward. "I will be the first."

"Here I go!" Ryohei put his hands on the floor. "One thousand push-ups!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…"

_Don't tell me he is really going to do one thousand push-ups?_

"Ding, ding" The sound of a bell caused Tsunami to break out of her thought.

"Ryohei, 35 points." Reborn announced.

"Hold on, there are still nine hundred and ninety-three more push-ups to go." Ryohei exclaimed.

"Sorry, everyone is given a limited time only. Tsunami, how much point did you give?"

"Eh?"

"How much point are you giving Ryohei?" Reborn asked.

"Err…I..." Tsunami ponders for a while and looks at Ryohei, who was staring at her, waiting for her to announce her result. She hates to admit, but the one thousand push-ups thing is really lame. On the other hand, she would not have the courage to tell Ryohei about this. Hence, there is only one solution.

"Onii-san, 40 points" Tsunami said.

"OH! Really, Sawada-chan?"

"Yeah! Your push-ups is really…entertaining, Onii-san" Tsunami nervously explained to the boxer.

"Ryohei, total points is 75." Reborn said. "So who is next?"

"That will be me." Dino said as he took out his whip.

Tsunami was wondering what Dino is going to perform with his whip and silently prayed that nothing bad will happen as she noticed Dino is alone, without his subordinates again.

"I'm going to perform the Chiavarone Family's traditional dance. It is often used as a welcoming to the newcomers to the family and use for entertainment as well."

_Huh? Entertainment?_

"Ok! There its go" Dino grabs his whip and turns his body around. However, without his subordinates around, he slipped and fall and causing his whip to hit Gokudera on the face.

_As expected from Dino-san!_ Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Dino, you bastard! What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera yelled as he clutches his face in pain.

"Err…sorry?"

"Like saying sorry will stop me from beating the crap out of you."

"Maa maa, Gokudera! Calm down."

"Let me go, baseball idiot!" Gokudera was arguing with Yamamoto about letting him go and beat up Dino. Tsunami was about to tell them to stop when she sense a presence at the window. She froze as she realises who the person was.

"Hibari-san!"

"Yo!" Hibari said as he climbs into Tsunami's room through the window.

_Why is Hibari-san climbing through the window?_

"The infant told me to come here!"

"You bastard! Are you here for the _Princess_'s kiss as well?" Gokudera said.

Hibari ignored Gokudera's question and looked around the room. He noticed Tsunami had a weird facial expression.

"What is the herbivore doing?" The school prefect stated.

"Tsunami is sick." Reborn answered.

"Sick?" Hibari raised his eyebrows and approached Tsunami, who staring to crawl back to the wall in fear. Hibari looked at her for a while before placing his hand on her forehead. Gokudera yelled in anger and took out his dynamites, ready to blast that prefect back to hell but was stopped by Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"Hmm… the infant is right!" Hibari took his hand off Tsunami and walks to the window.

"Sawada Tsunami, remember to come to school tomorrow and wear the standard uniform for girl."

"But Hibari-san, I'm sick…" Tsunami explained but was cut-off by Hibari.

"If you fail to do the two requirements, I will bite you to death." Hibari warned seriously in his tone.

"H-Hai!"

"Then see you" Hibari smirks before leaped out of the window, leaving Tsunami and the others in complete astonishment.

"Let continue." Reborn said as he rings the bell. "Dino, 20 points"

"20 as well."

"That leave Dino with 40 points" Reborn said. "Who next?"

Yamamoto stepped out, holding a baseball bat in his hand and put it on his head. "Okay, I will start!"

"We often do this in the baseball club as practice, turning ten times and then try to keep its balance as long as we can." He stretched out his hands and body to balance the bat.

Just then, Lambo emerged from the window. "Tsuna-nee! Lambo-san is bored! Play with Lambo-san!"

"Lambo!" Tsunami was surprised why even Lambo had appeared, she had to bride him with 20 set of Takoyaki a few nights ago just to address her as 'Tsuna-nee' instead of 'Tsuna'. He ate too much and had fallen sick; it is amaze to see him gotten well so soon.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Gokudera ordered angrily.

"Lambo-san wants to play with Tsuna-nee, so shut up, Stupidera!" Lambo stick out his tongue at Gokudera.

"Why you little bastard!" Gokudera grabbed Lambo and throws him on the floor.

Lambo landed on the floor with a 'thud'. He slowly got up. "Gotta…stay…calm."

"Go and die! Stupidera!" Lambo took a grenade out of his afro and throw it at Gokudera. Yamamoto, acted on his baseball reflexes, quickly swung his bat around the grenade. The grenade was sent back to Lambo, only to hit him in the face and causing him to disappear into the sky.

"Haahaa…This is fun!" Yamamoto laughed while Tsunami sweat dropped.

"40 points" Reborn rang his bell and announced.

"45 points"

"Yamamoto, total point 95 points" The baby stated, which made Yamamoto blushed and the others shot a glare at him, which he did not know.

"Ok…now to…" Tsunami cut Reborn off.

"Reborn, I think we should stop here for today. I'm sick and…*Cough*… have to find Lambo, not to mention the amount of…*Cough*… homework that has been piling up on my table since the start of…*Cough*… the vacation." Tsunami explained.

"I know you're going to say that, so I call in a doctor for you." Reborn answered.

"A doctor?" Tsunami said before her eyes widen. "Could it be…?"

'Yo!" A middle age man wearing a doctor suit climbed through the window. "What do you want for me, kid?"

"Dr. Shamal." Tsunami yelled in fear and surprise. Shamal has been well-known womanizer that hits on every woman he seen. If he knows that she is a girl, who knows what will happen.

"Tsuna is sick" Reborn said.

Shamal looked at Tsunami and signs heavily. "I don't treat men!"

Tsunami mentally signs in relief that the doctor still thought she was a boy but it was just only a short moment.

"Are you sure about that?" Reborn said, pushing Shamal onto the girl, causing him to grab on Tsunami for support. Shamal felt something soft on the 'boy' chest, he gently presses it, the 'boy moaned. He wanted to press it again, but was given a flying kick by Tsunami.

"Pervert!" Tsunami cried out while Ryohei and Dino were trying to stop Gokudera from grabbing his dynamites out.

"Oi, Octopus head, calm down!"

"Let me go, lawn head! How dare he touch _Princess_'s breasts like that! I'm going to kill him."

"Itai! What the hell is that on your chest?" The doctor pondered over his thought before he said, "Oh! Don't tell me because you fall in love with me, but because I only love women, you do a sex change, right?"

"WHAT!" Tsunami's face reddens in anger. Oh god's sake! What was he saying? And do a sex change? What on earth is the doctor thinking?

Yamamoto laughed, thinking that was a joke while both Ryohei and Dino were stunned by Shamal's answer.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT PRINCESS! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY" Gokudera snapped as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Shamal! Wanna hear a story?" Reborn asked. The doctor nodded and the hitman told him the whole story.

"That is unbelievable…" Shamal said after hearing it but he smiled at Tsunami. "But I believe you, Tsunami-chan."

"I will cure your fever for a kiss!" Shamal said as he approached Tsunami, who was scared out of wits.

All hell break loose in Tsunami's house as screams, shouts and explosions can be heard from the house.

* * *

Irie Shoichi was at his room doing his homework, but his mind was drifted to a certain girl that he meets at the supermarket a few days ago. He could not help thinking of the girl when suddenly he was interrupted by a loud crash in the room next to his.

Shoichi rushes out of his room and opens the door. He spotted the wall in the room has a hole shaped like a broccoli. His eyes shifted around the room when he spotted a familiar cow-boy lying on the floor.

"L-Lambo?" Shoichi rushes to Lambo's side.

"Lambo, Lambo. Are you alright?" The red-haired teen tried to wake the cow-boy up.

"Huh? Where is Lambo-san?" Lambo slowly opens his eyes and observes his surroundings. His eyes stopped at the red-haired teen.

"Who're you?"

"Lambo! Is me, Shoichi!"

Lambo's eyes widen. "Oh…you're Lambo san's henchman."

Shoichi simply stare at Lambo when his mother entered the room. "Sho-chan, what was that sound? Lambo-chan?"

"He must be gotten lost again." Shoichi's mother looked at Lambo, who was digging his nose. "Sho-chan, would you take Lambo-chan home?"

"WHAT! Me again?"

"You've been there once when you took Lambo-chan home the last time. Besides, I've some shopping to do."

Shoichi froze as he remembers the time he encountered the weird family. "But…Mom…"

"Oh…look at the time. I'm going to be late. Take the boy home, Sho-chan." She said before leaving the room.

Shoichi looked at Lambo, who said, "What game are we playing now?"

After that, Shoichi took Lambo to Tsunami's house but he stopped in his track as he shaking his legs in fear. He is afraid of seeing those scary and weird people again.

"Why are you stopping?" Lambo asked the red-haired teen.

"Since you're home. I better go." Shoichi walked away but was stopped by Lambo.

"No! I'm going to show Tsuna-nee and the rest that I've a henchman under me."

Shoichi wanted to run away but he stopped when he heard Lambo saying "Tsuna-nee". He recalled the girl's name was Tsunami and her surname is Sawada. His mind immediately tells him that is a connection between these two. What if the girl he wants to meet was in the house? What if she was scary as the others he meets earlier? Shoichi decided the best solution was to get away from the house, never to come back again.

"Uh…Lambo, I think I better go"

"Matte…I've not show Tsuna-nee my henchman." Lambo pulls Shoichi's jeans.

"L-Lambo, let go!" Shoichi tried to stop Lambo from pulling his jeans. During the struggle, a grenade dropped out from Lambo's afro and it was in between the two. Both of them paused and looked down, only to be claimed by a flash white light.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

Tsunami was getting treated by Shamal after being beaten by Gokudera and Ryohei, for trying to kiss Tsunami.

"Hai, here you go. All cured" Shamal summons back his Trident Mosquito back.

"How're you feeling, _Princess_?" Gokudera asked.

"I feel great. My cold is gone" Tsunami touches her forehead and smile. "Arigatou, Dr. Shamal."

"If you want to thank me, might as well give me a kiss." Shamal said in mischief.

Gokudera immediately shield Tsunami and took out his dynamites.

"Stay away from _Princess_! You lecherous old man." The bomber shot a glare at him.

Shamal arched an eyebrow. "I'm lecherous? I wonder who every night saying his boss name in his sleep?"

Gokudera's face reddens lightly. "Don't you change the subject! Like I say before, stay away from _Princess…_."

"Tsunami, here is your soup." Gokudera and Shamal turned their heads.

"Aneki!" Gokudera loses conscious and fall to the floor.

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal exclaimed happily before lunged toward Bianchi.

"Shut up!" Bianchi gives Shamal a kick in the face before running away.

"Wait for me, Bianchi-chan!" Shamal said before he followed Bianchi.

Tsunami looked at the unconscious Gokudera, she signs and asked Dino and Ryohei to carry Gokudera to her bed, for him to rest.

"So…are you hungry, Tsunami? You can have dinner at my place if you want. " Yamamoto asked, after noticing Tsunami's stomach growling.

"I would love to but we have not find Lambo yet…" Tsunami was interrupted by an explosion and she saw something flew into her room through the window. She took a step forward to see what it was.

"Lambo!" She was glad Lambo was safe but she was not sure about the person next to him. He looks beaten up and there was something that Tsunami finds him familiar but would not remember it.

"Um…are you okay?" She asked while slowly approaching the red-haired teen.

Shoichi woke up and finds himself in a room and there were people around him. They were the weird people that he meets when he first came to Tsunami's house. A gentle voice made him turned his head and he saw her.

"Tsunami-chan"

"Huh? How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Tsunami asked in confusion.

"Y-You help me to pay for the grocery at the supermarket a few back"

Tsunami's eyes widen in realisation. "Oh…Shoichi-san. I'm sorry. I kinda forget about you."

Shoichi smiled. "It's fine"

"Tsunami, who is this?" Yamamoto asked.

"This is Shoichi; I help him to pay for his grocery the time we went shopping." She then introduced Yamamoto, Ryohei, Dino and Gokudera, who was still unconscious from seeing Bianchi.

"Are you forgetting about me, Dame-Tsunami?"

"This is Reborn. He…" Shoichi immediately crawled back to the wall, still haunted by the encounter he had with the baby.

Tsunami tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"T-The…alien… " Shoichi nervously said.

"Alien?" Tsunami pondered over her thought. _Shoichi-san seems to be afraid of Reborn…could they have met before or Reborn had done something to him?_

"I didn't do anything." Tsunami turned her head to the baby, who was smiling innocently. She stared at him for a while before turning to Shoichi.

"Haahaa… don't worry, Shoichi. The kid won't do you any harm; he is just a harmless kid." Yamamoto said with a smile.

_Harmless? I don't think so!_ Tsunami looked at Yamamoto, who still had no clue what kind of person Reborn is.

"Like I said, Reborn is my tutor…" Reborn landed on Tsunami's head, causing her to fall.

"Ciaossu, Shoichi"

"Um…Hello?"

"How will you like to join the Vongola Family?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn, don't say something like that!" Tsunami yelled, raising her head up, but Reborn ignored her.

"Sure!" Shoichi have no idea what he was saying, but in order to see Tsunami again, he would not care less about joining some mafia.

"Good! And this is your welcome gift to the Family." Reborn leaped back and kicks Tsunami in the back, causing Tsunami stumble and falls on Shoichi. Her lips made contact with the boy's cheek. The boys in the room were either too shocked or surprise to say anything.

The two immediately backs away from each other. Shoichi was blushing red like a tomato and had trouble forming a sentence. Tsunami covers her blushing cheek and look away from the red-haired teen.

"Oi! What are you doing to the _Princess_?" A very piss off storm guardian rises up from the bed, staring at Shoichi angrily.

"I-I...did…nothing…to Tsunami-chan…" Shoichi explained, still have not recovers from that 'gift' from Tsunami.

"That's bullshit! I will kill you for doing that to _Princess_!" Gokudera took out his dynamites and sparks begins to appear on the fuse on the dynamite.

"Matte, Gokudera-kun…" Too late! Gokudera throws his dynamites at Shoichi, who barely dodges and quickly made his exit through the window.

"Come back here!" Gokudera yelled in anger, follows Shoichi through the window as well.

_So the window is technically my door now?_

"Tsunami, don't worry. We will stop Gokudera!" Dino ensured her before he, Ryohei and Yamamoto climbed out the window and chases after the bomber, who was on a rampage on killing Shoichi. The poor teen had to dodge for dynamites and Gokudera as he through the streets.

Tsunami watches the scene through her window before turning to Reborn. "You did that on purpose, did you?"

"It will be a test to see whether Shoichi can be in the Family." Reborn answered.

"But you don't have to sacrifice my first kiss!" Tsunami whined.

"That is not counted as a first kiss, Dame-Tsunami. So quit your whining!" The Arcobaleno said. "And since you recover from your cold, let start your training!"

"WHAT!" Tsunami watches as Leon transform into a pistol and Reborn cocked the pistol.

"Start running!" Reborn smirks before pressing the trigger.

"HHHIIEEE!" Tsunami quickly dodged the incoming bullets and ran out of the house, with Reborn behind her.

The sound of gunfire echoed through the night.

* * *

Next chapter: A new term, a new start!


	9. A new term, a new start!

**Chap 9 is being uploaded.**

**Enjoy reading the chapter. Thank for all your reviews. :)**

**Note: Dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9:

A new term, a new start!

"Beep, beep, beep…" The sound of the alarm clock has broken the silence in the room.

Tsunami groaned and opens her eyes. She was greeted by the visible sight of her room and the sound of the alarm clock. Feeling annoyed by the clock, she turned off the alarm and slowly gotten out of bed.

Taking a quick view of the room, Tsunami realise that Reborn was not in the room. She did not know the reason why but was glad that Reborn had spared her from his 'wake up call' for once.

Tsunami slowly takes her time brushing her teeth and taking her shower, she noticed a note attached to the mirror.

_Your uniform is in the closet, wear it or else!_

_Reborn._

Tsunami quickly takes the uniform out of the closet and wears the uniform. She then walks to the full-size mirror in Nana's room and looked at her new appearance. It was kinda weird of her wearing the girl uniform. She knows that she have already gotten used to wearing female clothing but in term uniform, she refers the old one instead. However, given by Hibari's characteristic, he will definitely say something like "wearing inappropriate clothing…I will bite you to death…."

Tsunami signs at the thought and started to comb her hair as neatly as possible. After that, she put a butterfly hairpin on the side of her hair. She takes one last look at herself and nodded to herself in agreement before heading down.

On the way down the stairs, she smells something fragrant coming from the kitchen. Drawn by the smell, she approaches the kitchen and opens the door. She was astonishes by what was on the table. It was a feast.

"Hahaha…this is all Lambo-san's food!"

"Lambo, share the food" I-pin chased Lambo around the table.

"Reborn, ahhh"

"Ahhh" Reborn open his mouth and let Bianchi feed him.

_What the hell?_

"You're here, Tsunami" Reborn said out before took another bite of omelette from Bianchi.

"Reborn, why is there a feast?" Tsunami questions the baby.

Reborn just pointed to the person who was cooking another dish.

"Mom?" Tsunami was surprise that her mom was here, making breakfast for them. She thought she was on a cruise with Fuuta and dad.

"Mama came back last night." The baby replied. Tsunami gives Reborn a 'why didn't you tell me earlier' look, Reborn just smirks.

"Ah! There is my Tsu-chan" Nana approached Tsunami and hugged her. Tsunami was going to explain to her how she was wearing girl-clothing but Nana cuts her off.

"My little girl is finally growing up."

"Huh? What did you mean by that, Mom?" Tsunami asked.

"You've been wearing those boyish-clothes for too long, it seems to me that you want to be a boy." Nana wipes off her tear in her eyes. "It kind of worries me but now I'm glad that Tsu-chan has finally returns to being herself."

_EH? So Mom thought I was cross-dressing the whole time?_ The brunette was stunned by her mother's words but in some way, she was glad that she understands the situation.

"Tsu-chan, I make breakfast for you. Have it before going to school."

"Thank, Mom!" Tsunami smiles at her mother before turning her head to the table. To her surprise, the table was empty.

"Lambo-san is full…can't eat anymore" Lambo rubbed his bloated stomach in bliss.

"Lambo!"

"It's your mistake for leaving your sight from the table, Tsunami." Tsunami shifted her attention to Reborn, who is holding the last piece of Omelette in his hand. Reborn felt his student's eyes on the Omelette he was holding, he smirk as he slowly opens his mouth and engulfed the food.

Tsunami stood and watches helplessly as the last piece of the Omelette disappears into the baby's mouth. "Thank for the food, Mama"

_There go my breakfast!_ She signs and looks down at the floor. Suddenly, a piece of bread appears in front of the girl. Tsunami looked up and saw Fuuta offering his bread to her.

"Fuuta?"

"Here you go, Tsuna-nee." Fuuta said with a smile. "I'm already full."

"But…" Tsunami tried to decline his offer but she could not resist his puppy eyes. She let out a small sign before taking the piece of bread form Fuuta.

"Arigatou, Fuuta." Fuuta just smiled at her before exiting the kitchen. Tsunami stared at the bread.

_Well, at least I will not go hungry until lunch break._

Suddenly, a shadow flew by Tsunami, causing her to startle at her thoughts. She turned her head and realises it was Reborn but she shot a glare at him as she notice something on his hand. HER BREAD!

"Reborn, give me back my breakfast" Tsunami yelled at her tutor.

"You mean this?" The Arcobaleno held up the piece of bread. Tsunami opens her mouth to speak but she senses a new presence.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, young Vongola-hime." Tsunami was surprise to see the 15 years old Lambo appeared in front of her. She assumed that Lambo accidentally used the Ten Years Bazooka while playing with I-pin and Fuuta.

"It seems like you're in the middle of breakfast." Adult Lambo said as he enters the kitchen, looking at the empty dishes on the table.

"Romeo…" Both Tsunami and Adult Lambo turned their heads and saw Bianchi holding a pair of forks in her hands, looking at Adult Lambo with her deadly glare at him.

_Oh no…_

Tsunami watched Bianchi threw the forks toward Adult Lambo, who dodged and quickly ran out from the house, with Bianchi chasing after him. The Vongola Decimo signs before focusing on her objective: her breakfast.

Tsunami turned to Reborn and found out that he had eaten her bread when Adult Lambo made his appearance. She glances at Reborn and was about to yell, Reborn cut her off.

"Tsunami, you're late for school" Reborn said calmly. Tsunami looked at the clock and almost has a heart attack. She has waste too much time with Reborn and only had 20 minutes to reach to school. Tsunami quickly bids farewell to her mom and take the bento that her mom have prepared for her. Tsunami shot a glare at Reborn, who is smiling, before heading out to school.

Tsunami closed the door and was prepares to run like hell to school when she was greeted by Yamamoto.

"Ohayou, Tsunami"

"Ohayou, Yamamoto" Tsunami greeted back and proceed walking to school but felt Yamamoto staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

"You look good in girl's uniform, Tsunami" Yamamoto said. Tsunami blushes and thanked him for his comment.

"_Princess_!" Tsunami and Yamamoto turned around and saw Gokudera running toward them.

"Gokudera-kun"

"I'm sorry, _Princess_. I kinda overslept yesterday" Gokudera said with his head looking down.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun. Everyone overslept sometimes; there is no need to apologise." Tsunami reassured the bomber.

"_Princess, _you look good in girl's uniform" Gokudera commented.

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun." Tsunami continued. "Yamamoto said the same thing as well."

"WHAT!" Gokudera yelled and glance at Yamamoto, who is puzzled by Gokudera's reaction.

"Is there something wrong, Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami asked as she was startled by his reaction as well.

"Nothing, _Princess_. Really nothing at all…" Gokudera unwillingly crack up a smile, Tsunami smiles back and continued walks in front of him. Yamamoto laughed, thinking Gokudera's reaction was a joke, before making his way to Tsunami, talking about school, with a very piss off bomber cursing on the baseball idol.

* * *

They arrived to the school gate just in time with Hibari standing guard at the gate, monitoring the students coming into the school. Tsunami and her guardians walked through the gate, only to be stopped by Hibari.

"Ohayou, Hibari" Yamamoto greeted.

"What do you want?" Gokudera said in a serious tone. Hibari laid his eyes on Tsunami before saying. "Sawada Tsunami, It seems that you've followed the school rules, go on before I bite you to death."

"A-Arigatou, Hibari-san" Tsunami bowed and proceeded to the school, with Yamamoto and Gokudera follows after her. Hibari looks at the girl and wondering what was the strange feeling he had whenever she was around? He decided to ignore it by biting a group of students to death for crowding.

Tsunami went to report to the school office as the new transfer student. Gokudera wanted to come along but was stopped by Yamamoto as they were late for class. They bids farewell to Tsunami before running to their classroom. The receptionist told her to wait for a while for her documents to be processed. She took a seat on the couch before spotting somebody familiar.

"Shoichi-san!" The red-haired teen looked up and saw Tsunami.

"Tsunami-chan" Shoichi exclaimed in joy.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunami asked.

"I got transfer to here for some unknown reason. You?" Tsunami begins to wonder if Shoichi gotten transfer to Namimori Middle school has to do with the baby hitman. If so, what do Reborn want anyway?

"Tsunami-san, Tsunami-san…" Shoichi called out.

Tsunami breaks out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?" The red-haired teen questioned.

"Oh…I was wondering which class you been assigned to?" Tsunami lied; she does not want Shoichi to know that the tutor of her is behind this.

"Class 3-A"

"That mean you're my senior, I'm in class 2-A by the way." Tsunami said.

"Sawada Tsunami" The receptionist called. "Your paper is ready. The teacher of class 2-A is here to take you to your class."

Tsunami walks a few steps before turning to Shoichi. "Well, it's nice to have you here, see you later, Shoichi-san!" She bids farewell to Shoichi before follows the teacher to her class.

The teacher told her to wait outside the class as he went in. Tsunami somehow felt nervous when she hears the teacher informs the class of a new transfer student from Italy.

"Ok, you can do this; you can do this, Tsunami. Come on, believe in yourself." She said to herself. She then notices from the small gap on the door that the teacher was signalling to her to go in. Tsunami takes a deep breath and opened the door.

There were a lot of whispers coming from the class as she walked in front of the class. She could see Yamamoto, Gokudera and Kyoko from her view.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said as he writes her name on the board.

"My name is Sawada Tsunami. I'm also Sawada Tsunayoshi's twin sister, who had left to Italy with my father. I just came back from Italy and not familiar with the environment. Please take good care of me." Tsunami felt so stupid, saying out the sentences that Reborn force her to mesmerize last night. She wondered if anyone buys that story.

After that, Tsunami made her way to her seat, her old seat as Tsuna. The teacher then begins his lesson on some chemical equations. Feeling bored, Tsunami slowly turned her head around to observe the class. She could see Kyoko smiling to her and a few boys looking at her, it kind of creep her out.

Tsunami then notices Yamamoto was sleeping, using a book as cover to prevent the teacher from spotting him sleeping. Gokudera…well, let just say he is a bit angry with the boys staring at his beloved boss.

This continued till the end of the class, where Tsunami was relieved that the lesson was over. She stood up and went to find Gokudera and Yamamoto, but was surrounded by her classmates.

"Are you really Dame-Tsuna's twin sister?"

"Wow, you look identical to Dame-Tsuna!"

"They're twin, you idiot"

"Man! What an asshole, he didn't tell us that he had a cute sister"

"Hey, want me to show you around?"

"Tsunami-chan, later do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Why is Dame-Tsuna in Italy?"

Tsunami felt dizzy as she was being bombarded with questions by her classmates. She urged them to stop but no avail. Fortunately, Gokudera stepped in to prevent any further harm done to her by threaten them not to get close to Tsunami.

"Arigatou Gokudera-kun, you save my life back there." Tsunami thanks Gokudera.

"No problem, _Princess_. It's my duty to serve you." Gokudera blushed after seeing Tsunami smiles at him.

"Tsunami-chan" Tsunami spotted Kyoko, Yamamoto and Hana walking toward them.

"Kyoko-chan"

"So you're that Sawada's sister?" Hana asked, with her eyes fixed on Tsunami.

"Yeah…" Tsunami answered as she looking down on the floor, not willing to look directly at Hana's eyes. Why? Because nothing escapes from her eyes, if she knows her identity, it will be hell.

"Kurokawa Hana" Hana said as she rises out her hand.

"Huh?" Tsunami looked at her confusedly.

"My name" Tsunami realised that Hana was introduces herself to her.

"Sawada Tsunami"

"Don't worry; any friend of Kyoko is a friend to me." Hana said as she shook hand with the brunette.

"Hana-chan…"

"Hana will do and mind if I call you Tsunami?" Tsunami nodded while Hana talked to Kyoko.

Tsunami smiles and was glad that Hana did not suspect her. _That is a relief!_ She thought.

"Tsunami-chan, let go"

"Go where?" Tsunami asked.

"To change, silly. We're having P.E next." Kyoko said.

"EHHH?" Tsunami practically yelled inside her head why is these kinds of stuff always happened on her.

"Come on, let go" Both Hana and Kyoko grabbed Tsunami's arm and started to drag her away.

"_Princess_, I'm coming along" Gokudera followed but Hana stops him.

"Sorry, you can't." Hana said bossily with her eyes staring at Gokudera.

"Why not? We can go anywhere we want."

"Does that include the girls changing room?" Gokudera's face froze before turning flushing red.

"I...Err…I…" Hana smirks as she hit the jackpot. Gokudera was desperately trying to explain to the girls, especially Tsunami when Yamamoto suddenly butts in.

"Haahaa…that make you a pervert, Gokudera" Yamamoto said, he did not know comment he made had causes a huge impact on the bomber.

"_Princess_, I'm not a pervert… Shut up, you baseball idiot." Gokudera clenched his fists in anger and embarrassment while Yamamoto laughed.

Looking at her storm and rain guardians' argument, Tsunami tried to stop them but was dragged away by Hana and Kyoko, leaving the two on the spot.

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun smile at me just now…"

"I know, isn't like so gross?"

"Hey, have you heard…"

Tsunami could not believe her eyes; she was in the girl changing room! She found herself in the room after being forcefully dragged here. Although she was used to change her clothes but she was not used to change in front of so many people. In addition, she was not also used to see girls changing in front of her, especially she was a boy not long ago.

_Oh my god! This is so embarrassing! _Tsunami thought as she chooses a corner to change her clothes.

"Tsunami-chan?" Tsunami turned her head around and saw Kyoko and Hana, both standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Come on, Tsunami-chan. Let change together." Kyoko pulled her out and into the crowd of girls.

"Eh? But…"

"There is no need to be shy! We're all girls, right?" Hana mentioned as she took off her uniform and skirt.

Hana was right! She is a girl now, so there is no need to embarrass about it. She just has to be herself. Tsunami nodded to herself in agreement before taking her uniform off and changes into her gym attire. She then looks at Kyoko, who was wearing a white bra and panties with flowers design on it. If she was still Tsuna, she would pass out in term of losing too much blood. However, she is Tsunami now, so feeling might be different from a boy to a girl. She felt normal.

"KYA! What are you doing, Yoko-chan?"

"It seems that you've grows, Misaki-chan. Have you been drinking milk?"

Tsunami watches a girl groping another girl, talking about her breasts. Is girls always like that? She wondered before she felt a pair of hands touching her breasts.

"HHIIIEEE!" A surprise Tsunami turned around and saw Aya, her fellow classmate, groping her.

"Aya-chan?"

"Tsunami-chan, your breasts feel so soft and bouncy. What did you do to make them so bouncy?" Aya asked as she continued to touch and squeeze the brunette's breasts.

"Please stop…Aya-chan" Tsunami pleaded but Aya choose to ignore her.

"Tell me now…I want to know." Aya said as she squeezes her breasts.

"Aya-chan, give Tsunami-chan a break" Kyoko asked.

"Fine" Aya let go of Tsunami, who immediately hide behind Kyoko, already in tears. She could not believe that she was groped on the first day, what are the odd of that?

"Great! You've done it, Aya-chan. You make her cry" Hana signs, wondering how will she get out of this mess.

Aya slowly approached Tsunami, who is still crying over the incident. "Uh…Tsunami-chan, I'm sorry for doing it to you. It's an old habit of mine that I cannot change, so let just forget about it, ok?"

Tsunami thought for a while and looks at Aya, who was doing the puppy face, knowing that Tsunami could not reject it. She signs before agreeing with Aya.

"That's fine, Aya-chan." Tsunami said before Aya-chan hugged at her.

"Arigatou Tsunami-chan, you're the best." Tsunami hugs back too before feeling someone touching her butt. _Aya-chan! Not again!_ Tsunami thought as she tried to get away from Aya.

"Enough fooling around, we're late for P.E" Hana pulls Aya away from Tsunami, who had learnt the dark side of being a girl and reminded herself not to get into this kind of situation again as they walks out the changing room.

* * *

The class were told to do some stretching before running 16 laps around the tracks. Tsunami felt eyes staring at her when she stretches out her limbs. She took a glimpse and felt puzzled that every boy was looking at her with a weird look on their faces. Even Gokudera and Yamamoto were staring at her as well.

Seeing this, Hana grabs and led her to where Kyoko was. Tsunami was quite confused with the action done by Hana. She asks her what is going on, she just told her to be careful.

It was an exhausting but refreshing run as Tsunami sat on the ground with Kyoko and Hana, trying to catch their breath. She then spotted Gokudera and Yamamoto not far from her. The Vongola Decimo quickly runs toward them.

Her rain and storm guardians noticed Tsunami running toward them. They greet her but their cheeks turns red when they saw her. So were the rest of the boys. Tsunami took a second to looks down and realises that the sweats from the running have made her shirt transparent!

She kneels down and covers her chest with her hands. Seeing his boss in trouble, Gokudera immediately went to right-hand mode, trying to protect his boss by threatening the rest to look away.

"Are you guys crowding?" All heads turned to Hibari, who was leaning against a tree, constantly staring dangerously at them. The group starting to tense up as Hibari slowly approached the group.

Gokudera tensed up as he notices the school prefect was walking towards Tsunami. Everyone thought that he would claim the new girl his next victim. But to their surprise, Hibari just took off his jacket and drew it over Tsunami, giving her cover. They could not believe their eyes, Hibari Kyoya, head of the infamous Namimori Disciplinary Committee, actually gives a girl his jacket?

"Now" Everyone turned their attention back to Hibari, who already drawn out his tonfas. "Who am I going to bite to death first?"

With that statement, everybody runs away in a rush, not wanting to mess with the prefect. Hana and Kyoko offer Tsunami a hand while Gokudera questions the prefect.

"What are you doing here? What do you want with the _princess_?" Gokudera yelled in anger, he does not like Hibari stealing all the attention from Tsunami.

"It's none of your concern" He stated coldly. Gokudera was piss off with his answer and was ready to take out his dynamites but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Hibari-san…Thank for helping me!" Tsunami said with a smile.

"Wash and return to me by tomorrow, if not, I'll bite you to death" He said before walking away.

"So…" Hana spoke "…you know Hibari-senpai?"

* * *

It was finally lunch time as students flocked in their group, happily chatting while enjoying their lunch. Tsunami decided to have lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto on the roof. Kyoko have invites her to have lunch with her but with Hana around, questioning on her relationship with Hibari, she will have to reject Kyoko's offer.

Having lunch on the roof was great. Yamamoto asked her how she was coping in school and even mentions on what her view on Gokudera being a pervert. The bomber chokes on his food before engaged in a heated argument with the baseball idol. She remembers the time where she was still Tsuna and this was a 'normal' routine to her. Tsunami chuckled at the scene before stopping their argument.

The sun set into the horizon as students leaves the school and went home. Tsunami bids farewell to Kyoko and Hana before heading home with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Surprisingly, they encounter Shoichi at the school gate, whose was waiting for her.

"What is he doing here?" Gokudera snarled, still have not gotten over he took Tsunami's first kiss,

"Want… t-to… walk home together?" The red-haired teen asked nervously.

"Sure" She beamed out a smile that instantly melted the heart of the three boys standing beside her.

Both Tsunami and Shoichi were chatting happily along the way. Yamamoto was humming in his usual cheerful self and as for Gokudera, he was still keeping an eye on Shoichi and he will personally kill him if he gets too close to Tsunami.

After saying goodbye to Shoichi, Tsunami was greeted by her mother and Bianchi. Let not forget the sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, who was curious with the jacket that Tsunami was wearing.

"Tsunami, whose jacket is it?"

"Hibari-san"

"Hibari?" Reborn raises his eyebrow for a moment before proceeded to the kitchen, leaving a confuse girl, a cheerful baseball star and a very angry bomber on the spot.

Tsunami put the jacket into the washing machine before having dinner with the rest of the family. Everything was normal at the dining table until Lambo starting to play on Gokudera by throwing a fish at him and resulting in him being chased by Gokudera. Yamamoto laughed at the scene while Reborn eats away Tsunami's portion.

"Reborn! Don't eat my fish, you already eaten your!"

"I like your one better." Reborn commented.

_Later…_

Tsunami was alone in her room, doing her homework. Gokudera and Yamamoto left straight away after the dinner, Lambo and the others were playing downstairs with Nana. As for Reborn, who know where he went?

"Hello!" A voice startled Tsunami from behind; she turns and looked at the figure, Mukuro.

"Mukuro!" She said in surprise.

"Kufufu…are you surprise to see me, Sawada Tsunami?" Mukuro said as he looks at the brunette in front of him.

"It seems like you were having troubles with your homework, am I right?" He asked.

"Uh…not really…" Tsunami answered, not wanting to get involved with the illusionist.

"Really?" Mukuro continued. "Is that his jacket?" He was referring to the jacket on the bed, which was washes and clean earlier.

Tsunami stayed silence the whole time, not knowing what to say. "Well…I'm so disappointed in your decision, Vongola. You've broke my heart." Mukuro said as a tear fell from his cheek.

Tsunami wants to comfort him but suddenly felt the illusionist was getting closer to her. Mukuro leans his head as close to her and chuckled. "Kufufufu! No matter, you'll become mine…soon."

Tsunami felt his lips touched her forehead before he disappears into thin air. She stood there for a while before called by Reborn.

"Tsunami, what are you doing?" The hitman asked.

"Uhh…nothing"

"Really?" Reborn said in a serious tone.

"Yeah! Really" Tsunami lied, felt her cheeks flushing red as she thought of that just now.

"Hmm…do your work now" Reborn said before leaving the room. He mentally reminded himself to keep a lookout for the pineapple head before anything happens to her student.

* * *

Next chapter: Feelings arise?


	10. Feelings arise?

**Hey guys, chapter 10 is uploaded**

**Forgive me if the chapter is a bit too long-winded.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Note: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

Feelings arise?

"Ohayou everyone…" A tried Tsunami greets as she enter the kitchen. Things were the usual where Lambo start to snatch breakfast from other. Tsunami could understand his behaviour; he is just 5 years old and need to eat more for him to grow. She smile and turns to the Arcobaleno, who had just sent the Bovino hitman flying into the wall.

"Reborn…" Tsunami tried to yell to the hitman but her eyes could not stay opened. Her eyes were closed for a while before she felt a hand shook her. Tsunami opened her eyes and turned around. It was Nana.

"Oh my, Tsu-chan. You look so tried, didn't sleep well last night?" Nana asked.

Nana's comment made Tsunami signed. After the encounter with Mukuro, Reborn had stay up all night for the past few days just to keep a lookout for the illusionist. On a few occasions, she was being awaken and surprise to see her mist guardian lying on top of her, smiling at her. Fortunately, Reborn was there and fires at few shot at him but he always get away. All this 'visits' from her mist guardian and the gunshots had made her sleepless the whole night. Anymore of this, she would just go insane.

"Yeah…but I'm alright, just feeling a bit tried." She lied.

"Alright then, sleep early for tonight, ok?" Nana said. Tsunami nodded and hugs her mother before running to the door.

Reborn watches Tsunami closing the door as she left for school. He felt that if that pineapple head continue his 'visits', Tsunami would fall apart. In addition, he would not stay by her side forever. There is only one thing to do.

"Time for plan A!" The baby hitman said to himself.

* * *

"You looks tried, Tsunami. What wrong?"

"Nothing really" Tsunami said to Yamamoto.

"Are you sure?"

"Oi baseball idiot, if _Princess_ say she is fine, she is fine. Stop bothering her." Gokudera growled as the baseball star laughs, telling Gokudera he was just worrying about her.

What the two of them did not notice was Tsunami was crossing the road as a car was speeding down the road. They finally notice her as the horn was heard. Yamamoto immediately grabbed Tsunami in the nick of time as the car drove past them.

Tsunami found herself in Yamamoto's arms, her body pressing on his. She could felt her rain guardian's warm emitting from his body, she just closed her eyes in comfort.

Yamamoto felt that his heart pounding five times faster as he hugged the brunette. This feeling was even stronger than the one in the supermarket and in the cave, he does not know what is it, but he love it. He wishes this would continue but the storm guardian suddenly interrupted.

"Get your hand off the _Princess!_" Gokudera yelled in anger and grabbed Yamamoto's hand off from Tsunami, causing the Vongola Decimo to collapse onto the ground.

"_Princess_!" Gokudera rushed to Tsunami's side, grabs her shoulders and tried to call her but no avail. Yamamoto knelt beside Gokudera and was surprise to see Gokudera in tears as he tried to wake her up. Yamamoto then went to check her pulse and chuckled.

"How can you laugh? _Princess _is in danger." Gokudera yelled angrily at Yamamoto, who was still laughing.

"Relax, she is just sleeping."

"You bastard…eh? Sleeping?" The bomber froze by the baseball star's words. "Are you saying that _Princess_ is sleeping?"

"Yup." Yamamoto added. "She must be tired for the past few days. For a moment there, I also thought she was dead…Haahaa."

That baseball idiot…did he wishes the _Princess_ to be dead? Gokudera clenched his fists and reminded himself to personally strangle that happy-go-lucky baseball idiot to death. The bomber turns his eyes on to his boss, who was held by Yamamoto.

"What are you doing? Don't you touch her!" Gokudera warned.

"I'm just trying to carry her to school; she can't walk when she slept like a log."

"Che…" Gokudera snatched Tsunami from Yamamoto and piggy-back her. "I'll carry her; it's my duty as her right-hand man."

Yamamoto gives him a weird look before laughing. "Fine then, I'll help carrying her bag."

The duo then continues their way to school. On the way, Yamamoto keeps glances at the sleeping form of Tsunami from the side. He could felt the sensation he wanted, coming from his heart but why? He does not have this kind of feeling when Tsunami was still a boy, but why is it occurring when she turns into a girl and is a cute one?

Gokudera mentally cursed at the rain guardian as he could felt his stare on his boss, he immediately held Tsunami closer to his back. Gokudera felt Tsunami's breasts pressing on his back, how soft…NO! He could not think such pervert thoughts about his boss, it is not right.

As the bomber tried to seek out his thought, he could felt her breathing in and out and he also could felt her long slender legs as he carry her. His heart was beating like the time when his sister appears without her mask. But this time, it wasn't something horrible or scary; it was kind of like the time when he when being accepted into Tsunami's family or like the time when he getting praised by her.

_Could it be that I love Princess?_ Gokudera looked at Tsunami, who was still asleep on his back. He cracks a smile at the scene before turning his attention to the entrance of the school.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya stood by the window in the reception room, watching groups of students enters the school yard and into the school. He then spotted Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, with Sawada Tsunami on Gokudera's back. He wonders why she let those two herbivores getting close to her. It made him kind of wanting to bite the whole school to death.

There is another thing, whenever he is near the female herbivore, he felt excited for some reason. Especially the time the herbivore had a duel with him. That feeling was incredible to even describe in words. The prefect does not know what the reason for the feeling he had for the brunette herbivore; he would need to find answer. Hibari looked into the sky and wonders who had the answer to his question.

"Hmm…where am I?" Tsunami began to wake up from her nap. She saw Yamamoto smiling at her and from the background; it seems that they were in school. She noticed that Gokudera was missing; she turned her head around and saw the familiar silver hair in front of her.

"HIIIEEE"

"Ah…_Princess_, you've awake." Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun, why am I…"

"Oh…I notices you was about to be hit by a speeding car and I manage to pull you away. After that, we found out that you were asleep and then Gokudera carry you to school." Yamamoto answered.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun" Tsunami smiled at them.

Yamamoto grins wide when he felt Tsunami smile at him and Gokudera just looking at Tsunami. She does looks like the one in his dream the other day, where he just had to ruin it by saying no to her during their wedding.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsunami's voice brought the bomber out from his thought.

"Yes _Princess_?" He asked.

"If you don't mind, you can put me down now…" She lowers her voice and whispers "… and you're kind of grabbing my butt!"

Gokudera immediately put Tsunami down and banged his head onto the ground for forgiveness. He could not believe that he had grabbed his boss's butt. Damn it; that is just like Shamal, will he get kick out of her family? Or will the entire Vongola be after him? Oh no, that will be worse that having stomach-aches. He hoped Tsunami would forgive him.

"Get up, Gokudera-kun" Gokudera slowly lifted his head up.

"Don't worry; I know that wasn't on purpose, so please get up." Tsunami spoke in an angle-like tone.

"_Princess…_" Gokudera was getting up on his feet, which Tsunami asked whether is he getting tired after carrying her.

"Haahaa…Tsunami, when you fell asleep earlier, Gokudera thought you were dead and he cried." Yamamoto laughed as he handed Tsunami her bag.

Gokudera blushed. "Shut up!"

Tsunami giggled and said to Gokudera. "Thank for caring about me, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera smiles as the bell rang. Tsunami signals the both of them and hurried to class. What they did not know that a baby was hidden in his hideout, hearing everything that they had said.

* * *

The class was boring and almost everyone in class was asleep, but the teacher does not seem to care, he just kept talking about the history of Namimori. Tsunami wishes she had not taken that nap just now as she was feeling very energetic at the moment. She signs and rests her chin onto her hand before looking out the window, admiring the view.

Gokudera was not paying attention to the teacher; he was paying his attention to his boss. His eyes fall on her face as she was admiring the view and her long brown hair was swaying by the wind, it was a beautiful sight to him, even better than seeing a U.M.A (Unidentified Mysterious Animal).

No wait…stop your wishful thinking. Come on, think about it. She is the tenth generation boss of the most powerful mafia in the world and he is just her right-hand man. What will she think? Will she loves him? This is too much for Gokudera to handle; he quickly banged his head on the table to forget the thoughts he had on his boss.

Yamamoto was looking at Tsunami from the side as well; he could not stop to look at her for even one moment. He likes everything about Tsunami, especially her smile. It was her smile that enables him to move forward; it was her smile that makes him wants to protect her; even it cost him to give up baseball. He tried not to laugh when Gokudera banged his head too hard on the table that results in the table split into two.

* * *

Irie Shoichi was having a test in his class. The test would be a piece of cake to him if he was not thinking of the girl, Sawada Tsunami. He was really stunned after Reborn told him that Tsunami was from the mafia. He thought he was joking, but the baby proves otherwise. But the red-haired teen does not care; she helps him in the supermarket without knowing who he was. He had fallen in love with her that instant.

However, there was only one problem, her guardians…especially that silver-haired guy that carries dynamites around, what was his name again? Gokunara…No! Um…Gokedera…No! Never mind! His stomach-aches will act up if he thinks too much. That guy seems very protective of Tsunami; Reborn told him that because he was Tsunami's self proclaimed right-hand man. But Shoichi thinks that maybe he is in love with Tsunami as well.

The teacher started to take the test papers back. Shoichi pass the paper to her. On the way back to his seat, he thought even though the bomber was his rival, but he will not gives up because of that, because his love for Tsunami will overcome anything.

"Shoichi-kun"

"Hai" The red-haired teen answers.

"Will you tell me what this is?" The teacher reveals Shoichi's test paper to the class and the class suddenly burst into laughers. Shoichi took the paper and noticed in his test paper, there was Tsunami's name written on the answers slot. Shoichi mentally slapped himself for making this kind of mistakes.

"Irie Shoichi, you're staying back after school for a re-test."

The red-haired teen signed "Hai, sensei."

* * *

The bell rang, which mean it was lunch time.

Tsunami was glad that the lesson was over; she would kill herself if that teacher continues for another 10 minutes.

_Save by the bell_. She thought before Kyoko and Hana join Tsunami at her desk, wanting to invite her for lunch.

"Come on, Tsunami-chan, have lunch with us." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, are you trying to avoid us, Tsunami?" Hana gives the girl a tug on the shoulder.

Tsunami had been declining Kyoko's invitation to lunch; mainly because of Hana will definitely have questions about Hibari and her. She wanted to decline this time but Kyoko had this puppy eyes on her, which she could not refused.

"Fine, I give." Tsunami knew that she is going to regret this.

"Alright then, let go!" Hana starts to pull Tsunami out of the classroom, with Kyoko behind them.

"_Princess_" Gokudera and Yamamoto were running behind them.

"Where are you taking _Princess_?"

"Lunch" Hana simply replied.

"Tsunami-chan had agrees to have lunch with us." Kyoko added.

Gokudera looked at Tsunami, who slightly nodded.

"Then…we're coming along too!" He announced.

"Sorry. Haven you hear, this is only for _Girls_ only. No boys allows" Hana said as Gokudera clenched his fists.

"There is no way I'm going to leave _Princess_ in your care, I'm going."

Hana signs "Look… I know that you treat that Sawada like a god, always following him around and call him 'Juudaime' or sort. But ever since he is in Italy, you've change your target to his sister, following her like a stalker and calling her 'Princess'. Please stop making Tsunami's life worse."

Tsunami was surprise that Hana know so much about her even thought they did not talk much.

"Stalker? I'm not a stalker to _Princess_, right _Princess_?" Gokudera turns to Tsunami, but was blocked by Hana.

"You leave Tsunami out of this, you stalker!"

"Why you…" Gokudera started to argue with Hana. Tsunami and Kyoko tried to stop them but no use. The brunette looked at Yamamoto for help, who smile back and standing at the side with his hands on the back of his head, watching the argument.

_Sign…no choice then…_ Tsunami began to bring out her gloves and dying will pills from her pocket. She does not want to use it for such a minor problem but given her storm guardian's temper, things will get messy.

Tsunami was about to pop a couple of pills into her mouth, she spotted someone with a weird hairstyle and had a long piece of grass or weed in his mouth walking toward them. He was wearing the standard uniform of the Discipline committee. Somehow, Tsunami found him familiar.

_Oh no, he must be here to stop the argument but with Gokudera-kun like that…I must stop him._ Tsunami thought before she ran toward the guy, trying to stop the guy from getting himself killed.

To her surprise, the person was looking for her.

"Sorry for the interruption, Sawada-san. My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya." Tsunami remember him, he was seen during the Kokuyo gang attack. Everyone, even Gokudera and Hana stopped their argument, wondering what was going on. "On the behalf of Kyoya-san, I've a message for you. Please report to the reception room immediately, it's regarding his jacket." Tetsuya then bowed and walks away.

Tsunami was wonder what was the vice-chair talking about. Hibari's jacket? Since when did Hibari lend her his jacket? Tsunami's eyes widen and shouted "I forgot!" which startled the rest of the students.

"_Princess_, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"The jacket Hibari-san lend to me during my first day."

"Oh that…Look like Hibari-senpai want to have some quality time with you, Tsunami." Hana said excitedly which caused Gokudera to mutter about killing the prefect cold blooded.

"But I today forget to bring his jacket!" Tsunami whines "I'm so dead!"

"Don't worry, everything is being taken care." A voice that Tsunami did not wants to hear.

_Reborn!_ Tsunami saw Reborn walking down the corridor, wearing the father costume when Hana went to her house to see Adult Lambo.

"Who is this, Tsunami?" Yamamoto questions.

"Ohohoho…I'm the head of the Sawada Household." Reborn answers.

"Nice to meet you!" Both Kyoko and Hana bowed in respect while Yamamoto greeted.

"Who the hell are you? You're not _Princess_'s father." Gokudera shot a glance at the baby, who seems unaffected by him.

_That is Reborn, Gokudera-kun!_ Tsunami wondered why was she the only one that sees through Reborn's disguise.

"What are you doing here, Reborn" Tsunami whispers to the Arcobaleno.

"Is that the way you speak to your father, young lady?" Reborn commented.

"You're not my father." Tsunami calms herself and asked again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you this" Reborn handed her Hibari's jacket. "You better get going."

Tsunami gives Reborn a nod, thanking him and ran to the reception room, where Hibari awaits.

"Matte _Princess!_" Gokudera ran after Tsunami but was short-lived when Reborn stretch out his right leg, which causes the bomber to trip and falls to the ground hard.

"Ohohoho... how clumsy of me. Sorry about that, young man." Reborn said to Gokudera, but he was unconscious to hear anything.

_Good, everything is going according as plan. _Reborn smirks.

* * *

Tsunami was standing in front of the reception room, many had entered the room but they never come out unharmed. Tsunami knocks a few times at the door before hearing Hibari said "Enter".

She nervously opened the door and enters the room. Tsunami took a glimpse around the room and realises that Hibari have taste in traditional decoration. Everything in the room was in ancient Japanese style expect for the table and the couch.

"Where's my jacket?"

Shifting her eyes, Hibari sat comfortable on his chair, with his elbows on the table and his hand on his chin.

"Where's my jacket?" The school prefect asked again.

"Here." Tsunami slowly rises up his jacket, showing to Hibari.

Hibari then stood up from his chair and walks toward Tsunami, who started to back away from him. They continued until Tsunami's back hit the door, she could felt her cloud guardian's eyes on her. Tsunami saw Hibari's arm slowly raises, she closed her eyes, thinking he was taking his tonfas out.

However, she felt the jacket was taken away from her hand. Tsunami opens her eyes and saw the prefect inspecting his jacket. She was about to say something when she noticed the little yellow bird flew into the room.

"Tsunami, Tsunami!" Hibird chirps and flew around Tsunami, making her trying to play with the little thing.

Seeing Tsunami playing with Hibird have made Hibari wanted to hug her. The only woman he had hugged was his mother, and not to mention that he was 7 at that time. He regained his composure and said. "Sawada Tsunami"

Tsunami stopped playing with Hibird and answer "Yes?"

"You may leave now" He said coolly. "Since you've return my jacket."

Tsunami nodded and saying goodbye to Hibird. The little bird does not want her to leave as he keeps chirping "Tsunami, Tsunami!"

Tsunami smiles and bowed to Hibari before exiting the room. She saw Kusakabe on the way, where she greets him before fleeing.

_That was a close one_! Tsunami thought.

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya was heading to the reception room to report to Hibari on the issue of the committee's financial condition. He saw Tsunami came out from the room. She looks around and saw him, greets him and suddenly ran off. She looks nervous and from the way Tsunami reacted, maybe something happens in the room?

Kusakabe quickly bushes off the thought and enters the reception room. He saw his leader was standing by the window, his eyes was on his jacket.

_What wrong with Kyo-san? He seems to be in deep thought._ Kusakabe thought.

"Um…Kyo-san…I'm here to report on the committee's financial report…."

_After a _few_ minutes…_

"That ends my report."

Hibari just nodded. "You may leave."

Kusakabe nodded and started to walk away but he stops and turns back.

"What is it, vice-chair?"

The vice-chairman hesitates before speaking. "…Kyo-san…I don't know whether I should say this but…did you do something to Sawada-san?"

Kusakabe felt Hibari's deadly glance at him. "I'm sorry, Kyo-san…I know I shouldn't say this but Sawada-san look so nervous and she…"

"It's alright…vice-chair" Hibari said.

"Is there something wrong, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe was worried about him as he noticed his leader's strange behaviour; he usually would bite him to death when he asks this kind of questions.

"It's just I feel strange."

"Strange?" The vice-chairman wonders what he means.

"Whenever I was around her, I feel kinda attached to her. She is the only herbivore that I had a form of respect with than any herbivores have. When she was crowding with other herbivores, I suddenly have the urge to bite those herbivores around her to death and when she is hurt, I would like to care for her and protect her like those small animals on the side of the road." Kusakabe looks at Hibird, who was lying comfortably at his master's couch.

"So tell me, vice-chair…what is wrong with me?" Hibari questions the vice-chairman.

Kusakabe thought for a while before answering. "Kyo-san, I believe the most appropriate answer to your question is that you're in love"

"Love?" Hibari raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, all that feeling you describe are signs that you're in love"

"Hmm…Interesting…" Hibari smirks in excitement.

"Kyo-san…would you mind telling me who is the girl you like?"

Hibari looks at him and signs "Very well…" He continued "…Sawada Tsunami."

The vice-chairman's eyes widen. "Sawada-san?"

"Is that a problem, vice-chair?" The prefect spoke in a cold and harsh tone.

"…No, Kyo-san…I feel happy for you."

Hibari nodded. "Good, you're dismiss."

Kusakabe bows and closes the door, leaving only the cloud guardian to look at his jacket and thinks of the girl that he was…in love with.

The prefect was so engrossed with his thought that he never notices there was a baby monitoring his every movement.

* * *

"OHHHH!" The shout of Sasagawa Ryohei was echoing throughout the boxing club.

The boxer was in the middle of his practice when he suddenly thinks of Tsunami. The girl surprises him when she appeared run down the stair and question to the baby. He was so touched by the story her father had told them that he wanted her to join the club as he thought Tsunami was still a guy. It wasn't until Yamamoto and octopus head explains to him the story, he finally understands.

After that, he get involved activities with Tsunami like the time in Hell Mountain, damn she looks so extreme in those sporty attire. Why is he thinking like that? No…he can't, he treated Tsunami like his sister, right?

But, he had to admit, when he thought of Tsunami, he was granted with such motivation that he must run around the town for 100 times before he could stop. Tsunami was the light that to his passion. Tsunami was the star of Madison Square Garden that he was searching for all this time. He loves her to the extreme but…he had promise to treat her like a sister.

Feeling confused, Ryohei began to punch the sand bag in an incredible speed, and he punches and punches until the sand bag explodes.

The sun guardian yelled on top of his voice. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

"Huh?"

"What wrong, Tsunami?" Yamamoto asked the brunette.

"I thought I hear Onii-chan's voice" The Vongola Decimo looked around her surroundings.

"Onii-chan? I don't hear anything." Kyoko said.

"It must be the wind, _Princess_"

Tsunami looked at Gokudera and nodded. "Maybe you're right, Gokudera-kun. Maybe it's the wind."

Tsunami and the others were having their lunch on the roof. Hana and Kyoko join them as well, much to Gokudera's dismay.

"So what did you and Hibari-sempai talks about?" Hana asks the question that Tsunami would avoid the most.

"Well he just take the jacket from me, that all"

"Really? Is that all?" Hana questions further.

"Stop bothering the _Princess_" Gokudera yelled from the side.

"I'm saying the same thing to you, stalker." Hana said; decide to show the bomber some colours.

With that, a normal lunch turned into a battlefield between Gokudera and Hana, both refused to back down until the other willing to. Yamamoto laughed while Tsunami and Kyoko tried another unsuccessful attempt to stop them.

* * *

Tsunami was walking home by herself. Gokudera and Yamamoto have excused themselves at the school gates, saying that they had something important to do.

_What up with them acting so fishy recently? _Tsunami thought as she opened the door to her house.

"I'm home" She called out.

"It's time that you get back." Reborn stood by the wall, holding a cup of espresso in his hands. "Start packing"

The girl was puzzled by Reborn's words. "What do you mean, Reborn?"

"I'm moving you to another location, to protect you from that pineapple." He replied.

"Eh? This is too sudden, Reborn…"

Reborn cocked his gun. "What was that?"

"Nothing, I go pack my bag now" Tsunami said as she rushes up the stair. Reborn turns to the kitchen and walks to Nana.

"Mama, Tsunami is going to have a sleepover at a friend's house tonight, is that ok?"

Nana smiles "Sure, as long she doesn't get into troubles."

"Thank Mama." Reborn walks back to the stairs, waiting for Tsunami to come down. Soon after, Tsunami comes down with a luggage.

"Good, let go" Reborn commented but Tsunami stopped him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Reborn's smiles widen. "Simple. We are going to…"

* * *

"No…this is the wrong answer!" Gokudera rubbed away the equation on the board.

Gokudera had spent the entire evening in his apartment, writing down equations to prove that whether he and Tsunami can be a couple. However, all the equations he had written had shows nothing that he wanted to see.

_Am I and Princess not destined to be? _The bomber grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Looks like you've some romance problems, Hayato." Gokudera tilted his head and saw his sister, Bianchi at the door. Thank god she was wearing goggle; the bomber would faint if she doesn't.

"How do you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked" Bianchi answers. Gokudera mentally reminded himself to lock the door before he goes crazy for his boss.

"Well, what do you want?" He growled, not welcoming his sister in his house. Bianchi smirks as she looked at the board, filling with equations that involve with Tsunami. That silly little brother of her…he is too young to understand what love is all about. It is time to teach him a thing of two about love.

"I hear you were having some problem about love, I came to help" Bianchi stated.

Gokudera turns away from his sister, facing the wall. "I don't need your help, I'm doing fine. Get lost"

"Fine then" Bianchi started to walk away. "Don't blame me when she gets snatch away, Hayato."

"Please wait, Aneki!" Gokudera grabbed her arms, Bianchi smiles. She had hit the point.

"Hayato, do you love Tsunami?"

Gokudera's cheek was red when he heard his sister's question. "Well…I…kinda…"

Bianchi frowns. "Well then…I should leave now"

"No wait…Alright, I love her, I love _Princess_! I LOVE TSUNAMI!" Gokudera practically yelled out his secret to his sister.

"Then you should make the move now, Hayato."

"But…"

"You don't have to worry about your status with Tsunami. Love had no boundaries at all. You should quickly confess to her about your feeling, at least let her know even if she reject you." Gokudera was silent as Bianchi continued. "Besides, if you don't do this soon, she will be married off to other families as to establish ties with the Vongola."

Gokudera immediately stood up and clenches his fists in determination. "I won't let them takes her away. She is the first person that I've respect with. I'll confess my feeling to her even if Reborn-san or the whole Vongola family was against me!"

Bianchi was happy for her brother's determination, she just hope that he was ready for competition with the rest of the guardians.

"Good, that's the way, Hayato. I'll cook some dishes for this celebration." Gokudera turns pale when he hears that statement coming out of his sister. He immediately ran to the direction of the door but was grabbed by Bianchi from the back and into the kitchen. Screams was heard that evening.

* * *

Things were the usual at Takezushi expect for Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. He notices his son had not been himself recently. He would take the wrong order to the customers, giving wrong changes and stare blankly at the wall for quite a while. Tsuyoshi loves his son, but he will not force him to talk, he will wait for him to speak first.

The day had finally comes when Yamamoto arrived from school. He greeted him and proceeds to his room. Tsuyoshi pour himself a cup of tea and wait for Yamamoto to come down. Sure enough, his son comes down and sat across the table. There were silence between the father and son when Yamamoto decides to break the silence.

"How do you and mom meet, Pops?"

"Well…that was a long time ago. I was just an apprentice under the wing of a sushi chef. One day, I was told to deliver sushi to a customer, who lives a few streets away. When I finally got there, a young woman opens the door and that instantly, I know she was the one for me. Since then, I continued to deliver sushi to her until I've the guts to ask her out." Tsuyoshi take a slip of tea as he recalled his story.

"So that is how you guys meet?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Why you ask?"

"Nothing…really, just a question" Yamamoto explains but Tsuyoshi knew the answer already.

"So who's the girl?"

"What are you talking about, Pops?"

"Is it the new girl, Tsunami-chan?"

Yamamoto widens his eyes. "How do you know?"

Tsuyoshi chuckled. "It's quite oblivious, Takeshi. You always return home and starting to talk about the new girl, Tsunami-chan about her first day in school, about her hobby and such."

Yamamoto blushed at the thought.

"Takeshi, if you really like her, you should ask her out, just like your mom and me. Never give up on her, never!" Tsuyoshi said.

"Pops…"

"Haahaa… And when you finally did, bring her home and I'll have a good look at my daughter-in law, ok Takeshi?"

"Pops… thank for your advice!" Yamamoto said before heading to his room.

Tsuyoshi smiles before takes another slip from his tea. "He was just like me when I'm courting you, dear"

* * *

Kyoko had finishes her bath when she hears her brother muttering in his room. Feeling worried for her brother, she opens the door and saw Ryohei was grabbing his head, walking around his room.

"Onii-chan, is something wrong?" Kyoko called out.

Ryohei stopped what he was doing and turns to Kyoko. "Nothing, I was just practicing for my boxing match."

Kyoko said nothing as she stepped into her brother room; she looked at Ryohei in the eyes.

"Are you in love Tsunami-chan?" Ryohei was startled by kyoko's question. He never expects his little sister can be so straight forward to the point.

"What are you talking about, Kyoko? Sawada-chan is just a sister to me and nothing else…"

"Don't lie, Onii-chan, I know that you were in love with Tsunami-chan" Kyoko stated "You were saying out her name when you were asleep."

"Listen Kyoko, I…" Ryohei tried to explain but Kyoko cuts him off.

"No you listen to me, Onii-chan. When you love a person, you will tell him your feeling and do not wait until he was in other place like Italy, and you start to regret about it. And there is no use to feel regret as he was already gone" Kyoko finishes in one breath, with tears in her eyes. She turns and looks at Ryohei and found him very angry.

"WHO IS THE BASTARD THAT MAKES MY SISTER CRY? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei clenched his fists and yelled in anger.

Kyoko quickly wipes her tears away and calm her brother down. "Onii-chan, I'm just making an example, an example, please calm down."

After a while, the boxer has cooled himself. "Thank Kyoko, your words mean a lot to me."

"OHHHH! I'm going to tell Tsunami that I loves her to the EXTREME" Ryohei yelled with determination as Kyoko smiles, feeling happy for her older brother.

DING DONG

The sound of the doorbell rang. Kyoko stood up, tried to get the door but Ryohei stopped her as he was filled pumped with excitement from Kyoko's words. He ran to the door and opens it.

"An extreme hello to…" The boxer froze as the door reveals Tsunami with a bag of luggage in her hands.

"Hello, Onii-chan." Tsunami greets.

* * *

Next chapter: Confession and Vongola style?


	11. Confession and Vongola style?

**Hello, guys. It's a whole new year already!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to write this...I'm kind of losing my touch.**

**It took me two month to finish it...so pls enjoy the story.**

**Note: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

Confession and Vongola style?

Ryohei's jaw dropped when he saw Tsunami greets him. He blinks a few times to make sure that this was real.

Tsunami was puzzled by Ryohei's weird reaction, wondering was something she had done that makes him in that state.

"Onii-san, Onii-san?"

Ryohei turns to Tsunami and blushes when he saw her tilted her head. "Is there something wrong, Onii-san?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Sawada-chan" Ryohei answers when Kyoko comes out of her room.

"Onii-san, who is it?" Kyoko asks her brother before seeing Tsunami beside him.

"Tsunami-chan, you're here" Tsunami smiles and greeted Kyoko.

Ryohei was confused with the situation; he asked "Kyoko, what's going on?"

"Reborn-kun tells me that there were some problems he had to deal with, it is something about some pineapple…OH! And he is going to let Tsunami-chan to stay with us until the problem has been solved." Kyoko answers.

Ryohei closed his eyes and let the information sink into his head. He remains silence for a while before he opens his eyes suddenly.

"STAY WITH US?" Both Tsunami and Kyoko were startled by the boxer's sudden outburst.

"You mean like staying in this house, living with us and going to school together?" Ryohei continued his outburst.

"Exactly, Onii-san" Kyoko replied.

"You don't welcome me here, Onii-san?" Tsunami asked, looking a bit disappointed.

Seeing his crush's facial expression, Ryohei immediately explain to her "O-Of course not. I just…surprise that you're staying with me…I mean with us." The boxer hopes that Tsunami did not hear that, he does not want their friendship to be gone because of this.

Thankfully, she didn't. Tsunami just smiles and thank them for their hospitably. Ryohei mentally punch himself in the face for making this kind of mistake. Kyoko giggles at her brother's reaction before taking Tsunami to the guest room.

* * *

"Dinner time" Tsunami called out.

Ryohei was surprise of how well Tsunami can cook; it was like his sister's cooking but even better.

"How is it, Onii-san?" Tsunami asked.

"It was extremely delicious, Sawada-chan. You're a great cook" The boxer commented.

"And a great wife" Kyoko added.

Ryohei immediately spill his food out from his mouth upon hearing that comment from Kyoko. Tsunami, who was startled at first but recovers, went to his aid.

"Onii-san, are you okay?" Ryohei was about to say he was fine when he realise that Tsunami was inches apart from his face, looking at him worriedly.

Ryohei blushed at the sight of Tsunami, in every way she is cute. He suddenly grabs Tsunami's hand and looks at her eyes. Tsunami, who was surprise with this sudden reaction, gives a soft squeal.

"Onii-san…"

"Sawada-chan, please listen to me first. I've something important to tell you" Ryohei said. Tsunami want to say something but after seeing determination in Ryohei's eyes, but decide to keep quiet as she thought would be very important.

Ryohei mentally took a breath before saying the words that he wants to say. "Sawada, I…I…"

"…I…I…I…" Tsunami waited patiently for the answer. Kyoko was mentally giving her brother support.

"…I need to do my 100 laps night run!" Ryohei straight away run to the door, leaving behind a stunned and confused brunette.

_The very important thing is his 100 laps run!_ Tsunami sweat dropped.

_Better luck next time, Onii-san! _Kyoko smiles sadly as she turns to Tsunami.

"Tsunami-chan, why don't you take a bath? You look kinda sweaty…"

* * *

_ARGGGHHH! How stupid am I? _Ryohei was mentally blaming himself. He would not believes that he actually say that! A 100 laps run? How stupid is that? With that on his mind, Ryohei began to fasten his pace…

Tsunami was led to the bathroom by Kyoko, who have already filled the bathtub with hot water. Tsunami thanks her and was left alone.

It was nice to have a bath in peace, especially without Reborn around. Tsunami smiles at the thought but was only for a moment. She could not help but worry for Ryohei; he had been acting strangely ever since she moved with them. And that answer of his…about doing his run, make it even confused to Tsunami. The only question is…Why?

Ryohei was standing in front of his house. He has finally finishes his night run and had sorted his thought. He was going to confess to Tsunami about his feeling to her confidently but first thing first, he needs to take a bath.

While pondering over her thoughts, Tsunami realised that the water had turns cold. She signed as she step out of the bathtub; she would have to ask Reborn about her sun guardian's behaviour in the morning.

She was about to wrap herself in a towel when she heard the door opened. Thinking it was Kyoko, she turned around and answer but she saw Ryohei at the door, looking at her.

Ryohei looks at Tsunami and she looks at him. Both stood silence for a while before blood was dripping from Ryohei's nose.

"I'm sorry for the interruption" Ryohei quickly turns around and dashed to the door, closing it and make a run to his room.

It was not long for Tsunami to realise that she was naked and Ryohei had seen her body for the first time. "AHHHH!" Tsunami screams and quickly wraps herself with her towel. Kyoko rushed to the bathroom and saw Tsunami was blushing.

"What happen, Tsunami-chan? I hear you scream" Kyoko asked.

Tsunami paused before she said "It was nothing serious, I just saw a very big rat"

"A rat?" Kyoko looked surprise. "I wishes Onii-san was here, he would take care of this kind of situation."

"Where is the rat? I will take care of it to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he appears beside Kyoko.

"Onii-san? I thought you were doing your run"

"I've done with my run, so I come back early" Ryohei said while avoiding eyes contact with Tsunami. "Now where is that rat?"

"Uhh…I think it went out of the house, let forget about it." Tsunami answers as she leaves the bathroom.

"Sawada…"

"Onii-san, I'm feeling a little unwell. Please excuse me." Tsunami excused herself to her room.

Oh no, Tsunami hates him. What is Ryohei going to do?

Seeing this, Kyoko begins to wonder what had happens between Tsunami and her brother. But she decided not to say anything after seeing her brother's disappointed look.

The following day, Ryohei woke up after smelling something fragrant; he follows the smell to the kitchen and was surprised to see Tsunami making breakfast. Tsunami notices him.

"Ohayou, Onii-san"

"Sawada-chan, what are you doing?"

Tsunami was puzzled by his question. "Making breakfast, why you ask?"

"Sawada, what happen last night…" Ryohei tried to explain but Tsunami cut him off.

"There is no need to apologise, Onii-san." Tsunami continued "That was just an accident."

"So…you don't hate me?" Ryohei asked.

Tsunami shook her head. "Nope, why should I?" Ryohei was happy, no, overjoyed by the fact that Tsunami did not hate him for seeing her naked, which was an accident.

"EXTREME!"

That sudden outburst had caught Tsunami by surprise and Kyoko as well, who had entered the kitchen.

"Onii-san? What happens" Kyoko asked her brother.

"Nothing, look at the time now, we better eat our breakfast and go to school." Ryohei said before taking a piece of toast and gobble it down. Both Tsunami and Kyoko give a smile and join him.

* * *

"Gokudera, were you in the baseball team before?"

"What are you saying, baseball idiot?" Gokudera answers.

"The pace you're walking back and fore, it's just like the one I did during baseball practice." Yamamoto commented.

"That's crap; I don't like baseball like you, baseball idiot. Beside, I'm waiting for _Princess_ to arrive. Reborn-san told us to wait for her outside the school gate, where is she?" Gokudera added. "Could it be…that the _Princess_ is in trouble?"

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Tsunami will be fine, she must be on her to school already." Yamamoto reassured him.

"Don't always be optimistic, you baseball idiot. _Princess_ must be in trouble" Gokudera was about gone off and search for Tsunami but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. You need to relax once a while."

"Let me go, baseball idiot. I need to save _Princess_" Gokudera shouted.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera turned their heads and saw Tsunami standing beside them, along with Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Ohayou, Tsunami" Yamamoto greets her; Tsunami was about to greet back but a puppy-like Gokudera was kneeling in front of her.

"_Princess_! I'm glad that you're fine." Gokudera's eyes shifted to Ryohei, who was standing very close to Tsunami. "And why is lawn head with _Princess_?"

"Sawada-chan is currently staying in our house" Kyoko answered.

"WHAT!" Gokudera was shocked while Yamamoto was a little surprise.

"Reborn told me to stay with them…" Tsunami sudden said in a softer tone "…because of Mukuro" She was hoping none of them hear it, but Gokudera did.

The bomber clenches his fists "That bastard pineapple…I'll make him pay" He turned to Ryohei. "Oi, lawn head. Starting from today, _Princess_ is staying with me."

"Why? I think Sawada-chan is fine staying with us" Ryohei said, glancing at the bomber.

The battle between Ryohei and Gokudera had start with Yamamoto and Tsunami tried to stop them.

"What's with the noise?" The infamous Hibari Kyoya had stepped into the battle. "Those who disrupted the peace of Namimori will be bitten to death"

"Hibari-san"

"Ohayou, Hibari. We were just playing, don't mind us" Yamamoto said with a smile. But sadly, that make Hibari even more piss off.

Gokudera took out his dynamites. "Want to fight?"

Hibari respond by rising his tonfas, preparing to strike but stopped when he saw Tsunami stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. We won't do it again." Tsunami apologise to the prefect, who stare at her for a while.

"You may go, Sawada Tsunami" Hibari put down his tonfas and looked at Tsunami before walks away.

"Tsunami-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko said.

"_Princess_ is the strongest." Gokudera said proudly.

"Well…I think that Hibari-san is not cold-blooded as you think. He just needs friends to care for him that all." Tsunami said with a smile. Gokudera growled when he heard Tsunami caring for the prefect.

"Look at the time, we better goes to class" Yamamoto said.

"Sawada-chan, can I talk to you for a while?"

"What's it you want with _Princess_, lawn head?" Gokudera growled.

"Can you guys go up first? I'll meet you later." Tsunami said.

"But_ princess_…"

"Please!" Tsunami pleaded him with her puppy face. Gokudera cannot resist her charm and give in to his boss's order.

"Be careful, _Princess_"

After seeing them walking in a distance, Tsunami question Ryohei what is he want to talk about.

"Sawada, can you meet me at the roof during lunch break?"

"The roof? During lunch?"

"Yeah, I've something important to tell you"

"Sure, I'll meet you there" Tsunami heard the bell ring. "I had to go to class, see you later, Onii-san."

Ryohei watches her enter the building. He had done it! She is meeting with him and he will be going to confess his love to her. How exciting! The sun brightens the sky, just like him and Tsunami. He looks at the sky and walks to his class.

Tsunami was on her way to her class when she saw Shoichi approaching her.

"Shoichi-kun"

"Tsunami-chan" Shoichi was blushing and kept moving his legs around.

_Come on, Irie, you can do this._ Shoichi thought before mustering his courage. "C-Can you meet me at the rooftop at lunch break. I need to tell you something, Bye"

Before Tsunami can react, Shoichi was gone. _Weird_. Tsunami thought before continue her way to class.

Class was already starting by the time Tsunami reach there. She apologises to the teacher and explained the situation to him. She returns to her seat and was greeted by Hana. Class continued as usual. However, Tsunami felt Gokudera was nicer than usual, not yelling at people, with the exception of Yamamoto and Hana. Yamamoto was more caring for her, which had cause jealousy around his fans.

It wasn't until P.E when the girls were playing volleyball while the boys were playing baseball. Tsunami was in her warm-up when Yamamoto approaches her.

"Yo, Tsunami, how is your team doing?"

"Not so well, they were preparing to switch me in, but you know me, I totally suck at sport." Tsunami pouted.

Yamamoto laughed at the comment "Well…Take it easy; don't push yourself if you can't do it."

"Yeah, I will. Thank for your advice, Yamamoto"

"Tsunami, can you meet me at the roof during lunch?" Tsunami looks at Yamamoto in astonishment.

"But Onii-san and Shoichi-kun is…"

"Oh…my teammates are calling me. Meet me at the roof, ok?" Yamamoto bids farewell to Tsunami before joining his teammates on the field.

"…meeting me on the roof." She said the last few words in a whisper after noticing Yamamoto was already gone.

Kyoko went up to her and asked her what Yamamoto said to her. Tsunami just shook her head and joins Kyoko in the game.

* * *

It was lunch break in school, everybody was busily having their lunch expect for Tsunami. Gokudera and Yamamoto have been missing since P.E and it is quite unusual for them to disappear without saying anything. Furthermore, Reborn have not appear ever since last night when she moved to Ryohei's house.

"Tsunami, want to have lunch with us in the school café?" Tsunami break out of her thought and see Kyoko and Hana inviting her for lunch.

""Uh…I don't know. I have not find Gokudera and Yamamoto yet"

"Even better, now we can have our lunch in peace" Hana looks relief while Kyoko hands her a piece of paper.

"Tsunami-chan, I found this on your table a little while back. It's address to you."

Tsunami opens the paper and read it.

_Princess,_

_Please come to the roof during lunch break._

_From your faithful right-hand man,_

_Gokudera._

"Tsunami-chan, what did the note say?" Kyoko asked, after seeing her friend's confuse expression.

Tsunami handed them the paper. "Gokudera want me to meet on the roof."

"Don't go, it's a trap" Hana crumpled the piece of paper and toss it aside.

"Why is that, Hana?" Kyoko asked her best friend.

"I don't trust immature boys who are the same age as us."

_EH? That is her reason!_ Tsunami wonders why Hana is so mature in term of their age.

"Besides, he is already a stalker, who know what will he do next when you're alone with him?" Hana said seriously.

"Don't worry, Hana. I trust him and Onii-san and the rest will be there" Tsunami's statement had surprises Hana.

"Tsunami, you mean that Kyoko's brother, Yamamoto and that red-hair nerd will be there as well?"

Tsunami thought for a while before nods her head. Hana suddenly leans closer to the brunette. "Tsunami, I think they're going to confess their feelings for you."

"Feelings? You mean like friendships, friends forever?"

"No, you silly. Like boyfriend, girlfriend stuff."

That comment made Tsunami laughed until tears came to her eyes.

"Tsunami-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko asked Tsunami, worried for her sudden outburst.

Tsunami wipes off the tears off her eyes. "I'm all right; it's just that I found that funny"

"Had you lost your mind, Tsunami? They're going to CONFESS to you!" Hana emphasised on the issue to her.

"Nah, I know them for long time. We were just friends"

"Tsunami, listen to me for once. Don't you find it weird when all of them had asks you to meet them at the roof?"

Tsunami stopped and begins to think about Hana's question. Hana has a point; it is strange that all of them want her to come to the roof. Maybe…wait; this may be Reborn idea to make fun of her. Anyway, she still had to go.

As Tsunami was pondering her thoughts, Kusakabe suddenly came out of nowhere and startled Tsunami and Hana.

"Kusakabe-san?" Tsunami managed to say out.

"You seriously give us a heart attack, Kusakabe-senpai." Hana was still recovers from the shock.

"Hello, Kusakabe-senpai" Kyoko, who was not affected by the scare, bows to the vice-chairman.

"Sorry for scaring you" Kusakabe said. "Sawada-san, Kyo-san requested you to be on the roof immediately, it's urgent. If you're late, Kyo-san says he'll bite you to death." Kusakabe bowed to the girls and left.

"Well…well, look like Hibari-senpai saves the day" Hana smirks while Kyoko looked worried for her brother. Her brother had competitors for Tsunami.

Tsunami looked worried. If Yamamoto and the rest were on the roof and Hibari was also on the roof. He will definitely bite all of them to death.

"I had to go, see you later, Kyoko-chan, Hana." Tsunami rushes off to the direction of the roof.

"Tsunami is worry for Hibari-senpai, how sweet!" Hana tugged lightly on Kyoko's shoulders, indicating a great show was about to start. Kyoko said nothing as she wishes her brother to be okay.

_I must hurry! I must hurry!_ Tsunami runs as fast as she could to the roof. She hopes that Hibari have not starts biting them to death yet. It would be disaster!

Tsunami sees the entrance of the roof and she was about to open the door, she heard something that will change her life forever.

"What are you doing here?"

"That is supposed to be my line, lawn head"

"Maa maa, calm down"

_That is Onii-san, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto's voices_. Tsunami decides to listen to what they doing. She quietly and slowly opened the door, leaving a gap for her to see. From the gap, she could see Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Shoichi and Hibari, standing in a circle. It is like some kind of duel.

"I'm going to tell her how I extremely feel about her" Ryohei said.

"You like her, senpai?" Yamamoto laughed as he scratched his head with his hand. "Me too"

"What! Baseball idiot too!" Gokudera turns to Shoichi and Hibari. "You guys too!"

Shoichi was blushing like a tomato while Hibari remain expressionless.

Seeing this, Tsunami began to wonder who the lucky girl who have capture the heart of her friends. They must be clueless about this kind of stuff, so that is the reason why they asked her out, to give them advice as a girl. And they had been keeping this secret until now.

Being convinces by this, Tsunami was about to step out when she suddenly heard the voice of the person she don't want to hear, Mukuro.

"Kufufu…it seems I'm interrupting something important." Mukuro appeared beside Shoichi, who fainted by the sudden appearance of the illusionist.

"You bastard! What are you doing here?" Gokudera said as he took out his dynamites while Hibari bring out his tonfas.

"Relax, gentlemen! I'm here for the same purpose as you guys."

_Same purpose_? He must be referring to the girl. Tsunami felt sorry for the girl but she was impressed. Some girl has captured the heart of her friends and she felt happy for them. But who is the girl?

"You want to take her away? Over my dead body" Gokudera threaten the mist guardian.

"Kufufu…That was surprising, Gokudera Hayato" Mukuro added. "Are you challenging me?"

"Damn right, because I love _Princess_, I won't let you have her."

_What!_

"Same here, I'm extremely in love with Tsunami, I won't lose" Ryohei said in determination and clenched his fists high up into the sky.

_Love me?_

"Me too" Yamamoto said.

"Those who interfere with me will be bitten to death."

"This will be interesting." Mukuro chuckled.

Tsunami could not believe what she had seen and heard, all her guardians (expect for Lambo) were falling in love with her. Why? Why were they in love with her?

Gokudera suddenly sense someone was spying on them, he threw dynamite toward the door and the door exploded as it made contact with the dynamite.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Gokudera expected to be an assassin from a rival mafia but he was not expecting his boss to be the one that was spying on them.

"_Princess_?" Gokudera called out. Tsunami immediately turns around and run away.

"_Princess_!"

"Look like Vongola overheard everything we said" Mukuro chuckled.

Gokudera yelled angrily "It's your entire fault, you bastard. If you didn't show up, _Princess_ would not run away."

"Oh? Are you saying it's my fault" Mukuro pauses before saying "Octopus head?"

All Gokudera wants was to ask Tsunami to the roof where he will be confessed to her, asking her to be his girlfriend, but baseball idiot and the rest, especially for that guy that steal Tsunami's kiss, were also going to confess to her as well. The perfect plan he had been working on for a few hours had been completely ruining. The worst part is, that pineapple bastard had to pop out and let Tsunami heard everything they said. And now, he is calling him 'Octopus head'.

"THAT'S IT! You're going down, Pineapple head" Gokudera took out all his dynamites.

"You should know that nobody call me pineapple head" Mukuro take his trident out, prepare to fight.

Hibari stepped forward. "Damaging school property, I'll bite you two to death."

"Hold it, guys. There is no time to do this now. We need to go after Tsunami" Ryohei said as Yamamoto agrees.

"Senpai is right; we don't have time for this"

Gokudera lower his dynamites "Fine, _Princess_ comes first." He then turns to Mukuro. "Are you going to help us?"

"I've no intention to help you find Vongola, but she is going to be mine." Mukuro gives a smirk before disappearing within the mist.

"Hey, come back here, you bastard!" Gokudera yelled before muttering 'Pineapple bastard'

"Maa ma, we still have Hibari on our side. He will help us, right Hibari?" Yamamoto calm Gokudera down, but was only for a short while as they notices Hibari was missing.

"Where is that bastard?" Gokudera growled while Yamamoto laughed.

"Maybe he helps us to find Tsunami first."

"WHAT! I won't let him find _Princess_ first. I should be the one, I'm her right-hand man" Gokudera made a vow on himself to find Tsunami.

"What about him?" Ryohei pointed to an unconscious Shoichi.

"Leave him there; our main priority is to catch up with_ Princess_, come on!"

* * *

_Why? Why me? Why?_ Tsunami was running as fast as she could. She was running away from _them_, her guardians. All of the sudden, a hand grabs her arm, letting her to stop in her track. She looks up. It was Hana.

"Well, how was it?" Hana was asking questions about her and Hibari but she stops when she notices Tsunami was crying.

"What's wrong, Tsunami?"

Tsunami quickly wipes off the tears in her eyes. "It's nothing serious". Hana knew that Tsunami was lying and her intuition is telling it has something to do with them.

"Is it something to do with Yamamoto and the rest?" Tsunami remains silence.

"Hibari-senpai too?" Hana asked again but this time instead of remain quiet, Tsunami raise her head up.

"Hana, can you do me a favour?" Hana simply nods.

"Please tell the teacher I'm not feeling well and will not be attending classes for the rest of the day" Tsunami continued "And send my bag back to my house."

"Don't worry, I will" Hana was hoping that doing this will make her feel better somehow. She thanks Hana and leave. Kyoko came out of the classroom and manage to see Tsunami's figure run down the stair.

"Isn't that Tsunami-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Yup"

"KYOKO!" Both Hana and Kyoko turn their heads and saw Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto running toward them.

"Onii-san?"

"Kyoko, have you seen Sawada?"

Kyoko was about to answer but Hana was faster than her. She just simply point to one direction and say "That way!"

"That way? Let go!"Gokudera just run past them, which follow by Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"Thank a lot" Yamamoto said before disappearing in the corner.

"Why did you give them the wrong direction, Hana? Tsunami-chan went the other way" Kyoko asked.

"I just want to teach them a lesson for hurting our friend"

Kyoko looks worried. "They hurt Tsunami-chan? What happen?"

"Only Tsunami knows the answer…"

* * *

Nana was surprise that Tsunami came home early. "Tsu-chan, back so early?" Nana asked but was ignored by Tsunami, who went straight to her room.

"Hmm…must be her time of the month. They grow up so fast." Nana exclaimed as she went back to her cooking.

Tsunami was looking at the full-size mirror that Bianchi brought for her during the first school. She said it was necessary for a girl to look pretty at all times. Tsunami look at her reflection for a while before walking in circle in her room and she look at her reflection again. She continued to do so for an hour.

"Why are you keeps looking at the mirror, Dame-Tsunami?" Tsunami turns to the door, where Reborn walks in with a cup of espresso in his hand.

"Reborn…h-how long you've been there? Where you been since last night?"

"Since you come back." The Arcobaleno replied. "And I was in Italy, meeting with Kyuudaime. It seems that he'll be sending…" Reborn notices that Tsunami was in a daze, it seem she was thinking about something.

"Tsunami" No response.

"Tsunami" he called again. No response.

BANG!

"I'm Li-Listening, Reborn. You were in Italy, meeting with gramps…I mean Kyuudaime. Don't shoot me anymore." Tsunami explained after she narrowly dodges the bullet that was heading for her head.

"Dame-Tsunami" Reborn looked at her seriously. "Tell me what's really going on with you today."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Reborn. I'm fine" Tsunami laughs, forced. But after hearing the cocks of the gun, Tsunami froze.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything. Just don't shoot me."

After hearing from Tsunami, Reborn smirked. "Well, I never thought you're a men killer, Dame-Tsunami."

"Reborn, there is no time for joke. What am I going to do?" Tsunami whined.

"Easy." Reborn commented. "Just face them."

"Face them?" Tsunami squeals. "How should I face them? I'm just a nobody, a normal girl, a girl who wants to be friends with them like we used to, friends who went through a lot of things together, and friends who care for each other." Reborn continues to drink his espresso while Tsunami continued. "I mean I'm just 'Dame-Tsuna', I'm useless at everything. It's also my fault that they get involved into the mafia in first place. How can they love me at all despite everything that had happen?"

Reborn put down his cup and walks to Tsunami, his black baby eyes came in contact with Tsunami's big brown eyes.

"Tsunami looks at me" Reborn instructs. "Listen, you're not a nobody, not a normal girl. You're the Decimo of the most powerful family in the world, the Vongola family. You're also not useless at all; you defeated Mukuro and Xanxus by yourself. Your guardians loves you is because you protected them, helps them and even willing to sacrifice yourself for them. It's your kindness and care for others makes them to be in the mafia, to be with you."

"So tell me…why can't they be in love with you?" Reborn finishes his sentence.

"Reborn…"

"Now we got this settle…" Reborn pointed to a stack of worksheet on the table. "…finish all this by tonight."

"Reborn, are you nuts? I can't finish all this by tonight" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Treat this as a punishment as you skipped school today and if you fail to finish it, I will have to put you in Hell Mountain for a week as part of your training."

"A week? I won't even survive in there for a day!"

"You've no choice! It is either this or that." Reborn said.

"No way! This is hell; I'm going to die…" Tsunami stops her whining and smile.

"Thanks a lot, Reborn" The Arcobaleno smirked in response.

Just then, a moth flew in and landed on Reborn's hand. It stays there for a while before flying away.

"What's it, Reborn?" Tsunami asked.

"It's about your guardians; they're on their way here." Tsunami flinched.

"This is bad, I better hide" Tsunami began to look around. "Where should I hide?"

"Under the bed? No… too obvious. Maybe the closet…"

"Tsunami, what are you doing?" Reborn question the brunette, already knowing the answer.

"Um…I'm looking for something"

Reborn cocks his gun. "I was trying to hide from them. I'm not prepared to see them yet." Tsunami said.

Reborn signs, he will have to train Tsunami to overcome her problems soon.

"I'll take care of your guardians; you just do the task that I ask you to do."

"Reborn, Arigatou" Reborn smiles and walk out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, we're here" Ryohei announces as the trio reach their destination, the Sawada residence.

"We've search all places and this is the last one we haven't search yet. Maybe we'll find her." Yamamoto said.

"Of course we'll find _Princess_ here, baseball idiot. This is her house." Gokudera said in annoyance.

"Haahaa, you're right." Yamamoto laughs, which made Gokudera growled.

"Ciaossu" The trio notices Reborn was on the tree.

"Reborn-san"

"Hi, kid"

"Elder Pao Pao"

"Reborn-san, how is _Princess_ doing?" The bomber asked.

Reborn jumps off the tree and landed onto the ground. "Before I answer your question, Gokudera. I would like invite the three of you out now."

Shoichi pop out of the brushes. "Hi-Hi, guys"

Hibari walks out from the side of the tree and leans on the tree truck, with Hibird on his shoulder.

"That means you too, Mukuro" Reborn said.

A mist suddenly appears in front of them, revealing Mukuro in it.

"Why are you three here, you bastards?" Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"Hi there, Mukuro, Hibari and Shoichi!"

"It's that scaring looking guy again." Shoichi hides behind the bushes.

"An extreme hello to you all"

I'll bite you to death."Hibari said coldly, with his tonfas out.

"Kufufu…well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get." Mukuro have his trident in his hands.

"Enough, if you want to fight, fight as much as you want. But do you want Tsunami to come out and saw you all fighting?"

The six of them looked at Reborn in shame with Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro put away their weapons.

"As to answer your question, Tsunami is fine and in her room now." Gokudera was the first to reach the door but was stopped by Reborn.

"However, she did not want to see you all now. She need time to prepare how to face you all, with you all fallen in love with her."

The six of them thought about it. Reborn was right; they had acted without considering Tsunami's feelings for them. It was right for Tsunami not to see them.

"But all is not lost" Reborn said, which cause the six of them to brighten up their moods. "You just have to woo her and let her accept your feelings."

"This will be a piece of cake, Vongola will be mine" Mukuro chuckled.

"I won't let _Princess_ be with you, pineapple head." Gokudera yelled and was kick on the face by Reborn.

"Please keep the volume down, you don't want Tsunami hear this, do you?" Reborn warned, with Hibari remains silence and Mukuro flashed his creepy smile while the rest nodded in silence.

"Good, you guys only have three months to woo Tsunami."

"Why is that, kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because Tsunami will be married to Xanxus after that." The baby said.

"WHAT?" All of them shouted expect for Hibari and Mukuro.

"It's Kyuudaime's idea; he said that Tsunami has come to the age of marriage. It'll be better for her to marry to Xanxus, since she had defeat him once before. It'll also strengthen the bonds between the Vongola and the Varia as well."

"That pervert old man…he just wants to have grandchildren." Gokudera muttered angrily.

"Hmm…Tsunami and Xanxus…not a great match." Yamamoto scratches his head.

"This is extremely bad news" Ryohei mentions.

"Who is Xanxus?" Shoichi asked to nobody in particular.

"The boss of Monkey Mountain…I'll bite him to death." Hibari took out his tonfas.

"Kufufu…maybe I'll have to possess Xanxus to get Vongola-chan" Mukuro smirks at the thought.

"This is a serious matter, it concern the future of the Vongola family. As for myself, I don't agree Tsunami marrying Xanxus." Six pairs of eyes stare at the baby intensely.

"I'm just concern about the future of my student." Reborn said with an innocent look. "So do we all come to an agreement?" He continued. The six of them agrees in unison.

"The rule is simple, convince Kyuudaime that Tsunami is loves with one of you. This way, he'll have to call off the wedding. When that is over, you may really woo her but must under my supervision, is that clear?"

"Yes, Reborn-san, I'll make that Xanxus blast back to Italy." Gokudera said in determination.

"This is getting me pump up" Ryohei punches the air in front of him.

"Well…this is like a dating game" Yamamoto hums cheerfully.

"Tsunami-chan…"Shoichi muttered.

Hibari grins. "This is getting more interesting"

"Kufufu…Although I didn't want to have ties with the mafia, I'll make an exception this time, for Vongola-chan." Mukuro chuckled.

"Alright, I'll call this operation: Decimo's family, Vongola style."

"Ah-choo…" Tsunami sneezes. "Someone must be talking about me and why I'm getting a bad feeling about this?" She thought for a while before decide to brush off her head as she continued to listen to her mp3 while doing her homework.

* * *

Next chapter: Beginning of operation


	12. Beginning of operation

**Hi, guys. **

**This is another chapter that I manage to finish.**

**It's a bit rush but hopefully, you guys will enjoys it. Thank!**

**Note: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

Beginning of operation

BOOM

"AHHHHH"

"Tsu-chan is up. Girls are so lively these days" Nana said to herself as she was preparing breakfast.

"Nice saying, Mama." Reborn said.

"Reborn" The baby turns his head around and see Tsunami in front of him, with a broken alarm clock in her hand.

"You're awake, Tsunami" Reborn said.

"What did you do to my alarm clock?"

"Nothing, I just replace it with one of our latest Vongola invention, its designs to use in assassination. I'm just testing it out, it went well like I expected."

"Went well? I almost died, Reborn!" Tsunami frowns.

"A mafia boss must always be prepared for anything." Reborn commented.

Tsunami yelled. "I thought I told you I'm not in the mafia."

"Tsu-chan, sit down and have your breakfast" Nana said. Tsunami obeys her mother's order and soon after that, everyone start joining in. I-pin chasing after Lambo for her Omelette, Bianchi was feeding Reborn with her love in it. Things was pretty the usual expect for her guardians.

"Tsu-chan, you better finish your breakfast, you're going to be late for school."

Tsunami hesitated. "Mom, I don't think that I'll be going to school today"

"What's wrong, Tsu-chan? Are you feeling unwell?" Nana asked.

"Not really…I just feel like not going today"

"Too late for that, Dame-Tsunami" Reborn said, drinking his espresso.

Tsunami was looking at Reborn weirdly and all of a sudden, the door bell rang.

Tsunami froze, could it be that Gokudera and Yamamoto were coming? She looks at Reborn and the Arcobaleno smirks. That was enough to prove her suspicion; her guardians were coming for her. Oh no, why now?

"Coming" Nana called out and walks to the door.

"Mom, no!" Tsunami runs toward Nana, trying to stop her from opening the door. Too late, the door was open just seconds before Tsunami. Great, how is she going to face Gokudera and Yamamoto now?

"Tsunami-chan, what are you doing down there?"

_Eh? This voice…could it be?_ Tsunami lifted her head up. Instead of Gokudera and Yamamoto, it was Kyoko and surprisingly, Hana.

"Kyoko-chan? Hana? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to accompany you to school, Tsunami-chan." Kyoko answers.

"Accompany me to school?" Tsunami questions.

"Yeah" Hana added. "Are you going to school with your pyjamas?"

Tsunami looked down; she is still in her pyjamas. She quickly runs up the stairs and into her room, changing into her uniform.

As she started to wear her skirt, she wonders if the demon tutor of her has made the arrangement.

"Who are you calling demon tutor?" Tsunami practically jumped up in fright.

"Reborn!" She yelled at the tutor of her, who was on the table. "Don't you ever knock?"

"For us hitman, we never knock" Reborn replied. Tsunami rolled her eyes.

"Did you arrange for Kyoko and Hana to accompany me to school?"

Reborn say nothing and shoot Tsunami, who dodges the bullets barely a few inches away.

"Yes, I arrange it. Because you're trouble with your guardians, I'm worry that this will cause your studies to decline and most likely, failing your training as a mafia boss. So I send your guardians to school and forbid them to be near one metre radius around you."

"Why only one metre radius?" The Vongola Decimo asked.

"Despite how much you don't want to see them, they're still your guardians. They've a duty to protect you from danger." Reborn answers.

"Reborn, thank for everything"

"I'm just doing my job, Dame-Tsunami"

Tsunami nods in understanding and heads to the door but she stopped suddenly.

"One more question…why did you shoot me just now?"

The Arcobaleno smirks under his fedora. "Because it's fun"

Tsunami shot a glare at the hitman before leaving. Reborn waits for a while before transforming Leon into a phone. He dialled in the number and waits for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ciaossu, Iemitsu!" Reborn greets. "Are you in the middle of a mission?"

"Yeah, we're currently in the middle of the shootout with a rival family." Iemitsu answers but follow that was a sound of explosion and gunfire.

Reborn waits for while before hearing Iemitsu. "_Hey, watch it there; I'm having a phone call here_..._BANG…BANG…_Sorry about that, thing was getting chaotic around here. What do you wants to talk about?"

"There is something you should know…it's about Tsunami…" Reborn said seriously.

* * *

"Tsunami-chan? Are you alright?" Kyoko asked as they were walking to school.

"Huh?" Tsunami turns to Kyoko.

"You seem a little space out." She continued.

Tsunami forms a smile on her face. "I'm fine"

"Really? From what I see yesterday, you look really hurt from you-know-who." Hana mentions.

"It's nothing serious." Tsunami insisted. "I'm fine, really."

"If you say so, Tsunami." Hana put her hands out in defeat.

The trio reaches the school and was surprise to see that there were groups of student in the school yard.

"What's going here?" Kyoko said as she looks at her surroundings.

"Signs of crowding everywhere and no signs of Hibari-senpai." Hana mentions. "Why is that?"

Tsunami could not help but to think that Hibari gone missing has something to do with her. She will have to ask Reborn about it again. And the last time she was going to ask the Arcobaleno, its turn out to a big surprise for her. Tsunami signs at the thought before following Kyoko and Hana into the school.

Tsunami was sitting in her seat, waiting for the class to start when she sense something was amiss, but she could not figure what it was.

Hana came by to her seat, along with Kyoko. "Tsunami, don't you think it's strange?" Hana said. Tsunami nods.

"What's strange, Hana?" Kyoko asked her best friend.

"That stupid stalker and Yamamoto are not here" Hana said out loud; bring the attention of the class.

"Hana-san is right. Where are Gokudera and Yamamoto?" One of the students said to his friend.

"Yamamoto-kun, where are you?" One of Yamamoto fan-girl whined.

"They always come with Tsunami-chan together to school" Tsunami could felt the stares from the class, especially the fan-girls.

"Tsunami has nothing to do with this, ok? She doesn't know anything"Hana said which successfully calm the fan-girls down.

"Arigatou, Hana" Tsunami thanks her. Before Hana could say anything, the teacher came in and orders everyone to be back on their seat.

* * *

Tsunami signs as she looks at the two empty seats that belong to Gokudera and Yamamoto. She wondered if Reborn had overdone it. They were still her friends, no matter what happens, right?

The sound of the door opening had caught Tsunami's attention. "Gokudera-kun?" Her eyes widen because the person was Gokudera. He was wearing a tuxedo and was emitting an aura of high-class. In other word, he was cool and handsome, to other girls. As this new Gokudera walks through rows of desk, continues to emit his cool image. The girls expect for Tsunami, Hana and Kyoko were screaming wildly and fainted at the sight.

Before Tsunami realise it, Gokudera was standing in front of her, he looks at her.

"_Princess_" Gokudera kneel with one leg and held out his hand in front of a stunned Tsunami. To others, this scene was like a guy proposal to his girlfriend.

"Will you like to be my girlfriend?" He said gently and with a snap of the finger, a rose suddenly appears on the hand that he held out. All the fan-girls were screaming at the sight and fainted due to massive nosebleed.

Tsunami was terrified, a little surprise, that she immediately took a few step back from Gokudera. Luckily, Hana stepped in.

"Alright, show is over." Hana said as she stepped in between Gokudera and Tsunami.

"Oi, what are you doing? Woman" Gokudera turns back from his cool gentleman image to his old delinquent image.

"Stop bothering Tsunami, will ya?" Hana simply said, with her hand by her hip.

"I'm not bothering _Princess_, I'm trying to proposal to her to be my girlfriend" He yelled.

The whole class went into chaos. There were gossips everywhere. They were surprise that Gokudera has someone he likes and that someone was Tsunami.

The bell rang, indicating lunch break. Tsunami immediately rushed out of the class, heading to the roof.

"Matte _Princess_" Gokudera get up and tried to catch up with her but was stopped by Hana.

"Listen, what Tsunami wants now is to be away from you. If you really love her, don't follow her, you get there?" Hana said as she grabbed Tsunami's lunch box on her table.

"And if you dare to follow us, I'll show you hell." Hana warned before leaving the class, with Kyoko following behind.

The whole class could only watch Gokudera kneel on the floor, with the rose dropped from his hands.

* * *

Tsunami was running, trying to get away from reality when a certain red-hair stopped her.

"Tsunami-chan" Shoichi greets.

"Shoichi-kun?"

"This is for you" He hands her a letter, a love letter.

"I've already calculate the possibilities, the chances of us being together is 88 percent." Shoichi said nervously. "And the other possibilities…"

_What is Shoichi-kun doing? _Tsunami thought very hard. She remembers seeing him on the roof with her guardians on that day.

"So what did you say?" Shoichi said, with his hand held onto his stomach.

Tsunami manages to say out. "Huh?"

"I mean…going…to…a…date…with…"Shoichi drop to his knees as he grabbed his uniform tightly.

"Are you okay?" Tsunami wanted to help him but helping him will be agreeing to his date.

As Tsunami was deciding whether to help Shoichi, she was push forward by someone. Tsunami turns her head around.

"Hana?"

"Alright, nothing to see here, nothing to see here" Hana said.

"But Hana…"

"Like I say before, nothing to see here." Hana pushes Tsunami. "Let go and have our lunch."

"Sorry" Kyoko bows to Shoichi before catching up with Hana and Tsunami.

"Matte…Tsunami…chan" Shoichi mutters before giving in to the stomach pain.

* * *

"This place is great, Tsunami-chan" Kyoko said as they were having their lunch on the roof.

"Not really" Tsunami took a bite from her bento. "This is where we used to eat."

"We?" Hana said. "Did you mean Gokudera and Yamamoto?"

Tsunami said nothing and took another bite from her bento. Hana raises an eyebrow. "Tsunami, is there something you suppose to tell us?"

Tsunami could not win against Hana's direct eyes contact techniques, she gives in and she told them everything expect Mukuro. She does not want to scare them about a creepy illusionist on her tail.

"Well, I should have expected this." Hana crossed her arms. Tsunami looks at her, with her eyes widen.

Hana senses Tsunami's stare and answers. "I mean…a beautiful transfer student from Italy and a matter of fact, Dame-Tsuna's twin sister. You've gotten a lot attention since your first day."

_I'm beautiful?_ Tsunami was puzzled. "Hana, what do you mean by beautiful?"

"Oh god" Hana gently slam her forehead with her hand. "Don't tell me you haven't looked yourself in the mirror recently?"

"I did…and I looks normal" Tsunami paused the word 'normal'. Is it right for her to say 'normal'?

"Either way, those guys had managed to confess their love for you." Hana signed.

Kyoko questions Hana. "But isn't it normal for us girls to get a date?"

"Yes, it's normal to get a date from guys. But not with those idiots!" Hana continues.

Tsunami was surprise when she hears Hana calling her friends 'idiots'. She knows that Gokudera can be a little…ok, over aggressive with her, Yamamoto was obsessed with baseball, giving by his personality, he would rather die than giving up baseball. Ryohei was an extremist to boxing, like Yamamoto. Shoichi was nice but was a bit nervous. Hibari was cold and hates crowding and Mukuro…she does not want to talk about it. They may not be normal but they are her friend and she still wants them to be friends with her, not the other way around. What is she going to do?

Seeing Tsunami's expression, Hana realise what was going on. She walks to Tsunami and gives her a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tsunami. If those idiots dare to confess to you again, I'll stop them."

"Hana…"

"What are friends for?" Hana smirks as she looks at her watch. "Let finish our lunch quickly"

Tsunami nods as Kyoko hopes her brother will succeed in winning Tsunami.

The three of them went back to class after their lunch. Surprisingly, Gokudera was gone but Yamamoto was there, joking with the classmates.

Tsunami was about to sneak out of the class when Yamamoto spotted her.

"Hey, Tsunami." He called out, waving his hands.

Hana instantly walks towards Yamamoto. "What do you want with Tsunami?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to her" Yamamoto smiles. Hana seems unaffected. "No"

"I just want to talk her, that all" The baseball idol said, with his hands behind his head.

Hana was about to decline Yamamoto when Tsunami stepped in.

"It's ok, Hana. Let him through." Tsunami gives a smile, reassuring Hana.

Hana hesitated but give in eventually. "All right, be careful, Tsunami."

Tsunami nodded and approaches Yamamoto.

"Hi"

"Hi, Yamamoto"

"Tsunami, will you like to go and watch a baseball match with me?" Tsunami looked at him.

"I got two tickets for the 2010 Nippon professional baseball championship" Yamamoto flashes the tickets in his hands.

"They serve good popcorn." He added.

Tsunami was looking at him and trying to find a way to reject him but not to hurt his feeling. Remembering the last time Yamamoto was depressed…she does not wants him to go through again.

"_Sawada Tsunami from class_ 2_A, please reports to the reception room immediately. I repeat, Sawada Tsunami from class 2A…"_

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto. I've to go, bye" Tsunami quickly bows and rush to the reception room.

Tsunami was surprise to see Kusakabe standing outside the reception room; he was dressing like a waiter of sort...can't really tell with the hairstyle of his.

Kusakabe notices Tsunami's arrival. "You're here, Sawada-san. Please wait here for a while. I'll inform Kyo-san of your arrival." Kusakabe bows and enters the room. Tsunami was wondering why was Kusakabe wearing waiter attire? Cosplay perhaps?

Tsunami waited for a while before Kusakabe opened the door. "You may enter, Sawada-san"

Tsunami enters room and was taken by surprise. The room seems a lot bigger than the last time she visits. And the wooden furniture was being replaces by crystal-like ones. It's like being a high-class restaurant.

"Sawada-san, this way" Kusakabe leads her to a very long table, with Hibari sitting on one side and her, on the other side.

Hibari nods, giving as a signal to Kusakabe, who nods in understanding and left. Tsunami took a glimpse around and notices that the table have decoration on it, like candles and flowers. There was even a group of violinists playing at the side. They seem to be from the music club as she can recognises their club logo attached on their violins.

"Hibari-san?" Tsunami said out. Hibari snaps his fingers and Kusakabe emerges from nowhere, with a bottle of wine in his hands. Kusakabe pours the wine into his glass wine and walks to Tsunami.

"I'm not allowed to drink until I turn 18" Tsunami shook her head. The vice-chair looks at Tsunami and then Hibari. Hibari said nothing and closed his eyes.

"I understand, what drink do you prefer, Sawada-san?" He asked politely.

"Huh…water?" Tsunami replied. Kusakabe nods and leaves the room.

Soon after that, Hibari snaps his fingers again and students began to bring out food from all direction. Within seconds, the table was filled with dishes that could only see in those posh restaurants.

"What is this?" Tsunami looked at Hibari, who gives her a look that says 'Eat or I'll bite you to death.' Tsunami had no choice but to follows.

After eating, which Tsunami had only a few bite, Hibari stood up from his seat and starting to approaches Tsunami, who was still confused at the moment. Hibari stopped at his tracks and kneel on the floor, which surprises the brunette.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Be my mate" He simply said, took out a ring from his pocket and show it to her. Tsunami was shocked and clueless about this. How is she going to deal with it?

The first thing that Tsunami did was to run away from Hibari as far away as possible, no…runs away from the her guardians, the school, basically everything.

Kusakabe returns to the room with the glass of water that Tsunami requested, but found out that Tsunami was gone.

"Vice-chair" Hibari shot a glare at him, which make him shivered. "I thought you said by following the plan of your, I'll definitely get Sawada Tsunami as my mate."

"Well…yes." Kusakabe sweat dropped. "It seems there is a flaw in the plan, Kyo-san."

"Because of that flaw of yours, vice-chair, I'll have to bite you to death as your punishment." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas.

"Oh shit…" Kusakabe said.

Enough! Tsunami had enough with them, her guardians. Why they were so persistent even after Reborn warns them? Why? Why? Tsunami then noticed Ryohei, standing on the roof, with the sun behind him. It's as the sun shines on him, only him.

"SAWADA TSUNAMI, I LOVE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as loud as the whole school can hear him.

After hearing and seeing it, Tsunami decides the only safe place in Namimori to get away from them is her house. She needs times to think…again.

Reborn watches Tsunami runs away from her guardians. He signs, things really gotten from bad to worse.

* * *

Tsunami reaches home and found her mother cooking dinner. "Mom, where is Reborn?"

"Reborn-kun? I think he's in your room." Nana answers.

"Thank mom"

"They grow up so fast." Nana commented.

"Reborn, Reborn?" Tsunami called out.

"What's it? Dame-Tsunami?" Reborn appears from the window.

"I'm in big trouble, Reborn" Tsunami whined. "All of them asking me for a date, and in front of the whole school"

"All of them?" Reborn questioned.

"Well, everyone expect for Mukuro" She said. "He didn't show up at all…not even once. I thought you said you already take care of it"

"Hmm…"

"Reborn, if this continues…I'm going die of embarrassment." Tsunami runs her hand through her hair in frustration.

"You're really Dame-Tsunami; you can't handle such a simple problem" Reborn looks at Tsunami, who was in tears.

"All right, I'll help you to take care of this problem" The Arcobaleno signs, knowing that he will have to clear the mess that he has made.

Tsunami was overjoyed by the fact that she hugs Reborn. "Oh…Thank you, thank you so much"

Reborn pull out a pistol and pointed to Tsunami. "Let me go now."

Tsunami put Reborn down. "Sorry about that"

"You should take a bath; it will help you to relax"

"Yeah, thank Reborn" Tsunami forms a smile on her face and left the room.

Reborn could felt his face flushing and heart beating very fast. Why?

"What is wrong with me?" Reborn question himself, Leon was crawling around his master's fedora, worrying for his master.

* * *

Tsunami was waiting for the warm water to fill the tub. She watches the water flowing from the tap. If only the problem with her guardians was as smooth as the water, it would be great.

Tsunami signs at the thought and switch off the tap, she enters the tub and relax at the comfort of the water. As she leans back, she felt something hard and wet leaning on her head. Her eyes shifted up and saw Mukuro smiling at her.

Tsunami was screaming but Mukuro covers her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh…we wouldn't want anyone to interrupt our bath, do we?" Mukuro whispers. Tsunami nods.

"In the count of 3, I'll let go but don't scream, okay?" Tsunami nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Mukuro let go of Tsunami and she immediate turns and faces him, only to find that he was naked.

"HIEEEE" Tsunami closed her eyes. "Why are you naked? And why are you doing here?"

"Kufufu…what a dumb question to ask, Vongola" Mukuro chuckled. "I thought that you might need a little company for your bathing time."

"I-I don't need it, Please go."

"I'm so hurt, Vongola. Are you chasing me away after I went all the trouble to take off my clothes and went in the tub for you?"

"I-I don't know, just go already." Mukuro see that Tsunami was covering her eyes with her hands; he smirks as he took her hands off her eyes, hence making eyes contact with each other.

"Why are you covering your eyes, Sawada Tsunami?" Mukuro asked. "Weren't you used of seeing boys' bodies when you were a boy?"

"First of all, I'm a GIRL and secondly, I'm not used to see another guy naked." She shyly said.

"So am I the first one?" The illusionist smirks.

"What do you want with me? Are you going to confess your love to me as well?" Tsunami asked nervously.

"Kufufu…don't be foolish, Vongola. How could I be in love with you? But what I want is…" Mukuro leans forward, Tsunami in reaction, started to move backward. Both of them moved until Tsunami moves into a death end.

"A man and a woman, all alone in the room. What did you think will happen?" Mukuro said and move in closer and closer to Tsunami until the door slam opened and a spray of bullets begin fire from a certain hitman's gun.

"Well…it's seem that we've been find out" Mukuro commented.

"Tsunami, are you alright?" Reborn asked Tsunami. She nods.

"Get out of the tub, Mukuro" Reborn ordered.

"Whatever you say, Arcobaleno." Mukuro steps out of the tub.

"Tsunami, I will have a talk with Mukuro, you continues to stay in the tub, okay?"

"Ok"

"Can I wear my clothes first? You can't expect me to go outside naked?" Reborn cocks his gun and pointed to the mist guardian.

"Kufufu…I guess that is a no, what a stubborn Arcobaleno" Mukuro chuckled.

"I shall see you again, Sawada Tsunami" Reborn closed the door, leaving Tsunami alone in the tub.

Tsunami signs and leans on the tub. "Give me a break"

_Later, at Namimori middle school…_

* * *

"This is your entire fault"

"My fault? It's your fault that Tsunami-chan was scared." Shoichi argued.

"This is an extreme disappointment."

"Maa maa, let just calm down, guys" Yamamoto said, trying to calm the guys down.

"Keep quiet or I'll bite you to death."

"As if I will keep quiet about this."

"Maa maa, Gokudera calm down."

"It seems so lively in here, may we join?" All head turns to Reborn, who has arrives with Mukuro.

"Reborn-san" Gokudera turned to Mukuro. "You're late, bastard"

"Why is that creepy guy only wearing a towel?" Shoichi asked which made all of them looks at Mukuro.

"I caught him in the bath with Tsunami" Reborn answered.

There was silence between them. It was so quiet that the sound of the cricket singing can be heard.

"Y-You what! What the hell are you trying to do to _Princess_?" Gokudera took out his dynamites.

Ryohei was yelling "Not cool" while Hibari just glaring at Mukuro intently, with his tonfas out.

Shoichi was having a stomach-ache while Yamamoto was a bit hesitated whether to calm them down or to join in and beat the crap out of that pervert illusionist.

"Kufufu…after seeing you guys using such childish and indirect approaches, which fails miserably. I decide to use a more direct approach." Mukuro smirks.

"That doesn't mean you can watch _Princess_ taking a bath, you bastard." Gokudera growled.

"Are you jealous, Gokudera Hayato?"

"I'm not jealous" Gokudera defended himself. "I'll annihilate you on the behalf of _Princess_"

"I would like to see you try." Mukuro said.

"Why you…Take this, rocket bombs" Gokudera sent a string of dynamite straight to Mukuro, which apparently scores a direct hit. The illusionist appeared not far away from his previous location.

"Look like you need to work in your aim, Octopus head."

"Extreme" Mukuro dodged swiftly from Ryohei's punches.

"Extreme left punch" Ryohei yelled. "Extreme straight"

"Maximum canon" Ryohei hit Mukuro in the face, but he realise it was an illusion.

"You guys are no match against my illusion…" Mukuro leaped up before he can finish his sentence.

"It's not wise to interrupt other people's conversation, Hibari Kyoya."

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari lunged towards Mukuro, where metal clash with metal, trident with tonfas.

"It's just like old times, isn't?" Mukuro disappeared into the mist, leaving Hibari stood in the middle.

"Kufufu…An illusion in an illusion, an illusion living in an illusion…" Mukuro suddenly above from the prefect, he lunged his trident toward him. "That is the illusion."

Hibari moves his tonfas above his head and blocked the attack. "I hate illusion" He moves his tonfas towards Mukuro as he finishes his sentence.

Not far away from Hibari and Mukuro, the rest of them was watching them clashing with one another.

"Damn that pineapple bastard…" Gokudera was clenching his fists in anger.

"Haahaa…they loves to play with each other, don't they?"

"This is an extreme fight" Ryohei said in determination while Shoichi was watching the fight quietly.

Reborn sign at the scene and held his hand out, Leon jumps onto his hand and transforms into a pistol.

"Let end this, shall we?" Mukuro said as he dodges another swing from Hibari.

"Fine by me, you'll still be bitten to death" Hibari leaped forward, preparing deal the last blow on Mukuro.

"We shall see about that." Mukuro push his trident forward toward the prefect.

BANG

BANG

Both the fighters dodge at the incoming bullets. Both of them turns and looked at the Arcobaleno.

"Now I got your attention, let talk about the reason why we're here." Reborn announced.

"Kufufu…let finish this another time, shall we?" Mukuro said, but was ignored by Hibari who went to join Reborn.

"Haven't change a bit." Mukuro chuckled.

"The reason why we're here is to discuss of the operation today, which is a totally complete failure."

"It's that Shoichi's fault" Gokudera spoke first.

"Please be reminded that you're the one that mess up in the first place" Shoichi said.

"You little red-hair…"

BANG

"I've enough with your whining. Tsunami told me everything and as I considers, it's all everyone's fault." Both Gokudera and Shoichi kept quiet at the mentions of Tsunami.

"You guys acted on your own, trying to woo Tsunami by yourself. Tsunami has become more afraid of you because of this."

"But what are we going to do, kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's simple, working together as one." The baby replied. The six of them glared at one another before turning to Reborn.

"No way" They replied.

Reborn knowing that they would say that, deciding to use another approach. "I've called Iemitsu today"

Gokudera's eyes widen. "_Princess_'s father?"

Reborn smirks. "Yup, and he also disagree the idea of Tsunami marry to Xanxus. He is heading to Italy, trying to talk some sense out of Kyuudaime."

"What is it mean?" Yamamoto scratches his head in confusion.

"It means that if you guys don't work together, three months later, bye-bye Tsunami." Reborn said.

"Well…it seems that we had no choice…" Shoichi said.

"But to work together as one" Yamamoto continued.

"Don't misunderstand me; I'm just doing this for the sake of _Princess_."

"This is an extreme moment" Ryohei said.

"Oi, what about you two?" The bomber asked.

Hibari closed his eyes. "I'll do whatever the infant say…for now."

"Only for Vongola-chan." Mukuro grins creepy.

Reborn smiled. "Good, let begin the second day of operation: Decimo's family, Vongola style."

"Matte…Reborn-san." Reborn turns to the red-hair teen.

"What if this Xanxus guy gets to know this? What will he do?"

Reborn paused before saying. "He'll kill Tsunami"

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy…_

"Where the hell is everyone?" Squalo muttered to himself as he walks through the empty hallway of the Varia headquarter.

Suddenly, a man was seen flying in the air in front of him, and crush into the wall.

Squalo signs and went into the room.

"Squalo~, you're late" Lussuria said.

Squalo ignores Lussuria and went to Xanxus, who was reading a letter.

"Ushishishi…He's going to get it." Belphegor whispered to Mammon.

"Boss, can you stop breaking the fucking door? We're…" A glass of wine was thrown onto Squalo's head.

"VOOOII!" A loud scream echoed through the room violently.

"See… the prince always wins, pay up Mammon." The mist Arcobaleno cursed before paying the prince.

"Damn boss! What do you think you're doing?" Squalo yelled.

"Now, now Squalo, please calm down." Lussuria held Squalo, stopping him from going into a rampage.

"Do you know how many fucking hours I spent to do my hair?" Squalo yelled, swinging his sword around. "Let me go, Lussuria."

Xanxus stood up, causing the room to be silence.

"THAT FUCKING OLD MAN! I'm going to kill him!" He shouted and burned the letter.

"Boss~, you shouldn't burn the proposal from your father." Lussuria commented like a mother comment on her child.

"Proposal?" Squalo asked.

"The proposal from Kyuudaime itself" Mammon held his hand out. "Pay up" Belphegor growled as he hands the money back to Mammon.

"Our boss is getting married." Lussuria squeal happily like a little girl getting her candy.

"What!" Squalo paused. "Boss is getting married?"

"Yup and I 'm going to be the bridesmaid of the wedding."

"Hahaha…" Squalo was laughing like he had never laughed before. "Our boss getting married…unbelievable…" He laughed until a chair hit him in the face.

"VOOOII" Squalo yelled again. "What are you trying to do?"

"Shut up, scum." Xanxus answered.

"What the hell are you doing? You damn boss." Squalo said while trying to break free from Lussuria. "Let me go, Lussuria. I'm going kill him"

"Calm down, Squalo" Lussuria commented. "Your hair is going to drop even more if you keep going on like that."

"I don't care. I've already snapped!"

"Ushishishi…it never tried watching these two fight" Belphegor smiles. Mammon nods.

"Levi, get me a fucking plane this instant." Xanxus ordered.

"Right away, boss" Levi said as he rush out of the room and get a plane for his boss.

"A field trip~" Belphegor said.

"Damn boss." Squalo asked. "Where the hell are we going?"

Xanxus smirks. "We're going to Japan"

* * *

Next chapter: There come the Varia!


	13. There come the Varia!

**Hey, guys. It have been 2 months since I upload the previous chapter.**

**I think I begin to lose my touch so sent me a review if anything is out of place.**

**But I sincerely thank those who had been reading and review my story, U guys help me alot.**

**Oh...almost forgot, enjoy the chapter.**

**Note:Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

There comes the Varia!

"Come back, Lambo."

"Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong."

"Tsuna-nee, Tsuna-nee."

"Hmm…" Tsunami barely opens her eyes to take a glimpse. It was Lambo and I-pin.

"What's the matter, you two?" She asked sleepily.

""Lambo do bad." I-pin said. "The money."

"Huh…?" Tsunami said.

"Mama gives I-pin money, to buy food for dinner."

"Lambo-san didn't know anything, I just want chocolate." Lambo exclaimed.

"It's Lambo's fault." I-pin said.

"Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong!" Lambo runs and jumped out of the window with I-pin chasing him.

Tsunami signs heavily as she lies down on her bed and closes her eyes, preparing to fall asleep once again.

"Tsunami!"

Tsunami opens her eyes upon hearing the voice.

"Reborn, today is a Saturday. Let me sleep." She groans as she tucked herself under her blanket.

"Don't use that as an excuse. I know that you're still trouble with your guardians, but this isn't the way. You can't hide from them forever." Reborn stated.

"Do you remember what did I say to you the previous night?" Tsunami remains silence.

"Your guardians love you for a reason; they love you because you accepted them of who they are, no matter their background or characteristics. If you keep avoiding them…they will break like you now."

"That is all I've to say…think about it." The baby left the room and closed the door, leaving the brunette in the bed.

"How it's going?" Bianchi asked the hitman.

"She'll come through…Mama is cooking breakfast, I'm starving." Bianchi carried the hitman to the kitchen.

"Reborn-kun." Nana said. "How is Tsu-chan?"

"She's not willing to get up."

Nana was worried. "I wondered could it be because I discovered her test papers that she hidden underneath the bed."

"Don't worry, Mama. She's fine." Reborn reassured Nana. "She'll be coming down right in 5…4…3…2…1."

"Ohayou, everyone." Tsunami greeted as she was coming down the stairs.

"Ah…Tsu-chan!" Nana added. "You're right, Reborn-kun."

Tsunami glances at Reborn. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." The hitman answers innocently. Tsunami narrows her eyes in suspicion while she took a seat and has her breakfast.

"Look like you've gotten over it, right?" Reborn asked.

"Yes."

"Really gotten over it?"

"Yes." Tsunami replied again.

"Are you sure? If you need more time, I can…"

"Yes, yes. I've gotten over with my guardians. Please don't ask me again." Tsunami yelled in irritation.

"Good to hear that. We can assume your training immediately."

Tsunami dropped her toast. "T-Training?"

"Yup and since today is a Saturday…I'll have to train you the whole day to make up of the time that we've wasted the past few days." The Arcobaleno stated.

Tsunami gulped. "Matte Reborn…isn't this a little rush?"

"It's my duty to train you to be the boss of the most powerful mafia in the world and I'll not let you fails."

Tsunami signed, knowing that this might probably her last meal, eat her toast half-heartedly.

Reborn looks at Tsunami and muttered to himself.

"On second thought…" Tsunami looks at Reborn, who was smiling.

"I just remember that I had something on today, so the training is cancelled."

Tsunami's eyes widen. "You mean…"

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

Tsunami was about to jump in joy when Reborn continued.

"We'll continued the training tomorrow." Tsunami was in tears of joy, she does not care if tomorrow she is going to die from Reborn's training; today she is free to do whatever she wants.

_Today I can finally relax!_ Tsunami smile at the thought.

"Arigatou, Reborn…" Tsunami turns around to thank the Arcobaleno when she found that he was gone.

"Reborn?" She called out, looking around, hoping to find the hitman.

_Where is he?_ Tsunami thought but was distracted when Lambo came in and snatched her food.

"Hey Lambo, come back here with my toast." Tsunami shouted as she chased the Bovino hitman around the kitchen.

* * *

Yamamoto was busily serving his friends…or rivals while waiting Reborn. Reborn had informs them to meet at the Takezushi as Hibari was displeased about the damages that occurs in school the last time they meet.

Gokudera was sitting in his seat, glaring at Yamamoto and Hibari as he thinks they are his biggest rivals, especially the baseball loving idiot. He had been fighting over the right-hand man position since the beginning and now for Tsunami, herself. Ryohei was moving around, punching the air in front for him and saying it was for his training to woo Tsunami. Shoichi had practically no idea why he was struck with them. All he wants was to be alone, with Tsunami. Not with her guardians, who were creepy, scary and most importantly, dangerous. Hibari was at the corner of the restaurant, sleeping. And he warned he will bite them to death if they dare to wake him up.

"Err…want some Sushi? Our sushi is the best in town." Yamamoto decided to break the silence, noticing that this will scare off any costumers if they continue like that.

Gokudera shot a glare at him before looking in another direction. Ryohei yelled that he was hungry, so does Shoichi, expect that he say in a polite manner. Hibari continued to sleep, which amuses Yamamoto.

Yamamoto rushed to prepare the food, the door opens and Reborn enters with a greeting.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn continued. "Sorry I'm late. I've to bring someone along to this meeting, you can come in now."

Chrome slowly enters the restaurant and greeted everyone.

"Hi Chrome, haven't seen you in a while." Yamamoto laughed.

"What is she doing here?" Gokudera said, not wanting her to be in here.

"She's Tsunami's mist guardian and part of the Vongola family; she had the right to be here."Reborn answered.

"Do you want to have Sushi, Chrome?" Yamamoto asked.

"No thank" Chrome shyly shook her head and went to take a seat at the corner.

Yamamoto then noticed Tsuyoshi was signalling him, he approached his father.

"What's it, pops?"

"Is that girl Tsunami-chan? She looks like a pretty nice girl." Tsuyoshi pointed to Chrome, who was sitting by herself.

Yamamoto laughed, which surprise Tsuyoshi. "Takeshi, what's wrong with you?"

"Pops, Chrome is not Tsunami, she is just a friend" Yamamoto answers.

"Oh…I see. I'm sorry for that, Takeshi. So when are you going to bring Tsunami-chan home?"

Yamamoto blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Pops~"

"Haahaa…Alright, I'll not embarrass you in front of your friends. We'll talk about this later, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi said as he went upstairs.

Yamamoto turned around and realise that everyone, expect for Reborn, were staring at him.

"Haahaa…that is my old man, sorry." The baseball idol explained with his cheerful attitude.

"Everyone, we'll now discuss on the operation." Reborn announced. "But first thing first…Chrome."

Chrome nodded and a mist suddenly engulfed her and Mukuro appears out from the mist.

"Look like I'm just in time, right Arcobaleno?"

Reborn smirks. "Yup, please take a seat." Hibari and Mukuro immediately sit at various places in the restaurant, away from each other.

The hitman signs and coughs a few times while pointing to the table he was standing on. "Please take a seat here."

Noticing Reborn's tone, they had no choice but to sit together, around one table and worst, side by side.

"I've spoken to Tsunami and it seems that she is willing to face you, all of you." Gokudera began to brighten up. "However, it's uncertain that whether she'll accept your confessions."

"So I intend to take this as slow as possible, but I change my mind." Reborn began to talk seriously. "I've received words that Xanxus is aware of the arrangement make by Kyuudaime and is flying to Japan as we speak." The six of them immediately had their eyes on the baby.

Reborn took out a photo of Xanxus. "This man is Xanxus. For those that didn't know him, he's the head of the Vongola Family's elite independent assassination squad, the Varia. Not long ago, he had a battle with Tsunami for the position of the tenth Vongola boss and the heirloom of the Vongola family, the Vongola rings. Fortunately, he was defeated by Tsunami in the end."

The five guardians smirk at the fact that Xanxus was defeated by Tsunami while Shoichi was busily jotting down on what Reborn had said.

"And now, we're facing the trouble of him coming here and most probably kill Tsunami because of the humiliation of marry the person who steal the position of the Vongola boss away from him."

Gokudera stood up, causing everyone to look at him. "This is bad, _Princess_ is in danger. I've to…"

Reborn cuts the bomber off. "Save her?" Gokudera looked at the hitman and quietly sit down, knowing that he had something to say.

"We mustn't let Tsunami know this."

"Why, Reborn-san?" Shoichi questioned. "Won't it be better for Tsunami to know about the marriage thing and Xanxus flying to Japan?" The rest seems to agree with the idea.

"Given by Tsunami's personality, she'll definitely freak out and will make it harder to convince Kyuudaime of cancelling the wedding. I'm sure that you guys don't want that to happen, do you?" Reborn asked which caused the atmosphere around them to be intense.

"So I've a plan..." Reborn take out a calendar out of nowhere and place it in front of the boys.

"I've arranged a six-day slot for you guys and each of you'll have a day to be alone with her. Holding hands, hugging and kissing is allows if Tsunami agrees to and no interference with one another." Reborn continued. "If I found out anyone break the rules, I'll make him regret that he ever meet me, understood?"

Gokudera clenched his fist in determination, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Shoichi nodded and Hibari and Mukuro smirked.

Reborn smiled. "Good, I'll now put each of you in one of the six-day, which is range from Monday to Saturday. Sunday is off-limit expected for normal purpose like studying, hanging out or even training." Reborn scanned their eyes and it was clear that they understand the rules, he pointed to the calendar.

"Monday will be Ryohei, Tuesday- Gokudera, Wednesday- Shoichi, Thursday-Yamamoto, Friday- Mukuro and Saturday-Hibari."

"Matte Reborn-san, why is the lawn-head first? I should be the one on Monday as _Princess_ right-hand man." Gokudera exclaimed.

"I extremely don't see the different at all, Octopus head." Ryohei said, which cause the bomber to shot a glare at him.

"Err…kid, can I change? I had baseball practice on Thursday." Yamamoto asked.

"Kufufu…I demanded a change as well, Arcobaleno. From what I know, Friday has the shortest time to interact with the Vongola throughout the whole week." Mukuro chuckled with a glare on the baby.

"The answer is no." Reborn answer seriously. "The days that I had select for you is the best day and opportunity to interact with Tsunami, given by your personality." Reborn glances back at the mist guardian, who smiles.

"Anyway, I'll say this again. You guys have three months to capture Tsunami's heart, is that clear?" Reborn smirks, already knowing the answer.

"This operation will officially begin next Monday." The Arcobaleno announced.

* * *

Tsunami was sitting at the couch, staring at wall. She was really regretting of accepting Reborn's offer of a day off. She had made Reborn to order Gokudera and Yamamoto to stay away from her and Nana had taken the kids to a trip, saying it was the time for them to enjoy themselves. Bianchi is missing; probably search for some ingredients for her poison cooking, which means that she had nothing to do for the whole day.

_I'm going to be bored to death_. Tsunami signs when she heard the doorbell rings. She quickly went to open the door.

"Hello, Tsunami-chan." Kyoko greeted. Hana was beside her, waving her hand. What was surprising is Haru was also there.

"Hi, Tsunami-chan."

"Kyoko-chan, Hana and Haru-chan?"

"We are going to do some shopping in town, so we were wondering if you like to go with us?" Kyoko smiled.

"It will be fun for us girls, no boys at all." Hana said, which Haru agree.

"Yeah, it will be just us having fun together."

"So what did you say?" Kyoko asked while both Hana and Haru were staring at the brunette, waiting for her answer.

"Alright, But I need to change first." Tsunami said, referring to her T-shirt and jeans.

"We can change there if you want." Hana said as she and Haru grab Tsunami's arms and dragged her to town despite of her protests. Kyoko giggle at the sight and follow them.

* * *

"Which one do you guys think is better on me? This or that?" Haru asked, holding two set of bikini in her hands.

"I think the flower one is better." Kyoko answered.

"The black one." Hana said while looking at Tsunami, who was on her thought.

"Tsunami, why don't you choose one and the girls and I'll help if you want."

"Huh? No thank." Tsunami answered politely, decline Hana's offer. However, Hana is not going to back down.

With a snap of her fingers, Haru pulls Tsunami into the dressing room. Screams and shouts can be heard throughout the department store.

After a few minutes, Haru emerges from the dressing room.

"Ladies, Haru represent to you Tsunami-chan in a bikini." Haru pulls Tsunami out of the dressing room. Tsunami was wearing the black colour bikini that Haru was earlier holding on.

"Wow, its look good on you, Tsunami-chan." Kyoko said while Hana smirks with her arms crossed. Tsunami was flushing and moving her hands from side to side.

"It's a bit tight, isn't it?" Tsunami nodded.

"Impossible, Haru always get the size right." Haru stated.

"Maybe…" Hana walks towards Tsunami.

"Excuse me." Hana suddenly grabs her breast, which surprise Tsunami, Kyoko and Haru.

"HIIEEE! W-What are you doing, Hana?" Tsunami backs away from Hana.

"Just as I thought…your breast had grown, Tsunami-chan." Hana answers.

"Huh?"

"Let Haru see." Haru stares at Tsunami's breast, which made Tsunami uses her hands to cover her breast.

"Wow, it really grown." Haru commented. "Mine is still the same."

"You really grow a lot recently, Tsunami." Hana smirks.

"Is that so?" Tsunami laughs nervously. Why do girls like to compare with one another about their breast size?

"Alright, time to change to clothing." Hana announced while Tsunami looks at her.

"What do you mean by …" Tsunami was once again pushed into the dressing room by Haru.

"What are you doing, Haru-chan?"

"I can do it my…Hahaha…it tickles…" Hana and Kyoko could hear Tsunami's laughers coming from the dressing room.

"Haru-chan…this is…"

"Don't worry, Tsunami-chan. It looks good on you."

"But this is really…"

"Stop whining and go out." Tsunami was push out of the dressing room and both Hana and Kyoko's eyes widen.

Tsunami was wearing an off-shoulder shirt, a very short skirt and a straw hat on her head. She looks almost a like model.

"You look beautiful, Tsunami-chan." Kyoko commented.

"Haru is so jealous." Haru said in a jealously tone while Hana smiles.

"Don't lie! What is this?" Tsunami pointing to the off-shoulder shirt that she was wearing. "Will this drop if I move too much?"

"And this skirt is too short, it's like I'm not wearing anything underneath at all." Tsunami was trying to pull her skirt down.

"Calm down, it look good on you." Hana stated, giving a thumb up.

"Yeah, Haru bet all the guys will look at you once you wear that." Haru said proudly before she notices all the guys in the store were staring at Tsunami, like a pack of wolf staring hungrily at the prey.

Hana notices it as well. "Haru, bring Tsunami back and change."

"What? Again?" That was Tsunami's last words before she was pull into the dressing room with Haru.

* * *

Shoichi was humming happily on his way home after the meeting. He was excited by the chance of being alone with Tsunami for a day, with no interference from others. He had to thank Reborn for the rare opportunity. The red-haired teen was engrossed with his thought that he never notices someone was in front of him.

CLASH

Shoichi fell down with a thud.

"Itai…I'm sorry…" Shoichi froze as his eyes staring at the figure in front of him.

"VOOOI! Watch where you going, Trash!" The figure yelled in the loudest voice that Shoichi had ever heard. It is ever louder than Gokudera.

"Ushishishi…what do we've here…a little boy?" The blonde guy flashed a creepy smile.

"Now, now. Don't scare the boy." The guy wearing sunglasses said and approaches the stunned Shoichi.

"Don't be afraid, boy. What is your name? Mine is Lussuria."

"Shoichi… Irie Shoichi."

"What a nice name~, see Squalo? This is the best way to leave a good impression on the people we met." Lussuria said.

Veins began throbbing on Squalo's forehead. "VOOII! Lussuria, you think we're on a tour? We're here for a reason, don't forget that."

"Squalo~ sweetie, you should relax and enjoy scenery."

"Relax? If I haven't listened to your stupid advice of walking to that damn kid house instead of taking the fucking cab, we wouldn't be wandering around for hours in the first place." Squalo yelled in frustration.

"It isn't my fault that this place changes so much in just a short period of time." Lussuria explained.

"I'll never get anywhere talking to you."Squalo signed. "Where is Mammon? I need him to use his power to find the place."

"Ushishishi…Mammon said he had something to do, so he left us at the airport earlier." That comment made Squalo even angrier.

"That damn baby…I'll strangle him the next time I see him." Squalo growled but then a trash bin from nowhere suddenly hit him.

"You damn boss! What the fuck you think you're doing?" Squalo swing his sword around angrily but luckily stopped by Lussuria.

"Shut up." The figure said he walks toward Shoichi, who eyes were wide open when he saw the man, Xanxus.

"Hey kid, do you know where does Sawada Tsunami live?" He asked, with his eyes stared at him. To Shoichi, he is saying "Tell me where is she, if not I'll kill you."

_Oh crap! This is Xanxus…scary. He is going to kill her! I must do something._

Shoichi wanted to say 'I don't know.' but his body betrayed him.

"Walk straight and turn left on the first junction, then turn right and walk all the way straight. You'll see it." Shoichi finishes his sentence.

Xanxus looks at him for a while before shifting his eyes onto the main street.

"Thank kid, come on, let go." He ordered as he and the rest of the Varia walk past the red-haired teen.

"Boss, aren't we going to that punk house, that Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Levi said.

"As far I recall, I don't remember anyone by the name of Sawada Tsunami…" Squalo stated.

"Boss, may I ask who this Sawada Tsunami is?" Levi asked his boss with cautious, not wanting to anger him in any way.

"You'll find out later." Xanxus replied, the group remain silence as they walked to their destination.

Shoichi watches the Varia disappeared from his sight, he stood up and realises that his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

_What a scary group_. Shoichi mentally signs as he suddenly remembers he had told them where Tsunami lived.

Great! What is he going to do now? Confront with Xanxus? That is suicide! Call the police? No, they will probably be killed by them. Maybe Tsunami's guardians? Yeah, given by their capabilities, facing Xanxus will be easy. Beside they defeat them before, right?

"Yeah." Shoichi said to himself in determination before he realise something.

"But who do I find first?" Shoichi began to think seriously. The only person he can find is Yamamoto, since the meeting was held at his family restaurant.

"Ahh…what am I standing here? I better find Yamamoto." He yelled in frustration as he rushed to the Takezushi.

* * *

"So where are we going, Hana?"

"Relax, Tsunami. I've lost count of the number of times you've ask the same question." Hana said. "We're going to the Takezushi."

"I hear that the sushi they make is the best in town." Kyoko stated.

_Takezushi? Sushi? Sound so familiar…Takezushi…_ Tsunami was pondering over her thought when Hana suddenly stop in front of her.

"Why are you stopping?"

Hana smirks. "We're here."

Tsunami looked at the signboard. "Matte…isn't this…"

"This is Yamamoto-san restaurant. Haru had been here before."

Tsunami starting to take a step back. "Umm…guys, I suddenly remember…"

"Let go, Haru is starving." Haru went in the restaurant and followed by Kyoko.

Tsunami suddenly felt a pair of hands on her back. She turned.

"Hana?"

"Come on, let go."

"But I…"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Hana pushes Tsunami into the restaurant.

The restaurant was currently empty, so the girls had no trouble of finding seats, expect for Tsunami, who was looking around.

"Can you stop turning your head, Tsunami?" Hana held her hand on her chin, looking at her.

"Sorry."

"Sorry for the delay, I was at the kitchen, washing dishes. Hahaha….Can I take…" The four girls turn and look at their waiter, which was Yamamoto.

"Oh, it's you guys." Yamamoto noticed Tsunami was with them. "Hi, Tsunami."

"Uh…Hi, Yamamoto." Tsunami greeted with a small smile.

"Hello, can you take our order? I'm starving." Hana snaps her fingers.

"Oh…Hahaha… can I take your order?" Yamamoto put his pencil on his notebook, waiting to take orders.

"Just give us some of your speciality, will ya?" Hana answered. Yamamoto nods and looked at Tsunami one more time before heading to the kitchen.

"Tsunami, what is going with you and Yamamoto?" Tsunami blinks, surprise by the question asked by Hana.

"Huh…there is nothing wrong."

"Is it because of _them_?" Tsunami's eyes widen.

_Bull eye_. Hana smirks. "So it's really had to do with them, am I right?"

"Tsunami-chan, Haru think it's romantic to have five guys to fight over a girl. You're so lucky."

Tsunami sweat dropped at Haru's reaction. "I just want them to be friends, that all. I'm just not ready to bring up to another level yet."

"Yet? Does it mean that there is a chance?" Kyoko asked, thinking that her brother might have a chance.

"I don't know."

"This means that the cold war is over?"Hana folded her arms. Tsunami slightly nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tsunami was about to answer when Yamamoto arrives with food.

"Our speciality, the falling Sashimi. Enjoy." Yamamoto flashed a smile and starts to head back to the kitchen.

"Yamamoto." Yamamoto turns his head and saw Tsunami in front of him. "Can I've a talk with you?

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Tsunami fidgets as she looked at Yamamoto. "Well…I want to say sorry. I've been kinda distance away from you, Gokudera-kun and the rest. Reborn was right; you guys are my guardians and most importantly, my friends. After what we had been through together, I guess it's normal to have feelings."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow before he realised what Tsunami was saying.

"Tsunami, are you saying that you're willing to accept our confession?"

"Actually…I was hoping for let just be friends for now." Yamamoto frowned lightly.

"So there is a chance in the future?"

"Maybe…I don't know. It's kinda weird seeing you guys suddenly confess to me, for a moment there, I thought you guys were gays." Tsunami suddenly notices Yamamoto's weird expression on his face. "Umm…That is not what I mean. I do like you all but getting into relationship with guys…Just give me some time to adjust to this."

"Haahaa… I'm just glad that you're willing to be friends with us."Yamamoto laughed.

Tsunami smiles softly. "I'm always treating you all as my friends."

"So do Gokudera and the rest know about this?"

Tsunami shook her head. "Nope, you're the first to know."

Yamamoto felt his heart was flying was the first, this will surely put him ahead compare to the others.

"Can you pass the message to others?"

Yamamoto grins. "Sure, no problem."

Tsunami smiled and bids farewell as she headed back to her friends.

"It's good to see you make up with your guardian." Tsunami was surprise to see the demon tutor of her.

"Reborn, what are you doing here? And where are Hana, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan?"

"They say they had something to do, so they left. I'm here to supervise on my student's performance."

Tsunami tilted her head. "Performance?"

"To see how to you handle your guardians' feelings toward you." Reborn stated. "Surprisingly, you did quite well."

"R-Reborn!" Tsunami shouted, feeling embarrass by his statement, but was short-lived when her stomach growled, causing her to blush.

"Err…Reborn? I've not eaten anything since morning, will you think is possible to fill my stomach?" Tsunami said.

Tsunami watched the Arcobaleno lower his fedora, begin to think seriously. After a few seconds, he looks up, coming up with an answer.

"Alright, but we need to head back home immediately." Reborn answered. "And order a few set of sushi along the way.

"Why?"

"Mama is back from the trip and she want to have sushi for dinner." The hitman added. "I'll be waiting outside."

Tsunami just nodded and turns around to search for someone to take her orders, she saw Yamamoto approaches her.

"Tsunami, what are you still doing here?"

"My mom wants to have sushi for dinner." Tsunami's stomach growled, causing Tsunami to blush while Yamamoto laughed.

"Haahaa…Alright, I get the message. Wait here, I'll be right back." Yamamoto chuckled as he heads to the kitchen, preparing the sushi.

Tsunami smile and sit down while waiting for Yamamoto to finish making her sushi. She did not notice there was someone behind her until the person spoke.

"Can I help you?" Tsunami looks up and saw Tsuyoshi.

"Yamamoto's dad?"

Tsuyoshi was puzzled. "You know Takeshi?"

_Right! Yamamoto's dad doesn't know who I'm. _

"My name is Sawada Tsunami. I'm a friend of Yamamoto." She greets and bowed.

Tsuyoshi's eyes widen when he realise this was the girl who his son loves.

"Yamamoto-san?"

Tsuyoshi break out of his thought and laughs.

"Sorry about that, it's just that you look very pretty. "

"Oh …Arigatou, Yamamoto-san."

"My son is really lucky in knowing a cute girl like you. He always talks about you when he comes back from school, Tsunami here…Tsunami that…He really like you a lot." Tsunami looks at him with her eyes widen. She did not know that Yamamoto really love her that much, she know that they all love her but she really need time to sort out her true feelings for them. Is it love…or just friendship? That is what she wants to know.

"Haahaa…sorry about that. I always say whatever comes into my mind."

"It's fine, Yamamoto-san." Tsunami smiles before noticing Yamamoto approaches with two large bags of sushi in his hands.

"Tsunami, your sushi is ready…Pops?" Yamamoto looks at his father.

"Oh…Takeshi, I'm just chatting with my future daughter-in-law." Tsunami blushes when she heard the statement, not noticing Yamamoto was blushing as well.

"Pops, it's nothing like that...she is just a friend."

"Right…a friend…" Tsuyoshi smirks before heading to the kitchen. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Takeshi."

"Sorry about that, hope you won't mind." Yamamoto said. Tsunami shook her head.

"It's alright."

Yamamoto hands over the two bag of sushi to Tsunami. "Here is your sushi."

"Eh? Isn't this a bit too much? I don't have enough money…"

"It's on the house." Before Tsunami could protest, Yamamoto answers.

"Don't worry; just treat this as a gift from a friend." He ended with a smile.

Tsunami knows that she cannot make the baseball idol changes his mind. "All right, I'll repay it to you as soon as possible."

"Sure"

Tsunami smiles and thanks him. She also bid farewell to Tsuyoshi, who teases her as his daughter-in-law. Tsunami blushes as she ran out of the restaurant. Yamamoto smiles as she left, Tsunami was willing to be friend with him again. Going to school together, eating on the roof, hanging out at her place…things were like the way before.

Yamamoto chuckled at the thought when Shoichi suddenly burst in, panting heavily.

"Shoichi? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto's eyes widen in realisation. "I know, you must be craving for our sushi. Don't worry, I'll ask Pops to make one for you."

"No…that not it." Shoichi muttered. "Xanxus…Xanxus is here, he is in Namimori with the Varia and heading for Tsunami-chan's house as we speak."

Yamamoto immediately grabs his sword and rushes out, with Shoichi running after him.

* * *

"What is on your mind?" Tsunami looks at the baby as they were walking home after a long day.

"It's nothing actually." A small smile appears on Tsunami. "I'm just glad that I've finally get the whole love thing settle."

"So you mean you're willing to accept them?"

"Yup." Reborn felt his heart clenches upon hearing Tsunami was looking forward of getting her guardians back. Why did he felt that way? Jealousy? No , that can't be true. Why will he be jealous?

"Reborn?" Reborn broke out of his thought, seeing Tsunami had a worry expression on her face.

Seeing this, Reborn had Leon transform into a pistol and points at the surprise brunette.

BANG

"Reborn! What are you think you're doing?" Tsunami yelled, after narrowing dodges the incoming bullet.

"It amazes me to see that after a few days off, your reflexes is still in top condition. Well done." Reborn smiles with a thumb up.

"Reborn!"

"Let go. Mama is still waiting for the sushi."

_Is he ignoring me?_ Tsunami signs as she follows after the baby.

* * *

"I'm home." Tsunami called out as she enters her house.

"Tsu-chan, you're home." Nana greets as looks down at the two bags of sushi in Tsunami's hands. "This should be enough with our guests."

"Guests?" Tsunami asked.

"They say they know you, Tsu-chan" Nana added. "And Reborn-kun too."

"Where are they?"

"They're at the living room, playing with the kids." Nana smiled. "How nice of them."

"Thank Mama." Reborn turns to Tsunami. "Let see who our guests are."

"Right." Tsunami was wondering who the mysterious guests were. _Maybe is Dino-san or gramps?_ She spotted Lambo on the floor, crawling away from the living room.

Tsunami walks toward her lighting guardian and carried him. She notices he was shivering and appears to be crying.

"Lambo, what's wrong?" The 5-years old cow looks at the direction of the living room. Tsunami follows and her eyes widen at the person that was sitting at the couch.

"Xanxus?"

"VOOII! You're late, trash." Tsunami turns her head.

"Squalo!"

"How dare you make boss wait for you, punk." Levi shouted as he stood by Xanxus's side.

"Leviathan!"

Tsunami was wondering what was going on when she heard a creepy laugh. "Belphegor and Lussuria!"

"Hi, Vongola-chan~" Lussuria waves while Belphegor flashes his smile, which make her uneasy.

"What are the Varia doing here? Reborn." Tsunami looks at Reborn, who was silence throughout the meeting with the Varia.

"Tsu-chan." Nana suddenly appears and hand Tsunami a tray of sushi. "I've to go out for a while; can you help to serve the guests?"

"Mama…Lambo-san wants to go too." Lambo jumps out of Tsunami's arms and went to Nana.

"We want to go as well." Fuuta and I-pin run out from their hiding place and cling onto Nana. "Please~"

"Okay, okay. Let go together then."

"I'll go too." Bianchi said. "Don't worry, Tsunami. I'll take care of them." Tsunami nodded in agreement.

"Tsu-chan, we'll be going. Take care of the guests." Nana called out before closing the door, leaving Tsunami alone.

Tsunami blinks and blinks again. She realise something. She was left alone in the house with the most dangerous group on earth, the group that tried to kill her. Oh crap, this is serious, she is going to get kill, no one there to protect her. Protect...Oh yeah, Reborn!

Tsunami turns to the Arcobaleno, hoping the demon tutor of her would help, but he just stood still with eyes fixed on Xanxus.

"VOOOI!" Tsunami jumps in fright, almost dropping the tray.

"Trash, give us our food. I'm starving." Squalo yelled in frustration.

"Eh?"

"Don't eh me, trash. Is that a way to treat a guest? I'll definitely…" A champagne bottle suddenly crashes against Squalo's head; his forehead had a small cut and his hair was soaks with champagne.

"VOOOIII!" Squalo's scream echoes throughout the room. "You fucking boss! I thought I say no more messing up my hair."

"Squalo, please calm down. We don't want to destroy other people's house, do we?" Lussuria was trying to calm Squalo down while Belphegor and Levi were watching the whole thing. It never gets old, doesn't it?

_Same old Varia…_ Tsunami signs as she watches while Squalo was going on a rampage as Xanxus still continue to sit on the couch, unaffected by the things that were going around him.

Suddenly, Xanxus opens his eyes and stare at Tsunami, causing the whole room to cease activities. Tsunami squeals in fear and back away.

"Sawada Tsunami." Xanxus said as the rest of the Varia was waiting for him to draw out his dual pistols and shoot at the defenceless Vongola Decimo.

"I need you to come to Italy."

Wait a minute…Tsunami blinks. Shouldn't Xanxus first sentence be 'I'll kill you, worthless trash.'? And why does he want her to go to Italy?

"Xanxus." Tsunami could felt Xanxus's glance at her. "Why do you want me to go to Italy?"

"To call off the wedding, what else." Xanxus answers.

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"The wedding between you and me, trash."

"WHAT!" Both the Varia and Tsunami was shocked from what Xanxus had said.

Squalo was the first to recover. "Damn boss, what the fuck is going? Why are you being married to that trash?"

"It's the order from Kyuudaime." Mammon appears beside Belphegor, who was still in shock. "He arranges the whole event."

"Why would the boss married to a girly guy? He needs a real woman." Levi stated which earn a glance from Lussuria.

"Good grief. You guys have not received the news?" Mammon signs.

"What news?" Levi asked.

"It will have to cost you service charges for it." The mist Arcobaleno said.

"Mammon, just tell us what is the fucking news is all about." Squalo yelled in irritation.

"I hate working for free." Mammon muttered. "Fine then, the news is Sawada Tsunayoshi is a girl."

The room went into chaos with Squalo kept yelling about what is going on. Lussuria was squealing like a girl. Belphegor was grinning like he was crazy or something upon hearing the Vongola Decimo was a girl and Leviathan was looking at his boss, wanting to know what his next move is.

_I'm married to Xanxus!Why?_ Tsunami was shock, scared and most importantly confuse.

"Xanxus." Tsunami yelled, earning the attention of the Varia members. "Why am I…"

"…married to me?" Xanxus answered. "How the hell do I know anything about it? That fucking old man suddenly sent a proposal to me and informs me that I'm marrying to you in three months time and there is no objection he says."

_Why gramps want me to marry Xanxus? _Xanxus noticed Tsunami's state and his eyes widen in realisation.

"Hey trash, from the look from your face. It seems like you didn't know a thing." Xanxus smirks. "Your tutor and your guardians know about it and they didn't tell you?"

"You know? You know about this the whole time?" Tsunami looks at Reborn with her teary eyes, demanding an answer.

Reborn finally turns his head to her, his black eyes into her honey brown eyes. "I just…"

"Tsunami!" Yamamoto arrived which was followed by Shoichi, who was panting rapidly like a dog.

"Are you okay? We heard the Varia is coming…" Yamamoto looked at Squalo and wave. "Hey Squalo."

"Scum!" Squalo shot a glare at the baseball idol.

"You guys too?" Yamamoto and Shoichi looked down and saw Tsunami crying. "You guys know about the wedding and didn't tell me?"

Both Yamamoto and Shoichi were about to answer when Xanxus yelled.

"Trash, enough with the soap opera moment. It's annoying." Tsunami looked up and glare at Xanxus coldly. Xanxus raises his eyebrow for her reaction.

"What is with that stare of your? It's not my fault that you're marrying to me. I'm also being forced, okay?"

"Then go back home."

"Go back? Then what? Wait till three months later, I'm still marrying to you."

"Go talk to gramps about it."

"I can't, they locked me out. That fucking old man won't see me until the damn wedding."

"Can't you just do something…"

"If I can, I won't be here asking you to go to Italy to convince that old retard to call off the wedding."

"If you can't call off the wedding, what make you think I can?"

"Listen TRASH, I just want you to convince the old man to call off the stupid wedding. After that, you and I will go our separate way, you got that?" Xanxus growls as his scars started to appear on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood right now because I just find out that I'm going to marry an OLD MAN and was betrayed by my friends." Tsunami said with her arms crossed, with her glare at Xanxus. To others, it seem that Tsunami had change completely with confident and determination, not willing to back down.

"You make it sound like I want to marry you! I prefer mature women than little girls like you." Xanxus stated.

"You're not my type either." Tsunami said.

Lussuria whispers to Mammon. "They look like a couple having a fight, how cute!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Both Tsunami and Xanxus yelled in unison, which make Lussuria squeals in joy.

RING!

RING!

All eyes turned to Reborn, who picks up his phone and answer it. Minutes later, Reborn turns to Tsunami and Xanxus.

"Kyuudaime just call. He is aware of Xanxus coming to Japan to look for Tsunami, so he wants Xanxus to stay in Japan until the wedding."

"WHAT! No fucking way. I'm out of here." Xanxus said.

"You can leave if you want, Xanxus. However, please be reminded that Kyuudaime had locked all your bank accounts, assets and transports. Even our allies won't be able to help you, which mean you can either stay in here or be starved outside for three months, your choice." Reborn commented.

Xanxus growls and clenches his fists.

"Fine then. I'll stay."

"Boss, I shall stay with you." Levi announced.

"No can do. Kyuudaime only asked for Xanxus to stay. As for the rest of the Varia, you guys will be providing with lodging, food and money by the Vongola until the wedding. "Reborn added. "This is Kyuudaime's order."

"But boss…" Squalo suddenly punch Levi in the face, knocking him out.

"Che…when will he ever shut up?" Squalo turns to Xanxus. "Damn boss, we shall see you tomorrow."

"Shut up, scum." Squalo smirks before calling the whole group to leave. He shot a glare at Tsunami as he walks pass her, dragging Levi along. Lussuria was busily mumbling to himself about buying some make-up for the brunette while Belphegor was grinning as he bids farewell to Tsunami as his 'Princess', which annoyed Tsunami to no end. Mammon leaves without saying anything only having a few photos in his hands and muttering about making money.

Tsunami felt a moment of relief when the Varia left. They were a crazy group not to be mess around with.

"Tsunami-chan" Tsunami turns to Shoichi and Yamamoto.

"Sorry guys, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired." Tsunami smiles softly.

Yamamoto and Shoichi leaves without a word, knowing that Tsunami was upset with them. They know that they were wrong but still hope that she will forgive them soon.

"Reborn, would you mind telling mom that I'm not feeling well so I'll have to sleep early? Thanks."

Tsunami then rushes upstairs and into her room.

"Tsunami." Reborn called out. Too late, she had already slammed the door shut. Reborn then looked at Xanxus, who seems to be aware of the Arcobaleno staring at him, stood up from the couch and walks toward his room and closed the door, leaving the baby alone in the living room, in his thoughts.

Tsunami lies down on her bed and pushes her face into the pillow. Tears were flowing from her eyes to her cheeks. She had just known that she is going to marry to Xanxus in three months' time and the worst part is, that is not the worse. Her friends know about it but decide to keep it from her. Even Reborn seem to agree with it, but the question is why? Why does it hurt so much when find out about the ones you care about betray the trust you put in them? Tsunami did not figure out the answer as she was fallen asleep.

* * *

Next chapter: Trial of love?


	14. Trial of love?

**Hi guys, it had been awhile...so how are you?**

**School and exams has really took me down over these 4 months**

**And thank to the 4 months, I've finally finish this chapter... **

**Hope you guys can reviews about anythingon this chapter, mistakes or anything at all...and hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**Note:Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

Trial of love?

Tsunami woke up after the sun shines on her, she growls as she looks at the clock. It has been a sleepless night since she found out about her guardians has kept from her the engagement with Xanxus. She began to wonder why they were keeping this from her. For fun? Safely? Because Reborn told them to? And why is she marrying to Xanxus? What was gramps thinking?

Tsunami put her hand on her forehead, realising that she would have a headache if she thinks too much. A fragrant smell approaches the brunette; it was the smell of omelette that her mother had made for breakfast. A rumbling sound occurs and Tsunami realise that she had not eaten anything since last night.

Since going back to sleep is impossible, she might as well have her stomach taken care of. Tsunami went out of her door and notices the room opposite to her was close. It was strange because the room was usually left open for storage purposes. Tsunami decided to ask her mother about it as she continues to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Tsunami called out, which surprise Nana.

"Tsu-chan, it's rare to see you awake so early." Nana said. "Want to help me set up the table?"

Tsunami went to set up the table while Nana was waking the children up. Bianchi was nowhere to be found. Moments later, the usual things went on, I-pin chases after Lambo, Tsunami urges them to stop and Fuuta was eating his omelette as he watches the scene.

"Tsu-chan." Tsunami stops what she was doing and turns to her mother. "Can you call Xanxus-kun to come down and has his breakfast?"

"Okay, mom." Tsunami walks a few steps before she suddenly stop. "WHAT! Xanxus is in our house?"

"What's the matter, Tsu-chan?" Nana asked. "Didn't you know that Xanxus-kun is staying here for a student exchange program?"

_Eh! Isn't he a bit old for a student?_ Tsunami sweat dropped at the thought but quickly notices the lack of presence of a certain Arcobaleno.

"Mom, have you seen Reborn?"

"I've not seen him this morning. Maybe he went out?"

Tsunami thought for a while and remembers that she told Reborn to leave her alone.

_Maybe I'm a bit harsh to him._ Tsunami shook her head._ No! It's Reborn's fault. He is the person that makes my life like hell; he is the one that make those silly decisions even though he is just a baby!_

Tsunami nods to herself in agreement before turns to her mother. "Oh…I see. Thank mom. I'll call Xanxus down for breakfast."

Nana smiles as Tsunami run up the stairs. "My little girl is really growing up."

Tsunami was staring at the door in front of her. The person behind the door is the man who tried to kill her and ironically, her 'husband' in three months time. Tsunami took a deep breath and knock on the door gently.

"Xanxus!"

"Xanxus! Come out and have your breakfast." Tsunami called out.

No answer.

Feeling curious, Tsunami turns the knob slowly and opens the door. She does not know where she suddenly gets the courage to do it, but she did.

"Xanxus?" Tsunami peek into the room and noticed the leader of Varia was sleeping. For once, she does not feel scared at all. It was as if Xanxus was another normal person to her. Driven by her curiosity, she approaches Xanxus and look at his sleeping form.

_Wow…Xanxus doesn't look scary during his sleep._ Tsunami chuckled to herself.

All of the sudden, Xanxus's eyes shot open, earning a squeal from the surprise brunette.

"What are you doing here, trash?"

"My-my mom wants you to come down and had your breakfast." Tsunami answers, trying to ignore Xanxus's glare on her.

"Trash, serve me"

"Eh?" Tsunami blinks.

"Serve me the food." Tsunami twitches her eyebrows as she understood what does Xanxus means. According to Dino, Xanxus is the type of guy that ones will normally avoid as he is very hard to please. In fact, Xanxus is ranked first for the hardest mafia to please in Fuuta's ranking.

"Sorry mister, if you want to eat, goes down and eats your breakfast." Tsunami said, with her arms folded.

"Is this the way to treat your guest, trash?" Xanxus growled, with his Flame of Wrath lilted in his hand.

"You live under my house, my rule." Tsunami stated as she shot a glance at Xanxus. "Your call"

Xanxus was surprise that the usually timid girl would stand against him without using her gloves and dying will pills. He looks at her for a while before putting away his hand and walks toward the stairs. Tsunami could hear Xanxus mumbles something about stupid girl, kids and mood swings as he walks past her and disappeared from her sight.

Tsunami felt her legs wobble and give in before collapses on the floor. Her heart was beating fast. Tsunami would not believe that she stood up against Xanxus like that.

_Why am I standing against Xanxus like that? Why do I get angry easily? And what does he mean by mood swings? _Tsunami was confused and worried about this sudden change in her behaviour and she had been getting stomach cramps quite frequently. It means that she would have to see a doctor soon and hopefully, that doctor will not be Dr Shamal.

"Tsu-chan, come down and have your breakfast." Tsunami heard her mother calling out to her.

Tsunami rushes down the stairs, hoping there were still some left for her. Tsunami noticed how things have change instantly the moment she entered the kitchen. Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin were eating their breakfast quietly while Xanxus was sitting across the table with his eyes close, probably on his thought.

Tsunami scans around and scream in her head when she found out that the only available seat in the kitchen was beside Xanxus.

"Tsu-chan, what're you standing there for? Sit down and have your breakfast before it turn cold."

_Oh god! Why me!_ Tsunami wishes her not so scared-self would come out and dragged her chair away from the fearsome leader of Varia. But sadly, she had no choice. Tsunami sat quietly beside Xanxus, praying that he would not suddenly take out his pistol and shoot her.

"Xanxus-kun, here is your omelette and coffee. Tsu-chan, here is yours." Nana said with a smile.

Lambo's eyes widen when he saw the omelette. He was still hungry and he did the one thing like he usually does.

"Mama, More Omelette for Lambo-san…" Lambo paused when Xanxus opens his eyes and stared at him.

"What's it, Lambo-kun? You want more omelettes?" Nana asked.

"No. Lambo-san's not hungry." Lambo sits at his seat and looks down. "Lambo-san does not want more omelettes."

_Xanxus are scaring him off._ Tsunami sweat dropped at the scene but suddenly shivers in fear as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She glances to the side and confirms her suspicion. It was Xanxus and he was reaching into his jacket.

_He is going to kill me; he is going to kill me!_ Tsunami was running around in her mind. What is she going to do? Go into hyper dying will mode? No, the last thing Tsunami need was to destroy the house and endangered Nana and the children. Perhaps ask him nicely? Xanxus would shoot her even before she opens her mouth.

Tsunami was pondering over her option when she saw Xanxus was taking out his hand from his jacket. She did the one thing she could do.

"HHIIIEEE!"

Both Nana and Xanxus were startled by the sudden shriek caused by a certain brunette, who grabbed Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta in her arms.

"I'm going to take them out to the park. Bye!" Tsunami rushes out the door, leaving Nana happily humming to herself and Xanxus, who take out a napkin from his jacket.

"Stupid brats..." He muttered to himself before eating his breakfast.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Namimori Hotel…_

"VOOOIII! Where is that room service?" Squalo yelled for the tenth time as Lussuria tried to calm the swordsman down.

"Squalo dear~, relax. They're most probably here."

"You keep saying it for the past three hours and they haven't appeared with my food." Squalo added. "I'm going to complain for their lousy services."

"Now, Squalo. Perhaps you could go out there and ask them to deliver the food to you."

"I can't go out there yet." Squalo answered. "I'm still doing my hair."

Lussuria looks at Squalo, who had his hair wrapped in a towel. "If you need help to do your hair, just say so."

"I don't need your help; my hair is doing just fine."

"Now, now Squalo." Lussuria continued as he walked closer and closer to the swordsman. "Don't be shy. I'll make your hair beautiful."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Lussuria?" Squalo began to take a step back. "Don't get near me."

"Come on, sweetie~" Lussuria reassured. "It will be just fine."

"I'm warning you, Lussuria." Squalo pointed his blade at Muay Thai expert." Stay away."

"Ushishishi…What a great moment to start the day." The two turns their heads to Belphegor, who was leaning against the wall, grinning at the scene in front of him.

"Morning, Bel-chan~" Lussuria greets while Squalo shot a glare at the prince.

"Belphegor, where the fuck have you been?" Squalo closed his eyes for a while. Now is not the time, he had to get Lussuria off his back.

"Che, never mind. Come help me." Belphegor stood there, flashing his creepy smile.

"No~"

"Huh? What do you mean by no?" Squalo growled with his eyes on the prince while tried to protect his hair from Lussuria.

"It will be nice to see you change your hairstyle once in a while." Belphegor grins. "Beside…the prince has something important to do…Ushishishi…."

"Bel-chan, I sense a secret…tell us, tell us~." Lussuria was squealing happily, which annoyed Squalo, who was hiding behind the couch as Lussuria was distracted by Belphegor.

"I've found myself a bride." That comment made Lussuria squeals in joy and even Squalo pops out from the couch, wondering which poor girl had Belphegor have his sight on.

"Oh my, my sweet Bel-chan finally found a girl of his dream." Lussuria was trying to hold his tears but fails. "I'm so proud."

"Ushishishi…call me Bel-chan one more time." Belphegor smiles as he took out his knifes. "I'll make you a living cactus~"

"Stop wasting our fucking time and tell us who the god damn girl is."Squalo yelled in irritation.

"Sawada Tsunami."

The whole room fell into silence for the second time, which was followed by laughter and giggles.

Squalo was in silence while Lussuria was jumping around, squealing like a little girl.

Squalo managed to open his mouth. "You mean the scum, trash, the_ Sawada Tsunami_?"

"Yup~" Belphegor answers.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? Our goal here is to stop our damn boss marry to that trash." Squalo stated while trying to ignore Lussuria, who was jumping non-stop.

"That peasant storm guardian of her called her Princess, which makes her the same as me, a royalty." The prince continued. "And what a royalty do? Marry to the person with the same status."

"Stop with your non…" Squalo shifted his attention from Belphegor to Lussuria. "STOP JUMPING AROUND THE FUCKING ROOM, LUSSURIA!"

"But Squalo~, I can't stop thinking that my Bel-chan will be fighting against boss for Vongola-chan." Lussuria said as he dodged the prince's knives effortlessly.

A light bulb light up in Squalo's mind. Yes…that damn boss of his…it might be able to let Belphegor back away quietly.

"That damn boss is marrying the trash in three months time. If he found out about this, he'll brunt you alive. That trash's guardians will not let you lay a finger on their boss."

"Ushishishi…I know~" The prince commented. "Isn't that fun and challenging for a prince? Boss is not interested in her, I'm sure he will not mind if I join in the fun. As for her peasant guardians, I've already pay Mammon to scout the enemy for me. It will be a piece of cake for me."

Squalo growled. This would be tougher than its look. His irritation grew when Lussuria keep dancing around him.

"Lussuria, stop…" Squalo leaped out in the nick of time as a knife flew into the spot.

"VVOOIII! Belphegor, what the hell are you doing?"

"All this talking is making the prince bore." Belphegor threw two knives at Squalo. "Let continue with that hair makeover of yours, shall we~?"

Squalo immediately respond by deflects the knives with his sword, which the knives flew onto the bed, where Levi was asleep.

_Damn it, I've forgotten about him. _Squalo mentally stabs himself in the guts for this. _If this guy wakes up, I might snap!_

As on cue, Levi opens his eyes and rose up from the bed.

"Boss? Where is boss? Boss, where are you? Bos…" A foot was slammed onto Levi's face before he could finishes his sentence, He falls back onto the bed, remain motionless.

"Damn, I've enough problems already. I don't need another one." The sword emperor yelled to Levi, who was unconscious from the sudden assault in the face.

Squalo's instinct tells him that something is wrong. His eyes widen in realisation as he shifted his eyes to the side. His hair was cut!

Veins start to appear on his forehead as he shot a deadly glance at Belphegor, who was playing with his knives.

Before Squalo could scream out his signature move, he senses a hostile presence behind him.

"Squalo~, don't worry. I'll make your hair as pretty as before."

"VOOOOOOIII!" The hotel shook violently as a loud scream could be heard coming from the top floor.

* * *

"Eh!" Tsunami turns her head to the side.

"What is it, Tsuna-nee?" Fuuta asked. Tsunami looks at him and smile.

"It's nothing." _I thought I heard Squalo's scream._

_Gugugu_ [1]… Three pairs of eyes were onto Tsunami, who blushes as she realise she had not eaten anything at all during breakfast…mainly because of Xanxus.

"Gahahaha…Tsuna-nee go _Gugugu_…" Lambo laughed loudly but froze when his stomach was growling as well.

"Lambo also go _Gugugu_." I-pin pointed out.

Lambo exclaimed in defence. "Lambo-san didn't go_ Gugugu_."

"Lambo did go _Gugugu._"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

_GUGUGU_

"Lambo did go _Gugugu_." Lambo was in a state of shock. It is an embarrassment to the Bovino hitman.

"Gotta… stay…calm."

"I can't calm down." Lambo took out his purple bazooka from his afro.

"Lambo, stop it." I-pin lunged forward to Lambo, causing the bazooka to fall onto both of them.

_Ah…he did it again._ Tsunami watches the pink smoke clears and the two figures that were standing at the spot.

"Geez, why did I come here?" Lambo signs as he looks around the surrounding.

"Why am I here? I sure I'm going in the right direction of Uncle Kawahira's house."

"Adult Lambo! Adult I-pin!"

"Ohayou, young Vongola-hime." Lambo greets the brunette as the future I-pin runs to her, asking for help.

"Sawada-san, can you tell me where am I?"The Chinese martial art assassin exclaimed. "I need to deliver the ramen to Uncle Kawahira."

"Uh…I-pin, I'm sure if you wait for five minutes, you'll be back in your place again." Tsunami said.

"Really?" I-pin asked. Tsunami nods.

"Arigatou!" I-pin added. "Come by the ramen shop next time and I'll treat you free ramen."

"Sure" Tsunami smiles.

"Sorry for the trouble of taking care my younger self, young Vongola-hime." Lambo turns his sight to Fuuta, who was a little startle by both future Lambo and I-pin sudden appearance.

"Ah, Fuuta. Thank for playing with my younger self." Lambo said with a smile. Fuuta smile back in response.

"By the way, young Vongola-hime, why are you alone?" Tsunami was taken back by her lightning guardian's question.

"What are you talking about, Lambo?" Tsunami said.

"Well, young Vongola-hime. You always have Mr Gokudera and Yamamoto-san with you, wherever the situation is. And secondly, I can see sadness in your eyes." Lambo commented. "Did something happening?"

Tsunami lowers her head for a while, before looking at Lambo with a smile on her face.

"It's nothing actually. " Lambo know that something is wrong with Tsunami. The sadness in her eyes and the smile she had force on her face tell him that something big is happening. Something serious and he doubt that his five-year's old self would do something about it.

"My, my." Lambo signs heavily. "I believe you, young Vongola-hime. If you say nothing happens, then nothing happens."

Tsunami was about to open her mouth to say something in reply when I-pin interrupted.

"Sawada-san, it has been five minutes and I'm still here. If this continues, Uncle Kawahira's ramen gets soggy."

"Huh? It has been five minutes already?" Tsunami said.

"That's strange." Lambo walks and looks at the bazooka. He signs.

"My, my. Look like my younger self has done it again."

""What is it, Lambo? What's wrong?" Tsunami questions her future lightning guardian, wondering what did his younger self do.

"It's broken."

"Huh?"

"The Ten year Bazooka is broken." He stated calmly.

"Eh? EHHHHHH!" Tsunami cries. "How did that happen?"

"My younger self must have broken it when he was playing with it."

Tsunami looks at the bazooka and asks the Bovino hitman. "But you and Lambo will be able to return to your own time, right?"

Lambo shakes his head. "It's not that simple. The Ten Year Bazooka only allow the person to switch places with their ten years future self for five minutes is because to preserve the law of space and time."

"Law of space and time?" Tsunami tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, because if another you from different time period came to the time period you are in, it will alter the future that you are supposed to be in, resulting in the future that you don't recognise." Lambo continue to explain. "This will result in…"

_Adult Lambo is acting like Gokudera-kun. I don't get it. _Tsunami thought as she was trying to understand what Lambo is saying. But she was surprise that the future Lambo is not only mature, he is smarter.

"Wow…Lambo, you're as smart as Gokudera-kun."

Lambo blinks in surprise and smiles. "You're mistaken, young Vongola-hime. I don't like to use my brain as much as Mr Gokudera."

"But you were…"

"Oh…you mean the explanation of the Ten Year Bazooka?" Lambo shows Tsunami a small booklet. "This is a manual of the Ten Year Bazooka. I found it inside the bazooka."

Lambo chuckled. "Frankly, I didn't realise there is a manual inside the bazooka until now."

_What has he been doing for the past ten years?_

"Any way the manual say that there will be two endings result in this. First, my younger self and I will be struck in the current timelines forever."

"Eh? Which mean that you'll be struck in the past while Lambo struck in the future?"

"It does seem that way, according to the manual." Lambo looks at the booklet. "And the second ending is to wait for the effect of the Ten Year Bazooka to wear off."

"That is a good thing, right?"

"Not necessary true, young Vongola-hime. The effect of a malfunction bazooka in this case can take days, weeks or even months to wear off." Lambo read on as he fails to notice his boss's face turn white. "Even if return to rightful timelines, it may be an alternate timeline as the past has been disrupted by the individual from the future."

"Young Vongola-hime, what's wrong? You look pale." Lambo questioned.

Tsunami quickly recovers from the shock. "Nothing. So what now, Lambo?"

Lambo scratch his head and signs. "If I have to choose, I would prefer the second ending."

"Huh? Why?" From the look from Lambo's expression, the Vongola Decimo finally know why.

_Bianchi!_ The image of Lambo running from Bianchi every single day, dodging poison cooking would be worse than death for the future Lambo.

"Yeah, good choice. Lambo. "Tsunami sweat drops at the thought.

"Well, at least Lambo is safe in the future." Tsunami tried to reassure herself with the positive thinking.

"I afraid not, young Vongola-hime." Tsunami looks at her lightning guardian, who had an awkward expression printed on his face.

"I almost forgot about _that_."

_That?_ Tsunami was wondering what Lambo means by _that_. Lambo continues his sentence.

"In the future, I kinda piss off Mr Gokudera and Mukuro-san by ruining their presents for your birthday."

_They are going to kill him._

"Depend on their mood, they are most probably after my blood, in this case, my younger self blood. " He let out a nervous laugh at the end.

_They are SO going to kill him. _

"Lambo! Do something about it." Tsunami exclaimed.

"What? You can't expect me to go back to the future. I'm struck, remember?"

"Lambo, he is your younger self. How can you not save yourself?"

"Well…you see…"

"LAMBO!"

"Alright, let me think about it" Lambo said before closes his eyes. After a few seconds later, his eyes shot open. "Ah, young Vongola-hime. I think I know a way."

"What is it?"

"By fixing up the Ten Year Bazooka, it could be able to function normally and should be able to correct the timeline." He answers.

"Lambo, do you know how to fix it?"

"Young Vongola-hime, I'm a hitman, not a technician." Lambo continued. "The only thing I can do is to send the bazooka back to the boss and have him fix it."

"How long will it take?" Tsunami asked. Somehow, she already knows the answer.

"Don't worry; it will take about three weeks."

"EH! Three weeks." Tsunami doubts that Lambo will last even a day in the future as he was a magnet of trouble already.

"Don't worry, Young Vongola-hime. In the future, you always protect me whenever I get into trouble. I'm sure you will protect my younger self." Lambo reassures.

Tsunami let out a sign of relieve, knowing that her future self will take care of Lambo. Suddenly, Tsunami's mind pops up a question.

"Um…Lambo, I'm wondering…did my future self get…"

Tsunami pauses and said. "Never mind."

"If you say so." Lambo said. "Since I'll be struck here until the effect wear off, I'll be in your care, young Vongola-hime."

"Vice versa, Lambo." Tsunami smiled. "I-pin, you too."

Tsunami froze when she found out that I-pin was gone. "Where is I-pin?"

"Tsuna-nee, I-pin says she needs to deliver the ramen to Uncle Kawahira before it gets soggy." Fuuta mentions.

"GOD DAMN! IS UNCLE KAWAHIRA HER ONLY CUSTOMER?" Tsunami yelled angrily, which startled both Lambo and Fuuta.

_Eh! Why did I do that?_ Tsunami turns her head, notice that Fuuta was hiding behind Lambo, who has both of his eyes open, staring at her.

"Um…young Vongola-hime?"

"Anyone hungry?" Tsunami asked nervously as her stomach rumbles.

* * *

"I'll go there and search." Tsunami said as they stood in the middle of the Namimori convenience store.

"I'll go over there, Young Vongola-hime." Lambo points his finger to the other side of the store.

Fuuta said. "Tsuna-nee, I'll go with Lambo."

Obviously the kid was frighten by the sudden outburst of her earlier, she mentally signs.

"Ok, we'll meet up ten minutes later, here." Tsunami instructed as they went off to search for their lunch.

Tsunami decided she would buy bread. It is the cheapest and the kind of food that would easily fill your stomach.

_Which flavour should I buy? Custard or chocolate?_ Tsunami was pondering over which to buy when suddenly, she drops the bread and kneel to the floor. Her hand was on her abdomen.

_Not again…_ Tsunami clenches her fists as the pain continued. It feels like being punched in the stomach multiple times.

_Please_…_make it stop. _The Vongola Decimo was hoping the pain would subside. After a while, the pain subsides. Tsunami was relieved that she no longer felt pain.

_Better find some painkiller._ She thought. Tsunami tried to stand but she felt she had no energy left in her.

_Why am I feeling so tired?_

"Are you alright, dear?" Tsunami shifted her eyes and glances at the person.

"Lussuria?" The Muay Thai expert grins.

"Vongola-chan~."

Tsunami was surprise that she would meet Lussuria in this manner. _Wait…if Lussuria is here, then…_

"VOI! Lussuria, where are the hell are you?"

"Over here, Squalo~" Lussuria calls out as Tsunami watches the infamous Varia slowly walks toward them.

_Lussuria, Belphegor, Levi..._Tsunami's eyes scans through the group and was relieved that Xanxus isn't around. Strangely, Squalo and Mammon were not in the group as well but she did hear Squalo's voice just now. Who is that person under the raincoat and why is Levi look like he was beaten?

"I thought I told you to stay put, you…VOI, it's the trash." Tsunami flinched as she felt all eyes were on her.

"It's the brat that forces the boss to marry her."

_What? I didn't force Xanxus to marry me. It's gramps, gramps! _Tsunami shot a glare at Levi, who felt shiver from the stare.

"Ushishishi…" Belphegor suddenly appears beside her, result her squeals in surprise.

"Hello there, _Princess_~" The prince greets.

"Now, now guys, stop bothering Vongola-chan~. She is not feeling well"

Tsunami blinks. How does Lussuria know that?

"Not feeling well? Are you kidding me, Lussuria? That trash looks fine!" Tsunami looks around, wondering where is Squalo at.

"Um…guys?" Tsunami asked. "Where is Squalo?"

The Varia members look at her, and then at one another before a loud scream were heard.

"VOOII, what game are you playing, trash?"

"Huh?" Tsunami was wondering where the Swordsman were as she could hear his voice loud and clear.

"I'm standing right here, trash! Right here." The Vongola Decimo locks her sight at the person wearing the raincoat.

"Squalo?"

"What is it, trash?"

"Why are you wearing a raincoat? Today isn't going to rain." Tsunami answers.

"That is none of your business, trash." Squalo yelled.

"See, Squalo~. I told you that wearing a disguise to cover your hair would work." Lussuria was giving the thumb up, indicating the plan was a success.

"Disguise? Hair? What wrong with your hair?" The Vongola Decimo questions the swordsman.

Before the sword emperor could answer, his hood was being pulled off his head. Tsunami's eyes widen at the sight.

Instead of the usual long white hair, Squalo's hair was made into five braids in the back, with a little ribbon attached to each of the braids.

Squalo's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he recalled a few hours back.

_Flashback:_

"Maybe you should let me help, Squalo~" Lussuria suggest to the sword emperor.

"There is no way I'm letting you touch my hair." Squalo yelled through the bathroom door.

Squalo looks at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess. One side long and the other side short, Xanxus would kill him for breaking his promise. He is going to kill that blonde prince for messing his precious hair, but first thing first…

Picking up the scissor, he takes a deep breath before slowly and carefully moves the scissor to the longer side of his hair. He hopes that the damn boss would not notice the slightest in length, if he does, he is toast.

_Okay, Squalo, you can do this! It is just only a few strands of hair. _Squalo comforted himself as he carefully measures the different lengths of his hair.

Once confirms the length difference, Squalo has his eyes lock on to his hair, making sure everything was going as plan. He started to sweat as the scissor was closing in.

"Ok, almost there, almost there…" Squalo muttered to himself as he prepares to let the scissor finish the job.

"BOSS! Where are you?"

The sudden outburst caused by Levi had startled the sword emperor, who unknowingly cut a portion of his shorter hair.

"VOOOIII!" Squalo kicks the door opened. "I thought I told you to be quiet."

Seeing that the room is quiet, he was about to head back to the bathroom, he noticed something that made him gasped in horror. His hair was cut…again.

"Oh no…Squalo, your hair is ruined." Lussuria was whining while Belphegor had a grin on his face. _A great show is about to start!_

"Levi, you better run for it."

"Huh? What?" Levi had no idea what is going on until he feels Squalo's dangerous aura being releases.

"Levi, you bastard." Squalo growled as he raised his sword. "I'll make you pay for messing my hair."

"AHHHHHH"

After beating Levi on the verge of hell, Squalo was thinking for a solution.

"What should I do?"

"Squalo~"

"Maybe I should buy that hair conditioner that I see on TV. But I can't go out like this." Squalo muttered to himself as he pacing around the room.

"Squalo~, let me do your hair." Lussuria asked, but was ignored.

"Maybe wear a hat? A wig…" Squalo was so engross in his thoughts that he fails to notice Lussuria was humming happily while doing his hair.

"Okay, it's done"

Squalo finally noticed Lussuria. "What are you doing?"

Lussuria pull Squalo to a mirror in the corner of the room. "Take a look at yourself."

Squalo froze at the sight of himself before a vein popped on his forehead. "Combed into braids? And ribbons?"

"You look so cute, Squalo." The Muay Thai expert was satisfied with his work.

"VOOOIII! What is the meaning of this?"

"Now, now, Squalo. Let go and buy the hair conditioner you mentions." Lussuria said as he gives Squalo a raincoat and dragged him out of the room before he could protests.

"Ushishishi…this is getting better and better." Belphegor and a barely alive Levi follow after them.

_Flashback end_

Squalo breaks out of his thought before screaming at Belphegor. "Why do you do that for?"

"The Prince is merely fulfilling _Princess_'s request."

Squalo growled in anger before shifts his glare to Tsunami, who was about to open her mouth.

"Not a word from you, trash." Squalo warned as he swings his sword.

"But I'm going to ask…" Tsunami was unable to finish her sentence when Squalo cut her off.

"VOOOOII!" Squalo points his sword at the brunette. "That's it, be prepared to die, trash!"

_If it come to this…_Tsunami was reaching for her pills and gloves when she realise she had forgotten to bring it with her.

"My, my. What do we've here?" Tsunami looked at her saviour.

" Lambo!"

"You're the cow-brat." Levi exclaimed.

"Young Vongola-hime, it seems that you need help." Lambo took a step in front of Tsunami.

"Tsuna-nee, are you okay?" Fuuta rushed to her side, which Tsunami shakes her head.

"It looks like someone had a bad hair day, don't you agree?" Lambo remarked, which made the sword emperor growls.

"Lambo…"

"Leave the Varia guys to me." Lambo smiles at Tsunami before preparing his fighting stance.

"Thunder Set!" Lambo shouted as he attached the horns to his head.

The lights in the convenience store start to flicker before a bolt of lightning appears and was absorbed into his horns.

"Elettrico Cornata!"

Lambo charged at Squalo, who seem to be bored rather than angry, dodge and stretch out his leg, causing Lambo to trip and crash into a display of can food.

"Lambo…" Tsunami shouted to her lightning guardian, who emerges from the pile of can food.

"Gotta…stay…calm." Lambo mutters before he cried.

_Epic fail._ Tsunami sweat dropped at the sight as Squalo made his move.

"VOOOOII! Trash, let finish this." Squalo said but was stopped by Lussuria.

"Stop it, Squalo."

"Lussuria?"

"Vongola-chan is not feeling well, let leave her alone."

"No way, I'm going to teach that brat a lesson…" Squalo froze as he looked at Lussuria, who had a very creepy smile.

"Squalo, why don't you take the others go and find your hair conditioner, I'll take care of Vongola-chan." Lussuria suggested.

Squalo quickly regain his posture. "VOOOI! Let go find my conditioner." He yells as he signalled Levi and Belphegor to follow him. They follow him, as they don't want to mess with the dark side of Lussuria.

Lussuria changes back to his normal self. "Let get you to a room before it get worse, Vongola-chan~"

Tsunami looks at him before move her eyes to the side. Lussuria follows.

"Hello~, are you alright over there, cowboy?" Lambo had stopped crying and was walking toward them.

"Lambo, are you alright?" Tsunami said weakly. Lambo gives a small smile.

"I'm fine, young Vongola-hime."

"Okay now, let get Vongola-chan to a room." Lussuria announced as he turn to the store manager, who was frighten by the scene from earlier.

"Excuse me; do you have a small room? This girl is not feeling well."

"The…The only room here is the storeroom…" The manager pointed his shivering finger to the door at the corner of the store.

After saying thank to the manager, Lussuria bring Tsunami to the storeroom.

"Take a seat here, Vongola-chan."

Lussuria instructs Fuuta and Lambo. "Boys, will you mind taking some hot water to me?"

They nodded and they go out to search for water. Minutes passed but to Tsunami, it has seems like hours. She could hear Squalo yelling about his hair conditioner quite clearly, despite that her stomach begin to hurt again.

"Vongola-chan, is your tummy still hurt?" Tsunami nods her head in response.

"Don't worry; you will feel better when they come back with water."

"Lussuria, how do you know I'm not feeling well?" Lussuria looked surprise at the question and chuckled lightly.

"Do you want to know, Vongola-chan?" Lussuria stated. Tsunami nodded.

"Woman's intuition." He whispers.

_Eh? Woman's intuition? That is his answer?_

"Vongola-chan, are you worried about the marriage with boss?" Tsunami blinks.

"Eh?"

"From the look of your face last night, you must be wondering why Kyuudaime want you to marry boss." Lussuria added. "The boss had been cranky because his mother gives him to Kyuudaime when he was young. Plus that incident takes place…"

Tsunami remembers the incident that occurred eight years ago. "Ah, the Cradle Affair."

"Yup, the boss took a huge hit and the rings battle a while ago…" Lussuria signs. "All the boss wants is for someone to love him."

"But then why gramps want me to marry him? He can find any girl he wants."

"Because you're the only one that can understand him, Vongola-chan."

Understand Xanxus? All Tsunami can understand from the leader of Varia is 'Trash, scum, I'll kill you, brat'. But then again, she knows nothing about it expect he is going to kill her every time they meet. Maybe this is an opportunity to make a new friend instead of an enemy, is it?

"Actually, he isn't scary when he was sleeping but…" Tsunami said.

"…but is scary when he woke up." Lussuria added as he laughed.

Tsunami does not found it funny, but she could not help but to giggle at the joke.

"So how do you doing with your guardians?" Tsunami looked at the Muay Thai expert, wanted to ask how he knows. Somehow, she knows the answer from his face, 'Woman's intuition'.

Tsunami closed her eyes, and speaks whatever comes out of her mind. "I don't know… I don't know whether I should be angry with them or be confused. I don't know whether to treat them as friends as I used to or treat them as boyfriend girlfriend do. Moreover, I don't what to do with them, choose one of them or not? I just don't know."

"Maybe you should come clean with them, make them understand your view, not the other way around."

Tsunami beams a smile, a sincere one. "Arigatou, Lussuria."

Lussuria smiles back. "Next time you've any problem; you can come and find me. Oh…call me Lussuria nee-san."

"Young Vongola-hime." Lambo called out as he burst the door opens. "Sorry for the delay, we've encounter some problems but we found some water."

"Is it warm?" Lambo nodded and pass it to Lussuria.

"Vongola-chan, drink it and you'll feel better." Tsunami took the bottle and drank it slowly.

"Are you feeling better, Vongola-chan?"

Tsunami put her hand on her stomach and looks relief. "I feel better than before. Arigatou, Lussuria."

Lussuria pouts. Tsunami quickly corrects it.

"I mean…Arigatou, Lussuria nee-san." Lussuria smiles.

"What are you doing here, trash?" Tsunami was shocked to see Xanxus appears. Lussuria greets.

"Ah~! Boss! What a coincidence to see you here! How do you know we're here?"

"I was out for a walk and I hear the scum's yelling." Xanxus replies, with Squalo, Levi and Belphegor behind him.

"Squalo is having a bad hair day so we go out to buy a hair conditioner for him." Lussuria answers.

"I know that." Xanxus pointed at Squalo, whom hair was even worse than before. "Why is the trash doing here?"

"Well boss, Vongola-chan is not feeling well…" Squalo interrupted Lussuria.

"VOOOOI! Quit defending that brat, Lussuria. Are you on our side or her?"

"Trash, I won't hold back on you." Xanxus said as his pistols were already on his hands.

_HHIIEEE! He is really going to kill me._ Tsunami thought as she was hoping her lightning guardian for help, but he and Fuuta were shivering in fear in the corner.

"Well the ring battles happen a long time ago, please don't take it too personally." Tsunami said as she tried to calm the Varia leader.

"Boss, you can do it now." Squalo said.

"I'll love to see how boss is going to punish her with his guns…" Levi muttered as he watched his beloved boss preparing to use the pistols to shoot her.

"Die! Trash!" Xanxus pointed his pistols at Tsunami.

"Boss~, wait." Lussuria come in front of Xanxus, blocking him from shooting her. "Vongola-chan is on her period!"

A moment of silence occurs as the members of the Varia were processing what Lussuria have said to them. Belphegor was grinning as he heard of the _Princess_ is having her period while both Squalo and Levi were blushing as if they were having a fever.

Xanxus looks at Tsunami for a while as he put down his pistols. "Leave before I change my mind, trash."

Tsunami wants to ask what a period is but she decided not to take any chance. She quickly grab Fuuta and had Lambo follows her but when she made past Xanxus, she stops and turns around.

"Thank for everything, Lussuria nee-san."She smiles and bowed before running off with Fuuta and Lambo.

"Lussuria nee-san? What did you and that trash talk about?" Squalo questioned. Lussuria replied by placing his finger to his lips.

"It's a secret between friends."

"Secret between friends? Don't fuck with me, Lussuria. Tell me the truth." Squalo swings his sword around as Lussuria tried to calm him down.

"Squalo dear, please calm down. Your hair is going drop if you continues doing this."

"VOOOOI!" Squalo yelled "Don't you ever talk about my hair-"

Squalo stop his whining as a piece of steak found itself on his head, veins started to pop on his forehead.

"VOOOOOOOI!" The sword emperor yelled even louder. "You damn boss! What word did you not understand of not messing up my hair!"

"You're too noisy." Xanxus said. "Where is Mammon?"

"Ushishishi…Mammon is helping me on an errand, hope you don't mind, boss." Belphegor answers.

"Tch, whatever. Go back to the hotel." He ordered as he walks away.

"Boss, where are you going?" Levi asks which earn a glare from Xanxus.

"Home." He said.

* * *

"Tsuna-nee, what are we doing here?" Fuuta asked as they arrived at the Takezushi.

"To find answer." She said, her hyper intuition was trying to tell her something important.

"Young Vongola-hime, what do you mean by that?"

Tsunami didn't reply Lambo's question. She walks into the restaurant and was greeted by Tsuyoshi.

"Well, if it isn't Tsunami-chan. Are you looking for Takeshi?"

"Well…yes."

"Haha…just look you! I'll call Takeshi down here…"

Tsunami shook her head. "Um…Yamamoto-san, there is no need to do that. I'll go up and find him, which room is he at?"

"He is at his room, straight down the hall to your left." Tsuyoshi added. "Oh, his friends came and stop by; they are also in the room."

Tsunami thanks him before heading up the stairs to Yamamoto's room. Lambo and Fuuta follow in silence, feeling scared by the aura Tsunami had been giving off ever since she step foot into the restaurant.

"Young love." Tsuyoshi chuckled as he continues his works.

* * *

"Kid, are you serious about this?" Yamamoto was puzzled.

"Reborn-san, what did you mean by cancel the operation? What about Xanxus?" Gokudera exclaimed.

Ryohei scratch his head in confusion. "I extremely don't get it."

The bomber growled. "It means that we can no longer woo _Princess_ because of Xanxus, Lawn head."

"I'll bite the boss of Monkey Mountain to death." Hibari said as he glances at Reborn, who seem to be deep in his thought.

"Yeah, we should chase that bastard out of Japan and tell him to leave_ Princess_ alone." Gokudera suggests.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, that isn't very nice."

"This isn't the time to be optimistic, baseball idiot. _Princess_ is about to marry to that bastard in three months, if you are not doing anything, I will."

"Gokudera, stop it." All eyes were on Reborn as he finally opens his mouth. "It's useless."

"Reborn, what do you mean?" Shoichi asked.

"We lost. We lost the battle when Tsunami knows about us hiding the truth from her, and now Xanxus is here. There is no hope." The Arcobaleno hid his eyes under the shadow of his fedora.

""Kufufu….it look like the Arcobaleno have given up hope." Mukuro smirks as he glances at Hibari, waiting for him to take out his tonfas and attack him in anger. However, Hibari was just sitting at the window, looking at the sunset in the horizon.

"Reborn-san…"

Reborn looks up at them saying. "We've lost. If this is Tsunami's fate, we should accept it as the Vongola tenth's guardians."

"So that is it, huh?"

The door was swung opens forcefully and Tsunami stepped into the room, looking at all her friends and finally to Reborn.

"So that it? So if this is my fate, you all should accept it? Is that the best you can say, Reborn?" Tsunami begins to feel the pain in her abdomen, but she ignores it, waiting an answer from her tutor.

"_Princess_"

"Tsunami…" Yamamoto muttered as Hibari just stare at the brunette. The rest stood silence as they was wondering what the baby hitman would say.

Seeing that the Arcobaleno refused to say anything, Tsunami decides to push it further as Lambo and Fuuta stand at the side of Yamamoto. They remain silence as well.

"Why will you keep the marriage a secret from me and you ask my guardians and friends to keep it from me as well? You even set up some stupid event in the name of Vongola just to keep me occupy." Tsunami felt her tears were sliding on her skin as she continues. "Do you know what is it feel like that you're the last one to know? I trust you as my teacher, as a friend. But why you can't trust me as much as I trust you? Say something, Reborn. Tell me why?"

Reborn looks at Tsunami, who was already in tears. "This is my fault. I thought that I could get you to understand the situation, the same way as before…I was wrong about that. I shouldn't have brought you in this state. I'm sorry, Tsunami."

Hearing the words from Reborn, it sounds so sincere. Despite the method, Reborn was off with a good intention, so were her guardians and friends. She has found her answer but her hyper intuition was telling her to do one more thing before closing it.

"Reborn, I want you to promise me something." Tsunami asked. "No more secrets, okay?"

Reborn pauses in silence before looking at Tsunami in the eyes. "Can't believe a student is telling her tutor what to do but you have my word, Dame-Tsunami."

"You guys too."

"_Princess_, I swear I'll tell you everything to you as your right-hand man." Gokudera salutes as his cheek is red.

"Haha...No more secret." Yamamoto grins while Ryohei yelled in determination.

"Extremely agree!"

Hibari and Mukuro just smirks in respond as Shoichi nodded his head with a smile.

"My, my. It's a happy ending, young Vongola-hime." Lambo said coolly. Tsunami gives a nod.

_I can't tell her my secret and the promise I made, that is the only thing I can't tell. I'm sorry, Tsunami._ Reborn thought as he sense someone approaches Tsunami.

"Sawada-san, I'm lost." I-pin suddenly appears. "Can you tell me where to find Uncle Kawahira's house?"

"Adult I-pin!" Before Tsunami could answer her question, a puff of pink smoke appears and both Lambo and I-pin has return.

"Hmm? Where am I?" Lambo blinks his eyes and look at his surroundings.

He looks at Gokudera and pointed at him. "Ah! Is Stupidera."

This causes the bomber to snap. "You stupid cow." He picked up Lambo and throws him on the ground, causing his candies to fly out of his afro.

"Lambo-san's candies! Big Tsuna-nee gives to Lambo-san, it's all Lambo-san." Lambo cries out as he clings onto Tsunami.

"Don't cry… I'll buy you lots of candy when we get back." Lambo immediately stops his wailing.

"Tsuna-nee, I also want." Tsunami smiled at Fuuta.

"Hai, Hai. I won't forget about I-pin, right I-pin?" Tsunami froze once again as nine Pinzu appears on I-pin forehead.

"The Pinzu time bomb? But why…" Tsunami's eyes widen in realisation. _Right! Hibari-san is here._

Tsunami lunged forward but she stops because of the intense pain in her abdomen, she felt something trailing down on her thighs. She looks down. It is blood.

"_Princess_, are you alright?" Gokudera asked in concern.

"Don't mind me, the Pinzu time bomb…" Tsunami yells in pain as she curls herself into a ball, hoping to minimise the pain.

Obeying his boss's order, he lunged at I-pin, but I-pin clings herself to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked down at I-pin, who is clinging onto his leg. "Hmm? Something wrong with the kid?"

Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. "Oi! Yamamoto, throw it."

Yamamoto said. "Huh? Throw what?"

_That baseball Idiot!_ Gokudera mentally growled at the rain guardian as he looks at I-pin. Damn, there is only four Pinzu left.

"Yamamoto." Gokudera shouted as he pointed to the window. "BASEBALL!"

Yamamoto immediately grabs I-pin and throws her through the window just in time as in the distant; the skyline brighten for a while.

"Phew…that was close." Gokudera muttered while Yamamoto laughs.

"Haha...that was fun."

"I don't know what that is, but it is extreme." Ryohei comments as Shoichi rushes to Tsunami.

"Tsunami-chan, you're bleeding." Shoichi shouted out. "Everyone, Tsunami is bleeding."

"WHAT!" Everyone expect for Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro were rushing to Tsunami's side, only to see her in pain as the blood pool become bigger.

"_Princess_, are you alright?"

"Sawada, are you extreme in pain?"

"Tsunami, can you hear me?"

Tsunami remain silence as she clench her fists, beads of sweat protrude from her forehead.

"Reborn-san, did the Varia sent someone to assassinate _Princess_?" Gokudera clenched his fists in anger.

"She is losing too much blood, I'll call pops." Yamamoto said.

"There is no need to. Tsunami is fine"

"Aneki!" Gokudera's face turns white as he fell to the ground.

"What do you means?" Shoichi asked the Poison Scorpion.

"Tsunami is on her period." She answers.

"Period? What is that?" Yamamoto scratches his head in confusion.

"It only happens in women, where they are fertile enough to make babies. And if they do not make babies, the blood that contains these eggs will be force out." Bianchi explained as simple as possible to them.

Shoichi was flushing red when he hears Bianchi's explanation. Ryohei yells that he does not get it while Yamamoto was flushing red as well.

"Haha…I think I understand is like three strike and you're out."

"Something likes that." Bianchi said.

"Yamamoto, Tsunami is not able to go home in this state, so will you mind letting her stay here for a few nights?" Reborn said.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…I'm fine with it, so is Pops. But we don't know how to take care of her."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her." Bianchi reassures.

Reborn turns his head and was not surprise to see Hibari and Mukuro disappeared.

"Chrome, where is Mukuro?" He asked the girl.

"Mukuro-sama says he will be back for boss when her period is over." Chrome said with her cheeks was slightly reddened.

Reborn nods with agreement. Who would want to mess with a girl during the time of the month? That is god damn suicide. He figure that Hibari thought the same as well, smart guy.

"Alright, you guys can go home, I'll call you guys when Tsunami is feeling better."

"Lambo-san wants candies from Tsuna-nee. Tsuna-nee!" Lambo was yelling and about to jump on the sleeping form of Tsunami. Reborn steps in.

"Especially you stupid cow." Reborn kicks the Bovino hitman in the face, result in him flying out the room.

"Alright, see you later, kid." Yamamoto said as they left the room. Reborn smirks in reply.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"See you later, Yamamoto. I shall take Fuuta home."Ryohei said while Shoichi offers to find Lambo and I-pin.

"See ya." Yamamoto bids farewell to both of them, he turn to Chrome, but she was gone.

Chuckled to himself, he prepares to go to his room to sleep but he remembers that Tsunami was in his room, appearing having her period.

Yamamoto blushes at the thought before calling to Tsuyoshi. "Pops, do you've a spare pillow and blanket?"

* * *

Seeing the unconscious bomber on the floor, he turns to Bianchi. "Bianchi, will you mind taking Gokudera home?"

"Not a problem, Reborn~" Bianchi carried Gokudera and left the room.

The Arcobaleno looks at Tsunami before nodding to himself.

_Time to have a talk with Xanxus._ He thought.

* * *

[1]- That is the sound of your stomach rumbling( I think it is.)

This chapter is dedicate to all the girls and woman out there. Having periods sound tough and have to going though it once a month, right?

Forgive me, if I kinda get exaggerate over the period thing, sorry!

Next chapter: School festival:Vongola Style-Part 1


	15. School festival:Vongola StylePart 1

**First of all, I will like to apologize to you all for taking this way too long. I forget about the story until 2 weeks ago.**

**Secondly, I will like to thank all of you readers. You guys had been giving me support and motivate me . Thank you again!**

**Lastly, enjoy the story!**

**Note: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15:

School festival: Vongola Style-Part 1

Tsunami's stomach growls as she stares at the ceiling, trying to sleep. Her period has just ended according to Bianchi, who explain periods occurs once every twenty-eight days and is a process that she must go through, whether she like it or not.

Tsunami groans as her stomach growls once more. She had not eaten or drink anything expects for milk for four days straight because the devil tutor of her convinces her to drink milk, claiming that will help her going through her period. She believe him until drinking it made her even worse.

_Why did I even believe him?_ Tsunami wonders. Oh yeah…because of that apology Reborn said to her the other day.

Tsunami break out of her thought and decide that sitting in the bed would not get her fed anyway. She climbs out of the bed and slowly opens the door, eyes scanning to the other side of the room, where the Arcobaleno is sleeping. She quietly takes her steps, not wanted to wake the baby up. If he wakes up and find out about her sneaking in the middle of the night, searching for food, her life will be over.

Tsunami was so focus on Reborn that she fails to watch her footing. She trips over her foot and crash to the floor.

"Itai…" Tsunami rubs her forehead when a certain Arcobaleno came into her mind.

_Reborn_! Tsunami quickly turns her head to the baby, who was fortunately still asleep. She mentally signs in relief as she continues her journey. After spending some time carefully and quietly walks down the stairs, she finally reaches her destination: The Kitchen.

Without wasting any more time, she rushes to the refrigerator and open the door.

"AHHHHHH."

Instead of food, Tsunami was greeted by a high current of electricity passing through her body. She let go and collapses onto the floor.

"Look my anti-Tsunami shock device has work." Tsunami manages to recover from the shock and shot a glare at Reborn.

"Reborn! What was that for?"

"I figure out that you'll be eyeing on the food in the fridge, so I decide to give you a surprise." Reborn added. "So do you like it? I'm pretty proud of this idea."

"I don't like it at all!" Tsunami said. "You could have killed me."

Reborn's tone turns serious. "Then who told you to disobey my order in the first place?"

"I'm hungry!"

Reborn remains silence for a while before opening his mouth. "Let do some training."

"Reborn, I just finish my period…" A pistol was pointed directly to her face.

"If you think that I'll let you off because you had finished your period..." Reborn smirks. "Then you're really Dame-Tsunami."

_Why did he ever come into my life? Can't he give me a break?_ Tsunami mentally asks herself.

"I'm ordered to train you to become the boss of the Vongola Family and as a mafia boss; you have to deal with paperwork, meetings and assassination. That is the basic. Beside, giving you a break is like offering the rival families a chance to kill you."

"Stop reading my mind!" Tsunami exclaimed. "And you sounded like I'm a mafia boss."

Reborn explains. "But you're indeed a mafia boss, the one that is going to succeed Kyuudaime in the future, with your guardians of course."

"I already tell you that I'm not a mafia boss and they're not my guardians. They're my friends."

"Tsunami, the moment you defeat Xanxus in the ring conflict, you're officially the Vongola Decimo…"

"HIIEEE! I don't want to hear it." Tsunami covers her ears with her hands. "I don't want to hear anything that is related to mafia."

"Tsunami, what are you doing?" Tsunami turns her head and saw Yamamoto had a puzzle look on his face.

Tsunami was about to speak when Reborn cut her off. "Tsunami is preparing for her training."

"Haha…that sound like fun! Can I join in as well?" The baseball idol asks.

"Sure. It will be fun." The Arcobaleno answers.

* * *

_When did Reborn training sound like fun?_ Tsunami thought as she and Yamamoto was warming up in the middle of the street, preparing for the 'training' that Reborn has planned.

"Are you guys ready?" Reborn said as he hops on Yamamoto's shoulder, he notices Tsunami was staring at him with questioning looks.

"If you're worry about the level of danger of this training, I assure you there is nothing to worry about." Reborn answers.

"So there is no explosion?"

"No."

"No weird animals that kill people?"

"No."

"No crazy stunts or people?"

"No. Just a simple task for you to do." Reborn said.

Tsunami asked. "Which is?"

"Get Hibari's prefect armband and come back in one piece."

"Eh? No way, Hibari-san will kill me." Reborn signs as he watches the brunette continue to protest.

"I see. Then you better do it with your dying will." Tsunami notice the baby had his pistol pointed at her.

"Matte, Reborn…" She never finishes her sentence as she fell limply to the ground.

Moment later, a dying will flame appears on her forehead as she rose up from the ground with only her bra and panties.

"REBORN!"

"Tsunami?" Yamamoto asked; with his cheeks redden when he saw Tsunami in her underwear.

"I will get Hibari's armband with my dying will." Tsunami announced as she run toward the school.

"Tsunami, matte!" Yamamoto was about to go after her when Reborn stops him.

"Yamamoto, Tsunami might need this." Reborn hands over a bag to the rain guardian, who took a glimpse. He smiles.

"Thank kid, see you later."

Reborn waited until Yamamoto disappeared from his sight before turning to an unknown figure.

"Now proceed to step 2." He said.

* * *

"AARRHHHH" Tsunami had reached the school, but notices the school gate is closed.

"Out of my way!" She yelled as she kicks the gate and due to the great strength Tsunami had when she is in her dying will state, the gate was sent flying toward the reception room.

* * *

Kusakabe was doing his paperwork in the reception room while waiting for Hibari to finish his nap somewhere and come back. Yup, just your average normal day …or so he thought.

He suddenly sense danger coming his way. Trusting his instinct, he jumps out of his chair and rolls to the couch and barely in the nick of time as a large piece of twisted metal came flying through the wall and crash on the spot he seated not too long ago.

_That is close!_ Kusakabe thought as he looks at the wreckage, he would be a pancake if he didn't dodge in time. He looks at the piece of metal.

"That looks familiar…it look like the school gate." He said to himself before realization hit him.

_That IS the school gate!_

Why is the school gate become like this? Is it a challenge to Hibari? Are they invading the school? And most important of all…how is he going to explain to Hibari?

As the vice-chair was focus on his thoughts, he failed to notice the sound of the door being force open.

"I found you!" A voice breaks Kusakabe out of his thoughts. Fearing that it might be someone hostile, he turns to the person with his fists clenched, preparing to fight. But to his surprise and shock, it was Tsunami…in her underwear. Her eyes were looking around the room as she was searching for something.

He immediately closes his eyes, with a blush appeared on his face.

"Uh-h…S-Sawada-san?" He shutters, hoping to hear a response from her. However, the only things he heard are "He's not here. Where are you?" before silence filled the place.

"Sawada-san?"

After a moment of silence, Kusakabe slowly opens his eyes and found out that Tsunami was gone.

_Why is Sawada-san wearing that to school? Could it be…Kyo-san has this kind of fetish?_ His mind was wandering on an image of Hibari giving 'punishment' to Tsunami…in a very sexual manner.

_No…now is not the time for this, there is something more important matter to attend._ Kusakabe turns his head around the reception room, looking at the hole in the wall and the remains of the door. Great…he will have to do lot of paperwork to cover this up.

* * *

"ARGGHHH!" Tsunami looks at the empty hallway. "Where is he?"

Tsunami had practically looked over the school and still there is no sign of her cloud guardian anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?" Tsunami growled as she prepares to go around the school to search for him, her intuition tells her to look up. She did and saw Hibird circling around the roof.

Tsunami runs up the stairs as fast as she could because she knows if Hibird is there, Hibari is there as well.

Before she could open the door, her dying will flame died out, reverting back to her normal self.

"HIIIEEE! I can't believe I just did that!" Tsunami said as she remembers everything from her running in dying will state in her bra and panties to destroying the school gate and the reception room. And now she was just a door away from Hibari. Who know what would happen if Hibari see her in this state? She can't imagine the consequences of running around in only her underwear.

"This is so embarrassing!" Tsunami mutters to herself. She was about to turn around, ran back home and stay under the bed for a few days until the whole matter is forgotten when she heard a voice.

"Sawada Tsunami, come out of there."_ Isn't Hibari-san supposed to be asleep? How does he know I was here?_

Slowly but quietly, the brunette opens the door just right for her head to appear but leaving the rest of her body in the shadow.

"Ohayou, Hibari-san." Tsunami greets nervously. Hibari narrows his eyes.

"What are you doing, Sawada Tsunami?"

"Nothing."

"I said come out of there."

"Well…I can't go out."

Hibari said in a cold tone. "If you don't come out from there in five seconds, I'll bite you to death."

"Five"

"Hibari-san…I…"

"Four"

"I've a reason…"

"Three"

"Please, Hibari-san…"

"Two"

"Reborn, save me."

"One"

"HIIIEEE!" Tsunami opens the door, revealing herself to the prefect. "I'm out, I'm out. Please don't bite me to death."

"What are you wearing, Sawada Tsunami?" Hibari asked calmly.

Tsunami fidget, her hands was trying cover as much of her body as possible. "Uh…well…you see, Reborn he…"

"Dame-Tsunami is taking a test from me to get your armband and she fails the test as I expected."

"That's right." Tsunami froze before turning to the Arcobaleno that appears beside her.

"Reborn!"

Reborn smiled. "I never encounter a mafia boss who wasted so much time deciding whether to face her guardian in her underwear or to run home and stay under the bed for a few days until the matter had been settled. You need more training, Tsunami."

"How on earth do you know that?" Tsunami questioned. "Do you read my mind?"

Seeing the smirk on the baby's face make her realizes that she would never had a normal life ever.

"It is your density, Tsunami. You can't escape from it." The comment from Reborn causes Tsunami to glance at the baby, who smiles in respond.

"Sawada Tsunami." Tsunami jerks her head up and saw Hibari walking towards her, with the glance on her as well. "Destroying school properties and wearing inappropriate attire are against school regulations. In normal circumstances, I'll bite that person to death as punishment."

_I'm so dead._

"Join the Discipline committee." Tsunami stares at Hibari, who stare at her back. Tsunami has no idea how long they had been staring one another, but she did shriek when she recovers from her shock.

"What…what are you talking about, Hibari-san? Me in the Discipline committee? That is a joke right?" Tsunami laughs nervously, hoping that it was a joke. Wait…Hibari does not joke at all.

The almost naked girl stops her laughter when she realizes that Hibari was being serious about her joining the committee.

"Tsunami!"

"Yamamoto?" _That right, I kinda left him behind_.

"You are so hard to find, Tsunami. I search the whole school twice before realize that you might be on the roof. And here you are~" Yamamoto grins before noticing the prefect.

"I didn't know you were here. Hibari, Ohayou" Hibari ignored Yamamoto and continues to glance at the brunette, who was staring at the bag that the baseball idol was holding.

"Yamamoto, what is in the bag?"

"Oh…the kid asks me to bring these for you since…" Yamamoto's cheeks flushed red and refuse to look her in the eyes.

Tsunami immediately understands what Yamamoto means as she looks at herself. She was still in her bra and panties. Oh god! What an embarrassment!

What is she going to do? She wants to wear the clothes to cover her body but she can't leave. Hibari will kill her if she tried to leave without his permission. But she just could not do it in front of everyone, especially Reborn, which will result in something bad to her. What to do? What to do? Change or not? Stay or go? She can't decide.

"Tsunami, go." Reborn said. Tsunami looks at him weirdly.

"Just go, Dame-Tsunami." His eyes were serious. "I'll take care of this."

Tsunami instantly made a leap to the exit but not before turning to Hibari and bowed, with Yamamoto following her. After that, there was a girly scream, which is followed by a loud crash, indicating that Tsunami has trip and fell down the stair…again.

Reborn shook his head. Look like Tsunami still have a long way to go. He turns to Hibari and cocked his pistol.

"Shall we continue?"

* * *

Tsunami looks at the mirror as she was fixing her bow tie. Yamamoto had gone to the boy toilet to change into his school uniform. Fortunately, Yamamoto was not injury at all when he takes the brunt of the fall for her. She will be guilty for her life if he could not play baseball because of her. She looks satisfied in her attire before heading out.

"Yo, Tsunami." Tsunami smiles at her rain guardian, who was waiting for her.

"Sorry, did you wait very long?"

"Haha…not really, I just got here." Tsunami knows that he was lying since she took like a long time trying to fix her bow tie, but decide to keep quiet about this.

"I wonder how are things going with Reborn and Hibari-san?"

"Don't worry, Tsunami. I'm sure things are going just fine." Yamamoto reassures her with the bright smile of his.

Tsunami smiles back. "Yeah, you're right."

"Let go. Class is about to start."

_Class?_ Tsunami whines. "I forget to bring my bag to school."

"Now you mention it, it seems we forget to bring our school bags to school, Tsunami." Yamamoto laughs while Tsunami is mentally running around in her head, wondering what to do next.

"_Princess_!" Both Tsunami and Yamamoto turns their head around, it was Gokudera and he was carrying their bags.

"Gokudera…kun?"

"Are you alright, Princess?" Gokudera said as he dropped the bags and hugs Tsunami. The brunette squeals in surprise while Yamamoto watches with a bit of amusement and jealously written on his face.

"Did they hurt you or did anything to you?" Tsunami notices her neck is wet. Her eyes shift to the bomber. He was crying.

"Gokudera…Kun, I'm fine. Nobody hurt me, please don't cry. " Gokudera let go out his beloved boss and looks at her. She looks worried. He quickly wipes off his tears before beaming a smile.

"_Princess_, I'm glad that you're alright. Now…" Gokudera scowled as he took out his dynamite. "Where are those bastards that kidnap Princess? I won't forgive them."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunami was wondering what give her storm guardian that kind of idea.

* * *

_Later in class…_

"Aneki told me that you had been kidnap by some gangsters, so I rush to their hideout and found your bag there. As I was on the process on searching your whereabouts, Reborn-san informs me that you are in school, being held hostage by their leader. So I rush to here as fast as I could and that is the whole story." Gokudera explained the whole situation to Tsunami and Yamamoto.

Tsunami was confirms that Reborn was involved in this, but the question is why?

"Haha…that is some amazing story you've there, Gokudera."

Gokudera glare at Yamamoto. "Everything I say is true, baseball idiot."

"I was with Tsunami the whole time and I never encounter any gang members along the way."

Gokudera snorts. "Are you saying that I can't protect her?"

Worry that a fight might break out, Tsunami tried to calm them down. "Hey, both of you let not fight, ok?"

"If it's _Princess_'s order…" Gokudera said as he walks to his seat.

"Gokudera sure is funny." Yamamoto grins before returning to his seat, which earns a glare from the bomber.

Tsunami went back to her seat to prepare for class when she was approached by Hana and Kyoko.

"Hana, Kyoko-chan, Ohayou."

"Tsunami-chan how was it?"Kyoko asked.

"It hurt a lot, doesn't it? I had one last week." Hana commented, which cause Tsunami to look at her in confusion. It took her a few seconds to understand what they mean.

"Oh…yeah, it really hurt a lot at first, but I fine now. Thank for the concern." Tsunami smiled.

_Why do girls like to talk about this kind of stuff?_

Before they can ask another question, the teacher came in, asking the class to return to their seats.

"Class, the class today has been cancel." The teacher announced. The whole class stood silence before bursting with joy.

The teacher had to spend a few minutes to calm the class down before he can continue his speech.

"Our school had decided to have our first annual school festival…" The teacher trailed on. Tsunami frowns at the announcement. Why would the school suddenly decide to have a school festival? It looks like Reborn was behind the whole thing.

_Nah!_ Tsunami shrugged off the thought before focusing her attention to the teacher.

"…anyway, the school has hired a famous professor to act as our advisor for the festival. Let welcome professor Boreen."

_Professor Boreen? Isn't that…_ As on cue, the 'professor' walked into the class and introduces himself.

"Ciaossu, I'm the professor Boreen and I'll be your class advisor during the school festival."

"I'll leave them in your care, professor Boreen." The teacher bowed and left the classroom.

_Reborn!_ Tsunami sweat dropped at the fact that the tutor of her had suddenly become the advisor for the festival. Nothing had come out good from the baby, not even once in her case. Still she had been wondering, what is that baby up to this time?

"Now may I've your attention?" All eyes turn to the baby.

Reborn pull out a remote out of nowhere and press the button. A piece of paper appeared behind him.

"This shows the timetable of the festival, which last for three days and on the first day, we'll be having the first Namimori Pageant."

"Namimori Pageant?" One of the students question aloud.

"Yes, it has become necessary to choose a girl who can represent the whole of Namimori, to be the example of Namimori and to be Namimori." Reborn explained.

_That doesn't make sense at all._ Tsunami thought as she continues to listen to the Arcobaleno.

"Each class can only choose one representative for the contest, so choose carefully." He added.

The whole class immediately went into discussion. Tsunami is not worry at all. They would most likely choose Kyoko to represent; after all, she is the school idol.

"Boreen-sensei, we've choose our representative." The class president said. "And that person is Tsunami-chan."

"EHHH?" All eyes were on Tsunami, who was now up from her seat, pointing at herself.

"Me?"

"Well…since Tsunami-chan is new here and quite popular, so we decide to nominate you as our class representative. Beside, the whole class had vote for you to enter. You won't mind, right Tsunami-chan?"

Tsunami hesitated. "Actually I..."

"NO!" Gokudera yelled angrily and slams the table. "I won't allow it!"

"To have _Princess_ taking part in this meaningless and childish event is an insult to her and the Vongola Family." The bomber added. "As her right-hand man, I won't allow it, even over my dead body."

"Oh yeah, I forget to mention, swimsuit will be included as one of the three stages in the contest." Reborn answered.

_Swimsuit?_ Tsunami raises her eyebrows in confusion. _Whenever is swimsuit related to this?_

"I vote for _Princess _to take part in the contest." Tsunami turns her head at Gokudera, her eyes widen.

"Eh?"

"If it's _Princess_, she will win easily." Gokudera clenches his fist in determination. "It's my duty as her right-hand man; I'll not allow her to fail."

_Since when is this become a duty or sort?_ Tsunami was blaming on the Arcobaleno. He had said something that made Gokudera a 180 degrees change in his behavior. Even the situation is against her, she is still determining to make her stand.

"Well… I really…"

"Even Gokudera has agreed, so the representative is Tsunami-chan." The class president announced.

"…not interested…" She continued.

"Our class will definitely win for sure." Another student said.

"Anyway, let give Tsunami-chan the support she deserve." The whole class cheered.

"...in joining the contest…" Tsunami tried to raise her voice but was being consumed by the cheering from the class.

_Am I being ignored?_

"Did you say something? Tsunami-chan?" The class president asked. All eyes were on the brunette.

She could not do it, her class were excited about it and the thought of many disappointed faces…she couldn't say 'No'. For now, she will have to go with the flow.

"I'll do my best." Gokudera gives a thumb up while the class cheers.

"Isn't this great, Tsunami? The whole class is rooting for you." Yamamoto places a hand on Tsunami's shoulder and grins.

"Yeah." Tsunami forces a smile. _I had a bad feeling about this!_

"You guys will only have five days to finish both the class theme and the contest." Reborn said. "Good luck with that and class dismisses!"

The whole class instantly went into action. Some of them were discussing about the contest while the others were deciding on the class theme.

_This can't get any worse, right?_ Tsunami bitterly smiles at her thought before noticing Reborn on her table.

"You seem to be in your thoughts." Reborn said. "You don't even realize I had been standing here for a few minutes…What're you thinking?"

"Nothing at all!" Tsunami was moving her graze around to avoid the Arcobaleno's glare on her. She knew she could not stand at people staring straight at her, it gives her the chills. Unfortunately, Reborn is the kind of person who knew how to use this kind of things against her.

Reborn smirks. Tsunami flinched.

_He knows._ Tsunami thought as both Yamamoto and Gokudera approached her.

"Kid, guess what? We're having a school festival." Yamamoto said.

"Don't state the obvious, baseball idiot." Gokudera commented. "Reborn-san, _Princess _is entering the Namimori Pageant, isn't that great?"

Reborn replied. "I heard that swimsuit will be included in the Pageant as well."

"Yeah…a weird professor introduces and organizes the event." Gokudera commented.

_Am I the only one who recognizes Reborn in his costume? _Tsunami retains herself from rolling her eyes, knowing her common sense is unique from the rest.

"Reborn" She questions her tutor. "Why is the school having a school festival for no reason? Are you behind this?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

Reborn said. "It's a way to create your memories with your guardians before taking over Kyuudaime's seat."

Great! Another plan of Reborn to make her walked the path of hell. Tsunami signed.

"Reborn, you should know that having a festival mean lots of people going in and out of school, Hibari-san hates crowd, and he'll object this!"

"Don't worry, Hibari has agree to this." Tsunami blinks.

"Hibari-san agrees?"

"Yeah, only one condition added." Reborn said.

_Condition? What condition did Hibari-san add? Wait a minute…_ Tsunami's eyes was on Reborn, who has the widen smile on his face, confirmed her suspicion.

"You wouldn't…"

"Sawada-san." Kusakabe suddenly appear behind Tsunami, which made her jump in surprise. "Kyo-san requested you to meet him alone in the reception room immediately."

"Um…did Hibari-san say why?"

"No. Kyo-san only said this is important." Tsunami looked at Reborn but found out that he disappeared. Not wanting for Hibari to bite her to death, she nods and follows Kusakabe. Before leaving the classroom, she turns her head around, only to see Gokudera in an argument with Yamamoto. It is most probably about the 'mafia game' and the 'right-hand man' things again.

She smiled to herself at the thought but was cut-short when she senses something. She looks around but found nothing. Kusakabe seems to notice her weird behavior.

"Is there something wrong, Sawada-san?" Tsunami shook her head.

"It's nothing." Tsunami said as she walks ahead of the vice-chair. Kusakabe was sure that something is wrong but decides to remain silent. His task was to bring Tsunami to Kyo-san and he is going to accomplish it. He hastens his step to catch up with the girl.

* * *

"Kyo-san, I've arrive with Sawada-san." The vice-chair knocks at the door and waited for his reply.

"Enter." Kusakabe then proceeded to open the door, letting Tsunami to enter. She mumbles a small thank you before entering, which was then followed by door snapped shut.

The first thing she notices was the large hole on the wall, which she blames Reborn for it, and the second thing she notice was that Hibari was walking toward her, steel gray eyes locked with her honey brown eyes.

"Hibari-san?" Tsunami managed to say out before seeing Hibari was putting something on her arm. Her eyes trailed to the spot and saw a 'Discipline committee' armband on her sleeve.

She looks at the prefect, who was smirking and leaning closer to her. "Welcome the Discipline committee…" Tsunami felt his hot breath on her ear and his hands on her hair, touching them. He whispers gently into her ear. "…Tsunami."

Before she could process what has just happens, a shout got her attention.

"_Princess!_" With that, the door was kicked open by Gokudera, who race to his beloved boss with Yamamoto following as well. Grasping her arms with his hands, the bomber began to bombard Tsunami with questions that she could not answer it one at a time.

While she was being questions by Gokudera, she took a glimpse at her cloud guardian, who seems extremely annoyed by the commotion cause by Gokudera. With his tonfas out, he looks ready to bite the bomber to death …instantly.

Feeling his grip tighten on her arms, Tsunami looks back at Gokudera, who fell silent and his eyes were staring at her sleeve. Even Yamamoto was staring as well. Her eyes follow and realize it was the armband Gokudera was staring at.

They remain silent for a while until Gokudera open his mouth…correction… he shifted his stare to the prefect and begins to 'argue' with him.

"Why is _Princess_ wearing _this_? Bastard, did you force her?" Gokudera growls as he points his finger at him.

Hibari seems unaffected by the bomber's threat. He smirks, still standing in his battle stance. "I've no intention of telling you _herbivores_ anything."

"Wanna fight, bastard? Bring it on!" Gokudera bring out his dynamite in his hands, ready to strike when given the chance.

The two were in a standstill when they heard the school bell rang, indicating lunch time.

"Oh, it's lunch time." Yamamoto commented. While Hibari and Gokudera turn their attention to Yamamoto. Tsunami saw this as an opportunity. She quickly grabs both her guardians and dragged them out of the room.

"Sorry for the trouble, Hibari-san. We...are having our lunch…bye!" She was gone by the time she finishes her sentence. Hibari looks at his hand, where he had touched her hair a while ago. The soft, silky touch from her hair is still tingling in his fingers. He smiles as Hibird files through the hole and onto his shoulder, chirping Tsunami's name.

* * *

"_Princess_, you should take that _thing_ off."

Tsunami blinks. "You mean the armband?"

Gokudera nods. She then remembers the interaction with the prefect. Hibari called her by her first name, touch her hair and that whispering…She blushes at the thought.

"Are you alright, Tsunami?" Yamamoto was observant enough to notice the brunette's cheek redden. She just shook her head, telling him that she was fine. Gokudera, on the other hand, was not convinced.

"That bastard really did something to you, _Princess_?" Tsunami's answer to him was the blush on her face.

Tsunami notice her storm guardian's expression suddenly turns very stern. Feeling worried, she asks. "Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?"

"That bastard! How dare he do this to _Princess_!" Gokudera growls before heading to the stairs.

Without a moment of hesitation, Tsunami hugged onto Gokudera's arm and urges him to stop. "Gokudera-kun, please calm down!"

The bomber could not help but to blush at the sight of his boss. Damn it, she looks so cute!

"_Princess_…?"

"G-Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san didn't do anything to me…" _Expect for calling by my first name and stoke my hair…but I couldn't tell him that_. Tsunami thought. She continued. "It's an agreement for the school festival."

"S-So that why that bastard…"

"Actually this is all Reborn's idea, he agrees on my behalf to joining the Discipline committee in exchange for the school festival to occur…so that why…" She said softly as she slowly released her grip from her storm guardian.

"…please calm down, Gokudera-kun."

"_Princess_…" Tsunami looked at Gokudera, who still has the serious look on his face. Not knowing what the bomber might do, all Tsunami can do is…

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?" She asked sweetly.

Gokudera immediately went onto his knees and bang his head onto the ground as many times as he could.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! To have _Princess_ worry about me, I've failed my duty as your right-hand man…I'm so sorry..."

As Tsunami was trying calm Gokudera down, she could not help to smile that he is returning to the Gokudera she know.

* * *

Yamamoto was envy of both Hibari and Gokudera. It had been days since Tsunami known of their feelings toward her. The baseball idol knows that it might be childish to be jealous over this minor matter but they are one step closer to her. He had to take action but what can he do? A date? Yes! A date!

Yamamoto mentally thanks the god of baseball for given him this idea to prove his worth for the girl he loves. Now the question is when the time to ask her for a date…

Well…guess that had to wait for the right moment…Yamamoto smiles as he watches Tsunami tried to calm Gokudera down.

* * *

If there is one word to describe Reborn's feeling right now, that word will be jealously. He had been watching the brunette from his hot air balloon ever since she walks into the reception room with Hibari, her interaction with Gokudera. And his heart clenches when he sees Tsunami being close with others.

Being the world's strongest hitman, he had resisted the charm of countless women but now why he can't resist a fifteen years old girl, excluding the fact that she was his student.

Reborn does care for Tsunami as his student, but now seem to evolve into something higher, more complex. Tsunami does care for him… as a friend, as a teacher and as a baby.

He need more time to think about it, whether to put his relationship with Tsunami strictly a teacher-student bond or something else. This will mean that he will have to reveal the origin of the Arcobaleno and his identity to her if he chooses the latter. He curses himself as he continues to look at Tsunami.

Only time will tell.

* * *

_4 days before the Pageant…_

"Wake up, Tsunami!"

"Five more minutes…"

"Wake up, Tsunami."

"Hmm…huh?" Tsunami moans and slowly opens her eyes, seeing Reborn by her side. And with the trees and the stars in the night sky…

WAIT! Trees and stars?

Tsunami opens her eyes and notices that she was not in her room anymore; she was in the middle of a forest.

"Reborn! Where are we?"

"In the middle of nowhere"

"And?" Tsunami was waiting for Reborn to answer.

"To train"

"You mean training?"

"Training for the upcoming Namimori Pageant, it's my job to prepare you for it." Reborn added as he stops at the edge of a cliff. "This will be your training area..."

Tsunami regrets of listening to Reborn as she is now standing on a rope that is connected to both side of the canyon, trying to balance herself.

"This is crazy, Reborn. I can't do this!" Tsunami whines.

"Quit your whining, Dame-Tsunami. This is to train your sense of balance, just trust me."

"Trust you? I rather trust myself." Tsunami mutters.

Reborn said under his fedora, with his pistol on his hand. "Did you say something, Tsunami?"

"Nothing at all, Reborn" The last things she wants right now was Reborn to shoot at her while she trying her best to walk across the canyon.

_Don't look down_!_ Don't look down_! Tsunami was slowly but steadily approaching the halfway mark.

She hears Reborn called from behind. "Oh yeah…I forget to mention, below you is a river full of man-eating piranhas that are brought from South America. You'll be eaten to nothingness if you fall."

"EH!" She shrieks loudly as she loses her balance and fall to the river below. Fortunately, she managed to grab hold on the rope.

"Reborn, help me!"

He responds by creating a snot bubble.

_He's sleeping already_! Tsunami could felt her hands slipping from the rope.

"REBORN, HELP M-WAHHH!" She screams as she falls into the river below.

* * *

_3 days before the Pageant…_

"Is this really necessary?" Tsunami asked as she was dragged to the department store by Kyoko, Hana and Haru.

"Of course it is, Tsunami. You don't do much shopping, do you?" Hana said. Tsunami laughs sheepishly.

"Yeah…I'm sort of a country girl." Despite the fact that she is a girl, Tsunami finds shopping a nuisance. Why buy clothes that only last for a season and then throw them away? She will never understand them even she has become one of them.

"Tsunami-chan, what do you think of this?" Kyoko show her a set of black lace bra and panties. She never expects Kyoko to be so daring. Ryohei will be furious if he know Kyoko is buying this.

"It looks nice?"

"Really? Here you go!" Kyoko hands the black lace lingerie set to her. She blinks and blinks again.

"Huh? Kyoko-chan?"

"Maybe you should buy it, Tsunami-chan." Kyoko smiled.

"HIEE! No way, this is too embarrassing."

"Haru bet that it will look good on Tsunami-chan." Haru nods excitedly.

Tsunami looks at Hana, hoping she will help her out.

Hana signs and shakes her head. "Fine, if Tsunami doesn't want it, there needs use forcing her."

Haru frowns but shoves another piece of clothing, a white long-sleeves shirt to her.

"Fine but Haru want to see Tsunami-chan in this, please?" Haru begs, with her hands clapping together.

"But…" She looks at Hana, hoping she would help her out again.

"You better give up, Tsunami. You've no choice." Hana smirks and folds her arms.

The brunette signs heavily before head into the dressing room. She was about to take her shirt off when she has a feeling of being watch. Thinking that maybe is Haru trying to scare her, she turns around, trying to convince of Haru to stop doing that. But, there is no one there. Tsunami take a peek from the curtain, the girls were just talking to themselves.

_Must be my imagination._ Tsunami shrugged off the thought as she proceed taking her shirt off.

Unknown to Tsunami, Hana gives a nod to Haru, signaling her to put the plan into action.

_Tsunami will be surprise_! Hana smirks at the thought.

* * *

_1 day before the Pageant…_

"Tsu-chan! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are here!" Nana called her daughter.

"Thanks Mom!" She rushes out and greets them.

"Yo, Tsunami. How are you doing?" Yamamoto greets with a grin on his face.

"Don't steal my line, baseball idiot." Gokudera growls before turning to Tsunami with a smile. "_Princess_, how are you doing?"

It has been five days since she ever saw her guardians, due to Reborn states that they will get in the way for the pageant. But he allows them to visit on the day before, which is a relief to them. Tsunami beams a smile that made both of them blush. "I'm fine."

Tsunami led them to her room but on the way there, they encountered Xanxus, who was on his way down to get a bottle of coffee milk.

"What is he doing here?" Gokudera demands while Yamamoto greets him.

Tsunami steps in front of Gokudera. "Xanxus is currently staying here. Reborn got informs you guys about this, remember?"

Gokudera looks at Xanxus.

"If you do anything to _Princess_, I'll blow your ass back to Italy. You get that?" He warns.

Xanxus just glare at them before heading down the stair.

"What is with that attitude?" The bomber snarls.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Xanxus didn't shoot at us, right? It's a miracle." Yamamoto chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, why don't you guys go to my room first, I'll be back with drinks" She said.

"Are you sure,_ Princess_? Do you want me to accompany you?" Gokudera isn't thrill to have Tsunami in a room with Xanxus. He might do something to her unexpectedly.

Tsunami gave a small smile and shook her head. She insists that they stay in the room no matter while she gets the drinks. Gokudera protests at first but gave in to her request when he saw her pouting.

She mentally thanks Haru for telling her that boys couldn't resist when girls pout, claiming to be 'the greatest weapon in human history'.

She then went down the stair and heads to the kitchen. Xanxus was there, sitting on the chair, drinking his coffee milk.

_Because you're the only one that can understand him, Vongola-chan_. Lussuria's words echoes in her head.

"Where is Mom?" Xanxus looks…more like a glare, at her for a while before saying. "She went out to buy dinner."

"Oh…I see"

Tsunami silently walks past Xanxus and prepare her drinks. There was an awkward moment of silence follows between them.

"Where are the drinks?" Tsunami breaks the silence as she opens the refrigerator, bending down to check if the drinks were there.

What she didn't know is this has an effect on Xanxus. The leader of Varia was just sitting there, drinking his milk when that brat comes in and tried to start a conversion with him. Of course he wouldn't care about her, that brat stole the seat from him, the Vongola tenth title!

However, all that thoughts disappear when he saw her bending down; her butt was in his view of sight. He couldn't help himself but to stare at her butt.

"I found you, cola."

Xanxus break out of the trance and looked at Tsunami, who is placing the bottle of cola onto her tray. He had no idea why he would stare at that brat's butt. Feeling his pants tighten, he looks down. His eyes widen.

He got a freaking boner for crying out loud! Xanxus could not believe it; he got a boner from staring at the brat's ass!

"That damn brat…" He mutters to himself.

* * *

_Xanxus is acting really strange_. Tsunami glances at the leader of Varia weirdly, he had been fidgeting and mutters to himself since she took that cola out from the fridge. Do Xanxus like to drink cola? Guess she will have to call Lussuria about this.

DING DONG!

"Coming!" Tsunami called out and opens the door.

"VOOOOI!" Tsunami was greeted by the shouting of Squalo. Strangely, his hair was back to the way it was. "What take you so long to open the door, trash?"

"Eh…" Squalo enters the house without waiting for Tsunami to finish.

"Hi?" Levi totally paid no attention to her.

"Hello, Vongola-chan!" Tsunami smiles brightly and waves to Lussuria. After that talk in the convenience store, they had become close friends, in Lussuria's term 'sisters'.

"Lussuria nee-chan!" The Muay Thai expert waves back, with tears flowing down his cheek.

_He is too emotional_. She sweat dropped at the scene.

"You're in a good mood today, _Princess_." Tsunami shivers at the voice.

"Belphegor, how are you?" She forces a smile.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Belphegor said as he takes her hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. "Call me prince-sama or Bel-sama if you like!"

"You knife-bastard, take your hands off _Princess_!" Gokudera yelled as he and Yamamoto rushes down the stair.

Tsunami quickly withdrew her hand and back away from Belphegor.

"_Princess_, are you alright?" Tsunami nods.

"What is going on?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto turn around to see the rest of the Varia in the kitchen.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What is the Varia doing here?" Gokudera asks.

"We're just visiting the boss" Lussuria explains. "Right, Vongola-chan?"

"They were just visiting Xanxus." Tsunami answers.

Belphegor grins, with his hands on the back of his head. "Listen to what _Princess_ say, peasants, the prince is just visiting."

_That knife-bastard_! Gokudera clenches his fists in anger. Squalo notices it.

"Although I don't understand, but be prepared, trash!" He raises his blade, eyes filled with intention to kill.

Just then, Tsunami barely notices something flew by and heard something smashed into piece. She looks at the source. It was Squalo and his forehead was covered with blood and…

"Coffee milk?" Tsunami said before hearing the swordsman's signature scream.

"You damn boss! Do you've something against my hair?" Squalo yelled, an aura began to engulf him.

"You're being too noisy" Xanxus simply said.

"Calm down, Squalo. We've just recover your hair; surely you don't want to lose it again, right?" Lussuria was holding Squalo back as he continued his rampage.

"Ushishishi…it's seems like Squ-senpai have finally crack." Belphegor said. Levi nodded in agreement.

Tsunami and Gokudera sweat dropped while Yamamoto chuckled as they watch the scene unfolded between the Varia members.

Tsunami notices her clothes were stained with the coffee milk that Xanxus threw at Squalo. She groans. Why is she the only one who got the coffee milk on her despite the fact that she was standing the furthest away from Squalo?

"_Princess_, you can go up and change while baseball idiot and I will take care of this!" Gokudera said. Tsunami looks at the both of them before signing.

"Alright, just don't let them tear the house apart before I get back." That was her last words to the both of them before heading into her room.

Once in her room, she slumps onto the floor and signs heavily.

_They really are an unruly group_. Tsunami thought. Life has been upside down since she was turn back into a girl. Her guardians' affection toward her, the marriage with Xanxus, the Varia, joining the Discipline Committee and that stupid pageant that she was going tomorrow.

Well, no point thinking about it. Tsunami went to her closet to pick up clean clothes to change. She notices a bag beside it; she recognizes it when the girls dragged her shopping the previous day.

She notices a note attached to the bag. She took the note off the bag and read it.

_Hope you like the gift that we given you!_

_By Hana, Kyoko and Haru_

Driven by curiosity, she opens the bag and was shocked by the content inside it.

It was black lace bra and panties she refuses to buy! Why is it doing in her bag? This is the gift that they given her? There is no way she is wearing this in public.

Tsunami's eyes drifted back to the lace bra and panties.

But nobody says that she can't wear it at home…and they must have spent lot of money buying this, no harm trying it, right?

Tsunami nervously picks up the bra on one hand and the panties on the other and stares at the both of them for a while before decided to wear it. She strips off her stained clothes and her bra and panties. She took in a deep breath before wearing the lacy set of lingerie.

The fabric of the lingerie made her shivers at first but after a few adjustments, she is getting used to it. This is more comfortable than the one she wears. She looks at her black lacy bra.

_It looks kinda nice._ She blushes at the thought. Now she feels dirty by looking at her body in lacy bra and panties.

_Wait, Tsunami, Focus here_! Tsunami brushes away the thought. Now isn't the time for this, she was supposed to change her clothes and stops the Varia from destroying the house.

_No time fooling around!_ She was about to unsnap her bra when she sense somebody is watching her. She quickly grabs her stained clothes to cover herself before turning around. She saw no one. Is her imagination making fun of her? Maybe she will have to see Shamal and asks him to prescribe some mental drugs for her.

She suddenly notices something moving underneath the bed, something black and mossy with a pair of horn attached to it.

Tsunami's eyes widen.

"Lambo! What are you doing here?"

"Uh…Lambo-san is playing hide and seek."

"With Fuuta and I-pin?" Lambo shook his head.

"Lambo-san is playing with Lambo-san; he will never find Lambo-san in here." He said proudly.

Tsunami just stood and stares at him. _So he is playing hide and seek with himself?_

Lambo looks around and saw Tsunami's panties lying on the floor. He picks it up and put it on top of his head.

"Tsuna-nee!" Tsunami gasps when she saw her panties on his head. "Look at this, Lambo-san's headgear."

"Lambo! It's dirty; don't put it on your head." Tsunami reaches out her hand to take it but Lambo evaded.

"Lambo, it's not nice to play with other people's panties."

Lambo looked blankly at Tsunami. "So this is called panties?" He points and asked. Tsunami nods.

"Yay! Lambo-san got Tsuna-nee panties!" Lambo announced happily before he ran out the door.

"Matte, Lambo. Don't run around with my panties on your head!" Tsunami cries.

* * *

"Oi! Keep the volume down!" Gokudera yelled at his top of his voice. He and Yamamoto have been trying their best to control the assassin group but to no avail. The Varia would ignore them and continues their bickering.

"Say Gokudera. Maybe it's better if we called the others? You know to handle the situation…" Yamamoto suggests.

"No! _Princess_ has personally handled me this task and I'll complete it no matter what!" He clenched his fists in determination.

"Um…Actually Tsunami handles this to both of us…" Yamamoto points out. Gokudera shot a glare at him. Yamamoto laughs.

"Lambo-san's here" The boys looked up and saw Lambo, who on top of the stair. He laughs before trips on his own foot and fell down the stair. He landed flat on his face.

"That stupid cow!" Gokudera growls under his breath.

"Gotta…stay…calm…WAAAHHH!" He wails loudly.

Everyone in the room stop whatever they were doing and look at the Bovino hitman. One question runs through their mind.

_What is that Stupid cow/brat/young trash/peasant/kid wearing on his head?_

They got their answer when Tsunami runs down the stair.

"Lambo!" She signs when she saw Lambo fell down the stair. She picks up Lambo, who was still crying. "Now now, stop crying, Lambo."

Lambo continue to cry. "I'll buy you candy."

Lambo stops crying and sniffed loudly. "You really mean it?"

"Yes, I'll buy you lots and lots of candy." She snuggles Lambo and smiles.

"Tsunami?" Tsunami flinches, suddenly remembers that she was not alone in the house. She slowly raises her head and looks at them.

Everyone froze and stare at her. She knows the reason why. She was in her black lacy bra and panties!

"HIIEEEEE!" Tsunami's face goes red in embarrassment as she turns and run up the stair and finally into her room.

The sound of the door slammed shut echoes throughout the house. Everyone in the living room were lost in their thoughts, their blush aren't fading away any time soon.

Only Lambo opens his mouth, with her panties on his head.

"Lambo-san forgets to return Tsuna-nee her panties."

* * *

That is the end of this chapter! So what do you guys think?

Send me a review if you like it!

I'm now starting the next chapter, in compensate the six months gap. It will be out in two to three weeks time, I promise!

Next chapter:School festival:Vongola Style-Part 2


	16. School festival:Vongola StylePart 2

**Sorry for the long waiting! A lot of new ideas being apply here!**

**Warning: OC and any other things that may be out of place or doesn't make sense...**

**Note: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

School festival: Vongola Style-Part 2

"_Mukuro…"_

"_Shhh…let me take care this" Mukuro whispers before licking her earlobe gently. _

"_Ahh…Muku…mmmhh" Mukuro presses his lips against her. She could feel his tongue trying to enter her mouth, but couldn't as she clams her mouth shut._

_Mukuro smiles at her. "That isn't nice, Tsunami-chan shutting me out like that."_

_Tsunami blushes before looks another way._

"_Kufufu…how cute" He said before proceed to her neck, which was smooth and untouched. He nipped at her neck before sucking the place gently._

_The feeling of her skin getting sucks made Tsunami moans. Mukuro took this as an opportunity and stick his tongue in._

_She felt his tongue roamed around the moist cavern of her. She moans as he continued to play with her tongue. _

_They break apart from the lack of oxygen, leaving a trail of saliva in between their lips. Tsunami's eyes were half-lidded and dazed at the illusionist. It feels so good! She couldn't take it anymore._

"_Mukuro…*Pant*…I want…*Pant*…" Mukuro put his finger on her lips._

"_Not yet…I want to tease you more…" Mukuro grins mischievously. He grabs her breasts and fondles them playfully. She didn't even notice that her bra was gone._

"_Ahh…Muku…ro…ah…" Mukuro continues his assault on the brunette. He planted a trail of butterfly kisses down to her navel, which he flickers with his tongue._

"…_no…*Pant*…not my…ahhh…" She moans and arched her back. Mukuro smirks and looks at her. _

"_Looks like I found your sensitive spot…Kufufu…"He playfully licks around her navel. She closes her eyes and bit on her lips, fighting back the moan that tried to come out from her mouth. _

"_Tsunami-chan is so sensitive." Mukuro chuckled before staring at Tsunami, whose face was flushing red, her mouth was open and panting._

"_Do you want more?" He asked. _

_Being control by lust and pleasure, she nodded blindly. _

"_Good girl" _

_Tsunami moans softly as the illusionist's touch tingled her sensitive skin, trailing down from her breasts to her panties, then he stops._

_She looks at her mist guardian with those teary eyes, begging him to continue. He smiles at her before sliding his hand into her panties._

"GWAHHHHH!" Tsunami's eyes snap open and bolted upright. She gasps for air and felt her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She looks around and signs in relief when she realized she was in her room.

"Having nightmares, Dame-Tsunami?" Reborn asked from his hammock. It appears that he was awakened by her scream. Who knows what will the sadistic tutor of her do if he know about the dream she was having.

"Um no, just having some weird dream about marshmallow..." She could felt Reborn's intense stare on her, wanting her to tell the truth. But she couldn't.

"I better go wash up and get ready for school." She hastily left the room, not even waits for the Arcobaleno to question her.

Tsunami sighs as she let the water rains down on her. Her mind wandered back to the dream she had with Mukuro. But is it really a dream?

It seems real to her. She never expect to dream about Mukuro and her getting so intimate together. And that kissing and touching…is it supposed to feel good?

Tsunami covers her blushing cheeks and whines. She did not just think that way! About sex!

She turns the shower off and walks past the mirror but stop in her track. There was a bruise on her neck. She was puzzled. Why was there a bruise on her neck? She had not done anything that might cause the bruise expects for…

Tsunami's eyes widen. That bruise is in the exact spot in her dream, which mean that it was a hickey! She put her hand on her neck and rubs it, hoping it will just go away. Unfortunately, it doesn't. If Reborn or anyone find out about the hickey, she will be very, very _dead_!

She reaches out to her school uniform but realize she had left them outside. Sighing at her carelessness, she was about to grab a towel and wraps around her body when the door was suddenly opens by…Xanxus.

Xanxus froze and drops his towel as he stares at Tsunami. She stares at him back. They stared at each other until Xanxus backs away and closed the door, not even bother to pick up his towel.

The sound of the door closing made Tsunami come back to her sense.

"HIIEE!" She squeals and wraps her body with the towel. But she knows it's already too late. Xanxus had seen her naked! They basically live in the same house and rooms across one another! And the lacy underwear thingy…imagines the embarrassment…

The door opens. Tsunami looks up and her eyes widen. It was Xanxus with her uniform in his hands.

"Take your clothes, trash." He throws her uniform to her.

Tsunami blinks at her clothes and looked up at him. "Eh?"

"Are you going to put on some clothes or keep staring at me?"

She smiles. "Um…thank for the help."

"Tch, I just want to use the bathroom." He said with a blush, which was unnoticed by Tsunami. "Hurry up, trash!"

"But I want to thank you again for bringing my–" Xanxus closed the door before Tsunami could finish her sentence.

_Well…at least he didn't yell at me this time_. Tsunami thought.

* * *

Wearing her favorite orange hoodie along with her uniform, she grabs her bag and rushes down the stair, hoping to get to the door before being discovered.

"Tsu-chan?" She froze. She slowly turns to Nana.

"Where are you going, Tsu-chan?"

"I'm going to school."

"This early? At least have your breakfast before you go." Nana said. Tsunami took a glimpse at the kitchen and shivers when she felt Reborn was staring at her with those sharp, piercing eyes of his. She is not letting Reborn finding out.

"I can't, Mom. I've to help my class prepare for the school festival." Nana sighs.

"All right, but at least take this when you get hungry." She hands Tsunami her bento.

"Thank Mom." Tsunami gives her mother a hug before leaving the house.

Reborn watches Tsunami leave the house. He was sure that no-good student of his was hiding something from him. He noticed a bruise on her neck when she left in a hurry.

_Could it be a hickey?! _Reborn growls as he snaps the chopsticks in half.

* * *

"That was a close one." Tsunami mumbled as she walks to her class. She feels kind of bad leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera behind, but it was either that or spending time in the kitchen with Reborn watching her every move.

She sighs before sliding opens the door.

"Ohayou, Tsunami-chan!"

"Ohayou, Kyoko-chan!" Tsunami greets. She looks at Kyoko weirdly.

"Kyoko-chan, what are you wearing?"

She replies. "A maid costume!"

"Why are you wearing a maid costume?"

"Because we're doing a maid café." Tsunami turns to Hana, who was wearing one as well.

"EH!?"

"The class president says this best way to show our support for you in the coming pageant." Hana sighs before looking at her.

"Why are you wearing a hoodie?"

"Um…because I feel like it?" Hana narrowed her eyes in suspicion but did not press further. Instead, she looks at the clock and realizes it was time to do it.

"Sorry about this, Tsunami…" Hana snaps her finger. The girls suddenly appear out of nowhere, surround the brunette.

"What? What is going on?" Tsunami had a terrified look on her face.

One of the girls takes out a set of maid attire, smiling creepily while getting closer and closer. "Don't worry, Tsunami-chan. We'll be gentle."

"HIIEEE!" Tsunami screams as her clothes were being thrown out of the window.

* * *

"Tch, why am I always ending up walking to school with you?" Gokudera questions the baseball idol. They bump into each other at the school entrance while looking for Tsunami.

"Haha…this is a small neighborhood, Gokudera." Yamamoto answers. The bomber pays no attention to him and was focus on getting to school to see Tsunami. He suddenly heard a thud behind him. He turns around and saw a maid was lying on top of the rain guardian.

_Must be from the baseball idiot fan-club_! He mentally sighs.

"Oi, Baseball idiot! Quit wasting time and get rid of the stupid –"Gokudera froze as he saw the face of the maid.

"_Princess?_"

_30 minutes ago…_

"This looks good on you, Tsunami-chan!" Tsunami looks at herself in the mirror; her maid uniform consists of a low v-cut neck black dress that pretty much reveal her cleavage, a white frilly waist apron with tiny black crystals attached to it. Thigh high white stockings fit nicely on her long slender legs with the addition of a pair of high heels. And finally, a white maid headband rested on her head as well as a pair of long, fluffy rabbit ears.

"You look so cute, Tsunami-chan!"

"Um…what am I wearing?"

"A maid costume." One of the girls answered.

"Eh! But…why is mine different from the rest of your? And it's too revealing!" Tsunami looks at her costume and the rest of the class. It looks really different.

"This is a maid costume that is specially made just for you, Tsunami-chan. It's our hard work." The class president, Saya, explained.

"But this is against the school rule." Tsunami was hoping the idea of violating the school rule would change her mind. Unfortunately, the class president had a trump card on her hand. She pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to the brunette.

"This is an acknowledge letter from the school, it clearly states that they allow your maid attire to be shown during the school festival."

_Which pervert acknowledge this?_ Tsunami grabs the letter from Saya and studies it, firstly at the name of the staff. Saya smirks behind her glasses when Tsunami's eyes widen at the name.

"Dr. Shamal?! He is the one acknowledge this?" Tsunami said in mild surprise. "But he is just the school doctor!" She cried out.

"Technically the school doctor is considered as a teaching staff of the school. Plus he is the one that come up with the design of your maid costume." Saya spoke, not knowing that comment have made the brunette goes numb.

"WHAT!" Hana clenches her fists. "It was that pervert doctor's idea? I thought you say about spending days and nights, designing Tsunami's costume until you faint from hunger!"

"Well, all of that is true, expect for the designing part. Fortunately, Shamal-sensei came by and helps me…" Saya patiently explains her reason but Hana wouldn't listen. She stated about letting a pervert doctor getting involved in their class's affairs.

Tsunami gulped as she watches the argument between Saya and Hana. _Girls are scarier than boys. _

Then her hyper intuition was telling her something. She frowns, not knowing why her hyper intuition is acting this way. She took a glimpse at the window to see where her clothes were before realizing what it means.

_Escape! Escape!_ Her intuition was telling her to escape. With Kyoko and the rest were focusing on calming the heated argument down, Tsunami find the perfect time to make her move. Without a moment of hesitation, she run and leaps through the window and landed on a tree branch. From there, she made her way down to the ground carefully as she was wearing high heels.

She mentally cheers when her feet touches the ground. She looks up at her classroom, which was three storeys up from where she was standing.

_Guess all that training with Reborn did help after all. _She chuckles at the thought, but she won't say it out loud. Reborn would be conducting _more_ of his training if he hears her saying that.

"Now to find my clothes before anyone does." She said to herself but bad luck tends to follow the Vongola heiress.

"Tsunami-chan, where are you going?" It appears that she had been discovers. Doing the most common thing when being spotted, she run as fast as she could. However, running in high heels were proven to be difficult as she struggle to maintain her balance throughout her running.

_Shutter! Shutter!_

While turning her head to look for the source of the noise; she loses her balance and fell to the ground. All of the sudden, a pair of arms grabs her shoulders and she felt she landed on something warm. She looks up and found herself staring at her rain guardian, Yamamoto.

_Jump back to the present…_

"Get your hands off her, baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled, rushes in to Tsunami's side and help her up.

"Are you alright, _Princess_?" Tsunami nods as she turns to Yamamoto, asking him if he was alright.

"Haha…I'm fine, Tsunami. I'm just glad you were okay."

Tsunami blushes and Yamamoto chuckles at her reaction. Gokudera was furious that Yamamoto was getting all the attention from Tsunami. He was about to shout at him when he suddenly remembers what Tsunami was wearing.

"_Princess_, what are you wearing?" The bomber asks. Tsunami felt her cheeks redden as she felt both of them staring at her.

"Well…you see…" Tsunami pauses and suddenly grabs both of their hands and dragged them into the nearest bushes.

"_Princess_, what is going–"

"Shhh!" Tsunami places her finger on her lips. Both of the boys flush at the sight of their boss.

_She looks so cute and sexy!_ They thought as they continued to look at her. She let out a small sigh of relief as she sits in between her guardians. She notices her guardians were staring at her.

"I look weird, don't I?"

"Of course not, _Princess_! You look really cute in that!"

"Really? Um…thank." She blushes before giving him a smile. Gokudera was mentally thanking whoever was the one that make that dress. She looks so fragile and cute in it. His love for her has reached to a higher level.

"It makes me want to eat you up." Yamamoto said. Tsunami's face reddens. Gokudera growls at the baseball idol for making such inappropriate comments and blames himself as well for not saying it.

"Found you, Tsunami-chan!" Tsunami flinches. She slowly turns her head around and found Saya was smiling at her.

"HIEEE!"

Saya smirks as she pushed her glasses up a little. "Thank god of those long rabbit ears of yours, I'm able to find you."

Tsunami was confused at first; not knowing what does the class president mean until she touch the long fluffy groans thing on her head. She groans as a question came into her mind. Why didn't she take it off when she was escaping?

The boys were equally surprise that they didn't notice the existence of the ears until now. Not that they were complaining, it just made her even cuter than before.

"Don't be shy, Tsunami-chan. Come on." Saya said as several girls appeared and grabs the Vongola heiress. Gokudera immediately enter protective mode, he demands Tsunami to be free but was denied by Saya.

"Oi, Woman. What the hell you think you are doing to the _Princess_!"

The glasses girl simply answers. "She is the star of our maid café."

"Maid café?" Yamamoto scratches his head.

"Our class is doing maid café as our class theme, and Tsunami-chan is the main attention." Saya continued. "And the boys will be in charge of giving out the flyers."

Gokudera erupted in anger. "WHAT!"

_Tsunami working in the maid café…alone, serving and address them as masters. Obeying and getting touch by those she had called master, which will involve to…_

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL ALLOW THAT!" The bomber exclaimed.

"Sorry, weren't asking–" Saya pauses for a while. She smiles at them as she has think of a brilliant idea.

"I think I've a proposition for you guys, interested?"

* * *

Tsunami fidgets as she looks down at the floor. She had been attracting a lot of attention ever since she was dragged back into class. Mostly came from the boys and they look pretty excited for some reason. She would occasionally look up and some of the boys would blush and turn away from her. There were also some mutterings going around the boys. She knows that it was about her but she didn't know whether was good or bad.

She had thought of using the window to escape again but somehow she doesn't have the courage to do it a second time. Guess that have to do with her hyper intuition.

"Tsunami-chan, are you alright?" Tsunami looks up at Kyoko and smile at her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't worry about it, Tsunami. We're here to help you." Hana smiles and place her hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Arigatou, Hana." Hana suddenly notice that the boys were staring at them.

"Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Eh?" Tsunami watches in confusion as Hana turns to the boys and shouted. "Stop staring at Tsunami, will ya?"

The boys immediately disperse away, went to do their works for the café before the opening. Hana smirks in satisfaction and looks at Tsunami, who can only smile back.

* * *

Tsunami was shocked when Saya announced that both Gokudera and Yamamoto will be helping out in the café, as butlers. The rest of the boys were envy and jealous at them as they were being assigned to distribute flyers throughout the festival period. The girls on the other hand were ecstatic enough when they learn Gokudera and Yamamoto would be coming to help, they even shriek when they see them in their butler attire, much to the bomber's annoyance.

The school bell rang, indicating the start of the school festival. Tsunami and the girls were standing at front of the entrance while Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing at the side despite the fact that the bomber wanting to stand beside his boss.

Saya opens the door and a strong of customers enters the café. As on cue, Tsunami and the girls bowed.

"Welcome home, Master!"

It was going well in the maid café, maybe a little too well. Tsunami had gotten her hands full in just only a few hours since their opening. She have been greeting, taking down orders and serving non-stop. She had never work so hard in her life…_maybe that was before meeting Reborn._

In addition, she has no idea that she was so popular that even students and visitors from other towns have come as well. And what she heard from Hana, a long queue has been formed and almost all of them request her, the _princess_. She frowns at the title but before she could questions Hana, she was sent out to greet another customer.

"Please have a nice day, Master." Tsunami bowed as the customer left the café. After clearing the table, she went to the counter to give the money.

"Hana, here is the payment for table five."

"It seem that you're really popular, Tsunami" Hana commented.

Tsunami shook her head. "You've no idea."

"This is the reason why I refer to be the one that collect the money rather than getting harassed by those monkeys."

_Monkeys?_ She sweat dropped at her answer.

"How is Kyoko-chan doing?" Tsunami decides to change the subject.

"Well actually she is doing quite well." Tsunami follows Hana's gaze. Kyoko was serving to a family of four and it look like she was having fun with the kids.

"But that is until her brother find out about it." Tsunami's smile disappears. The thought of Ryohei going into a rampage in school suddenly came into mind. If it really happens, Hibari will bite both of them to death.

Tsunami shivers at the thought as she mentally swore to keep it a secret from her sun guardian.

"I'm glad." She continues.

"At least she is doing a lot better than those two monkeys over there." Hana stated, pointing her finger at the two.

Tsunami looked at Yamamoto first. He was currently serving cakes to a couple of girls, who seems to squeal in delight when he smiles at them. He was about to leave when one of the girls tug his sleeve and muttering something to him.

Tsunami was dumbfounded when one of the girls spoon-fed him. She knows that it was part of their job to serve the customers, but for the customer to serve them instead? This is totally unheard of! Given Yamamoto's personality, he would just treat this as part of the job, but for her…wait, why is she feeling so frustrated about?

Trying to get rid of her strange feeling, she turns her attention to Gokudera. He was giving an omelette to a girl. The girl then shows him a red bottle which make her guess that the girl was asking Gokudera to decorate her omelette. The bomber looks annoyed by her request and glares at her before walking away. If only it was that simple…

The girl squeals and clings onto his arm. Tsunami felt her eyebrows twitching as the girl was still clinging onto Gokudera while he angrily demands her to let go. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she just doesn't like it.

"Tsunami-chan!" Tsunami felt a hand of her shoulders. It was Saya.

"Tsunami-chan, our VIP is coming. I need you to stand beside me and greet him when he arrives."

"Um…ok?"

Tsunami grabs her tray and turns to Hana. "Duty call…again"

Hana chuckled. "Well, good luck with that, Tsunami."

"Thank!"

Tsunami quickly stands beside Saya and waits for the special guest. Moments later, the bell rang.

"Welcome home, Master." Saya bows. Tsunami follows but her eyes widen when she realize who the special guest was.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsunami exclaimed. "You're the VIP?"

"WHAT IS THAT PERVERT BASTARD DOING HERE!?" Gokudera screamed angrily. He hasn't forgotten the time when he grope Tsunami's breast and almost kiss her.

"GET OUT!" He ordered.

"You don't have the right to ask him to get out, Gokudera." Saya said. "Tsunami-chan, take our VIP to his table."

"WAIT! Why is _Princess _taking him to his table? Go ask the other maids."

"Shamal-sensei had already request Tsunami-chan as his maid." Saya explained calmly. "We've to respect our customer's decision."

"THAT'S CRAP! I won't allow _Princess_ to serve that man." Gokudera stated firmly.

Tsunami looked around the café. It has created quite a commotion. Everyone's gaze was on them. Hana mutters about "Monkey" and "Stupid pervert" while some children ask their parents what does "Pervert" or "Bastard" mean. She will have to teach Gokudera about minding his language in the public but that will have to wait.

"Dr. Shamal!" All eyes were on the brunette. She bowed. "Shall I take you to your table?"

"Oh certainly, Tsunami-chan~" Shamal grins happily.

"_Princess_, what are you doing?" Gokudera asks. Tsunami just gives him a reassuring smile and takes the doctor to his table.

Seeing the commotion was settled, everyone resume their work.

"Gokudera, if you show any form of disrespect to our guest, I'll have you distributing flyers for the remaining days." Saya reminded. Gokudera shrugs.

"And away from Tsunami-chan." Gokudera froze. "Do you understand?"

Clenching his fists, he reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. Saya smirks and told him to get back to work.

"Maa maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto gives a pat in the back. "Tsunami will be fine. I'm sure he won't do anything to her in public, we just need to keep an eye of him."

"I hope you're right, baseball idiot."

* * *

"Dr. Shamal. Here is your cake." Tsunami presents the cake. It was a double layer chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting and the chocolate curls on top of it. "It is our café signature cake. Enjoy."

Shamal shook his head. "Is that how you address your master, Tsunami-chan?"

Tsunami tried again. "M-master! Here is your cake. Please enjoy it" She turns around and leaves, but was stopped by Shamal.

"Wait, Tsunami-chan, aren't you going to feed me?"

"But…uh…"

"Isn't a maid supposed to obey her master?"

Tsunami looks at Shamal and then looks at the cake. She sighs before picking up the cake.

"M-master, Say ahhh~"

"Ahhh!" Shamal opened his mouth and consume the cake.

"You look so cute when you say that." The doctor was in tears of joy as he swallowed the desert.

"Thank you, Master!" Tsunami smiles uncomfortably. _Just get this over with, Pervert!_

"That pervert bastard!" Gokudera muttered as he watches the scene near the counter. The look of Shamal's face really annoyed him. How dare he order Tsunami like that? He doesn't deserve it!

"I forget to give our VIP his cup of coffee!" Hana make a comment, causing Gokudera to look at her. "I wonder who can help me…" She glares at the bomber at the last sentence. Gokudera smirks in understanding as he rises up his hand.

"Let me help you with that!"

* * *

"Ahhh!" Shamal ate the last piece of the cake. Tsunami was glad. With the cake gone, all she had to do is to wipe Shamal's mouth and her job is done.

Tsunami grabs a piece of tissue and gently wipes any chocolate strain off Shamal's mouth. She bowed and thanks him for his time.

"Tsunami-chan!" Shamal said as he grabs her hands. "For your great service, I decided to give you a reward."

"Sorry, Master. We can't accept any form of reward from our customers." Tsunami was getting really uncomfortable with Shamal grabbing her hands like that. She know what he want, and he is not getting it.

"If that's the case, maybe you can give me a kiss instead!"

"We also don't provide that kind of service"

Shamal pouts and was about to make another comment, Tsunami heard a thud behind her. She turns and saw Gokudera on the ground. Shamal was seen yelling in pain as he places his hand on his groin. He ran out of the café even before she realized.

Saya was furious. She demanded an explanation from Gokudera, who stated he tripped and spill the coffee onto Shamal by accident. The class president didn't believe at first, but with Tsunami and the others support his claim. She has no choice but to accept it.

* * *

It was lunch time. Tsunami finds herself alone with Yamamoto on the roof.

The reason? Saya has tasked Gokudera to serve 2 more customers as punishment. While he protests in the beginning, he quickly submitted, much to Tsunami's surprise. Although he promises to catch up with her once he finishes, Tsunami doubt her storm guardian will be joining them for lunch, given by his popularity with the majority of the girls.

Kyoko was searching for Ryohei as the boxer was excited about the festival that he literally forgot about bringing his bento along. Hana follows and states they will be back after giving the bento.

Tsunami opens the lid of her bento box and was preparing to take small bites while waiting for Kyoko and Hana. She felt Yamamoto's gaze on her.

"Tsunami, what is that on your neck?" He asks.

Tsunami's mind was in the state of panic when she heard Yamamoto saying that. She averts her eyes, trying to think of an answer.

"That is a…mosquito bite!" She answers.

"That's shaped like a pineapple?"

"Haha…weird, right?" She said, hoping her rain guardian would believe it. And to her relief, he did.

"That looks serious. Hopefully, it will be gone in a few days."

"Yeah" She suddenly notices something.

"Yamamoto, where is your bento?"

The baseball idol laughed lightly and rubs the back of his neck. "I forget to bring it today."

"I can share mine if you want." Tsunami offered. Yamamoto blinks.

"Really?" Tsunami nods her head as she place the bento in between their laps. She takes her chopsticks and takes a piece of chicken from the bento.

"Yamamoto…" She said shyly.

Yamamoto grins. "Itadakimasu!" He opens his mouth and let her guide the chicken into his mouth. Tsunami giggles while watching Yamamoto continues to gobble down the piece of meat in his mouth.

Yamamoto notice the brunette stared at him. He laughs in embarrassment. "Sorry, I must be too hungry."

Tsunami laughs. Yamamoto laughs with her. They continued like this until Tsunami asks him a question.

"Yamamoto, have you ever like another girl?"

Yamamoto nearly chokes when he heard that coming out of Tsunami.

"Wait, what?" He managed to say out. Silence follows.

"The only person I like and love is you, Tsunami."

"Oh…" Seeing Tsunami's reaction, Yamamoto was wondering what was going on. He thinks and thinks. His eyes widen as the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together in his mind.

"Are you jealous?"

Tsunami blinks and shifts her gaze to her rain guardian, who was smiling.

"Huh?"

"Are you jealous, Tsunami?" He continued. "I only treat those girls as customers, guests."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Tsunami exclaimed as she puffed out her cheeks, looking annoyed. Inwardly, she groans. Ever since that erotic dream with Mukuro, she was beginning to feel something for her guardians, something beyond the boundary of friendship. Perhaps is love?

"Haha…Tsunami looks so cute when she is jealous." Yamamoto gently ruffled her hair, causing her rabbit ears to wave along. Tints of red appear on her cheeks.

"Tsunami" She lifts her head up upon hearing her name. Her eyes widen in realisation, as she felt something moist and warm pressing against her lips. Yamamoto Takeshi was kissing her!

After a few seconds, Yamamoto pulls away from the kiss. Tsunami touches her lips lightly before staring at him with surprise, shock and confusion in her eyes.

"Sorry about taking your first kiss…I just..." The baseball idol was trying to find words to explain his action. "I couldn't control my feelings for you."

Tsunami felt her heart racing. Yamamoto had just kissed her. Now she had heard his confession, she did not know what to say. Shyly lifting up her head, she could see her rain guardian staring at her with those amber eyes of his.

He was waiting for an answer.

"It's okay, Yamamoto!" Tsunami said the first thing that came into her mind, trying to ignore the fluffy feeling in her heart. The baseball idol gives the biggest smile that she had ever seen.

"Tsunami…" Tsunami felt her face glowed bright red as he leans closer. "Can I kiss you again?"

Tsunami did not respond as Yamamoto presses his lips against her. A jolt of electricity tingles at the back of her mind. She gasps at the sudden feeling but relaxes when he put his hand at the back of her head, deepened the kiss. They break apart when Tsunami was gasping for air.

"You taste like honey." Yamamoto comments. Tsunami lets out a small squeak in response and punches her rain guardian playfully in the chest.

Yamamoto chuckled at the sight and descended toward Tsunami for the third time. Their lips were about to touch…

"_Princess_!" Both Tsunami and Yamamoto jumped away at the voice of the bomber, quickly scrambled back to their positions.

Gokudera, who was unaware of the situation between the two earlier, much to their relief, greets Tsunami politely.

He then notices how red Tsunami's face was. So was Yamamoto. His mind instantly made a connection between the two. He snaps.

"What did you do to her, baseball idiot?!"

"Uh…" Yamamoto laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. Tsunami remains bright red; her eyes were lock onto the ground.

Gokudera was about to question the baseball idol again when Ryohei came bursting through the door, along with Kyoko and Hana.

"EXTREMELY HUNGRY!" Ryohei yelled before looking at Tsunami.

"TSUNAMI, YOU LOOK EXTREMELY CUTE!"

"Don't yell so loudly to the _Princess_ when she is right beside you." Gokudera glares at the boxer, forgetting about the confrontation earlier.

"What did you say, octopus head?"

"You hear what I say, lawn head!"

Yamamoto immediately acts as mediator among the two. Tsunami sighs while Hana crosses her arms.

"Boys will be boys."

* * *

"Hibari-san, where are we going?"

"The restroom."

Hibari have her dragged out of the café in the midst of serving a customer. Gokudera was enrage by the prefect's action but was hold back by Yamamoto when they left.

"Why are we going to the restroom?" Tsunami's face was going red.

There was silence for a few seconds before Hibari open his mouth. "You're late for your Discipline committee's duty."

"Discipline committee? I don't recall signing up!"

Hibari glances at her before replying. "You did"

_Reborn! _Tsunami groans. She remains in silence as Hibari continue to pull her along. Tsunami notices the looks of the students when they passed by them. It must be surprising that the head of the Discipline committee would actually hold hands with a girl wearing a very revealing maid attire.

Hibari suddenly stop, causing Tsunami to bump into him.

"Hibari-san?" She asks when she realise they had reach their destination. Kusakabe was standing in front of them, who smile at her but quickly turn his face neutral when he sense Hibari's glare at him.

"Tsunami, change into this." Hibari said calmly. Kusakabe walks up to her and give her a set of the school uniform, along with the committee's armband.

"Wearing inappropriate attire is a violation to the Discipline committee, that attire you're wearing is an example."

Tsunami looks down at her attire and laughs, earning stares from the prefect and his vice-chair. She mumbles an apology before entering the restroom.

While waiting for Tsunami to change, they have earns themselves a few curious stares from the students that were passing by, wondering why is the discipline committee guarding the female restroom.

Hibari occasionally glares at the students, making them shivers while trying their best to walk away from him as far as possible. Kusakabe would chew on the long blade of grass in his mouth; keeping a lookout for students that may break the school rule.

_Girls sure took a long time to change. _The vice-chair sighs at the thought, which causes Hibari to shoot a glare at him. Kusakabe immediately bows and apologise for his action.

After what seem to be a long wait, Tsunami emerges from the restroom, along with the dress in her hands.

"Sorry, I've a bit of trouble with the stockings."

"Vice-chair, return _those_ to class 2-A." Hibari ordered. "And I want you to assign patrol duties to the rest immediately once you are done."

"Hai!" Kusakabe nods as he takes the dress from Tsunami, bowed at them and walks away.

Tsunami squeaks as Hibari held her hand and started to pull her along.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"We are patrolling the school."

Tsunami follows her cloud guardian quietly, conducting checks in every classroom, stalls and personals they come across ensure discipline was enforced.

Tsunami notices a familiar red-haired teen nearby. She pulled free from the prefect's grip and, run toward to the teen.

"Shoichi-kun!"

"Tsunami-chan!" Shoichi blushes at the sight of Tsunami. Was she always this cute?

"It's a surprise to see you here"

"I just come to say hello." She looks down at his flyers and asks.

"What are you guys doing for your class?"

"Haunted house"

"Really?"

Shoichi nods. "Enough about me, Tsunami-chan. What about you? I heard your class is doing a maid café."

"Yeah but right now, I'm helping out the Discipline committee."

"So you join the Discipline committee?" Tsunami nods and mutters a word.

"Reborn." Shoichi laughs nervously at the mention of the baby. Only he was capable of something like that.

"It's his fault." She grumbles. "Because of him, I'm doing patrolling with Hibari-san."

Shoichi suddenly shivers as he felt Hibari's glare, with the intent to bite him to death. He nervously smiles at him.

"Hello!"

"Hmph." Hibari walks up to Tsunami and grabs her hand. "We're going."

Tsunami called a quick goodbye to Shoichi before he disappears into the crowd from her sight. They went on to the school yard where the food stalls were located. Her heart skips a beat when she saw the cotton candy stall. It had been years since she has eaten any cotton candy. The last time was with her father, when she was six.

She sighs at the memory. She looks at the cotton candy stall for the last time and wonders what her father is doing now.

* * *

_CEDEF Headquarter, Italy_

"AH-CHOOO!"

"Master, did you catch a cold?" Basil asks, gazing at Iemitsu.

"Nah…It must Nana or my baby girl thinking about me." He leans back into his chair, smiling sweetly.

"Master is blessed to have such a loving family." Oregano commented.

"You really think so? I must the luckiest man on earth."

"The luckiest man is about to have Xanxus marries into the family." Lal Mirch said. Iemitsu rose up from his chair and yells.

"I won't let that beast marry to my Kawaii baby girl! NEVER!"

"Your Kawaii baby girl Tsunami might have already forgotten about you." She added. "The father that was never there."

Iemitsu went to a corner and kneeled, whining about he had failed to stop the marriage and failed as a father to Tsunami.

"M-master…" Basil went to comfort him while Oregano looks at Lal. She shrugs.

"I'm merely stating the facts."

* * *

She wasn't sure what Hibari was doing or where he was going. He left her in an empty spot near the festival ground, telling her not to wander around. She waited obediently by the side of the tree, watching the crowd enjoying themselves from a distant.

Tsunami suddenly felt long, slender fingers sliding through her hair. She turns her head around but saw no one. She had a feeling of knowing who it was but stays quiet. Hoping he will get the message and leave.

Apparently, he didn't get the message when Tsunami felt her skirt was being lifted up. She squeaks and jerks away.

"Mukuro, this isn't funny!" She cried.

"Kufufufu…" Tsunami suddenly found herself pins to the ground by Mukuro. She looks at the surroundings. They were no longer in school. They were in her room. Her bed.

"I thought doing in your room will make you feel more comfortable."

"What?"

Mukuro stroke her neck, making her shivers with his touch.

"Look like the hickey I make is still there."

"Hickey?" Tsunami froze. Her mind was processing Mukuro's words.

"HIIIEEE! That dream I have is your doing? This mean that you and I…" Tsunami tried to move but was pins under Mukuro's weight.

"Dreams are also illusions, Tsunami-chan. Always remember that" Mukuro smiled. His hands wander to her shirt, which surprise Tsunami that her vest mysteriously disappears.

"Beside," He grins. "You look like you enjoy that little fun we had earlier."

Tsunami blushes.

"Mukuro!"

"Relax! I will help you relive that pleasure," He whispers, warm breath tickles her ears. "Maybe ten times better…"

Before Tsunami could say anything, Mukuro leaped out from her view, which was replaces by a tonfa swinging and a blurry of something pink. She blinks. It was Hibari.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari growled. The surroundings were reverts back to their original state.

"That's supposed to be my line." Mukuro said. "You've interrupted my time with Tsunami-chan."

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari raises his tonfas, but blinks when he notices one of the tonfas in his hands was change into cotton candy.

"Kufufu…do you intend to bite me to death with cotton candy, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro laughs.

Hibari charged forward, with his only tonfa in his hand. Mukuro smirks and bring out his trident, blocking his attacks.

"The results will be the same no matter how many times you try; unless you throw that piece of candy."

"I'll bite you to death." It was the prefect's only reply as he swings his tonfa at the illusionist.

"Hibari-san?! Mukuro?!" Tsunami shouts. She pulls her hair in frustration.

"What do I should?"

"The answer is pretty easy."

Tsunami looks up. "Reborn?"

Without warning, Reborn appears and kicks Tsunami in the back of her head. She stumbles and land in between the two fighters.

Both Hibari and Mukuro immediately stop their fight and withdrew their weapons just in time before hitting the brunette.

"Reborn! Are you trying to kill me?" Tsunami clutches her head, glaring at the Arcobaleno.

"Consider it as an honor! I rarely help my student at all."

"Am I supposed to be grateful?"

"You better get going. The Pageant starts in less than an hour." Reborn said. "And remember to take care of that mosquito bite."

Tsunami's eyes widen and was about to reply when Hibari grabs her wrist.

"Infant, I'll take her there."

"All right"

"Hibari-san, what are you–" An oval, fluffy of pinkish sugar appears in front of her eyes.

"Eat it!" He said as he took and held her hand. Tsunami takes the cotton candy and follows her cloud guardian, still have no idea what was he up to.

Reborn pointed his gun at Mukuro. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the Pageant, of course. Can't wait to see sweet Tsunami-chan performs."

"Let me give you a piece of advice, Mukuro. If you ever dare to do something to Tsunami against her will again, no matter where you run, I will personally hunt you down. You got that?"

Mukuro looks surprise. "Oya, oya…is that a death threat?"

"…" Reborn remain silence.

"Kufufu…no need to be so serious, Arcobaleno. I won't do anything to her unless she says otherwise."

Seeing Reborn clenches his fists, Mukuro smirks.

"Well now, is there something else you want to talk about, or I can go?"

Reborn lowers his gun. "You can go."

Mukuro smirks and walks away coolly.

Reborn growls as he watches the illusionist go. He looks at his hands. Those guardians of her have no idea how fortunate they are, to have her, to touch her, to kiss her…

Lucky bastards.

* * *

Hibari lead Tsunami to the back stage and into an unoccupied room. Tsunami had a feeling that Hibari was going to bite her to death.

"When did you get that mark from _him_?"

"Um…Hibari-san?"

"Sawada Tsunami, I'll not repeat myself." Hibari growled, slowly approaching her. "When did you get it?"

Hibari was pissed. Very pissed. Tsunami find herself unable to speak under the tense gaze the prefect was giving…until he pulls out his tonfas.

"M-Mukuro did this in my dream…I-I think and I've no idea about it until this morning! It's the truth!"

Hibari stay silence for a while before coming to a decision.

"So it was that herbivore's doing?" Tsunami mentally let out a sigh of relief. "However, failure to stop it results in your punishment. You'll be bitten."

Hibari pulls her closer to him. He gently shifts her head to the side, exposing her slender neck. He frowns at the mark that Mukuro give to her. It was getting on his nerves.

Hibari presses his lips onto her neck, on the very spot where Mukuro's mark was. He begins his assaults.

"Hibari...mmhhh…" Tsunami bites her lips as she felt Hibari sucking her skin into his mouth. She felt her skin was getting wet by his saliva. She shivers when she felt his tongue roams over her neck.

"It tickles."

This continues for several minutes. Hibari would suck and licks her neck. Tsunami couldn't help but to moan. Hibari finally let go of her neck and smirks. She felt her leg giving in and fell to the ground.

"Now I've disinfected that herbivore's mark with mine." He continued. "Your punishment is over."

Tsunami touches her neck and sighs. If one hickey was bad enough already, what make two of them? And the fact that one was overlapping with the other?

If that is not the worst thing, imagine bumping into your friends when coming out of a room with a man while looking flushed on the face.

That is what Tsunami encounters.

"Tsunami-chan! Hibari-senpai!" Kyoko greets. Hibari nod in acknowledgement. He turns to Tsunami.

"You better win this, Tsunami. Or else you'll be bitten." He said as he walks away, continue his patrol elsewhere.

After Hibari left, Tsunami was being teased by Hana. Asking about what she did with Hibari in the room. She told her there were nothing going on but her blushing cheeks betrayed her. Hana continued to tease her. At least Kyoko was there to stop her.

"Good luck, Tsunami-chan. See you on stage." Kyoko said, hugging her. Hana just give her a pat in the back for luck. Tsunami smiles and hugs back, thanking them for their support.

There were girls from various classes. Some were applying make-up and some were trying out different dresses that were provided. There was a woman holding a clipboard who seems to be the person-in-charge. Tsunami slowly approaches.

"Um…I'm here for the Pageant. My name is Sawada Tsunami, class of 2-A."

The woman looks at her before pointed to the door on the other side of the room. "Your personal stylist is waiting for you, Sawada-san."

_Personal stylist?_ Tsunami tilted her head a little as she made her way to the door. She opens the door and was surprise by the person.

"Lussuria nee-san!"

"Vongola-chan!"

"You are my personal stylist?" Tsunami asks. Lussuria nods.

"Yup…" He looks at his watch. "Oh no! Look at the time, I better get you all prepare!" He pulls Tsunami into a chair and start doing her hair.

After a long silence, Lussuria spoke.

"Vongola-chan, what is that on your neck?"

"Mosquito bite?" She answers.

"Those are hickeys, right?" Lussuria asks. "Am I right?"

Tsunami nods shyly. The Muay Thai expert suddenly squeals in delight.

"Who give it to you? Oh…wait, don't tell me?" He pondered for a while. " Oh, oh! Is it from the boss? When did he do this to you? Did he do it gently or roughly?"

"It's not from Xanxus!"

Lussuria stops and looks at her. "T-they…are from my guardians."

"Oh…Well, let continued doing your make-up, shall we?"

Lussuria looked kind of disappointed when he heard the hickeys were not coming from Xanxus. Why did he think that? It was impossible between her and Xanxus! He hates her so much that he wouldn't wait to kill her! Although Xanxus was treating her better…but that doesn't mean he like her, right?

* * *

"Hurry up! Lawn head! Baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

They had just finished their duty at the maid café. Damn that class president! She insists them doing more serving before they can leave. Gokudera initially protests but she uses Tsunami to threaten him. So he and Yamamoto had to stay for another hour to serve those stupid, annoying and noisy women. And when Ryohei came barging in, asking where Tsunami was, they had to work for another hour, include Ryohei, for the damages caused by him. And now, they were late.

"Wait up, octopus head!" Gokudera stopped in his track and turns to Ryohei.

"Shut up! If it weren't for you, we would be there by now."

Ryohei scratches the back of his neck. "I already say I was sorry…"

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto said. Gokudera growled.

"What!"

Yamamoto pointed at a figure from far distance. "Isn't that guy from the Varia?"

The bomber turns his head. His eyes widen.

"That knife-bastard! What the hell is he doing here?" He mutters before starting to follow him.

"Gokudera, where are you going? The Pageant is that way." Yamamoto said.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm following that bastard."

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Maybe he is just enjoying the festival." Yamamoto said. Ryohei nodded his head in agreement.

"You're extremely overreacting, octopus head."

"Use that pea-sized brain of your to think, that guy is too suspicious to be out here just to enjoy the festival. It must have to do with the _Princess_!"

Gokudera didn't notices the two suddenly have a stern look on their faces when he left them.

"Gokudera, wait up." Yamamoto and Ryohei catches up to him.

"What do you want?"

"We would want to join you, octopus head."

"Three persons are better than one, right?" Yamamoto smiles.

"Tch…All right, but you guys must be quiet, understand?"

"All right!" Yamamoto grins.

"Extremely quiet!"

"What did I say about being quiet?" Gokudera grumbles.

They follow Belphegor through the school yard. It was kind of hard, navigating through the crowd. They even lost sight of him for a while. Fortunately, Yamamoto was able to find him and the trio continued to follow him until he walks into an alley.

"Wonder what is he doing here?" Gokudera mutters to himself as they hide behind the bushes.

"Haha…maybe he waiting for someone?" Yamamoto said.

They wait and wait till they were about to give up when Mammon appears.

"I know it! He is waiting for someone."

Gokudera almost wanted to throw his dynamite at the baseball idol when both of the Varia members turn their head at the bushes. Directly at them!

He mentally let out a breath of relief when they resume their business. He glares at Yamamoto, who silently apologizes.

They raise their eyebrow curiously when Belphegor gives Mammon a gold credit card. The mist Arcobaleno passes him an envelope in return. He then disappears into the mist.

They continued to watch Belphegor open the envelope and put his hand into it. They were shocked when he takes out an underwear from the envelope. Not just any underwear…a woman underwear! He grins at his prize, bringing it close to his face and sniffed it.

Gokudera and Ryohei growled in disgust and looked away while Yamamoto had a feeling that he had seen that underwear before. Who know that the so-called 'Prince' of Varia have this kind of fetish?

Their eyes drifted back when Belphegor took out a bunch of photo. He looks at them before putting them back into the envelope, dropping one on the ground in the process. He turns his head around before putting the envelope into his jacket and walks away. The trio waited for a while before coming out.

"That sick bastard!" Gokudera yelled, clenching his fists.

"Extremely pervert!" The boxer commented. Yamamoto smiles nervously, unsure of what to say after witnessing Belphegor's unique 'hobby'.

"Hmm…" Ryohei looks down as he felt he had stepped on something. It was a photo that Belphegor dropped.

"Did you find something, Senpai?" Yamamoto rushes to his side.

"I think so."

"Then pick it up already." Gokudera growls from the side. Ryohei picks up the photo and looks at it. So do Gokudera and Yamamoto. Their eyes widen in surprise as Gokudera opens his mouth.

"T-this is…"

* * *

Tsunami was getting nervous as she peeks behind the curtain. The auditorium was filling with visitors that were looking forward to see the Pageant. There were also two big screens being installed on both side of the stage for the viewers in the back to see. Nana and the kids were sitting in the first row. Kyoko, Hana and the rest of the class were there, sitting in the middle, rooting for her. It was strange that Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't there to support her.

The rest of the Varia was there as well. Xanxus was sitting at the far side of the auditorium, with Squalo and Levi. The whole section of the seats that the Varia was sitting on was empty. Guess that the people were smart enough not to sit near the assassin group.

The lights suddenly dim.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first Namimori Pageant."

Tsunami blinks. She knows that voice…

"My name is Miura Haru and I'll be your host for today." She bowed.

_Haru! What is she doing here?_

"Before inviting the contestants to the stage, let introduce the judges." Haru pointed to the three mysterious figures sitting in the front of the stage. She read her cue card.

"First up, we have the chairman of the Chiavarone Family corporation and the man who is ranked as one of the top 20 handsome men in the Mafia-style TV magazine last year." The spotlight shines on Dino. "Let welcome Dino-san!"

_Dino-san_! Tsunami was sure that it was Reborn's idea to drag Dino into this.

"Hello, my name is Dino. It's an honor to be here." He smiles and waved. There were squeals and cheers coming from the crowd. Most of them were girls.

"Next, the woman who has the world-class of cooking and beauty. She is also Haru's friend and mentor. The master of love, Bianchi-san!"

"The key of winning is love!" Bianchi said, swaying her hair to the side coolly.

Even Bianchi was invited; this isn't going to be well…

"Poison Scorpion, why are you here?" Dino asks from the side.

Bianchi glares at him, taking out her poison cooking. "Do I need a reason to be here?"

"That isn't what I mean…"

Tsunami sweat dropped, worry that a fight is about to break.

"Hahi! That looks dangerous!" Haru said.

"VOOOOOI!" Squalo rose from his seat and yells. "STOP BEHAVING LIKE KIDS!"

Bianchi put down her poison cooking, knowing that she wouldn't want to deal with the sword emperor. His yelling was irritating. Dino mentally thanks him for saving his life.

_Hahi! What a turn of events!_ Haru thought but was interruption by a second scream, which was from Squalo. Levi was pouring wine for Xanxus, who seemed a bit annoyed the swordsman's yelling.

"GIRL! GET ON WITH IT!"

"H-Hai!" Haru look down at her cue card. "There is an update regarding the third judge. Due to personal reason, Dr. Shamal is unable to attend. The judge's role will be given to Mr. Bornset, the top leading fashion designer in Italy."

"Ciaossu! I'm the fashion designer, Mr. Bornset." Reborn introduced himself as the spotlights were directed at him.

"You're so cute in any attire, Reborn!" Bianchi said, dazed. Both Tsunami and Dino have the same startled expression on their faces, especially Tsunami. Well…let just say that she does not care anymore.

"Without further ado, let start the first round which is the talent competition…"

Tsunami was resting in her chair. The first round was pure torture. She had no idea that the first round was for them to perform their best act. She was used to know as Dame-Tsuna in the past. She had no talent at all…expect for cooking and flying in the air in her hyper dying will mode. But she can't possible to cook in front of them or either can she fly around. It will freak them out! Fortunately, Lussuria was able to give her an idea of using Ottavo's fighting techniques, with a couple of long cloth, to dance. And so, she 'dances' her way through into the second round. Out of the fifteen contestants, only five made it, including her.

"Vongola-chan!"

"Coming!" Tsunami stood up and went to Lussuria. She looks at the piece of clothing that the Muay Thai fighter had given her.

"I can't wear this!"

"Why not?"

"This is too revealing!"

Lussuria chuckled. "You didn't go to the beach often?"

Silence was her answer.

"There is always a first time, Vongola-chan." He finishes and pushes the reluctant Decimo into the dressing room. After a while, Tsunami comes out.

"Oh~, you look wonderful, but…" Lussuria frowns, rubbing his chin.

"Ah, I got it!"

Lussuria goes to his purse and bring out a flower.

"I know this will come in handy!" He said as he plucks the flower from its stem. He attached it to the side of her hair.

"There…Perfect! You look beautiful." Lussuria purred as he was satisfied of his work.

"What flower is this?" Tsunami asks. She gently touches the petals.

"It's the flower that will help you win."

"Er…"

"Come on, Vongola-chan. The second event is about to start."

"Now it is time for our second round, which is the swimsuit competition–" The crowd cheers and clapped loudly before Haru would finish her sentence.

"…Well, let's call our contestants right up." Haru said as the lights focus on the stage. One by one, the girls walks out in their swimsuits (or Bikini if you want). Lussuria give a thumb up. Tsunami takes in a deep breath before walking out of the curtains.

To everyone's surprise, Tsunami was wearing a black bikini top and a Hawaiian-style sarong on her waist. She also wore an absolute white hibiscus on the side of her hair. She smiles as she walks around the stage.

Nana squeals and mumbles to herself that her sweet daughter was growing up, bringing out her video camera to film it. Both Fuuta and I-pin was dazzle by her appearance that they were left speechless. Lambo…he was sleeping in his seat.

Xanxus dropped his wine glass as his eyes were glue to the stunning beauty. He never thought that brat would look so sexy in that Hawaii-style outfit. Must be Lussuria's taste. He would have to thank him later.

He glances at Levi, who has a blush on his face and was drooling. Feeling annoyed and disgust, he punches Levi right in the face. He flew and crash in the wall, where he will be spending the entire day there. At least Squalo is normal…he thinks so.

Dino chokes and spits out his drink as he looks at his little sister. Bianchi smiles and nods to herself that Tsunami was getting mature. Reborn stay silent and continued to watch the no-good student of his walks around the stage and stood at the side, along with the rest.

Haru came into view. "That is a wonderful show given by our contestants. Don't you guys agree?"

A loud cheer from the audience answered back.

"Haru think so too…although Haru would like to wear one as well…" Haru suddenly realizes she was hosting. She quickly straightens herself and gives a smile to the audience.

"… We'll now have our third and final round…the final question."

"Each contestant will pick a piece of paper from this bowl and the paper will state the name of our judges." Haru points to the bowl that was placed in the middle. "The judge that you have chosen will ask you your final question that may determine your win or loss."

"And don't forget that you have only thirty seconds to answer." Haru added. "May our contestants go pick up the piece of paper?"

Tsunami was cursing her luck. Of the papers inside the bowl, she had to pick the one that has Reborn's name on it. She stood and watches the other four contestants were being question by Dino and Bianchi. Why was she the only one being question by that sadistic baby!

"And finally, Tsunami-chan from class 2-A!" Haru announced, smiling happily. Tsunami walks to the front of the stage, where Reborn was sitting.

"Mr. Bornset, your question?" Haru asks before winks at Tsunami, wishing her luck.

"If you had to choose between your family and friends, whom will you, choose? And why?" Reborn asks.

Tsunami frowns and glares at the sun Arcobaleno in disguise. What kind of question was that? How could Reborn asks her to choose between family and friends? She can't choose! There was only one answer.

"I won't choose because both are important to me. My family and my friends. They are all my family." She was tempted to exclude her father but changes her mind.

She added. "In times of pain, suffering, the fun and joys…they were always there for me. What I've become today, it was all thank to them. So I 'm proud to say that they are my family!"

The crowd cheers and claps as she bows and walks back to her position. Even the other contestants clap as well. Reborn smirks in his seat.

"Hahi! That's a quite an answer from Tsunami-chan! Now is the…" Haru peeks at her cue card and continues, "Time for the judges to decide who the winner is. Have the judges make a decision yet?"

Dino nods and stands up from his seat, with the envelope in his hands. Out of the sudden, he slips and falls, hitting the table with his face. The audience gasps at the scene. Squalo snickers at Dino's clumsiness.

"Are you alright, Dino-san?" Haru asks, looked down from the stage. Dino slowly stand up on his feet.

"Sorry...I tripped over my foot." The crowd laughs, thinking this as a joke from the judges. But in reality, is not.

Dino gives Haru the envelope and started to head back to his seat. Once again, his clumsiness had taken over. He tripped on his foot and falls the moment he turns his back.

The auditorium was filled with laughter. Dino, who had already, went back to his seat, laughed awkwardly with the crowd to cover his embarrassment.

Tsunami sighs as Dino was useless without his subordinates around. Reborn made a mental note of training him, together with Tsunami. It will be fun to train his loser students!

Both Tsunami and Dino shivers, not knowing why.

"Who do you guys think will be the winner?" Various names came out. Most of them were rooting for Tsunami.

"Haru is getting nervous…" Haru opened the sealed envelope and read it. "The winner of the Namimori Pageant goes to…"

"Ushishishi…_Princess_, are you here? The prince is here for a chat!" Belphegor said as he scanned through the dressing room. The room was empty.

"Look like she is not here." He mutters. He turns his head as he hears footsteps approaches.

"There you are! knife-bastard!" Gokudera scowled.

"Why are you peasants doing here? Do you know where can I find the _Princess_?"

"Don't you ever dare talk about her! You bastard!"

"The prince has no idea what you peasants are talking about!"

"Don't you lie!" Gokudera took out a photo from his pocket. It was a photo of Tsunami in her black lace bra and panties, shyly looking at herself in the mirror with her hands behind her back. The photo was taken in a certain angle that highlighted her womanly curves.

"Oh…so will you peasants mind return it to me that is one of the prince favorite picture."

"YOU BASTARD! How dare you stalks and take pictures of _Princess_!" Gokudera ignored his question.

"That's extremely wrong!" Ryohei said.

"It's wrong to take these kinds of picture and bring them to school." Yamamoto said seriously.

"Ushishishi…so what do you peasants want to do about it? Revolting against the prince?"

"Kufufu…" The four flinched at the creepy laugh.

"It seems that someone is after my sweet Tsunami-chan." Mukuro appears in between them.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera asks.

"I come to see Tsunami-chan's performance. She is mine after all."

"You! Did you do something to _Princess_?" Gokudera glare at the illusionist. Yamamoto asks.

"Does it have to do with the mosquito bite?" They look at Yamamoto. "The one on Tsunami's neck…"

"Kufufu…that is correct. That wasn't a mosquito bite, it was a–"

"You! You give _Princess _a hickey?! HOW DARE YOU!" The bomber clenches his fists in anger.

"So the pineapple peasant had made a move on my Princess..." Belphegor slides his hands into his pocket.

Gokudera reaches for his dynamite. Ryohei clenches his fists and was in his boxing stance. Yamamoto realizes he did not bring his sword; he looks around and grabs a broom from the side.

"Let end this, right here right now!" Gokudera said.

"I would like to see you try." Mukuro chuckled as he gripped his trident into a fighting stance.

* * *

"…Sawada Tsunami!"

Cheers and applauses filled the auditorium. Tsunami was stunned. She didn't expect to win at all.

"Your answer really reflects your determination and your belief. It seem like you are ready to take over and lead the Vongola family." Reborn said.

"I'm not taking over–" A tremble shook the stage.

"Hahi! What was that?" Haru asks. Before anyone could say anything, the wall behind Tsunami suddenly explodes. Dust and smoke filled the whole stage.

"HIIEEE! What is going on?" Tsunami saw five figures emerged from the smoke. Three on her left, one on the right and one in the middle. And when the smoke is settled, her eyes widen in shock.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun and Onii-chan?!" She looks at the other side. "Mukuro and Belphegor?!"

"_Princess_, stay back!" Gokudera lights up his dynamite and throw them out. The dynamite ignited and propels toward Belphegor and Mukuro.

Mukuro smirks as he transforms into mist, making the rocket bombs useless as they passes through him. Belphegor throw his knifes to counter the rocket bombs but he misses one.

"VOOOI!' The dynamite was sliced off into two. Squalo appears in front of Belphegor, his sword points to Gokudera.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Attacking one of the Varia!"

"None of your business!" Gokudera said, taking out his dynamite.

"Then prepare to die, trash!" Squalo lunged to Gokudera, but was blocked by Yamamoto.

"Maa maa, calm down, Squalo. We just want to settle something with him, that all."

Squalo respond by swing his sword at him, Yamamoto tried to block but his broomstick get split into two.

"Not good!" Yamamoto said as he looked at the broken broomstick.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

Ryohei releases his punch, effectively made Squalo jumps out from his path.

"Thank a lot, Senpai." Yamamoto said.

"Oi! Where is your sword, baseball idiot?"

"Haha…I forget to bring it!"

"Baseball idiot…" The bomber curses under his breath.

* * *

"Hahi, it's so dangerous." Haru speak through the microphone as she watches from the judges table. Haru felt a tug on her dress and she looks down.

"Mr. Bornset! Is this for me?" Haru said as a new set of cue cards were in her hand. She took a glimpse at it and smile. "I understand!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do not be alarm by this sudden event." Haru announced as the fight was still going on behind her. "This is an after-show event for you audience to enjoy. Warning: Those who are sixty and above or those who had heart problems are not advisable to watch the ongoing program. Thank you!"

The audience was getting pumped up as they were engaged into it. First the Pageant, and now this!

"Go, Yamamoto!" The girls scream. "Go, Gokudera!"

"That long-hair is so badass!" A boy said.

_They all thought was a play._ Tsunami thought as she watches from the sideline.

"Squalo, are you hurt?" Lussuria said, suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"VOOOI! Where the hell have you been?"

"I come to help Vongola-chan for the Pageant" He answers.

"Whatever! If they want to fight, we will give..." Squalo was being cut-off as a shoe was thrown and hit him on the head.

"Bastard!" He curses at the person, who was none another than Xanxus.

"Shut up!" Xanxus said as he walks to the front of the stage. Lussuria was holding Squalo back.

"The boss is pissed." Belphegor snickers.

"You scum are being too noisy!" Xanxus pulls out his pistols. The four immediately surrounds Tsunami to protect her.

"Listen, we are only working together to protect the _Princess_. I will settle with you later!" Gokudera said.

"Kufufu…I agree, consider this as a truce."

"What is with this ruckus?" Hibari appeared from the hole in the wall. "I was just patrolling this area when I notice this hole on the wall," He points his thumb at the hole behind him. "And I find you guys here."

Hibari caught Tsunami's eyes and smirks at her. Gokudera shield her from his view, growling at him.

"Now…" He brings out his tonfas and glance at both sides. "…who should I bite first?"

"Perhaps..." Hibari shifted his attention to Mukuro. "...you?"

"Kufufu...maybe we should finish our fight?"

Dino sense the situation was getting out of control, rushes up to the stage. "Kyoya, calm down!"

"It's a surprise to see you here, Bucking Horse. Maybe I should bite you to death first."

"Wait a minute, Kyoya...no choice then. If my student wants a fight, as the tutor I can't refuse." Dino take out his whip.

"Why is everyone gearing up to fight?!" Tsunami whines. Dino uses his whip to attack but Belphegor got hit instead and his envelope got ripped in the process. Dozens of photo were being scatter on the stage.

"What is this?" Squalo pick up the photo. So does the rest. Squalo's face was as red as a tomato. Xanxus had his eyes glued at the photo. Mukuro blinks a few times before looking at Tsunami and then the photo. Hibari had a light blush on his face. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei have the same expression on their faces.

"Oh my!" Lussuria gasps.

"What is everyone looking at?"

Feeling curious, Tsunami pick up the photo that is next to her and looks at it. She blinks and blinks. She shrieks. It was a photo of her taking a bath this morning.

"What is this?" Tsunami looks at the rest of the photos. They were all picture of her spending her life daily.

"Look like you have a stalker, Dame-Tsunami." Reborn suddenly appears beside her.

"Reborn!" She cried out.

"Don't worry; they will take care of the rest." Reborn pointed out. Tsunami looks onto the stage.

Xanxus had his fingers on the trigger. Squalo sharpen his blade. Hibari grips on his tonfas tightly. Mukuro chuckled evilly, mist flame surround his right eyes. Ryohei punches the wall. Yamamoto shot a deadly glare. Gokudera pulls out as many dynamite as his hands can take.

_Their hearts are as one!_

Feeling everyone want him dead, Belphegor put his hand in the air and move back slowly, step by step. Then suddenly, a piece of cloth dropped from his jacket.

"I-Is that my underwear?" Tsunami said, her trembling finger pointed.

That was the last straw! Gokudera lights up his dynamite. He will start the first attack.

"Explode! You pervert…" Gokudera was about to throw his dynamite at the pervert when he heard _her_ voice.

"Tsunami! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Bianchi!" Gokudera slowly turns his head.

"Aneki! Where were you hiding all this time?" Gokudera turn pale and collapses. The already ignited dynamite was on the floor.

_She was here this whole time!_ Tsunami sighs at the scene before she notices the dynamite that the bomber had dropped.

"HIIEE! Someone help us!" Tsunami shouted, hoping someone would help. Apparently, her wish was granted.

"Lambo-san will help, too!" Lambo said in his sleep as he unknowingly throws his grenades toward the stage.

"Lambo, you idiot!" That was Tsunami's last words as screams, explosions and applauses were heard from the auditorium.

* * *

This is currently the longest chapter that I ever write!

Forgive me if the last scene is a bit make no sense, I kinda rush it.

Please review if you like or had some suggestion to say!

Next chapter: Going on a date?!


End file.
